THE DJ, THE LAWYER AND THE LITTLE REDHEAD (BECHLOE)
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a 28 year old girl who is a successful Music Producer/Singer/DJ is having a time of her life. She doesn't care what others will think about her or being with different girls every day of her life. All she cares about are her money and career but what will happen when one morning someone will knock on her door that changes her life in just a blink of an eye.
1. Surprise

Chapter 1 : Surprise!

There were a huge crowd when Beca Mitchell also known as Dj BM steps out of the arena after one of the prestigious awarding ceremony ended, many reporters and paparazzi took her pictures and want to interview her.

"Ms. Mitchell! Ms. Mitchell! Can we have a minute or two?" one of the reporters ask, Beca smiles and stops for a while. She wanted to curse at them and say back off but tonight she's in a good mood to have a little chit chat.

"How does it feel for winning Best producer of the year, Best Album of the year and Singer of the year award?"

"I feel flattered and happy, I mean I'm not expecting I would win these awards but thank you for trusting and believing in me.." she answers, some of the reporters wants to ask her a little more question but her manager, Aubrey pulls her away.

"Sorry guys but you can ask her more questions on her presscon this coming Saturday.." she said and winks at Beca, they both went inside the limo as the paparazzi keeps on taking her pictures.

"Thanks Bree." Beca says and lean her tired body on the limo seat

"You know I always got your back even though sometimes you're a pain in the ass" she answered. She known Aubrey since she got in LA and she help her a lot in establishing her career. She treats her as a big sister and the only family she got.

"Are you coming to my party?"

"Yes I am and I need to talk to Amy and Cynthia Rose too.." Aubrey says while reading something on her phone

"About what?"

"About the movie some producers offered to them."

"Oh okay, so you'll stay for the night?"

"No, I won't. You know I need to go home right?"

" You need to loosen up once in a while. When was the last time you sleep in some stranger's house?" Aubrey tries to ignore her friend "You should be like me." Beca added.

"You mean live the life you're living? NO thank you Mitchell.."

"Why? What's wrong with my life? I have plenty of money, I can do what I want, I can buy what I want, I travel around the world and lots of people loves me."

"Including your girls from left to right, front and back.."

"Oh fuck off." Aubrey looks at her friend with a small smile on her face; she places her phone inside the bag and decided to have a heart to heart talk with her little friend.

"Seriously Beca, you're already 28 years old, don't you want to settle down and have a family on your own?" Aubrey asks her.

"Why would i? There's a lot of girls chasing after me, I can have different girls every night.."

"But are you happy?"

"Of course I am." But all of a sudden, she hears a voice in the back of her mind _Are you sure Mitchell?_

The limo stops and Beca saw that they arrive at her penthouse.

"Okay whatever but let me tell you this; it's more fun working hard if there's someone waiting for you and takes care of you when you come home from work." Aubrey said she then opens the limo door and went out.

 ** _I should be happy, I have money and plenty of girls and I don't care about anyone_**

 **Unit number 2324**

As Beca enters the door, she saw lots of people inside partying, some of her so called girlfriends wave at her while she smiled back and boost her confidence and feel proud of herself, one of the girls approach her.

"Congrats babe." she said then planted a kiss on Beca's lips

"Wow, uhm thanks." She tries to remember her name but she fails "Are you enjoying my party?" she asks while she looks to her other girls looking at them, she smiled and winks.

"Yeah but how come you didn't say my name in your speech?"

"Oh uhm sorry honey but I'm too excited and forgot to mention some people."

"It' okay baby." she said again and Beca squeezes her butt

"Don't worry on my next award, you'll be on top of my list.." the girl smiled at her and the brunette excuses herself and let out a sigh of relief, she continue walking and find her two friends, CR and Amy laughing at her

"What's so funny?" she asks and sits in between them

"You.." CR answered

"You're not getting any younger BM. When will you get serious regarding your relationship with someone" Amy ask her

"Wow is that really you Ames?" Amy laughs while CR shook her head

"Yeah been there done that and I changed. I realized that I can't live my life alone." Amy explained

"Aren't you tired of this? Every night you've been with different girls? You don't have a someone to call your own." CR butted in

"I don't need someone; a lot of people love me!" Beca answered

"For how long? Put this in your mind our dear little DJ, yes you can have the things you wanted, you have all the money you needed but that won't last long." Beca rolled her eyes on them and took Amy's glass and drink the remaining scotch in it.

The party continues and the night passes by, little by little, Beca's friends and girlfriends starts to leave one by one.

"Bree come on, spend the night with me.." Beca begs Aubrey who is now fixing her things as she readies herself to go home.

"I can't Beca, I told you my mom is waiting for me, it's their Anniversary today.." she said

"Why don't you call some of your 'girlfriends' and tell them to hang out with you.." Amy said while smiling, the little brunette ignores her and walk towards her manager.

"Just for the night please." she begs

"I wish I could sis but I really can't." Beca look at CR and Amy

"Sorry dude but we have things to do tomorrow." Cynthia Rose said

"So you guys will leave me here all alone huh?" trying her best to act that she's sad because they are going to leave her alone.

"That's what we're trying to say to you Beca.." Aubrey says as she look at herself on the mirror once more

Beca knows where this is heading so she just sighs and nods her head "Okay then see you guys tomorrow" she said and slump her body on the couch

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." CR and Amy wave at her and Aubrey gives her an apologetic smile. Beca walks them to the door when Aubrey stops remembering something.

"Oh before I forgot, a representative from Centre for Kids will drop by tomorrow morning. The Charity you've been donating for the past two years.." she said "I think they need to talk you about something."

"Oh okay, I'll give you a call tomorrow.." Beca said without looking at the three and just playing with the doorknob.

"Okay, we have to go now." Beca listens to their footsteps fading away, she close the door and went towards the living room. She lay down on the sofa and stares at the ceiling. She hates to admit that her friends' word are slowly sinking in as she closes her eyes and think.

 ** _I'll prove them that I don't need anybody in my life. I'm happy with my relationships so they have to deal with it._**

She opens her eyes and an image of a certain someone flashes right in front of her and that someone is the one and only person who own her heart.

 _Stop thinking of her, she probably happy with her life right now and you mean nothing to her anymore._

 **The next morning..**

 **9:45 am**

Kkkrrriiinnnnngggggggggggggg

Beca almost fell on the floor when she hears the phone rings, she sighs and wipe her face using both of her hands and grab the phone and almost yell at the person on the other line.

"Sorry for waking you up Ms. Mitchell.." Mr. Sparks, the concierge said

The brunette massage her temple as she try not to yell at the old man "Uhm it's okay Mr. Sparks, is there anything I can do for you?" she ask and sits on the couch.

"Well there's someone who is looking for you."

"Who is it?"

"She doesn't want to give her name Ma'am but she said she needed to see you.." Beca thinks for a while and remembers what Aubrey said to her last night

 ** _Maybe she's the representative from the charity_**

"Oh okay Mr. Sparks but before you let her in, can you tell me if she's cute?" she asked smiling

"Oh yes Ms. Mitchell, should I send her up?"

"Of course Mr. Sparks! Thank You!"

"You're welcome!" Beca hangs up and happily make her wy towards her room to change and brush her teeth.

"What a lovely morning.." she said to herself and went inside her room. A minute passes by and she hears the buzzer rings, she went out of her room and went to the door but before she opens it, she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Looking good Mitchell." she said and continue walking to towards the door, she heard the buzzer rings again

"Coming!" she yelled, she fix herself once more and open the door with a smile but to her surprise she didn't saw anyone standing there, she looks to her left and right but there's no one there.

"Weird! She doesn't know how to wait." she said and close the door, she turn around and was about to take a step when the buzzer rings again, she open it but still there's no one outside

"Whoever you are, don't make me get out of here and find you!" she said then she hears a voice

"I'm right here Miss." a voice say, she look down and saw a little girl standing there

"Who are you?" she asked but the girl just smiled at her

 ** _Don't you dare say to me that she's the representative from the charity?_**

"May I come in?" the girl asks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" but instead of answering her, the girl went in and look around her penthouse.

"I'm Bailey." she answered

"So? I don't care.." Beca answered back

"Oh you are so rude." Bailey says and then walks towards the couch and sits on it.

"Okay, okay. Bailey right? Uhm is there anything I can do for you?" Beca asked, she's standing in front of the girl. She's thinking that maybe she's one of her fans.

"Yes there is but can you please prepare me some breakfast first? I'm starving.." she asks.

"What am I your nanny?"

"No but if you want to you can be one." Beca raised one of her eyebrows and stands up

"What do you want to eat?" she asked the girl

"Anything as long as it's edible.." she answered

 ** _If it's not wrong to hurt kids, I already throw this one outside the window_**

Beca went to her kitchen and get some food, bowl, spoon and milk. When she came back to the living room, she saw Bailey till sitting and smiling at her

"Here." she said and places it on the table in front of her.

"A cereal?" Bailey asks.

"You said anything as long as it's edible." And Beca smirks at her.

"Well what else can I do, you live in this big place but you only eat cereal for breakfast."

"Eat." Bailey shrugs her shoulder and pours some cereal into the bowl.

"So kid, what can I do for you?" the brunette asked once more, the girl took a spoonful of cereal and puts in into her mouth. She chews and swallow it first before answering Beca's question.

"I'm looking for my mother.." and repeated what she did a while ago.

"Your mother?" and the little girl nod her head "Kid, I think you got the wrong penthouse number. I live here alone." Beca explained

"Yeah I know that."

"Oh you know that but still you're looking for your mom here?"

"Yep." Beca look around and then look at Bailey again

"Are you seeing something that I can't see?"

"What? Like a ghost?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Look I'm just here to look for my mom who's been out of the picture for the past 8 years of my life."

"But I'm telling you, I live here alone and whoever your mother is, she's not living here."

"Oh trust me, she lives here." The little girl gets something from her little backpack and give it to Beca "What's this?"

"My Birth certificate." She simple said "Read it." As she continues to eat her cereal.

Beca on the other hand hesitates for a while but if she wants this kid out of her house then she needs to know the name of her mother. She unfolds the paper and read the name written on it. At first she furrow hey eyebrows but when she realizes that her last name is Mitchell, her heart starts to beat faster. She search for the name of her mother and she almost collapse when she reads it and one more thing, her name is also written on the certificate.

 _What the fuck is going on? How come I didn't know I have a d-daughter?!_

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" she blurted out "No, it's some kind of a paper that they give to the child's mother as a proof that they give birth to them."

"I know what this is, I'm not stupid."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

 _This can't be happening! I don't have a daughter! There's must be some kind of mistake!_

"I know what you're thinking and no there's no mistake about this. You are my other mother." Bailey says and lean her back on the sofa as she watches her mother struggle to say something.

"If you want, you can ask someone to verify if it's fake or not." Beca still didn't answer and still looking at the paper she's holding. Bailey then walks towards her, pulls her and let the brunette to sits on the sofa.

She smiles and gives her a hug "It's nice to meet you mom!"


	2. Bailey Mitchell

Chapter 2 : Bailey Mitchell

 **BAILEY'S POV**

Here I am sitting on the sofa looking at my surprise, shock, inconsolable mother staring at me. I want to ask her something but you know sometimes grownups say and do something when they are surprise and man I don't want that to see that.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked her, she furrow her eyebrows and place the paper she's holding back at the table

"Mom? I'm not your mommy! I don't have a kid!" she said, well there it goes, this time I'll use the word PANICKING

"You saw my birth certificate right?"

"Yes but how will I know if that is real?"

"Like I said, you can ask someone to verify it and besides how does a sweet, kind and cute little girl like me would get a fake B.C?"

"BC?"

"Oh sorry I forgot that you're old mom and you don't know anything about abbreviations, it means Birth Certificate"

"Oh I see but hey stop calling me mommy!"

"Okay then I'll call you Beca but still you're my mom!" I stood up and took my bowl and went to her kitchen

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

"Just leave it there and you go back to where you came from."

 _Is she really serious about that? Because I can't go back to where I came from! I won't fit in there anymore! You got it?!_

"I can't. Mom drops me off here because I'll spend my summer vacation with you!" I said and smiled

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, my other mom." then I saw her pick up my BC again

"Are you sure she's your mother?!" I let out a deep sigh and stand in front of her "You tell me." I answered. "Are you expecting that I came from another woman?" I ask her again and she rolled her eyes at me.

I got my eyes from my biological mother and of course her red hair but the rest of my features, I got from this woman who's in denial stage. She looks at me closely and blinks her eyes a few times.

"You got your mother's beautiful eyes." She says but the she shook her head "No this can't be happening, I mean I'm single and how can I have a kid without me knowing it." I hear her said to herself.

"Well mom told me that you are self-centred and really don't care about anyone so you didn't know that I exist." I told her.

"You know that it's wrong to lie." I heard her say

"Yes I know that's why I'm telling you the truth. I'm your kid and you are my mother, take it or hmm just take it, you can't do anything about that now."

"Aarrrggghhh!" I saw her pick up her phone and dial some numbers

"Amy can you come over here quick?! I need your help pronto!" she said

 **45 minutes later**

Amy together with CR arrived at Beca's penthouse not knowing what they will see inside. CR presses the buzzer and they both waited for their friend to open the door.

"What's taking her so long?" Amy asks her

"I don't know, maybe she's cooking or something." CR answered and presses the buzzer again

"Cooking? She doesn't cook ya know and if she does, we better call the fire department." CR laughs when they saw the door open but saw no one standing in front of her.

"Wow! I didn't know that she has an automatic door.." CR said

"Yeah when did she change it?" Amy asked.

"Mommy doesn't have an automatic door, why you people don't know how to look down." they heard a little girl's voice and look down below

Cynthia Rose looks at the number printed on the door then look back at the little girl again "Ahm sorry but ah I think we rang the wrong door.." she says.

"No you didn't, you're looking for Ms. Beca Mitchell right?" Bailey ask, both of them nod their heads while the little girl smiles.

"She's waiting for you at the living room." Amy and CR looks at each other then saw the girl walking away from the door.

"Who is that kid?" CR asks Amy "Maybe it's her daughter, come on let's go ask BM."

Amy enters and CR closes the door after her. They went straight to the living room and found the girl sitting n the couch while their friend Beca is reading something on the paper she's holding, if that's what they think she's doing.

Bailey saw the confused look on the two ladies standing a few feet away from then "Oh sorry, my bad. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Bailey Mitchell and I'm here long lost daughter!"" the little redhead says and walks towards the two to shake their hands, Amy and CR can't believe on what they heard.

"I didn't know you have a daughter?! Why you didn't tell us?!" CR asks "I didn't know too okay! This little monster shows up in my front door claiming that I'm her mother!" Beca answers.

Amy on the other hand looks at the little girl and she saw the resemblance between the two. She went to sit beside the girl and the latter looks up to her.

"She's in denial stage. I showed her my legit birth certificate and she still insists that we're not related." Amy nods her head and give her a smile "Well your mom is always in denial, you know there are lots of—" Amy didn't finish her sentence when Beca cuts her off.

"I didn't call you two to have a chit chat with her!" she says "Look BM, I know this is confusing as hell but haven't you seen the resemblance?" Amy asks her, CR looks at Beca then to the little girl and she chuckles when the two of them rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, there's no doubt she's your daughter." CR says and grab the paper Beca's holding "I don't think this is fake DJ and there's no way a little girl can make a fake birth certificate."

"That's exactly what I told her! How come you're friends with my mom?" Bailey asks which makes Amy and CR laughs but stops after Beca gives them a deadly glare.

"I need a drink! You girls want one?" Amy shook her head while CR says "I'm good, thanks" and they both watch Beca leave the living room. After a few minutes, Beca went back with a bottle of beer on her hand.

"It's too early for beer mom." Bailey says while she takes out the doll inside her backpack "You're not my mother." Beca says and takes a sip on her beer. Amy and CR saw the redhead stands up and went to her mother and stands in front of her.

"Give me the bottle Ms. Mitchell." And extend her right arm towards her "Nope." Beca answers popping the 'p'. Bailey then leans her face a little closer to her mom as Beca looks into her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat what I said, MOM." Beca feels uneasy while looking at her daughter's eyes, she feels like she's staring into Chloe's. She sighs and gives the bottle to the little girl.

"Good girl." Bailey says and playfully pats her mother's head "Shoo!" Beca answers. Her two friends can't believe what they saw, Amy was about to say something when Beca looks at her.

"I don't want to hear anything from you or I swear to god I'll tear you in half!" and she dials Aubrey's number.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

 **New York**

I look at my phone; I need to wait for a few more hours before I can call my baby. I miss her so damn much, when I'm at work and I need to go to different places, she's always with me but this time she told me she wants to go to a summer camp in Los Angeles, I want to say no but Stacie told me that my daughter is already growing up and that I need to let her go sometimes.

"Thinking of her huh?" Beth said to me, she is standing beside me and give me can of juice

I smile while looking at her picture on my phone "Yeah, I miss her so much. This is the first time she's far away from me" I answered.

"Yeah but I'm so proud of you, you know. I mean the way you trust your daughter. She's one lucky kid to have a mother like you." I look at her and she gives me a smile.

"I'm the lucky one to have a daughter like her though sometimes she doesn't act like she's only 8 years old." We both laugh on what I said, to be honest; Bailey is somehow different from other kids. Well yeah she likes to play with dolls, guns or sometimes toy cars but the way she thinks and outsmarted me, I sometimes think she's not 8 years old.

"I wish we can finish this case as soon as possible, it's just only a few days but I really miss my daughter a lot."

"Well with your smart brain and how you handle and talk to the client, I think we can finish this in a week or two, don't worry too much, Stacie and Emily are in LA too right?"

 **"** **Yeah." I look at my watch again, it's 1:45 pm in the afternoon , she told me that she'll call me during their lunch break, I can't wait to talk to my daughter, I know I shouldn't be worried because she's having the best time of her life with her new found friends.**

 **"** **Chloe it's time, shall we?" Beth offers me her hand and I gladly accept it as we both enter the building to talk to our client.**

BACK IN LA

Amy is playing with Bailey with her dolls while CR is comforting their friend Beca who is just watching her daughter playing.

"You must admit that she does look like you dude." CR says while smiling and looking at Bailey "No she's not." Beca answers dryly.

"I don't need to enumerate to you what I'm seeing and you should be happy to have a daughter."

"Why would I? You know I don't like kids."

"They may be annoying sometimes but they are treasures." Beca didn't say any word but she continues on watching her so called daughter. She saw the little redhead combs the hair of her doll and teaches Amy how to tie its hair. Little did Beca knows, a smile is slowly forming on her lips that CR sees.

They hear the buzzer rings again and CR is the one who answers the door. She saw Aubrey standing outside with a man behind her. The two enters the penthouse and went towards the living room.

"What's the emergency all about Beca? And why do you need someone to verify a birth certificate for you?" Aubrey asks without noticing a little girl looking at her.

"I'll explain everything but please tell your friend that I need him to see this paper." Aubrey took the certificate and looks at it for a while, she then furrows her eyebrows and look at Beca "What's this?"

"Just let him looks at it then I'll start explaining." Aubrey nods her head and gives the paper to the man and motion for him to sit down "Now explain." The blonde girl then looks at Amy and saw a kid smiling at her.

"Good morning!" the little girl says as Aubrey gives a confused look to Beca and Amy "Oh she's Bailey, our little DJ's daughter." The blonde girl looks at Bailey who is waving her hands at her then to Beca who is also waving her hands at her.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Aubrey asks but before anyone can say a word, the man taps the blonde's shoulder "This is real Ms. Posen. There's no sign that it's fake."

Beca hides her face on both of her hands as Bailey gives a high five to Amy "Welcome to the family little shawshank!" she says.

It's been 30 minutes since the man left Beca's penthouse, they are now in the kitchen with Aubrey who can't believe that their friend didn't know she has a daughter.

"How can you be so stupid?" Aubrey asks her "That's a bad word Ms. Aubrey." Bailey says while eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich CR made for her.

"Sorry but your mom can be like that most of the times."

"Oh come on Bree, how I would know that I have a daughter with her?! It's been what, 10 years since the last time we saw each other." Beca answers and rub her temples.

"Well you did mention to us that you married someone at the age of 18, is she ah…." Cr stops talking for a while and looks at the birth certificate in front of Aubrey "Chloe Beale?"

Beca nods her head and smile a little while reminiscing that day. It was the happiest day of her life.

"Then what happened?" Amy asks while stealing bread from the little kid which didn't go unnoticed with Beca "Make your own sandwich Ames." She says.

"Well I don't know. I mean when the day we separate, she's not pregnant." She added.

 _If only I know she's pregnant, I won't leave her that day._

"Hey Bailey, do you have a picture of your mother?" Aubrey asks the little girl who nods at her and fish out the phone in her pocket. They four ladies watch her unlock her phone then in a matter of minutes, she hand over her phone to Aubrey.

The ladies except for Beca looks at the photo and saw a beautiful redhead smiling. The three of them looks at small brunette then to the Beca and repeat the sequence until the DJ speaks up.

"What?!" she asks "Uhm nothing, are you sure you didn't force her to marry you?" Beca throws Amy a glare and the latter grins at her.

"She's so pretty dude and you let her go?!" CR asks "Stupid Beca." Aubrey butted in.

"Language ladies." Bailey says and Aubrey mouthed the word 'sorry'.

"You don't want to see her?" Beca shrugs her shoulder "I know what she looks like dude."

"Yeah but that was 10 years ago and I'm telling you she's hot." Beca grabs the phone on Aubrey's hand and give it back to her daughter. She doesn't want them drooling over her wife.

"So what are your plans now?" Aubrey asks her friend "Ship her back to her mom."

"Why are you so grumpy? You're not getting any younger mom; you should smile a lot so you won't get wrinkles." Beca looks at her daughter and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not grumpy kid." She answers

"Yes you are! You're acting like a kid."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Yes you are!" before Beca can answer Aubrey stands up and slams her right hand on the table "Okay enough of that and Beca your daughter is right, you're a grumpy human being."

Beca wants to say something but by the way Aubrey looks at her, it's safe to shut her mouth and ignore what she said.

 _'_ _I don't have any doubt that this little girl is Beca's daughter..'_ Aubrey whispered to CR who gives her a nod.

"Okay that's it for now; I'll call the charity to re-schedule their meeting to you. All I want you to do for this day is to think about your plans and what we'll do with your daughter." Aubrey said and she stops Beca from saying anything.

"Shipping her back to her mother is not part of the plan. If she wants to stay with you for the summer then be it." She added. The three of them walks towards the door while Beca is walking behind them.

"Are you guys going to leave me with the little monster?" Beca ask "Hey I'm just standing here and I can hear you." Bailey answers.

"That's why I said it for you to hear it."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your little friend over here. She's safe with me." Bailey fires back, the three girls laughs when Beca didn't say anything and just glare at her daughter.

"Okay we need to go. Beca she's your responsibility so I hope you'll be a responsible parent." Aubrey says and hugs her, she kisses the little girls forehead and told her to behave.

"Bye little shawshank and little DJ!" Amy says as CR winks at them. Beca watches the door closes and let out a deep sigh when her friends are nowhere in sight. She looks down at Bailey who is smiling at her from ear to ear.

"Oh I really love having another mother!" Bailey said and hugs her while Beca looks up to the ceiling and says "Oh man!"


	3. Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 3 : Mother and Daughter**

 **Hello! First of all I would like to thank everyone for following this story of mine though I got the idea from the movie THE GAMEPLAN; I changed the whole story so it's a lot different from the movie. As you can see, I'm establishing a mother and daughter relationship on the first two chapters of the story but as the story moves on, our BECHLOE moments will happen so please be patient. Oh and also I'll explain how Bailey becomes Beca's daughter in the future chapters. Again thank you and please enjoy this one.**

 **LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

 **2:30 PM**

 **Beca went to bed after her friends left her and her daughter. She told the little girl that she wants to sleep for a while because she's having a terrible headache which is true. The brunette wants to rest her head to keep it from over thinking and maybe when she wakes up, her mind will cooperate on what she'll do with her daughter.**

 **Bailey on the other hand is busy watching TV in the living room for the past two and a half hours but she gets bored so she took her backpack and takes out all the contents and places it on the sofa.**

 ** _Hmm I don't think my clothes will last while I'm here._**

 **She looks at the five pairs of underwear, three dresses, four pants, a pair of socks and four blouses. How did she manage to put it all inside her bag, well with the help of her two Aunties of course.**

 **"** **That reminds me, I need to send a text to my mother then call Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily then wake up my mother and ask her if she can buy me clothes." She sits on the couch and fish out her phone once more.**

 **She sent a text from her mother saying that she'll call her later and after that, she dials her Aunt Emily's number. After three rings, Bailey smiles when she hears Emily's voice.**

 **"** **Hey Aunt Em!" she says "Hey love, how's everything back there?" she asks.**

 **"** **Hmm it's okay though my mother is denying she has a daughter." Bailey hears Emily chuckles "Do you want me to go there and explain her everything?"**

 **"** **No, it's fine. I mean, she's still in shock state and her brain is still processing what's happening so let's give her time."**

 **The thing is, Emily and Stacie didn't know what Bailey said to Beca. The brunette only knows that Chloe drops off her daughter to spend summer with her without even saying hi or hello. Her mother Chloe knows that she's going to spend her vacation in a summer camp while Stacie and Emily knows that they are the ones who brought her there to meet and talk with her and they doesn't have an idea that Bailey changes her story, though they both know that Bailey told Chloe that she'll go on a summer camp.**

 **"** **Okay kiddo. So what it feels like to have a very popular mother huh?" Bailey smiles and looks at the door of her mother's room "It's cool actually especially if you see her awards, I'm very proud of her. Well it doesn't matter if she's popular or not."**

 **"** **Where is she by the way?"**

 **"** **Oh she's sleeping. She said she needs to rest for a while."**

 **"** **Oh okay but have you eaten your lunch?" and with mentioning of that word, Bailey hears her stomach growling "No I haven't, now that you mention it, I need to wake up the little baby." Emily laughs once more as she said good bye to her niece.**

 **Bailey knocks on the door first before opening it and saw her mother still sleeping. She climbs the bed and kneels beside her. She rocks her body slowly in attempt to wake her up but it's no use.**

 **"** **Mom you need to wake up." And repeat what she did before "Mom."**

 **"** **Go away!" Beca answers and covers her face with a pillow "Come on, I'm hungry. It's already past 2 pm and I haven't eaten anything other than cereal and a sandwich."**

 **"** **Then go back to your mother so someone will cook food for you."**

 **"** **But I want you to cook something for me and besides I need to ask you if you can buy me some clothes that I can use while I'm here." Beca then sits on the bed and looks at her daughter.**

 **"** **First of all I'm not your nanny to cook your food, second you're going to spend your summer here with me but you don't have enough clothes to use. That's not my problem you know."**

 **"** **Oh it is your problem, you see. You're my mother and I'm your daughter. I'm your responsibility and even if you deny me, I have a proof. Now if you don't want your fans to know that you're neglecting me then go to the kitchen and cook something for both of us."**

 **Beca raised her eyebrow at her and lay down on the bed again "There's a lot of cereal you can find at the kitchen and oh some potato chips too, eat it." And close her eyes so she can go back to sleep.**

 **"** **Oh you'll regret on doing this." Bailey said while she jumps off the bed "Really? What could an 8 year old girl do?" the little redhead smiles at her and went out of the door.**

 ** _She can't do something bad, can she?_**

 **She stays on her bed for twenty minutes before she decided to check on her daughter. She puts on her robe and went out of her room. She went to the living room but she didn't find her there. She also checks the kitchen but still there's no sign of Bailey everywhere.**

 ** _Maybe she went home to her mother._**

 **She shrugs her shoulder and smiles as she opens the fridge to look for something to eat then she hears the home phone rings. She walks back to the living room and pick up the phone.**

 **"** **Hello?" she answers "Ms. Mitchell, sorry to disturb you but ah can you come down here at the lobby?" Mr. Sparks says.**

 **"** **Uhm why? Is there a problem?"**

 **"** **Well the little girl, the one I told you who's looking for you. She's crying here at the lobby saying that her mother is neglecting her." Beca widen her eyes and mentally curse at herself.**

 **"** **There are some other owners who are talking to her right now and they told her that they will call child service to report about this."**

 **"** **What?! Okay ah I'll be there in a minute but please tell them not to call the child service." She hangs up the phone and didn't wait for Mr. Sparks to say anything. She then removes her robe and throws without bothering to see where it landed.**

 **She almost runs towards the door when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Beca is only wearing a shirt and boxer shorts.**

 ** _Ah fuck! I'll change later for the meantime I need to stop my daughter for doing something bad against me!_**

 **She grabs her keys on the table near the door, opens and closes it the make her way to the elevator. It only took 5 minutes for Beca to reach the lobby and she immediately sees a group of people.**

 **Mr. Sparks waves his hand at her to get the brunette's attention and when he does, he points a finger towards the group of people she saw a while ago. She walks towards them and she can hear a little girl crying.**

 **She clears her throat and all of the people are now looking at her. She then saw Bailey looking at her with a smirk on her face.**

 **"** **What's going on here?" she asks, she recognizes Mr. and Mrs. Greenwald from the group of people "Oh Beca dear, we saw this poor child crying and saying that her mother is neglecting her." Mrs. Greenwald answered.**

 **"** **Oh poor soul." Beca says and glare at her daughter, the latter starts crying once more and all of them are looking at Bailey again "I'm not asking her too much, am I? I'm only 8 years old and I don't know how to cook yet. Am I that bad to ask for food from my mother?" while tears flows from her eyes.**

 ** _Oh she's good; this daughter of mine is really good._**

 **"** **Of course not sweetheart, you are her responsibility. She needs to take care of you and feed you. What's your mother's name so we can tell it to the child service?" Mr. Greenwald asks then Beca walks towards her daughter and carries her, good thing that Bailey is a bit shorter for her age like her mother.**

 **"** **I know where to find her and you don't need to call the child service, I'll talk to her mother and see to it that she's going to take care of this lovely creature."**

 **"** **Are you sure Beca? We can do it, we know that you're-"**

 **"** **No Mrs. Greenwald, I have time. Don't worry about it." Mrs. Greenwald smiles at her and looks at Bailey "Don't you worry little girl, Beca is a nice young lady."**

 **"** **She is?" Bailey asks "Yes she is."**

 **"** **Okay Mrs. Greenwald, I do hope she's not like my bad mother." Bailey smiles at her mom and then to the people looking at them "Uhm okay we have to go." Beca says and she walks towards the elevator while carrying Bailey and went inside.**

 **They were both smiling at them but Beca's smile fades away once the door is closed "You and I are going to have a serious talk about this later, understand?"**

 **"** **Yes mom." And her daughter gives her the sweetest smile she can give.**

 **Beca decided that she and Bailey will go to mall to buy the little girl some clothes and things she needs** while she stays with her. They arrive at the mall and Beca parks her car on the parking area at the back of the mall. Bailey immediately gets off the car and almost kisses the concrete ground.

"Land! I'm alive! Oh thank God I'm alive!" the thing is, Bailey has no choice but to sit in front with her mother because she's driving a sports car and to top that, she's driving like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Beca says as she turns off the engine "I'm only 8 years old so you should be driving with precaution." She fires back.

"Oh sorry my dear daughter but I'm driving a sports car and it's built for speed." Bailey scrunches her nose and closes the door. On the other hand Beca smiles and places her keys on her pocket when she hears Bailey's phone ringing.

 _My Love_

'My love? Who the fuck is this?' she ask herself 'Does she have a boyfriend or something?' the call ended and Beca was about to grab it when it rings again.

And his time she answers the call.


	4. The Biological Mother

**CHLOE'S POV**

"Hello?!" I heard a woman's voice over the phone; I furrow my eyebrows then remove my cell phone off my ear and stare at the screen

 ** _Did I dial the correct number?_**

I saw my daughter's name on the phone 'My Bailey' so I know I dialled the correct number then I places back the phone on my ear again.

"Hello?! Is there someone there? I can hear you breathing!" the woman said again, her voice sounds familiar to me, I know I hear this voice somewhere before.

 ** _Come on speak up!_**

"Okay if you don't want to speak then I'm going to hang up! Don't you dare call my daughter again you dick!" my heart starts to beat faster not because of the word dick, it's because she said _**'her daughter'**_.

 _Who would someone call my daughter 'her daughter unless she's with… she's with…_

'Come on Chloe, whatever you're thinking is impossible.' I whispered to myself and stare at my phone a little longer. I didn't realize that Beth enters my hotel room and she's holding a bag with our food.

"Hey you okay?" I think she notices the look on my face, I was supposed to say yes but my mind betrays me "No." and I look at her.

I decided not to answer Beth yet and click the web browser on my phone. To be honest, I don't know where my ex-wife is is nowadays and to be clear, she's not my ex, we're still married but I rather call her that name than saying her name.

The last thing I know is she's still in Atlanta pursuing her career. I feel my chest tightens but I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I'm always like this every time I think about her. The google page loads on my phone but I can't seem to type her name, all I want to know is her current location. I've been with her for two years so there's no way I'll forget her voice.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" I forgot about Beth, I look at her and nod my head but she didn't buy it.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she asks "I called Bailey a while ago to, you know ask her how is she…"

"And then?"

"I was expecting for Bailey to answer her phone but to my surprise someone else did. A woman answered her phone."

"A woman?" I nodded my head at her "Maybe it's one of their Camp Directors. I know that they are not supposed to use any phone while they are at camp right?"

"Well maybe." I look at her and she's looking at me too, I don't know but I'm starting to freak out here "Come on, tell me what's really bothering you."

 _Shall I tell her?_

"That woman's voice, the one who answered Bailey's phone, it sounds familiar to me." As she furrows her eyebrows at me "She sounded like… sounded like…"

"Sounds like whom?" as much as I don't want to say her name, I now I have to "She sounded like Beca, my ex-wife."

 **At The Mall**

"Hey! Why are you answering my calls?" Bailey asked her mother when she saw her talking to someone on her phone. She prays that it's not her biological mother who called.

"I heard your phone ringing missy that's why I answered it." Beca answers back and locks her car "Then you should have told me rather than answering it." The brunette gives back the phone to her daughter. Bailey grabs it and places it in her pocket as she starts to walk away.

"Why? Is it because you're waiting for your boyfriend's call?" Bailey stops on walking and looks at her mom.

 _A boyfriend? Did I forget to mention that I'm only 8 years old?! How on earth can I have a boyfriend?!_

"Just don't answer my calls again." Bailey says and starts to walk again "Does your mother knows about this?"

"Yes she does!" Beca was taken aback by her answer

 _Chloe allowed our child to have a boyfriend at this age?! Are we talking about my Chloe here?!_

Beca decided to calm herself down and she'll talk to Bailey about having a boyfriend at this young age as she tries to catch up to her.

"So what does he look like?" Beca asks her daughter and she's now walking beside the little redhead "He looks like a human. You know with nose, eyes and everything!" Bailey sarcastically answers.

 _Okay, now I'm starting to believe that she's my daughter._

"I know he's human, I told you I'm not that stupid."

"Sorry but can we just drop the topic mom, I'm really hungry."

"Okay, okay but we'll talk about this later. Now follow me and don't ever leave my sight!" Bailey then salutes to her mother and follows her from behind.

 ** _I need to text mom, I am so dead!_**

She fish out her phone from her pocket and type in some words

 ** _Mom! Sorry about that! I will call you later okay, love you!_**

She then presses the send button and waits for message to be sent then she hears Beca speaks.

"Missing your My Love already?" Beca asks "What about you mom? Do you have someone who you can call 'My Love' or you're jealous because your 8 year old daughter is more charming than you are?" Bailey winks at her mother and walks pass by while Beca is furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"Oh this kid! You inherit all your mother's genes!" she said and follow her daughter

 **SOMEWHERE IN LA**

 **STACIE'S POV**

I went back to our hotel room after buying food and things we need for our stay in LA while I look for any apartment to rent because I don't have any plans on staying at this expensive hotel.

I place the bags I'm carrying on the table when I saw my sister went out of the bathroom "Hey Em! Did Bailey call already?"

"Yes she did. Bailey said that she's doing fine with her mom." Em answers as she helps me fix the things I bought "And how's Beca?"

"In denial stage." We both laugh at Bailey's choice of words "Does she need our help to explain everything to her mother?"

"I don't think so, Bailey told me that she'll give her some time and I think she can handle Beca."

"Oh yes she will, that little girl is fifty percent Chloe and fifty percent Beca. There's no reason she won't like Bailey."

"I agree. Let's just wait and I'm sure Bailey will give us a call if there's a problem." I nod my head at her and told her to fix everything while I check my phone to see if there's a text message from Chloe.

As I check on my phone, I saw three missed calls and one unread message. I open it immediately and it only took me seconds to react. I re-read it to be sure I'm reading it correct and oh boy we're in big trouble now.

"Stace? Hey what's wrong?" I look at my sister and she's holding a bag of chips while looking at me "What time did Bailey call?" I ask while looking at the message on my phone.

"I think an hour ago." I check the time the message was sent and I look back at my sister "We're in big trouble Emily, we're in deep shit!" and I showed her the text message I received from Chloe.

 _Stacie I can't contact the number of the camp that you gave to me, I even did a research and guess what? I can't find anything! Is there something that I need to know? Can you please give me call once you receive this please? Thanks._

 **Back at the Mall**

 **BAILEY'S POV**

My mom or should I say Beca keeps on throwing dresses, shoes and skirts on our shopping cart, for pete sakes I just need a couple of this and that! If she keeps on putting things inside, well I'm the one who keeps on putting it back.

"Why do you keep on returning all the clothes I picked for you?" she asked me, 4 saleslady are following us and a lot of people is taking my mom's picture, having a celebrity mom is cool and I love her so I won't make a scene.. Well if she behaves…

"I just need a couple of underwear and shirts then two shorts. I'm not going to have a photo shoot mom... Oh I mean Beca." I answered

"Whatever. What else do you need?" I look around for a while then saw a very pretty pink dress "That one!" as I point my index finger at it. One of the sales ladies get me the dress and give it to me with a smile on her face.

"Are you her sister or…?" I heard the saleslady asks me "Oh yes, I'm here sister from another mother." I smiled at her and take the dress from her hand. Before I can walk away I hear my phone beeps, I look at it and I see a text message from Aunt Stacie.

 _CALL ME ASAP!_

I don't like it when Aunt Stacie uses capitalized letters in text because that can only mean one thing…. TROUBLE.

"Can you please tell my grumpy sister that I'll go to the fitting room to fit this dress?" I didn't wait for her to answer as I hurriedly walk towards the fitting room and I'm lucky that it's empty. I dial Aunt Stacie's number and she answers it after two rings.

"We have a big problem B." oh yeah that's my nickname "What's wrong?"

"Your mother. She sent me a text message saying that the number I gave her is not working and even the name of the camp that you gave does not even exist!"

"Oh."

"What 'oh'? Is that all you can say huh Bailey?"

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call once we're home."

"Be sure that you won't forget to give me a call?"

"I will Aunt Stacie, say hi to Aunt Emily from me."

"Sure thing kid and please take care." I ended the call and let out a deep sigh. I know that I outsmarted my mom a lot of times but that lady is way too smart for me too sometimes.

I look at the mirror and on the dress I'm holding, I don't need to fit it, I just need to be alone so I can call Aunt Stacie. I was about to open the door when my phone rings again and this time it's my mother.

Okay Bailey calm down; just answer her call while your other mother is busy giving autographs and taking pictures with her fans. I took a deep breath before I answer it.

"Hey mom!" and sit on the stool at the corner _ **"Hey baby, how are you? I miss you so much."**_ I smiled when I hear my mother's voice.

"I miss you too mom, I wish you're here with me now." That is not a lie, though I wanted to spend some time with Beca, I want my biological mother to be here too.

 _ **"Aww sweetie, I'm so sorry if mommy has lots of things to do but I'll promise you, I'll make it up to you once we're done here."**_

"It's okay mom, I know it's your job so no worries." My mother let out a chuckle as I sighs _**"Anyway baby, who answer your phone a while ago? Is she one of the camp directors there?"**_

 _Sorry if I need to lie to you mom but this is not the right time for you to know that I'm spending time with Beca.  
_

"Yes. She's one of the directors here."

 _ **"Oh okay, what's her name?"**_

 _Her name?! Think Bailey, think!_

"I don't know her real name but she told us to call her Ms. Ahm… Ms. Grumpy! Yeah she's Ms. Grumpy!"

 _ **"Ms. Grumpy huh? What a weird name."**_

The little redhead senses that her mother is getting a little suspicious about her "Yeah but it suits her, she's weird and grumpy." Chloe laughs on the other line while Bailey prays that her mother will end the call now. As much as she wanted to talk to her, this is not the right time.

 _ **"Anyway baby, I need to go. I'm going to have a dinner with your Aunt Beth later. I'll call you again tomorrow okay?"**_ and Bailey let out a sigh of relief. _ **  
**_

"Okay mom, enjoy your dinner with Aunt Beth."

 _ **"I will, oh before I forgot can you send me a picture of Ms. Grumpy? I love you."**_

 _A picture of her? Why mom? Why?!_

"Okay I will. I love you too." I smiled but then I look down at the door, I saw a shadow in front of it.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

"BAILEY MITCHELL! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"


	5. The Troublemaker

Chapter 5 : The Troublemaker

Bailey doesn't know what she'll do when she hears Beca's voice from the other side of the door. She doesn't know if she'll open it or pretend that she didn't hear anything.

"Bailey! I know you can hear me so don't try to ignore me!" Beca said once more.

 _And she's denying that we're related? Our mind works the same!_

"What do you want?" the young Mitchell asks, when she hears her other mother yelled outside the door, she forgot to end the call with her biological mother so basically Chloe can hear everything though not that clear.

"Will you just please open the door?!" Bailey then places her phone on the stool and covers it with the dress making it a lot harder for Chloe to listen.

" _Bailey baby? Are you still there?"_ Chloe asks on the other line and waits for her daughter to answer then she hears something again "Why would I? You'll see parts of my body you don't need to see!" she's stalling while she tries to think of a plan.

"Are you going to open this door or do you want me to kick it?!"

"You can't do that Ms. Grumpy!" Bailey keeps on pacing back and forth inside the fitting room "I'm going to call your mom!"

"Hah! You don't even know her—fuck! I forgot about the call!" she says out loud "Language young lady!" she ignores Beca who is fuming on the other side of the door and grabs her phone on the stool.

 _Oh please dear lord, I hope she didn't hear us!_

She looks at the phone and the call is still on-going "H-hello?"

" _Bailey! What's going on? Who's that woman yelling?!"_ Chloe asks her daughter, lucky for Bailey her mother is not standing in front of her. Chloe can be scary when she's mad.

'Oh that's Ms. Grumpy mom. You see, I'm inside the closet talking to you. We're only allowed to use our phone during breaks."

" _Please don't tell me that you're not following orders."_

"She's the one keeping our phone that's why she's the one who answered your call a while ago and I really miss you mom."

 _I know it's not right to lie and I hate doing it to you mom but I know you'll understand._

" _Give her the phone so I can explain it to her."_ Bailey was about to say something when she hears Beca once more "I'm just going to count until three young lady... ONE!"

"No need mom, I'll be the one explaining it to her. Don't worry; I'm a big girl now."

" _Aww my baby, okay I'll let you go now and please try to behave for mommy?"_

"I will mom, take care okay? I love you."

" _I love you too."_ And with that she ended the call "TWO!" Bailey places her phone inside her pocket "BAILEY!"

"Alright! Alright! Ms. Grumpy!" when she opens the door, she sees Beca standing with a serious look on her face and her arms crossed on her chest "Hello!" Bailey says and grins at the older Mitchell.

The brunette didn't say anything instead she went inside the fitting room and closes the door. She inspects the tiny room and wonders where Bailey hides her boyfriend. The little redhead knows the look on her mother's face.

"Oh please don't even think that someone's is in here with me." Beca raised her eyebrow as she looks at her daughter "Who are you talking to? Don't you dare deny it. I heard you say I love you too."

"I'm telling that to myself." Bailey watches her mother tilt her head to the left "What? There's nothing wrong with that."

The brunette rubs her forehead and let out a deep sigh, she already caused a scene a while ago while banging and yelling at the door, so she's trying to calm herself down and ask her daughter again.

"You know what, forget it. If you're done buying things you need then let's get out of here." Beca opens the door and sees a lot of people waiting for them outside.

 _You need to control your temper Mitchell._

Bailey sees the people too and decided to say something "She always does that when she gets worried. I'm her only sister and she just wants me to be safe." She says with a smile on her face.

"Though sometimes she's overreacting, I'm lucky to have a big sister like her." Bailey then holds her mother's hand and pulls her where their shopping cart is and walks towards the cashier.

The two goes to In n out to eat. Beca ordered cheeseburgers for both of them and additional French fries for the little girl. They are sitting at the table near the window. Bailey is in deep thinking and playing with her fries while the brunette takes a bite on her burger.

 _I need a help from someone other than Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to pull this one off._

"Bailey." Beca says but it seems like her daughter didn't hear her.

 _There's nothing wrong if she finds out that I'm talking to my biological mother. I told her that she's the one who drops me off here right?_

Beca calls her daughter's attention again but still the little redhead is staring on the fries she's holding.

 _But that's not the problem B, you need to give a phone number that is working and also the name of the camp you're in and make sure it's existing!_

Bailey stuff the fries she's holding into her mouth and sighs. Beca on the other hand is just watching her daughter silently and the reason why is, she's not good at comforting someone but this time she knows she has to.

"What's wrong?" she asks "Huh?"

"I'm asking you what's wrong. You haven't said a word to me or annoyed me since we got here."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just tired." Beca smirks at her "You can't fool me. You're Beale's daughter so I know that look on your face."

Bailey just looks at her and stuff another piece of fries in her mouth "Come on, tell me."

"I just miss my mom, that's all." Though it's just a few hours since this little girl appears on her doorstep, Beca is getting used to it. She's always alone, yes there are lots of girls dying to get her attention but she knows what they want from her.

She won't admit it yet but she's kinda liking having a daughter now.

"Oh I see." She answers and leans her back on her chair "If you want, I can send you back to your mother."

"Or just tell me if you don't want me to be here so I'll ask my mom to book me a flight home." And the little girl rolled her eyes at her.

 _Well she's definitely 101% Mitchell! God the rolling of eyes and being sarcastic is showing!_

"I want you here with me." Beca answers "Honestly speaking, I'm happy that you're here with me now." Baileys smiles at her.

"But don't tell anyone about that, I have a reputation to take care of."

"Don't worry mom, you're secret is safe with me." The older Mitchell winks at her and they both laugh. After they ate and was on their way to the ice cream store when Beca's phone beep. It's a text from Aubrey saying that she needs to come by at the studio to sign some important papers and that she has no time going to her house.

"Hey sweetheart, would you like to go to my studio for a while? I need to sign some papers and I can't leave you in my house alone." She says as they cross the street "Why? I won't burn your house down."

"I know but Aubrey will kill me if she finds out I left you alone."

"Or you're trying to be a responsible parent now?"

"Shut up! So are you up for it?" and Beca playfully push her daughter "As much as I wanted to come with you, I'm really tired mom." And she sits on the chair while her mom stands in front of her.

Beca thinks for a while and an idea comes into her mind "Okay I'll drop you off after we buy ice cream then I'll call CR to stay with you while I'm gone, that's okay with you?"

Bailey nods her head, she really wanted to come with her but she needs to do some research about camps in LA and she needs to call her Aunt Stacie once she's home. The two ordered and went home.

Beca is preparing to leave and waiting for CR to arrive. The buzzer rings and she run towards the door.

"Thanks for coming C- What the fucks are you doing here?" Amy gives her a salute and enters her house "What a nice way to greet your very dear friend."

Beca closes the door and follows Amy who went to the living room.

"Hey little shawshank! How's your shopping with your mum?" but Beca is the first one to speak up "How did you know we went on shopping?"

"I'm not blind DJ." And points at the shopping on the sofa "And of course, I saw a video of you and Bailey posted on the internet." The two Mitchell's looks at each other then to Amy.

"What?!" both of them says "Here I'll show you." Amy takes her phone out and search for the video "Here- oh sorry, that's not what I'm looking for."

The brunette and the little redhead wait patiently while Amy is looking for the video. Minutes went by and still the Australian girl hasn't found the video.

"Amy! What the f-" Beca looks at her daughter who is also looking at her "What? I'm not cursing." The redhead raised her eyebrow while Beca thinks of another word.

"I'm trying to say ah f-fish lips! Yeah that's right, what the fish lips?!" Amy has this confused look on her face "Fish lips? Isn't that another term for pus-"

"Continue on talking Amy and you'll regret it." Beca says and glares at her "Oh look I found the video." The older Mitchell grabs the phone and sits on the sofa, Bailey on the other hand sits on her mother's lap and they both watch the video.

The blonde girl smiles at the view in front of her.

Beca releases a sigh of relief after she watched the video, the up loader and most of her fans thinks that Bailey is her little sister from another mother as she said. It's not that she wants to hide it from them but she's not ready yet plus she doesn't want people to dig about her past.

 _There's a right time for that. For now, I'll enjoy being with my daughter._

Bailey on the other hand is worried that her mother will see the video. If her mother will find out that she's staying with her mother, she's going to take her away for sure. If it's not for Stacie and Emily, there's no way she can get to LA.

"Okay I need to go, Amy please take good care of the little monster. If she's hungry, order something okay?" Amy nods her head and walks towards the door. Beca went to her daughter who is sitting on the sofa.

"Promise I won't be gone that long; charge your phone so I can text you."

"Okay mom, be careful when driving." Bailey then hugs her mother and kisses her on the cheek which makes Beca's heart melt "I will kiddo. See you later."

Beca is almost at the door when she hears Bailey's voice "I love you."

"I love you too." She answers.

30 minutes later

As soon as Beca left the house, Bailey decided to tell Amy the real reason why she's here. She knows she can trust Amy a lot and she like the blonde girl.

"So to make this short, Chloe doesn't know that you went to LA to look for Beca and spend summer with her?" Amy ask "Yes!"

"And you don't have plans on telling the little DJ about it?"

"If I'll tell her, I think she's going to send me back home. I only have a month left and after that I don't know if I'm going to see her again."

"Why?"

"Mom has a plan to work in Canada and there's no way she'll let me attend summer camp in LA next year." Amy senses the sadness in the little girl's voice. She thinks about Beca too though it's a bit early to say that she'll be sad once Bailey go home to her mom.

"Okay little red, let's not think about that for now okay? I won't tell anyone about this and I'll do my best to help you."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and ho—and hope the flies from our neighbours dies." Bailey laughs at her silliness and remembers that she needs to send her biological mom some picture so she won't get suspicious.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amy asks her "Actually I need to send a picture to my mom to you know make her believe that I'm really in summer camp." The blonde girl thinks for a while and she smiles as an idea pops into her mind.

Amy told Bailey to call her mother and she'll pretend to be one of the camp directors and that she's willing to give Chloe her number. The little redhead patiently waits for her call to connect and after a few rings, Chloe answered.

She smiled but it quickly fades away when her mother wants to have a video call with her "What will I do?" she asks Amy who is also panicking "Wait ah just wait." She stands up and went to Beca's room, she grabs the blanket on the brunette's bed and after that she run towards the kitchen as Bailey shouts her name again. Lucky for Amy she found marshmallow in one of the cabinet but before she heads back to the living room, she grabs two barbecue stick and a box of matches.

"I should've taken cardio seriously." She said to Bailey once she sits on the carpeted floor and place the blanket on top of them "What are you doing?" the young girl asks.

"We're going to pretend we're inside a tent. Don't ask too many questions, answer the call already." Bailey swipes the button to answer the call. She immediately saw her Aunt Beth waving at her.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Bailey also waves her hand at her "I'm fine Aunt Beth thank you for asking. How are you and where's mom?"

"Oh she's talking to a friend so she told me to talk for you for a while."

"Oh okay Aunt Beth, uhm can you hold on for a sec." Beth nods her head as Bailey puts her phone down 'What am I gonna do with these?" and points at the marshmallow and sticks on the carpet.

'Haven't you heard of smores? Poor kid.' Amy answers 'I know what smores is, what I mean is, if we're having this, we should have some fire." But before can Amy answer; they hear a voice talking on the phone.

"Bailey sweetie, where are you?" the redhead mouthed 'that's-my-mom' to Amy who nods her head. she picks up the phone again and saw her mom.

"Your mom is pretty, Beca is so stupid." Bailey glares at Amy and brings back her attention to her mother who is asking another question to her "Who's that?"

"Hi mom! Ah we're inside a tent. We're going to sleep outside tonight." She says and looks at Amy "Really? That's cool sweetheart but who's with you?" Bailey then face the camera to Amy so her mother can see her.

"Hello Ms. Beale, I'm ah… I'm Fat Amy." Bailey furrows her eyebrows at the blonde girl but she just give her a 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look "Uhm it's nice to meet you Fa- Can I just call you Amy?" Chloe asks.

"That won't be a problem Ms. Beale."

"Just call me Chloe."

"Okay."

"So what happened to Ms. Grumpy?" she asks the two, this time Bailey mouthed 'BECA' to Amy. The two didn't know that the front door opens and Beca enters.

"Ms. Grumpy got fired Mom." Bailey answers as she shows her face on the camera "Why?"

Beca on the other hand places her keys on the table as her eyes roam around her house.

 _It's too quiet._

She then walks towards her room when she hears voices at the living room. She can hear Bailey and Amy's voice who she assumes is under the blanket. She continues on walking but stops when she hears a voice speak up.

"I don't think she's too grumpy."

 _Chloe?_

"You don't know her red; she's the grumpiest human being walking on earth! She hates kids and she doesn't like anybody invading her personal space." Bailey wants to stop Amy from talking but she didn't though she nudges her elbow towards the blonde girl when the blanket starts to fall off.

'For how long are we going to talk to your mom? My arms can't take the weight of this blanket anymore.'

'Is that so? I hope I can meet this Ms. Grumpy person because I love invading personal space.' Bailey then shows her mother two marshmallow on the stick "Are you guys making smores tonight?"

"Oh yes! Bailey is preparing the stuff we need. She's going to light a fire now, I already teach her how, don't worry." Amy says as she saw a worried look on Chloe's face then winks at Bailey telling her it's a joke but the little girl didn't get the reason behind that wink.

She lights a match and showed it to Chloe. Beca who is just standing and listening there saw smoke coming out of the blanket.

 _What the hell are these two doing?_

Amy tries to put the fire out but it seems like Bailey loves playing with her marshmallow using the matches 'Put it out!' Amy says.

'Nope.' Bailey whispered back and lights another one then they both hear someone clears their throat. The two girls look up and saw Beca looking at them.

"Hi!" they both said and went back on talking with Chloe "Who's there?" the older redhead asks then all of a sudden, Bailey and Amy looks at Beca again and they both screamed and the younger Mitchell drops her phone on the floor.

CHLOE'S POV

I hear screaming on the other line as Bailey's camera's goes black. I look at the video call and it's still on-going.

"Bailey? Amy? What's happening there?" I asks and Beth went to my side "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, we were just talking and Bailey is showing me she's making smores then all of a sudden both of them screams then the camera went black. Beth looks at the phone; they can still hear voices on the other line.

" _ **I told you not to light a match!"**_

" **That's Amy." I say** _ **"You just told my mom that you teach me how to light one!"**_

" **And that's Bailey. Guys? What's going on?" I patiently wait for them to pick up the phone while I still hear commotions on the other line.**

" **Put out it! Put it out! God damn it!" I hear another voice but it's a bit far away from the phone "Who's that?" Beth asks.**

" **I think it's one of the campers." I furrow my eyebrows while not leaving my sight on my phone then after a minute, the camera went clear and I see… I see…**

" **Is that a chandelier?" I nod my head slowly at Beth.**

 _ **I thought they were outside?**_

 **I don't know what's going on but my mind went to an overdrive. What if my daughter is doing something behind my back? What if she's not at the camp?**

" **Bailey?! Pick up your phone young lady!" I shouted.**

" **What on earth are you two doing lighting a match under a blanket huh?!"**

 _ **That voice. I know who owns that voice!**_

 **My heart starts to beat faster as I wait for someone to notice the phone, I'm waiting for my daughter but my eyes widen when someone passes by the camera.**

 _ **Is this for real?!**_

" **Beca?! Is that you?" I ask.**

 _ **And then there's Chloe… Beale-Mitchell family reuniting soon? Let's see! And thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I'll see ya all on the next update!**_


	6. Close encounters

**BECA'S POV**

I'm standing in front of my daughter and Amy while my arms are crossed on my chest. I look at my blanket that is slightly burnt. I pick it up then look back at the two. I don't know what the fuck they are doing playing with matches under the blanket.

I let out a deep sigh and was about to say something when I heard a voice.

' _ **Beca?! Is that you?!'**_

I forgot about Chloe but why on earth she sounded like she's shock?!

I look back at Amy and Bailey who are looking at each other then look at me; I start to walk towards the phone when I hear the two speaks.

"INTERVENTION!" I saw my daughter run towards her phone while giving her a confused look but she didn't see it because her attention is on her phone then out of nowhere, I feel something big landed on my me.

Lucky for me my head didn't hit the floor though I have carpeted floors. I open my eyes and saw Amy smiling at me "Get off me Ames!" I shouted and trying to push her off but well she's too big for me.

"Just stay there for a while okay, short stack?" she answers and looks at my daughter "I will call you again later mom, okay? Bye!" I hear Bailey said.

As soon as she ended the call, Amy gets off me and helps me to stand up "What the fuck are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" right now, I don't care if I cursed in front of my daughter. They are both acting weird.

 _This is the reason why Amy is not fit to baby sit a kid!_

"And what are you two doing under the blanket and playing with fire?!" Amy nudges her elbow at my daughter as my little redhead smiles at me "We're talking with mommy a while ago and I introduced Amy to her."

"Talking to your mother under the blanket?" I saw Amy open her mouth but I glare at her "Well yes, we always do that if she's… She's travelling due to her work… Whenever she calls me, we talk under our blankets."

"So Chloe's talking to both of you under her blanket too?"

"Oh yes and hers is shiny and sparkling." Amy answers. I'm having doubts if I'm going to believe what these two had just told me "It's a Beale's thing mom."

 _Well yeah I know Chloe do weird things sometimes and it's not a surprise that talking under a blanket is her idea._

"Okay uhm you know what, I want you two to clean up this mess and be ready for bed. Amy you stay for the night." I pick up the blanket and matches on the floor when I notice that I didn't hear any protest coming from the two especially Amy.

When I turn around and look at them, I see that they are whispering something to each other "What now?" I ask, Amy looks at me first and Bailey went behind her and pushes Amy towards me "Ah is it okay if we go to the store to buy some ice cream?"

"No." I quickly said and continue what I'm doing "Please mom, I haven't got any dessert yet. I'm craving for some chocolate ice cream."

"I have some in the fridge."

"You do?"

"Yes. We also have a strawberry, vanilla, choco-mint and bubblegum flavour."

"But do you have seaweed ice cream?" I look at Amy and furrows my eyebrows at her "What?!"

"See you don't have that flavour so we're just gonna go to the shop real quick. Come now Bailey."

"Oh seaweed ice cream, that sounds yummy." As they both proceed to the door "Amy! Bailey!" I shouted.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Amy answers back and well they were out of the house before I can even stop them.

 **NEW YORK**

Chloe is still looking at her phone and Beth notices it. Before the call ends, they both see Beca on the screen. I don't want to have a doubt and to think that my daughter is lying to me.

 _I need to go to LA. I know she's hiding something from me._

She lets out a deep sight and decided to ask Beth about what they saw "You saw her too right?" Beth hears Chloe ask her without even bothering looking at the brunette "Who?" she asked back.

"Be—my ex-wife." Beth wanted to say yes but there will be consequences if she said that. She realizes that Bailey might not be in a summer camp, though Chloe doesn't want to talk about Beca; Beth, Stacie and Emily heard news about her.

She thinks that somewhat Stacie and Emily brought Bailey to LA to meet her mom and not to spend her vacation in a camp. That explains why Chloe thinks the woman who answered Bailey's phone sounded like Beca.

"Actually Chloe, I don't think it's Beca." Beth answered "What? You saw her? That's Beca!"

"So what if she's Beca? She has the right to be with your daughter."

"What kind of question is that? You know what happened between the two of us."

"Then what will you do if ever you found out that your daughter is living with her for the meantime?" Chloe didn't know what to say but there's only one thing that's running in her mind right now.

 _I need to go to LA as soon as possible and I know how that will happen._

 **BACK IN LA**

Amy and Bailey went to the park to take pictures sp the latter can send to her mom. There's no doubt that Chloe saw her on the video and she needs to think fast on what she's going to say to her.

"She can't find out yet that I'm with Beca." Bailey says as she and the blonde aussie sits on the bench at the park "Why don't you send those picture with her then we'll give her a call."

"I don't know what I'll say to her."

"Then I'll do some explaining."

"No offense meant but we're going to talk to my mom who sees my other mom and there's no way we can outsmart her this time.

"Come on, you're Beca effin Micthell's daughter, you'll figure out what to do. Now call your mum so we can go back before Beca chops my head off." Bailey laughs and gives Amy a nod. She then sends the picture to her mother in skype and dials her number.

"Here it goes." She told Amy's and wait for her call to connect, after five rings Chloe picks up and requested a video chat. Bailey accepts it and she smiles brightly at her mother's worried face.

"Hey mom!" she says while Amy is watching and listening _**"Bailey can you tell me what happened?"**_

"What happened? What do you mean mom?"

" _ **You and Amy were screaming about fire and you dropped your phone on the ground but then I see a chandelier hanging. I thought you're outside camping?"**_ Amy grabs the phone and smiles at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe ah sorry about that, Bailey accidentally lit some dry leaves so I panicked."

" _ **Oh okay."**_

"And about the chandelier, it's just star gorgeous. Stars here in LA looks like chandelier I tell you." Bailey face palms her forehead while Amy glares at her.

" _ **There's one more thing."**_ They both hear Chloe says _**"I saw another person a while ago and—"**_ as usual Amy cuts her off.

"Oh that girl, it's one of the personnel who help out to put out the fire. You've got nothing to worry about, it's not Beca Miitchell." Bailey wanted to shout and yell at Amy but instead of doing that, she takes back her phone and looks at her mom.

" _ **Did I hear her say Beca Mitchell?!"**_

"Who?" Bailey innocently asks _**"Give the phone to Amy."**_ The little redhead can't do anything but to obey her mother and gives Amy a deadly glare.

 _She really is Mitchell's daughter._

"Hello! Oh it's you again Chloe."

" _ **Did you just say Beca Mitchell?"**_

"Beca Mitchell? Who is that?" Amy looks at Bailey urging her to go on talking and to not let her mom talk again "I think you misheard me. I said Beaching Mushroom."

The two girls silently wait for Chloe to say something _**"Can you give Bailey the phone please?"**_

"Okay Chloe, it was nice to meet you."

"Same here Amy and thank you." Amy gives back the phone to Bailey and she let out a sigh of relief "What's up mom?" Bailey asks, it's her turn now to do her thing.

" _ **Are you hiding something from me baby?"**_ Chloe ask "What do you mean? You think I'm keeping secrets from you?" and there she goes, well she's Chloe Beale's daughter and she inherits her mother's famous pout.

"I c-can't do that to you mom, you know that. I won't do that to you, I swear." A single tear flows freely from her eye _**"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I know you won't hide things from me. I'm sorry I doubted you."**_

"It's okay mom. It's normal to think things because I'm far from you and I understand."

" _ **Okay, let's talk again tomorrow, it's kinda late. Send me pictures once in a while okay and give me updates."**_

"Yes mommy, I will. When are you going back to Atlanta?"

" _ **I still don't know. I still have one more session by next week so probably I'll stay for another week or two.**_ "

"Oh okay mo, please don't forget to eat and don't tire yourself too much. I miss you."

" _ **I miss you too, be nice okay? And follow Ms. Amy's orders."**_

"I will mom, bye and good night." Bailey ended the call and look up to Amy "You're damn good kid." The younger Mitchell smiles at her but then sighs afterwards.

"Why?" Amy asks "I feel bad for lying to my mom. Do you think I'm a bad girl?"

"Of course not, you have your reasons why you come here to LA and you also have your reasons why you hide it from your mom." Amy pulls the little girl into a hug "And if ever she finds out, she'll understand."

Bailey nods her head and look up to the sky "I hate to say this but we need to get you back home, I can feel that Mitchell is cursing at me right now." Bailey laughs and grabs Amy's hand as both of them starts to walk towards the penthouse. Little did she know that her biological mother is doing her best to go in LA as soon as she can.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Amy is the first one to wake up that morning. She looks at the sofa and saw Bailey peacefully sleeping; yes Beca Mitchell lets her daughter to sleep on the sofa. The blonde girl walks towards Beca's room and knocks three times.

 _Why am I knocking? I won't wake her up by doing this?_

She turns the knob and pushed the door hard enough for it to hit the drawer that causes for Beca to jolt out of her bed and looks at the culprit who wakes her up.

"Rise and shine Mitchell. Its breakfast time and your daughter need to eat decent food." Amy says Cereals and sandwich are decent so let the little monster eat it."

Beca lay back down on her bed and covers her body with a blanket but Amy pulls it off "What?!" Beca shouted.

"You're not being a responsible parent, what will Chloe say to you if she finds out you're neglecting your daughter? oh and if Aubrey knew that you let your daughter sleeps on the couch, oh boy you'll be in trouble."

"Okay, okay I'm up so please shut your mouth, it's too damn early for nagging."

"I'm gonna go and wake up the little redhead." Beca looks at Amy walking to the door, she wanted to ask how Chloe is but her stupid mouth won't cooperate.

 _She's doing fine Mitchell. She's been talking to your daughter right and not once she asks to talk to you._

'I really hate it when I talk to myself.' She whispered and get out from her bed and went inside the bathroom. On her way to the kitchen, she sees Amy's helping Bailey to fold the blankets they used.

 _How could you let your daughter sleep on the sofa? Dude, she's just 8!_

She walks towards the living room and Bailey runs towards her "Good Morning mom." The little redhead said Beca smiles at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So how's your sleep?" she ask "Bad." Amy answers.

"I'm not talking to you; I'm talking to the little monster."

"Okay sorry." Bailey laughs at the two while she gets her toothbrush in her bag "Its fine mom, I don't have any problem sleeping on the sofa as long as I'm here with you."

Beca felt guilty all of a sudden so she made a plan in her mind, all she needs to do is ask for Aubrey's help and of course CR to baby sit her daughter.

"Is Cynthia Rosen still busy today?" Beca asks Amy as she pulls Bailey for a hug "Yeah, that's why she told me to baby sit Bailey yesterday while you're at work but I think she has a free time later in the afternoon."

"And you?"

"I'm free until Sunday DJ, why do you need my help for something." Beca is having second thoughts especially when she remembers what happened last night but right now, she has no choice.

"I want you to—"

"Sure DJ, me and the little redhead will have a good time." The brunette didn't even bother to ask how she knows what she was about to say instead she told Bailey to use her bathroom to brush her teeth and change clothes later.

Beca started her day by cooking breakfast for them. She places the eggs and bacon on the plate and squeezes fresh orange juice for Bailey.

"Bailey! The food is ready!" she shouted and in a matter of second she hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen. The young Mitchell sits on the chair in front of the brunette.

"Wow mom! This looks delicious." Bailey says as Beca put some eggs, bacon and bread on her daughter's plate "It's just eggs and bacon sweetheart, nothing special." She answers and sits on her chair.

"Well you cooked and prepare it for us so for me this is special." Amy saw how Beca smiles sweetly at Bailey who is now slicing her eggs using her fork. The DJ watches her daughter puts the food into her mouth.

"So how's it? Too salty or…" she asks "its delicious mommy thanks." Beca smiles at her and motions for Amy to sit.

The trio went silent for a while until Beca clears her throat. The truth is, she wants to ask Bailey about her mother but every time she tries to speak, no words came out.

"You okay mom?" Bailey asks her "Uhm yeah, ah so Bailey, how's your mom?" finally she asked.

"She's fine and doing okay." Beca looks at Amy, she's the one who answers her question and not her daughter, Bailey giggles and took a sip from her juice before answering.

"She's okay. She told me that she needs to stay for a week or two in New York." The redhead answered and pop some bacon into her mouth "Oh but she'll be the one to pick you up?"

The little girl nods her head and continues to eat. There's one more thing that's bugging Beca, Chloe never ask for her or talks to her whenever she's calling their daughter.

 _I'm hurt you know but I have to understand that maybe she's mad at me._

"I talked and met her last night and she's so cool!" Amy says which only makes Beca a lot more frustrated that Chloe doesn't want to talk to her "She's so pretty DJ, what were you thinking letting her go?" Beca kicks Amy's foot under the table but the blonde girl ignores it.

"Are you sending her pictures of your stay here?" BEca ask Bailey once more while the latter remembers that her biological mother asks for Ms. Grumpy's picture "Yeah I do so she and Aunt Beth know what I'm doing."

 _Beth? Who the fuck is Beth?_ _**(A/N : Beth of John Tucker must die**_ __ _ **)**_

"Beth is pretty too, actually they look good together. I hope they are dating." and again Beca kicks Amy under the table "I'll ask mom about it." Bailey smiles at her mom, when she's eating, she doesn't like to talk and only wants to concentrate on her food.

"Maybe she's Chloe's cousin or you know best friend." Though Beca knows that Stacie is the redhead's best friend since they were little.

"I don't think so; I think it's more than that. Like lovers!." Beca stabs her egg with a fork and shove it into her mouth "And I think Bailey mentioned that they were on a dinner date last night!" Amy continued.

 _Date huh? We're still married and she's going out on a dates?!_

"And—" Beca glares at Amy to stop her from talking "What?! I'm just going to say to pass the bread."

The small brunette finishes her food in a matter of seconds "Clean up before you guys go. Bailey you can use my bathroom to take a bath." And left the two girls still eating their breakfast.

"I tell Beth you said Hi!" Amy shouted "I hope you choke on your food!" Beca shouted back as Amy and Bailey laughs at her.

 **MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK…**

Beth is waiting for Chloe outside the building, she's talking to their client while she's outside trying to contact Stacie and Emily but it seems like the girls are both busy.

 _Why are these people not answering their phones when they're supposed to!_

She gives up calling them after her fifth try. She sees two teenagers laughing while watching something on the phone. She ignores them and decided to go back inside when one of the girls speak up.

"Beca Mitchell's sister is so cute. I love her red hair." Beth thinks for a while, _does Beca has a sister?_

"I love their bickering and I seriously want her to be my big sister." The brunette now walks towards the two "Excuse me but did you just say Beca Mitchell?" she asks.

"Yes."

"As in the singer slash DJ slash music producer?"

"Uhm yeah." Beth then looks at her phone "What are you watching? I heard you say that her sister is cute? Does she have a sister?"

"Based on what I remember, at first she said that she's an only child but then this video has been uploaded. Maybe she doesn't want the media to know to protect her little sister."

"Oh, can I see the video if you don't mind?"

"Sure, here you go." Beth smiles at the girl but it slowly fades away when she saw Bailey and Beca's video.

 _Oh this is not good!_

"Where was this taken?" she asks "One of the malls in LA. I think she's buying things for her sister. Aren't they cute?"

"Uhm yeah they are." Her attention is on the video so she didn't notice Chloe went out of the door with a big smile on her face. She saw Beth and immediately run towards her.

"Hey Beth, what are you doing?" Beth almost drop the phone, good thing her reflexes are fast and gives the phone back to the girl "Oh ah nothing, nothing." As she pulls Chloe away from the two. She notices the smile and the look Chloe is giving her.

"What?" the brunette asks her friend who is now smiling from ear to ear "The other side is withdrawing the charges and they gave the full custody to the mother."

"What?! You're kidding me right?" Chloe shook her head and Beth hugs her "See? I told you we'll finish this case early."

"Well that's not only it. I still have good news to you."

"They paid you double?"

"No silly. Try again."

"You've got a date?" she scratches her head when Chloe shook her head again "Okay spill it Beale, I'm no good in guessing games."

"Remember Mr. Connor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He talked to me a while ago and said that he referred to us to his friends and they need our service as soon as possible."

"Wow Beale, you're really fast!"

"I am!"

"So where are we going next?" Chloe gives her megawatt smile and Beth does not like what she's feeling "Chloe?"

The redhead then gets some papers in her bag and gives it to Beth; the latter accepts it while smiling but it fades away as she reads the content on the paper she's holding.

 _Is this for real?!_

Chloe saw her reaction and poke her friend's shoulder "Yes, we're going to LA this afternoon and I can't wait to see Bailey!" Chloe says.

 _ **Hello again! Okay first things first, like what I said I need to establish a relationship between Bailey and Beca, so that is the reason why I didn't bring Chloe in the picture yet but now that she's in doubt then…. Beca and Chloe are in the same city with their one and only child. So you'll know what happens next… Again thank you so much for reading this fanfic of mine and of course for reading 'The Brat and The Bodyguard"**_


	7. Beca's daughter

_**Hi! I'll post a double update today and answers some of your questions later on. Second update will be tonight!**_ __

 _ **Sorry for the typo errors.**_

 **10 AM**

Beca is busy doing her surprise for Bailey. She told Amy to tour the little redhead in the city while she fixes her new room. She asks for Aubrey's help to contact the people she knows that can do the job immediately for her daughter's room before dark. She doesn't care if she'll spend a lot of money, she'll give everything and anything for the little girl.

"It looks like you're getting hang of being a mother huh?" Aubrey ask her while they are drinking juice after putting some glow in the dark stickers on Bailey's room "Well even though there's a lot of things happened for just a day, I love having her around."

"Does it mean you're ready to tell your fans about her?"

 _Am I?_

"I don't know Aubrey. Don't get me wrong okay, I know there's no doubt that she's my daughter and I won't deny her but I don't think the media will be easy on her."

"Well you have a point. If they do find out, there's no way she'll enjoy her vacation here." Beca thinks for a while, she really wants to introduce her but she's thinking about her safety and privacy.

"I want her to enjoy her vacation and maybe before she goes back home to her mom, I will tell my fans." The brunette smiles from ear to ear when an idea pops into her mind "or better yet, I can introduce my daughter in my concert."

Aubrey sees the excitement on her friend's face and even on her tone "But what about Chloe?"

"What about her?"

"She's the birth mother so I think you should ask her permission first." Aubrey saw Beca's body flinch on what she said "About that… I haven't talk to Chloe, I mean every time she calls, Bailey seems to keep it from me."

"I'm confused."

"Last night when I got back from signing those papers, I saw Amy and Bailey talking to her mother under a blanket." The brunette saw her friend was about to ask question "Don't ask, it's a Beale's thing."

Aubrey nods her head and giggles "Then what happen?"

"Well when they saw me looking at them, they…. They panicked."

"Panicked? Why?"

"That's what I'm asking myself last night. There are few questions running in my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like why Chloe let Bailey knocks on my door and tells me she's my daughter? Why she didn't call me or ask to talk to me whenever she calls her and lastly, why is she sounded shock last night?"

As much as Aubrey wants to think of an answer, her mind came up with nothing "It feels like she's hiding something from me."

"Who? Chloe?"

"No Bailey." They went a silent for a while but then one of the men get their attention, the thing is, she went to the mall the moment Amy and Bailey left the penthouse. She told them to deliver it that day also "We'll continue this conversation later and oh don't forget about your gig tonight." Aubrey says.

They both walk towards Bailey's new room and Beca smiled widely after she saw the room "You just need to arrange the things you boought then a little of this and that and we're done." Aubrey says.

"Thanks Bree and sorry for taking up your time." Beca answers not removing her eyes from the room "You're my friend and this is for your daughter, so it's nothing and you're welcome hobbit."

"Hey!" Beca playfully slaps Aubrey shoulders while the two of them laughs.

 **MEANWHILE**

After Amy toured little Mitchell in the city, Bailey told her that she wants to introduce Amy to her two Aunts, Stacie and Emily so she gives them a call and the latter meet them at the lobby of the hotel.

When they arrived at the room, they saw Stacie talking to someone on her phone; she smiles but mouthed 'wait' to the three girls.

"I can't believe that I'm standing in front of the famous Amy Wilson, I'm so happy right now!" Emily squeals like a kid while Bailey checks the mini-fridge for some food.

"You don't have any food? You poor people." Bailey butted in "Well if you're the one spending every dollar on this expensive room, you'll be poor!" Stacie answered when she end the call.

"By the way I'm Stacie Conrad." Amy accepts her hand and shakes it gently as the blonde girl introduced herself to the tall brunette "But how come you became sister's with her? I mean she's Junk and you're Conrad." She asks.

"Oh her mom and my dad got married after their marriage got annulled on their first partners." The tall brunette smiles and hand over an apple to Bailey "How's this little squirt by the way? I hope she's not giving Beca a headache."

"Hey! I'm just here you know." The three older girls laughs at her and Amy starts to talk "Actually I don't mind if she gives her headaches or annoyed her, DJ deserves that." Amy answered.

"Beca didn't ask how Bailey get there." Emily while she lets the little redhead sits on her lap. Amy looks at Bailey first, the truth is, Stacie and Emily didn't know that Bailey lied to Beca on how she got there.

"I think Bailey has something to say to you girls, right little shawshank?" the two girls looks at her and Bailey gives them her sweetest smiles.

"Okay what did you do?! Come on spill it!" Stacie doesn't like the way her niece smiles at them "Well I—"

"I knew it! I know you would do that!" Amy furrows her eyebrows at Stacie "Uhm she haven't told you yet."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Stacie urges Bailey to continue and glares at Emily who was about to laugh "Okay, do you guys remember that you both told me to tell my mom that you and Aunt Emily are the ones who brought me here and drop me off to her penthouse?"

Emily nods her head then look to her sister who is looking at her too.

"Please tell us that you stick to our plan."Stacie says "Sorry Aunt Stacie. I didn't." Stacie groans while Emily sighs "Why you didn't tell her?" the latter ask.

"I got scared that if she knows that you guys are here with me, she'll send me back to you and I won't get to spend some time with her."

"But we're already lying to your mom and now Beca's on the list!" they went silent for a while when Amy raises her hand "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she ask Stacie who nods to her in response.

"Hey sweetie, I found a cool video on the internet, want me to show it to you?" Emily asks the little girl who simply said yes to her. Amy and Stacie went to the balcony to talk.

"I know I'm in no position to say this but please be easy on the little girl. She just wants to meet and spend time with Beca." Amy says while the tall brunette is looking on to nothing "I do understand her side Amy and I'm just shocked that she did that. I mean we can explain everything to Beca but to Chloe… You don't know what she's capable of!"

"I already met her and I think she's not that dangerous."

"Oh wait until she finds out her daughter already met Beca. There's going to be world war ten!"

"There's only two." Amy says in confused tone "I know and I'm just telling you how dangerous Chloe is when she's mad. She's my best friend since we were kids."

"So what do you want to do now? Do we tell Beca?"

Stacie shook her head and looks at Amy "We're lucky that Chloe doesn't want to hear any news about celebrities and showbiz stuff or else she'd recognize you."

"So we'll keep it from her and Beca?"

"No, we'll tell Beca but not now. Maybe a day before we go back to Atlanta."

"Okay long legs so are we good?"

"Yeah Amy and I'm really sorry that Bailey got you into this."

"No worries and I like torturing Beca about Beth." Stacie giggles and she don't need to ask what Amy is talking about "Oh I love a jealous Beca. Anyway Amy, as much as I wanted to stay and have a chit chat, I need to go and find us an apartment to rent for awhile. If I'll stay at this hotel, I'll be poor by the end of the month."

"Oh why don't you and Emily stay with me for a while? I have a spare room in my condo?"

"Ahm thanks Amy but we don't want to bother-"

"I don't take no for an answer and also it'll be easy for you both to go to Beca's penthouse if there's an emergency. I'm living just a few blocks away from her."

"I don't know Amy…"

"If you want to pay me for staying at my condo then it's fine." Stacie thinks for a while, Amy has a point and wit will be less hassle for her to go around LA to find a place for her and a sister.

"Okay if you really insist but we need to stay here for another day. Give me your address and phone number so I can call you once we check out."

"Sure, I'll pick you up and please don't say no."

 **Five hours later….**

Beca keeps on texting and calling Amy to know where they are now. She's too excited and can't wait for her daughter's reaction when she sees her surprise for the little redhead.

 _Will she likes it?_

She smiles when she hears the buzzer rings and run towards the door. When she opens it, she saw Bailey holding a bag full of candies. She looks at Amy who just shrugs her shoulder at her.

"You told me to give her anything she wants!" Beca sighs and pulls her daughter away from the blonde and also she takes the bag of candies from her hand and places it on the table. She looks down at Bailey and smiles at her.

"I have a surprise for you?" Beca says "really mommy? What is it?"

"I need you to close your eyes for me first." Bailey excitedly nods her head and closes her eyes; the brunette took her hand and guides her towards the surprise "Be sure you're not peeking." She says.

"Don't worry I'm not." Beca opens the door and guide her daughter inside while Amy is following the two from behind. She told bailey to stands there for a minute and went over to Amy.

'I want you to record her reaction.' She whispers to the aussie girl and hands over her phone to her. They both stand a few feet away from Bailey.

"Okay love, you can open your eyes now." The little Mitchell slowly opens her eyes and as soon as she sees the surprise, her smile grew wider. She looks around and sees stuff toys on her bed, there's a TV and also a doll house. There are also toys like babies, play-doh's and game consoles.

"Mom…" Bailey says without looking at her "I don't know what kind of toys and things you like so basically bought everything I think you'll like. So ahm do you like it?" But Bailey didn't say a word.

"Bailey?" when the girl didn't say a word or look at her, Beca walks to where her daughter is standing and by the looks of it, she's crying "Hey…" the DJ said and pulls her daughter towards her.

"Why are you crying?" she ask "I-I'm just happy mommy."

"Then you should be jumping and screaming baby and not crying." Bailey lau8ghs a little and then hugs her mom so tight "I'm sorry mom and thank you for this surprise, I really love it."

Beca smiles as she hugs her daughter tight "And you don't have to this for me mom, I'm fine sleeping on the sofa." Bailey said when she broke the hug.

"No and I'm sorry for letting you sleep on that thing, I really am a bad mother." And she makes a sad face "Will you forgive me?"

"Hmm let me think about it first." Beca laughs as she carries her daughter and put her on the bed and starts to tickle the little girl "Okay… okay… I forgive you." Bailey says.

Beca stares at her daughter for a while, she suddenly feels sad that for eight years, she's been far away from her daughter though she can't blame Chloe for not telling her, she's the one who left the poor girl.

"I love you Bailey and I promise that I'll be here for you always, no matter what happens." She planted a kiss on Bailey's forehead and the little girl smiles at her "But that's not the only surprise I have for you."

"There's more?"

"Yes, I ask Aubrey for a break and we have the weekend to ourselves. We can do what you want just tell it to mommy." The little girl starts to jump and down the bed as Beca and Amy laughs.

"Mom let's take some selfie with my new room, come on."

"Oh sure sweetheart." Beca was about to move when she remember something "Are you going to send those pictures to your mom also?" she ask.

Bailey looks at Amy first then back to her mom "Yes mom, why? You don't want me to?"

"No, I mean yes. Oh fudge, what I mean is of course you can send it to your mom but give me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Why? You look good already." Amy butted in "I'm going to pee." Beca said and glares at her.

"Oh come on Mitchell, you don't need to lie to me. You just want to look good on those pictures for Chloe."

"Shut up Amy!" Beca answered.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Chloe, Beth and Andrew arrived at Los Angeles an hour ago and they were now resting at their hotel room before they went out for the night. The redhead didn't inform her daughter yet that she's already in LA or call Stacie and Emily but will she will call them to visit Bailey at the camp.

Beth saw her friend lying down on her bed when she went out of the bathroom "So let me get this straight…." She said, they were talking about her plans when she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Your plan is that you'll finish our work before you'll tell Emily and Stacie that you're already in LA then we'll visit bailey at the camp?"

"Yeah that's my plan. I already called James and told him that I need a few weeks break with my daughter and I'm only here to talk to the client and let you and Andrew handles their case."

Beth knows that she can't change Chloe's plan and as much as she wanted to, she can't do anything about it."

"Okay so what did Mr. Connor told you about these friends of him?"

"Well the first case is about the last will testament while the second one is about a visitation rights." When Beth didn't say anything, Chloe continues on talking "The case about the last will testament is that the people who took the child demands that they should have fifty percent of whatever the girl is getting."

"Greedy people and what about the visitation right?"

"Oh a music producer wants us to know if she has the right to ask the birth mother about the visitation rights for their daughter." Chloe then gives her some paper she took from her bag on the table "Let Andrew talk to Ms. Posen first then we'll see."

The brunette was about to say something when they hear a knock on the door and Beth is the one to opens it "You girls ready? Simon said he'll be here in an hour."

"Where is he taking us?" Beth asks "To some local bars here in LA called Fahrenheit."

 **MEANWHILE**

 **IN FRONT OF FAHRENHEIT**

Beca together with her daughter, Aubrey, Amy and Cynthia Rose are riding a limo and it stops in front of the bar. They already saw a lot of their fans outside especially and screaming especially Beca's fans.

"Okay here's the plan. Mitchell will carry Bailey and the three of us will surround them. Got it?" Amy and CR gives a salute to her and they saw a man opens the door for them "If ever those paparazzi harass my daughter, I'm telling you right now to bail me out of jail."

"Oh don't worry too much shawshank, I'll punch them before they can even ask a question." The three look at each other and ignore what Amy says. They went out of the limo and of course the paparazzi starts taking their pictures.

"Ms. Mitchell! Ms. Mitchell! How old is your sister?!" asks one of the paparazzi "There are rumours that she's your daughter. How is that true?" says the other one.

Bailey starts to lift her head from her mother's shoulder but the older Mitchell stops her 'Keep your down head for a while baby." She said to her as she continues on walking towards the club.

 **INSIDE THE CLUB**

 **BECA'S POV**

I still have fifteen minutes before my sets starts so I'm here with Bailey while Aubrey talks to her friends and Amy and CR went to the bar to get some drinks. I look at Bailey and she's busy colouring something on her book.

Actually I'm kinda pissed off. You see, on our way here, Amy keeps on talking about this Beth and telling Aubrey and CR how pretty she is and how they look good together if they were dating.

I want to see how she looks like and I bet I'm prettier and badass than her.

I look at Bailey and poke her shoulder "Bailey?" I called her "Yes momma?" oh yeah I told her to call me momma instead of mommy because she's already calling Chloe that.

"Ah do you have any recent photo of your mom?" Bailey stops on what she's doing and look up to me, she smiles at me first then nods her head "Can momma see it? But only if you want to."

"Sure mom. Wait." She fish out her phone from her pocket and then do her thing, after a minute, she gives me her phone "There." She said and continues colouring her book.

I saw Chloe's picture and fuck! She changed a lot.

 _Damn you Mitchell for choosing your career over her!_

I smile when I swipe the picture and saw different ones. They were picture with Stacie and Emily and this little girl is already a grown up young lady but then my smiles slowly fades away. I saw a picture where Chloe is hugging a brunette.

 _Is this Beth?! The Beth Amy keeps on talking!_

I stare at the picture for a while, Chloe seems happy with her. I really miss those smiles that I used to see every day; I miss everything about her.

 _You really are stupid Mitchell! You left the only girl who accepts you, for who you are, the one who stands by your side when everyone distanced themselves from you and the only girl that owns your heart right from the moment you saw her._

I didn't notice that a single tear escape my eye, I quickly wipe it away before my daughter could see it "Ahm baby, I'm just gonna go get some drinks, do you want juice?" I said.

"Okay momma and thank you." I kiss her on the head and I went to the bar to get some drink before my set starts. I ordered two shots of Tequila and try my best to forget Chloe for a while.

 _If ever you'll give me a chance to make things right again, I promise that this time I'll stay with you no matter what._

As the night deepens and Beca's set is over, the thought of Chloe and Beth is still running inside her mind. She keeps on drinking while Bailey is still busy colouring or sometimes playing games on her phone. Amy and CR watches Beca mingle with other girls.

"What's her problem?" CR asks Amy who is talking to Bailey "Who? Mitchell?"

"Yes and why is she drinking? Don't tell me she's planning to spend the night with one of these girls?"

"Oh I think she's pissed because I keep on talking about Beth." CR looks at Amy the furrow her eyebrows "Please don't tell me she's jealous of her? We still don't know if they are dating or not?"

"Well Mitchell's middle name is ASSUMING." CR laughs then look at Beca again and this time the brunette is looking at their table "I bet you a thousand dollars that she's imagining that redhead as Chloe." Amy said.

"Oh come on dude! She's not that desperate." Amy raised her eyebrow and smirk at CR "Fine! Double it!" little did they know that Beca I watching the two and all she could read on her lips is the word BETH.

The night continues and Beca doesn't seem to keep her hands off the redhead. Aubrey told her that they will take Bailey home but the brunette said no and that she'll be the one who will bring her daughter home. As much as the three doesn't want to leave them, Aubrey has an early meeting tomorrow while Amy and Cynthia Rose needs to attend a morning talk show for their upcoming movies.

Bailey on the other hand is already sleepy, she looks at the dance floor and her mom is still dancing with a girl so she didn't bother them and find a place where she can take a nap. When one of Beca's friends saw her, she guided the little redhead inside a office so she could take a nap for a while.

The thing is, when Bailey left their table, Beca and the redhead are already kissing on the dance floor, the girl told Beca to take her home so they can finish what they started there. The DJ who is now drunk agrees, went to their table and grabs her purse while the girl calls the valet to bring her car around the back where there are no paparazzi.

As soon as the car stops at the back door, Beca and the girl went in and the brunette is the one driving. While on their way to the DJ's penthouse, the girl won't stop kissing her and Beca didn't mind. They were driving for twenty minutes now when Beca's phone rings.

"Won't you answer it?" the girl asks in between kissing Beca's neck "Ignore it." She answered. The phone stops ringing but it rings again.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled and took her phone in her purse "What?!"

" _Hi to you to shawshank, just want to ask if you and Bailey are already home?"_ she hears Amy says and then she feels like a bucket of water with ice pours down on her little body when she remembers about her daughter.

She suddenly hit the break and the girl almost hit her head on the windshield "What the fuck Beca?!"

"I forgot my daughter." she says "What? You mean your sister?" she looks at the girl and glares at her. She looks back on her phone and the call is still connected.

"Amy, I'll call you later. I forgot Bailey at the club!" Beca said, ended the call and make her way back to the club.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**(5 minutes of napping)**

 **BAILEY**

I woke up after a few minutes of taking a nap, I can't seem to sleep and I don't know why. I decided to look for mother and ask her if we can go home. I went to our table but her purse is not there anymore.

 _Maybe she went to the bathroom._

I sit on the chair to wait for her and check my phone. There's a text message from Aunt Aubrey, Aunt CR and Aunt Amy telling me that they are already home and to text them if my mom can't bring us home. I smile at their text and I love how they are concern about me even though we only just met yesterday. I put back my phone on my pocket and look around.

 _What's taking her so long?_

I jump off my chair and go to the nearest bathroom that I saw but when I went in there; there are only few girls inside and no sign of Beca.

 _Where could she be?_

I walk back outside and roam around the dance floor, I need to squeeze my tiny body to get through and after a few minutes of searching the dance floor, still no sign of her. I'm starting to worry as I feel my eyes starts to water.

 _Did she forget about me?_

NO, she told me that she won't leave me here. I search for her again.

"Beca! Beca! Where are you?!" I shouted but no one can't hear me because of the loud music "Beca!" I shouted again and tears falls from my eyes. I fish out my phone to sent a text for my Aunts and tell them where am I. I dialled her phone but she's not answering.

I saw a chair at the corner and sits on it while still searching for my mom out there.

'Where are you mom? I'm scared.' I whispered.

 **BECA'S POV**

I'm driving like a maniac and I don't care if some police will arrest me after this, I left my daughter at the club and I'm not going to forgive myself if something bad happen to her.

 _Oh please, please let her be safe._

When I check my phone, she called me before Amy's call. She's probably scared right now and maybe she thinks that I really am a bad mother. Who on earth left their kid in a club?!

"Will you slow down? You daughter will be fine." I look at—well I don't know her name, for a while and look back at the road. Chloe's gonna kill me if she finds out!

As soon as I saw the Fahrenheit, I step on the brakes and get out of the car without even saying anything to the girl inside. The paparazzi's saw me and well yeah keep taking my pictures, I was about to open the door when it suddenly opens and I saw an angry Stacie carrying my daughter.

 _Wait… What? Stacie's here?!_

And I saw Emily looking at me behind her sister.

 _You better find a hiding spot Mitchell, Chloe might not be here but her best friend does!_

"Bailey baby-"and Stacie cuts me off "What the fuck Beca?!" she says.

"I can explain Stacie…"

"Explain what?! That you left your daughter all alone in a club?! What were you thinking?!" I heard gasps on some people and paparazzi's surrounding us but right now I don't give a damn care.

"I didn't mean to. I—ahm I just-"

"I'm so stupid bringing your daughter here. I know you wouldn't change!"

"Wait what?! What are you talking about? Chloe's the one who brought her here." Now I'm confused "No. I brought her here with Emily so she can meet you and I shouldn't have said no!"

I was about to say something when she stops me from talking "I don't want to hear anything from you and I'm bringing Bailey with us tonight and don't you worry, you won't see her ever again." Stacie walk pass by me as my mind still processing what she said.

 _She's taking away my daughter? I'm not going to see her again?_

And with that I run to catch up on them. I saw Amy, Aubrey and CR following me from behind "Stacie wait up!" I shouted and good thing Emily stops her from walking.

"Please let me explain and I'm really sorry…" I said and I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying "I don't need your apology." I stop her when she starts walking again.

"If you want me to kneel in front of you I'll do it. Just please don't take my daughter away from me. Please…." Stacie didn't say anything and I'm just standing in front of her and looking at Bailey whose head is on the tall brunette's shoulder.

We hear someone clears their throat and when I look back, I saw Aubrey giving me a small smile "Girls I think we need to finish this conversation somewhere else. Bailey's already tired and we need to keep it as private as possible for the sake of the kid."

I nod my head at her and look at Stacie "Okay, that's fine with me." She said.

 **AT THE PENTHOUSE**

Beca watches her daughter walking towards her room with Emily. The little redhead didn't look or talk to her while on their way to the penthouse and it breaks the brunette's heart. The five girls went to the kitchen to talk while Aubrey prepares coffee for them.

No one say a word, all Beca could do is to stare at the mug she's holding while Stacie is watching her. She sighs and look to Amy "Before we begin I'll introduce you to these girls first." The aussie girl said and Beca looks at her.

"You know Stacie?" she asks and Amy nods her head "How?"

"I'll introduce them first okay then I'll get back to you." Amy then introduces Aubrey and Cynthia Rose to Stacie who smiles softly at the two "So now that's over, you can ask Stacie all you want and she'll answer it for you."

The tall brunette raised her eyebrow at her then smiles "What do you want to know?" Stacie asks Beca.

"Everything that I need to know." She simply said and looks at her "Okay. First's thing first, Chloe's not the one who brought your daughter here. It's me and Emily."

"Haven't you thought why Bailey is the only one who knocks at your door?"

"I do but I know she's mad at me and doesn't want to see me ever so she lets our daughter knock on my door alone."

"Sorry to say this but yes she's mad at you but you know Chloe, she won't let Bailey do that alone so yeah. Second, Chloe doesn't know that Bailey goes here to spend some time with you. Your ex-wife only knows that she went to a summer camp."

Beca furrows her eyebrows and looks at Amy "Yep that explains why we're talking to Chloe under a blanket so it will look like we're inside a tent." Amy butted in.

Beca nods her head at Amy then look back at Stacie "Ex-wife? The last thing I remember we didn't file for a divorce or annulment."

"Err that's what she's calling you for her you're her ex but don't you worry, Chloe didn't say any bad things against you to your daughter. All she tells the little girl are good things."

Aubrey raises her hand to ask "Why not tell Chloe instead of hiding it to her? I mean Beca has the right to know."

"Yes she has the right to know but do you know the reason why Beca left?" Aubrey shook her head and same goes with CR and Amy "Well I'm in no position to say it and Bailey doesn't know the real reason. All she knows is that you're relationship with her mom didn't work out."

"But I didn't know she was pregnant that time!" Beca said "You didn't? Beca getting Chloe pregnant is your fucking idea!" the brunette thinks for a while and then it hits her.

"Oh my God!" Beca says and Stacie shook her head "Let's not talk about that now. It's between you and Chloe. For now, cherish every moment you have with your daughter."

"What do you mean?" Beca ask as her eyes starts to water "Go ask Bailey, she'll give you an answer."

 **INSIDE BAILEY'S ROOM**

Beca knocks on the door gently and pushes the door open, she saw Bailey on the bed talking to Emily about something. When the younger brunette sees the DJ, she gives her a small smile and whisper something to the little redhead.

She then hugs Bailey and went to Beca's side "She's not mad at you, just a little disappointed." Emily says to her "Who wouldn't be?"

"Talk to her okay, I'll leave you two alone." Beca hears the door close and she sighs. She walks towards Bailey and the little girl is playing with her fingers "Bailey…" the brunette says.

The little redhead didn't look at her so she calls her once more "Baby? Are you mad at mommy?" still there's no response. Beca took a deep breath first before she let it out.

"Okay I understand but please listen to mommy okay?" she waits if her daughter will even nod her head or say anything but she didn't "I'm sorry for leaving you behind but baby I didn't mean to. I know there are no excuses for what I did and I'm really sorry."

Beca continues on talking silently praying that her tears won't fall this time "If you're mad at mommy, I totally understand. I'm being new to this situation baby and I'm trying my best to be a good mother. Sorry if I disappoint you."

And this time Bailey looks at her "I'm not asking you to be a good mother and I know you're still new to this parent thing." She said "I'm not mad just disappointed because you promised me that you'll never leave me."

Beca saw the tears running down the little girl's cheek "Do you know why I'm really here?" Beca didn't answer so her daughter continues on talking.

"Mom's planning to work in Canada and we'll live there. This is the only chance I have with you. I'm not asking you to stay in my life while I grow up, all I'm asking is for you to be there for me while I'm here with you."

"So if ever we don't see each other anymore, I have a memory of you; of what it feels like to have another parent or another mother. Is that too much to ask?" Beca pulls her daughter into a hug and they both cry silently.

"I'm sorry Bailey. I'm really sorry." Beca says and planted a kiss on her head "There's no way I let your mom take you away from me. I won't let that happen." She broke the hug and wipes the tears from her daughter's face.

"But for now, let me make it up to you. We'll do everything you want, everything! And you're coming to me on my studio if I go there so every second, every minute and every hour, you'll beside me. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't but trust me on this one baby." Bailey smiles and hugs her mother again "I'm sorry too for lying to you."

"It's okay baby but next time you'll tell me okay?" the little redhead smiles and nods her head at her "So do you want to sleep with momma tonight?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay go brush your teeth and get your stuff sweetie." Bailey excitedly run towards her bed and gets some of her stuff toys and gives it to Beca.

 **THE NEXT DAY (FRIDAY)**

The morning went good for the mother and daughter. Beca prepared breakfast for them and eat with Stacie and Emily. Though Amy, CR and Aubrey spent the night there, the three girls left early to attend a meeting and guesting.

After that Stacie and Emily left and went to their hotel to fix their things because Amy will pick them up later in the afternoon. As for Beca and Bailey, the tandem went out for shopping; buying shoes for the brunette, do some grocery shopping and playing arcade games.

Before they went to bed, Beca ask Bailey to tell her stories about school and her mom though she feels jealous when the little girl mentions Beth's name. She wanted to ask the relationship status of her mother and of course the 'antagonist', that's what she calls Beth but she doesn't have any guts to do it.

"So, do you like Beth?" Beca ask the little girl while she's holding one of her stuff toys. They are inside Bailey's room and her mother is tucking her in "Yes, she's a nice lady. You'll like her too if there's a chance you'll meet her."

 _I doubt that!_

"Why do you like her?" Bailey looks at her mother "What do you mean why I like her?"

"Oh I mean you like her because she's nice or makes your mom laughs or maybe she buys you things or makes your laughs or-" Bailey giggles which makes the older Mitchell stops from blabbering.

"I like her because she's nice momma. She takes care of me too if mommy is busy with her work and she's cool like you." Beca was about to say something when Bailey interrupts her "And yes, she makes mom laughs at her jokes."

"She's a lawyer too like your mom?" though Beca knows that Chloe was studying medicine that time "Yep, she owns the law firm were mom is working."

'But I have a studio.' She whispered but Bailey hears it, she chuckles but didn't say anything to her oblivious mother "Oh I see." Beca answers.

"Can I ask you something momma?"

"Sure love, what is it?" and gets the glass of water she places on the bedside table to take a dirnk

"Are you interested with Aunt Beth?" She almost spit out the water inside her mouth when she hears the question "You keep on asking about her."

 _Yes I'm interested in her…. Interested on kicking her out of your mother's life!_

" I'm not interested to her as much as I'm interested with your mother, Bailey." Beca answers.

 _Okayyyy… what did you just said to your daughter?!_

"So you're going to ask her for a date?"

"Who?"

"Mom"

"Well if I say the daylight again if ever we see each other again, yes I'm going to ask your mother out and we're still married!" Bailey laughs and puts her books on the floor the lay down on her bed "Don't worry mom, I'll support you."

Beca smiles and pinch Bailey's nose tip and winks at her "Thanks baby. So time for bed."

"Can you sing a song for me again like last night?"

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **EARLY NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)**

The brunette wakes up around 6 in the morning to cook breakfast for the two of them. She's going to bring her daughter at Redhead studio to give the little one a tour and after that they're going back here to have a movie night with the girls.

While cooking, she receives a text message from Aubrey saying that the lawyers from McIntyre and Williams Law firm are dropping by that morning to talk about the visitation right she wants to ask to Chloe soon. A guy named Mr. Spencer together with his colleagues will explain to her what are the best things to do.

She wakes up Bailey and told her their change of plans this morning and it's okay with her daughter and that they will stay at the penthouse and watch cartoons or play with her toys. After they ate, Bailey gets the beads she bought and makes a bracelet for her mother.

 **10:45 AM**

Chloe and Beth are on their way to meet Andrew for their second client. They were talking inside a cab about what happened last night at the Fahrenheit. They were supposed to go there but they see a commotion going on in front of the club so they decided to look for another club to hang out.

"All celebrities care about their money and not their kids." Chloe says as she reads the paper she's holding about the case of their second client "Oh come on Chloe, we don't know what happened last night. I don't think she left her daughter on purpose there."

"Purpose or not on purpose, you don't bring kids in club Beth and I swear if you do that with Bailey, you're not allowed to see her again."

Beth rolls her eyes at her, when it comes to kids and family stuff; she knows she won't win with the way Chloe is thinking. They arrived at their destination in thirty minutes and immediately saw Andrew standing outside the building.

The cab stopped and Beth paid for their fare. Chloe waves her hand at Andrew who gives her a warm smile. the three of them went inside and Andrew went over to the concierge to talk to him, Beth and Chloe following him from behind.

"So when are you going to call Stacie and Emily?" Beth ask so Chloe's attention went back to her and not on Andrew who told the concierge that they are from McIntyre and Williams Law firm and Ms. Mitchell is expecting them.

"I'll call them later so we can go grab some lunch then I'll visit Bailey. I need to call Ms. Amy first if they are allowing some visitors over." Chloe answers and look at Andrew "Come on girls." He said.

"Oh okay, I'll go to the camp with you. I miss the little angel." Chloe smiles at her and they proceed to the elevator. After 5 minutes, Aubrey and CR arrive with a newspaper on their hands.

 **BECA'S PENTHOUSE**

Bailey finishes the bracelet she made for Beca and her mother. She puts the thing on her momma's hand while the brunette smiles at her "This is pretty Bailey, you should teach me how to make one." Beca says.

"Sure mom, it's not that hard." Bailey says and they hear the buzzer rings "That must be the pizza guy!" Beca says and Bailey immediately run towards the door.

"Slow down Bailey! I told you no running!" Beca shouted and went to her room to get money for their pizza.

 **MEANWHILE**

Chloe rang the buzzer once more; Beth is standing behind her and talking to Andrew about their client. The redhead glance at her watch then saw the door slowly opens. She's smiling from ear to ear to greet their client but her smile quickly fades away when she saw the person who opens it.

On the other hand, the person who opens the door can't believe who is standing in front of her. Beth hears Chloe gasp and also look at the only person standing in front of the redhead.

"OH MY GOD!" Beth says.

"Bailey?!" Chloe says her daughter's name "Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm the one who suppose to ask you that question! What are you doing here? Who's house is this?!" the little redhead opens her mouth but then closes it again and repeat it for three times.

"Bailey!" but before the little girl can answer, a voice speaks behind the door "Bailey honey, how much de we owe the pizza guy?" Beca says who is taking some money from her wallet so she didn't see the look on her daughter's face.

The brunette continues on walking towards the door and stands behind her daughter "Sweetheart, how much do we-" Beca stops talking when she looks up and see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"C-chloe?" she says "Beca?!" Chloe answers.

"I'm Bailey." And this time Chloe pulls her daughter away from the brunette.

 _ **There you go Beale-Mitchell family reunion, isn't this fun? Hehehe. Okay about the question how they are still married or how Chloe got pregnant, I will answer that on future updates. I always write flashbacks on my story if one of the characters reminisce or remembers what happened in the past. I promise you guys that all of your question will be answered.**_

 _ **And wow I'm really speechless about the feedback/reviews for this story. I mean it's my first time to write a BECHLOE FF but thanks you guys! I'm still writing my update on 'The Brat and The Bodyguard' so hopefully I can update that story tomorrow night. Again thank you and please take care.**_


	9. Broken Again

"Oh shit!"

Beca don't know what she'll do. Chloe were standing in front of her door a while ago but now she walks out dragging their daughter with her. She throws her wallet on the table and runs after the two.

"Chloe wait! Please!" she said, Beth and Andrew are just watching while the latter doesn't know what's going on so he walk towards Beca and introduce himself "Ms. Mitchell?" he says.

Beca looks at him for a while then to Chloe and Bailey who stops from walking "We're the lawyers from McIntyre and Williams Law firm. We're here to talk to you about the visitation rights." Chloe then looks back at the brunette.

"You're asking for a visitation right? For who huh?" Chloe ask "It's for ahm… It's for Bailey our daughter."

"Your daughter?!" Beca senses the mockery on the redhead's tone "You don't have a daughter! She's my daughter… not yours…. Not ours… just mine!"

"Chlo please can we talk about this inside." Beca pleads but Chloe is not listening, for her, she doesn't care if some people can hear them "There' . .about. so please don't you dare call me that way again."

Chloe walks to where Bailey is standing; the little girl is just watching the scene in front of her. She doesn't have the right to speak complaint or object for now because she never saw her mother as mad as she is right now. She grabs her daughter's hand once more but Beca won't let them get away.

She runs and stops in front of Chloe, blocking her way "Step aside."

"No. I know I hurt you and I'm the stupid person on earth by doing that but she's my daughter too Chloe. I have the right to be with her." Before Chloe can speak, they hear the elevator. Aubrey and CR went out and saw Beca, Chloe and Bailey on the hallway.

"Beca? What's going on here?" Aubrey asks, the latter doesn't have any idea that Chloe is one of the promising lawyers of McIntyre and Williams Law firm. Though she knows her full name and what she looks like, she only talks with Mr. Spencer who is Andrew by the way.

"Ms. Posen? We're the lawyers from-"but Chloe cuts him off "Forget about the visitation rights. It will never happen." Now not only Beca is blocking her way, Aubrey and CR are standing in front of them too.

Bailey sees that there's no way her mother will listen to them or they will able to stop her from walking out so she do what she has to do "Mom, please let us explain. This is my idea, not mommy Beca."

"Oh yes Bailey, you've got a lot of explaining to do young lady. I will call your Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to bring you back to Atlanta." Chloe answers "Mom no please, I want to stay here for a while."

"No and there's no way I'll let you do that." Chloe is the kind of person who doesn't raise her voice when she's mad "But mom…"

"No buts' Bailey, I'm your mother and you will listen to me." She passes by Beca who is just standing there then another set of voices are to be heard before Chloe can starts to walk away. Stacie, Emily and Amy are laughing at something and didn't notice the group of people in the hallway.

Then Emily saw Beth looking at them "Beth? What are you doing here?" she ask and this made Stacie stops laughing then Aubrey and CR step aside and there they saw Chloe.

"Oh holy mother of cow, Chloe?!" Stacie blurted out. On the other hand , the redhead can't believe what she's seeing.

 _Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?!_

Amy covers her face with the newspaper before the scary redhead can notice her "What are you doing here?!" Stacie ask once more "What am I doing here?! Really?!"

 _Oh here she goes. Terminator Chloe has unleash!_

"I went here to talk to a client about their visitation right but only to find out that my daughter is with my ex-wife without me knowing it?! " Beca once again steps in front of Chloe but the redhead sees the news on the newspaper Amy is holding.

 _ **TOP OF THE NEWS:**_

 _ **Beca 'DJ BM' Mitchell left her daughter at the bar! Full report on the next page.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU LEFT MY DAUGHJTER AT THAT BAR?! AND STILL YOU'RE GOING TO ASK FOR A VISITATION RIGHT?!"

Beth interferes because Chloe said the F-word "Chloe please calm down." And she tries to hold Chloe'shand but the latter pulls it away "Listen to me Mitchell and listen to me carefully."

Beca saw different emotions running through her wife's eyes. Anger, Sadness, hurt, shocked coldness and regrets.

"Stay away from my daughter's life or I will fucking sue you! I don't need you, she doesn't need you so please do me a fucking favour, . .LIVES!"

Chloe carries her daughter and looks at Amy who is smiling at her but she decided not to say anything. She feels her head is going to explode and it seems like the hearts she's been fixing has broken into million pieces again.

Meanwhile, all the girls are looking at Bwca who is looking down on the floor, Aubrey and Stacie knows that she's crying. The blonde girl never thought that Chloe can say those things to her friend. With every word she said, she can feel her anger.

"Hey shawshank, are you okay?" Amy asks the small brunette but she didn't say a word "I'm sorry Beca but you know Chloe, she doesn't mean anything she said." Stacie said and she's now standing beside the little DJ.

"You heard her. She'll sue me if ever I get near them again." Beca answers in between sobbing "So you're just gong to let them walk away from your life? R asked her.

"There's nothing I can do alright! Even if I want them to be part of my life, Chloe will never forgive me." She buries her face on her hands and starts crying "That won't happen if you'll do something." All of them looks at Beth except for Beca.

"If you showed her that you can be responsible mother for Bailey, she might give you a chance to have a visitation with the little girl." This time Beca looks at Beth "I don't need your opinion."

"Beca! She's just trying to help." Aubrey says and gives an apologetic smile to Beth "Anyways, we have to go. I'll give you a call Stacie if ever Chloe contacts me so keep your phone open."

"Thanks Beth and please do tell Chloe we're sorry."

"I will. You two take care." The girls watches Beth and Andrew walks towards where the elevator is and Aubrey decided to bring Beca back inside her penthouse.

The ride towards the hotel is silent for the mother and daughter. Bailey tries to say something to her mom but Chloe is still fuming and she keeps on mumbling something the little redhead can't comprehend.

The blue eyed girl decided that they will spend the night to another hotel and she didn't tell anyone where they are even Beth. She uses the name 'Jane Snow' just in case Beca plans on searching them at every hotel in LA.

 _She's a celebrity and she has the power to know if I'm one of the hotel guest._

They are now inside their hotel room and Chloe throws her bag on the bed and combs her hair using her hand. Bailey stands near the door playing with her fingers. She hates to see her mother like this and she knows the look on Chloe's face.

"Mom…" she says and walks towards her. Chloe didn't look at her and just staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I lied to you. I didn't mean to do that on purpose." Bailey continues on talking "I just want to spend some time with her." Chloe looks at her daughter; tears are rolling down on her face.

"Then why you kept it from me huh? I trusted you Bailey." Chloe said in between tears "I know and I'm sorry."

"I just want to feel what it feels like to have another parent or another mom. All of my classmates have two parents, sometimes its two moms or two dads. I'm not complaining mommy. I'm happy and contented to have you but I need to feel complete. I need to know the other half of me." Bailey continues while wiping her tears falling on her cheeks.

"If I told you I want to meet Beca Mitchell, you won't allow me to go here in LA so I talked to Aunt Stacie and Aunt Emily to bring me here. At first they don't want to especially Aunt Stacie but then she said that its time for me to meet Beca so we planned everything."

"I'm sorry mommy; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just want to be with Beca before we go to Canada and live there." Chloe then pulls her daughter into a hug; Bailey starts to cry hard so the older redhead rubs her back.

"Sshhh, don't cry baby. Sshhh." She said and broke the hug "Mommy is not mad at you okay, like what I said; I'm just disappointed but please promise me you won't lie to me again."

"I promise mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She gives her daughter one big hug as Chloe reminisce the day she became Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

 _ *******FLASHBACK 1*******_

 _It was Thursday night and Chloe Beale is busy scanning her notes for their examination the next morning. She's taking up medicine while her girlfriend Beca Mitchell is taking up major in music. Her roommate, Jessica went out with her friends that night so she has the dorm all to herself._

 _She's reading something from her book when she hears her phone beeps. She smiles when Beca's name appears on her screen. They had an argument earlier that day. Chloe is an orphan, her parents died when she was 4 so her Aunt from her father's side took her in._

 _She didn't like Chloe having relationship with Beca, she said that girls are meant to be with boys but that doesn't stop the redhead. She fight for what she feels and even her relationship with her Aunt get tainted because of the issue, she promise to herself that she's never going to leave the brunette's side._

 _ **From : The love of my life**_

 _ **I'm sorry :'(**_

 _Chloe starts to type a reply for her girlfriend while the smile on her face never left._

 _ **Aww my baby is sad. It's alright Becs and I'm sorry too**_ __

 _She presses send and when she sees that her message is already sent she went back on reading. After a few second, her phone beeps again._

 _ **From: The love of my life**_

 _ **You don't have to say sorry, I know I was out of the line but I'm just afraid. Will you ever forgive your badass girlfriend? :D**_

 _The redhead laughs and thinks Beca is cute, she can't stay mad at the girl even though sometimes she can be a pain in the ass._

 _ **There's nothing to be afraid of okay? I'll always be here Beca and of course I'll forgive you. Let's forget what happened okay babe?**_

 _She places her phone back on the bed. Minutes passes by and she didn't receive any reply from Beca so she thinks that the brunette has fallen asleep. She continues on reading her book when her phone rings. She looks at the name flashing on her screen. Chloe answers it and hears Beca's voice at the other line._

" _Open the door baby…" Beca says, Chloe furrows her eyebrows for a while but then shrugs her shoulder and do what her girlfriend told her to do. She walks to the door and opens it. There she saw Beca standing while hiding her face behind the flowers she's holding._

" _For you my lady…" Beca says, Chloe giggles and takes the flowers the brunette is giving her. She chuckles when she notices different kinds of flowers "Do you like it?" the brunette ask when she closes the door._

" _Yes baby and thank you but where did you get these?"_

" _I bought it." Chloe then stops on walking and looks at her and the brunette sighs "You know me too well Beale."_

" _Of course I do babe. So?"_

" _I was supposed to buy you flowers but the shop closes at 7 so yeah. I pick those flowers on my way here."_

" _I can tell." Beca sits on her bed giving her a confused look "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean you picked these flowers at the university's garden."_

" _How'd you know that?"_

" _Babe, I've been here for a year now and I'm not oblivious to my surroundings." Chloe winks at her which make Beca giggle "Well that's no surprise to me." She waits until her girlfriend went to the bed and gets her book._

" _What are you doing?" Beca ask "I have a test tomorrow so I need to study."_

" _So you prefer studying than cuddling with me?"and the redhead nods her head which makes Beca pouts "Oh come here you big baby." The brunette smiles from ear to ear and position herself in between Chloe's legs._

 _She lets her girl studies but her mind keeps on thinking what she'll do so Chloe's Aunt won't force her niece to go on a date with someone._

 _ **Whatever I do, she won't like me for her.**_

 _Even though Chloe assured her that she won't date anyone, she has a feeling that the lady will do anything to break them apart._

 _ **Unless she's married to me….**_

 _Beca is in deep thinking and didn't notice that Chloe stops on reading. She can sense that the brunette is thinking out loud._

" _Beca I told you, you don't need to worry about anything." Chloe says and sends back Beca into reality "Sorry but I don't know baby. I-I'm just scared of losing you."_

" _How many times do I have to say to you, I won't leave you, that's not going to happen." Beca kisses Chloe's on the lips and smiles sweetly at her._

 _ **This is the only way I know her Aunt will stop meddling with our relationship and besides there's no other person I want to share my life with.**_

" _Do you really love me?" Beca ask out of nowhere "I do Beca, so much."_

" _Then you will agree on marrying me right?" Beca said._

 _ **30 MINUTES LATER…**_

 _After having a debate on getting married, Beca and Chloe are now riding with Stacie in her car. They knock at her dorm and told the taller brunette that they need her help to get married. At first Stacie was in shock and talk to the two but after she hears Beca's explanation and there's no way on stopping the two, she agrees to bring them to her Uncle._

" _I don't know Stacie, they doesn't have any requirements with them. I might get in trouble for this." Stacie's Uncle said "Oh come on Uncle Ben, you're the most feared judge here and you're afraid that you'll get trouble."_

 _Ben Conrad glares at his niece who just shrugs her shoulder "We will give you the requirements tomorrow but for now help them to get married."_

" _Okay, okay. Just give me a minute and I'll see you downstairs."_

 _As the judge ended his speech, he looks at Beca and Chloe who are both smiling while looking at him and they look happy._

" _By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife." The married couple looks at each other as Beca gives Chloe a wink "You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Stacie is smiling from ear to ear while wiping the tears in her eyes, she's Chloe's best friend and she's happy for her. Chloe knows that Stacie will support whatever her decision is. She watches the two kissed and she squeals and the married couple laughs at her._

" _You better take good care of my best friend Mitchell, as you see I grew up surrounded with lawyers and judges as my cousins and Uncles so yeah I'm warning you." The taller brunette says._

 _Beca smiles at Stacie then look to Chloe's eyes "I promise you that in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do us part. No one and I mean no one can break us apart. I'll be here for you until my last breath. That's how much I love you Chloe Beale-Mitchell."_

 _*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

 **LATER THAT NIGHT (BECA'S PENTHOUSE)**

The girls are worried about Beca. She never left Bailey's room since they went back inside. They tried their best to make her stop from crying but they failed. During lunch time, Emily knocks on her door and brings her some food but after an hour the younger brunette went back in only to find that Beca didn't touch her food.

And it's now night time and Beca is still inside her daughter's room.

"What do you think we should do?" Aubrey asks Stacie, they were in the living room watching something on the TV "Honestly speaking, I don't know. Chloe is the only one who can convince Beca to eat and of course Bailey too."

"Why don't you call Chloe and ask her if Bailey could talk sense to her mother?" CR asks but Stacie sighs, she's been calling the redhead all day but her calls are getting ignored and even her text messages.

"It's best if we let Chloe think for the night. If we force her to do something, this problem can get worse." The group of girls went silent for a while thinking what they can do to help Beca, Chloe and Bailey.

Stacie's phone rings and she immediately took her phone in her pocket and sees that Chloe is calling her.

"It's Chloe…" she says, the girls look at each other as Stacie answers her call "Hello Chloe?" she answers.

"Can you give me Beca's number?" Chloe asks.

 **AT THE HOTEL (before the phone call)**

No matter how hard Bailey tries to sleep, she can't. She's thinking about Beca and how she'll talk to her mother by letting the brunette see her before they went back to Atlanta. Chloe on the other hand sees her daughter been tossing and turning on the bed.

"What's wrong baby?" she asks and kisses her daughter's head "I can't sleep mom."

"Why?" Bailey looks at her mother then to the television that is open "I miss momma B-beca." Her eyes never left the TV afraid that she'll see anger in her mother's eyes.

But when she felt her mother's hand on her tummy, she looks up to her to see a small smile on her face "You want to call her?" Chloe asks.

Bailey nods her head and her mother sighs. She grabs her phone on the table near their bed and dials Stacie's number.

Bailey dials the number her Aunt Stacie gave to her mother. She places the phone on her ear and waits for the call to connect, in just on ring, Beca answers the call.

" _ **Bailey?"**_ the little redhead puts the call on speaker so her birth mother can hear it "Hi momma!" Bailey answers as she places the phone in between her and Chloe.

" _ **Hey baby! How are you? You know momma misses you a lot."**_ Chloe know that Beca is crying on the other line by the way her voice cracks but trying her best to sound normal to her daughter.

"I miss you too momma. I hope you're doing okay and please try to eat.."

" _ **I'm not that hungry sweetheart and don't worry about me okay?"**_

"Aunt Stacie told mom that you haven't eaten anything since morning, you'll get sick if you continue on doing that."

" _ **I won't baby promise."**_ Bailey looks up to her mother; she knows that she's listening even though she's looking at the television.

" _ **Bailey? Are you still there?"**_ she hears Beca says "Uhm yeah mom, sorry."

" _ **It's okay. Ahm do you think it's possible if I can talk to your mom?"**_ Bailey once again look up to her mom but the latter shook her head "She's at the bathroom taking a shower." She lied.

" _ **Oh I see."**_

"Why do you want to talk to her?"

" _ **I want to ask your mom if I can spend another say with you before you went back to Atlanta."**_ Bailey didn't said a word _**"And if it possible that she'll let me have a video call with you everyday baby."**_ The two redheads hear Beca's sobbing.

" _ **I want to keep my promise to you that I won't leave you and watch you grow up. You may be far away from me but I'll do anything to have you in my life baby. Momma loves you so much."**_

Bailey wipes her tears but smiles a little when she hears those words from her mom "love you too momma."

" _ **I'll call you again tomorrow okay? For now you need to go to sleep, it's late."**_

"Okay but can you sing me a song again until I fall asleep?"

" _ **Of course baby."**_ Bailey closes her eyes and hugs the pillow she's holding as Beca starts to sing.

 **(A/N: In my daughter's eyes – Martina McBride)**

" _ **In my daughter's eyes,**_

 _ **I am a hero,**_

 _ **I am strong and wise,**_

 _ **And I know no fear,**_

 _ **But the truth is plain to see,**_

 _ **She was sent to rescue me,**_

 _ **I see who I want to be,**_

 _ **In my daughter's eyes."**_

Chloe listens as Beca sings. It's been a while since the last time she heard the brunette sings and even though she's mad at her, she can still makes her heart skip a beat just by singing.

" _ **In my daughter's eyes,**_

 _ **Everyone is equal,**_

 _ **Darkness turns to light,**_

 _ **And the world is at peace,**_

 _ **This miracle God gave to me,**_

 _ **Gives me strength when I am weak,**_

 _ **I find reason to believe,**_

 _ **In my daughter's eyes."**_

 _Can I give her a chance to be in Bailey's life?_

" _ **And when she wraps her hand around my finger,**_

 _ **How it puts a smile in my heart,**_

 _ **Everything becomes a little clearer,**_

 _ **I realize what life is all about,**_

 _ **It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,**_

 _ **It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**_

 _ **I've seen the light,**_

 _ **It's in my daughter's eyes."**_

Chloe then takes her bag and took out her wallet, she opens the zipper inside and saw the ring Beca gave to her on their first wedding anniversary.

" _ **In my daughter's eyes,**_

 _ **I can see the future,**_

 _ **A reflection of who I am and what will be,**_

 _ **And through she'll grow and someday leave,**_

 _ **Maybe raises a family,**_

 _ **When I'm gone I hope you'll see,**_

 _ **How happy she made me,**_

 _ **For I'll be there,**_

 _ **In my daughter's eyes."**_

The redhead cries silently as she looks at her daughter peacefully sleeping.

'I'm sorry Bailey.' She whispered.

" _ **Love you little one, have a good night."**_ And the call ended. Chloe is still staring at her phone. Now she knows what she needed to do, she then grabs it and send a text message to Beth.

 _ **Hey Beth, can you please send a text message to Stacie and told her that I sent you to get Bailey's belongings at Beca's? And can you also bring me my clothes tomorrow morning? Thank you; I'll text you where to find me. I need to talk to you about something tomorrow."**_

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Amy and Stacie prepare breakfast for their friend Beca. Aubrey left early to talk to her other talents and said that she'll be back at lunch time. Emily and CR are still sleeping in the living room. The two gently knock on the door and Amy opens it. They saw Beca already awake and sitting on Bailey's bed.

'Did she wake up early or didn't sleep at al?' Amy whisper to Stacie who shrugs her shoulder at her. They continue their way towards Beca who didn't even bother looking at the two.

"Good morning!" Stacie said and sits on the bed, the brunette looks at her and give her a small smile "Bailey made this for me yesterday." She says.

The two look at the bracelet on her wrist "Did Chloe tells you were they are?" Beca asks again.

The taller brunette shook her head and hold Beca's hand "Just give Chloe some time, I know she'll come around."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. You know she won't be unfair to you especially now that you know about Bailey."

"But what if-"

"Stop thinking negative things Beca. We still don't know what will happen okay?" Beca nods her head and plays with her bracelet again "Come on, let's have breakfast then I'll try to contact Chloe later."

"I'm not hungry." Beca was about to lay down on the bed again when Amy stops her "If you don't come out of this room, I will drag you all the way to the kitchen."

"You can't do that."

"Try me." The small brunette looks at her for a while then groans; she knows Amy will do the things she says she'll do "Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Be sure Micthell." And the two girls left her.

True to her word, Beca went out of the room after a minute and walks towards her way to the kitchen but stops when she hears the buzzer rings. She went to the door and opens it but only closes the door after she sees who's standing in front of her door.

Stacie went to Beca's side and looks at the door "Who is it?" she asks.

"No one." Beca starts to walk when the buzzer rings again and this time Stacie opens it "Oh hey Beth!" the taller brunette glares at Beca who is now standing behind her with both of her arms crossed on her chest.

"Morning." Beth answers and looks at Beca "I came here for Bailey's belongings."

"Oh yeah, wait I'll just get it. Why don't you come in first?"

"Ah no, I'll just wait here outside." Stacie nods her head and walks away but stops when she realizes something "Amy!" she shouted and went back to the door.

 _I can't leave Beth with Beca, she's unpredictable!_

"Amy!" she shouted once more "What?!" the blonde replies.

"Come here for a sec."

"Why? I'm eating!"

"I said come here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Stacie smiles at Beth while waiting for Amy to appears.

"Why?" Amy ask Stacie the moment she look at her then she saw Beth standing at the door "Oh I get it! You want me to guard Mitchell in case she murders sexy over there." She added.

Stacie ignores her and apologizes to Beth, the latter nods her head twice and looks at Beca and Amy "Oh my bad, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Amy Wilson by the way. Beca's friend." She walks over to her and extends her hand.

Beth gladly accepts it and smiles at the blonde girl "I'm Beth, Beth McIntyre. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here sexy. So how's Chloe and Bailey?" Beca is just standing there, never leaving her eyes on Beth "I don't know. I haven't seen them since yesterday but Chloe texted me last night." She answers.

"Chloe calls me last night." Beca butted in and smirk at Beth "Yeah she did but she didn't talk to you right? You talk to Bailey." The older Mitchell wants to strangle her friend, if only she could.

"So you know where they are staying?" Beca answers "Yes."

"Where?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you Ms. Mitchell."

"Of course, you want Chloe all to yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

Beca raise her eyebrow at her "Don't play dumb with me. I see the way you look to MY WIFE. I know you like her."

"I think you—"but cuts her off "In case you forgot, I'm still married to her and we have a DAUGHTER."

Beth decided to ignore Beca, she knows that she's hurting right now and she doesn't want any trouble with the brunette. The three girls went silent for a while and saw Stacie making her way back to them with a backpack on her hand.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here you go." and hands over the backpack to Beth "Thanks. I have to go."

"Uhm okay." Beth looks at Beca before she leave "I'm sorry if I can't say to you where they are but you can follow me if you want to know where they're staying at. I'll give you 5 minutes." Stacie, Amy and Beca watches Beth walk away.

"What did she said?" Amy ask Stacie "Uhm I don't know. I think she wants us to follow her or…" Amy then pulls Beca towards her room. She grabs pants, cap and a white shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beca asks her when Amy shoves the things she's holding "We're going to follow Beth shawshank, come on don't just stand there!" as the three of them rushes towards the door to catch Beth on time without waking up CR and Emily peacefully sleeping in the living room.

It only took 30 minutes for Beth to arrive at the hotel. She paid the cab driver and went out of it. She looks over to her right and saw Amy's car stop on the other side of the road. She fishes out the phone in her pocket and send a text message to Stacie.

 _ **To: Stacie Conrad**_

 _ **Wait for my text and then you can bring Beca up to her daughter then I'll inform you again if we're coming up.**_

Once her message is sent, she went inside the hotel and look around at the lobby. She texted Chloe five minutes ago informing the redhead that she's almost at the hotel. When she looks to her right, she saw Chloe smiling at her.

Meanwhile, the three girls went out of Amy's car. She and Beca are both wearing a cap and sunglasses so people won't recognize them. As for Stacie, she doesn't need to wear anything to cover her face. They cross the road and looks into the glass wall, trying to find Beth and Chloe.

"Over there at 2 o'clock!" Amy says and Stacie wishes that Beca didn't saw that the two girls are hugging each other. Beca didn't like what she sees and was about to walk towards the two when Staci stops her.

"If you do that, there's no way you'll see Bailey again."

"But… But they're hugging…"

"So what? They are friends."

"I don't think friends hold hands." Amy blurted out loud and earns a slap on her head "Let's go inside."

 **INSIDE THE CAFÉ SHOP**

Beth and Chloe went to the shop to talk about Beca. The redhead left her daughter for a while and told her that she just needs to talk to her Aunt Beth. As soon as the two of them sits, the brunette saw Chloe's room key and discreetly texted Stacie the room number.

Chloe ordered for their drinks and looks at Beth.

"I'm sorry if I leave you behind yesterday." The redhead says "Don't worry about it but how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess." She uses her hand to comb her hair "What do you want to talk about Beca?" the blue eyed girl bit her lower lip while thinking for her answer.

"Do you think I'm being unfair to Beca?" she asks "When it comes to your daughter, I think so." Chloe sighs as the waiter places their order at the table.

"She's the one who left us, Beth. She even denied that she knows me." Beth takes a sip from her coffee and didn't say anything "I called her a hundred times, I even sent her text but she didn't answer any of them!"

"And now she's asking for a visitation rights?! The nerve of that girl! She's not there for the past 8 years of Bailey's life!"

"I know but you kept it from her too."

"I do because she doesn't have the right to know. She already made a decision when she left me. She doesn't want me in her life then I don't too."

Beth stares at her for a while then ask "What are you going to do with Bailey and Beca then?"

Chloe looks at the cup of coffee sitting in front of her "I d-don't know."

"Look Chloe, you know I'll support you whatever your decision is but right now, keeping Bailey away from her other mother is not the good idea. Remember that you and Beca are still married and she has all the rights to be with your daughter."

Chloe let out a deep sigh and looks at Beth "Why you don't give her a chance?"

The redhead shook her head a couple of times "I can't…. I'm not going to risk being broken all over again. If ever I'll give her a chance, a chance to be a mother with Bailey. That's all I can give."

 **ROOM 309**

Bailey is busy watching TV when she hears a knock on the door. She wonders why her mom will knock when she has her room key. She jumps off the bed and hurriedly walks to the door as the knock become more persistent than the first ones.

She's surprise to see her Aunt Amy and Aunt Stacie together with her momma Beca standing outside their door.

"Momma!" Bailey exclaims and almost jumps towards the small brunette. Amy and Stacie just watch the scene unfolding in front of them "I miss you so much." Beca says while hugging her daughter.

Bailey broke the hug and smiles at her mother too "I miss you to momma but don't get me wrong or anything, what are you doing here? Where's mom?"

Beca carries Bailey and they all went inside the room "She's downstairs with the traitor." The older Mitchell answers "Traitor? Who?"

"Don't mind your mother little shawshank, she's just jealous that Chloe is having an intimate conversation with Beth."

Beca glares at Amy as she sits on the bed with her daughter "I'm not jealous and it's not an intimate conversation."

"So does Aunt Beth told you where we at or you guys followed her?" Bailey asks "Well she wants us to follow her instead of saying the name of the hotel you and your mother are in." Stacie answers and takes a couple of grapes in pops it into her mouth.

Minutes pass by and Beca cherish the little time she has with her daughter. They were taking pictures while Amy and Stacie are thinking what they can do to change Chloe's mind.

"But do you think that Chloe still cares for our Beca here?" Amy ask the taller brunette "It's hard to tell Amy, I mean based on her reaction yesterday, I can see that no but she's just mad and angry towards Beca."

"So you mean there's now way we can find out about that?"

"If she didn't change her decision then yes we can't."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll think of a plan and we need to do it fast." Beca then looks at her two friends "Check your phone to see if Beth sends a message." Stacie nods her head and puts her hand in her pocket only to realize one thing.

"Damn it! I forgot my phone in Amy's car!" Beca widens her eyes at her "What on earth were you thinking forgetting your phone inside the car?!"

"Hey I got too excited about this woman so don't yell at me."

"Relax ladies; we just need to get out of here as in now before they returns." Amy suggested and Stacie agrees.

"Sorry if I need to go now baby, promise I'll talk to your mom about the visitation rights okay?" Beca says to her daughter and hugs her tight "Okay momma. I'll call you later." Amy and Stacie said their goodbyes to Bailey and opens the door but then Beca whose first to go out of the room turns back and pushes her two friends inside.

"What's wrong with you? We need to go before your wife finds out we're here." Amy says "Too late…" Beca answers as they hear the door opens. The three girls didn't know what to do. Amy hides herself in the bathroom while Stacie runws towards the cabinet and hide in there.

"Momma quick." Bailey says and points under the bed and without having second thoughts, the brunette dives under the bed right on time before Chloe opens the door. The two sees Bailey standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks her daughter and places her key card on the table "Huh? What do you mean what I'm doing?"

"Why are you standing there?"

"Oh ah I'm just waiting for you to comeback, yeah that's it." Chloe furrows her eyebrows as she throws her phone on the bed. Beth then looks at Bailey who is pointing something under the bed. She realizes that Amy, Stacie and Beca are still here.

She sent a text message to Stacie five times and even called her. She even stops Chloe going up to their room and still there's no reply from her. Chloe turns her back on them and went towards the cabinet when her daughter runs as fast as she could to stop her mom.

"Let me do it mom, why don't you take a sit for a while." She opens the cabinet and places their things inside; Stacie mouthed 'thank you' at the little girl. She needs to think of a plan so the three girls can leave without her mother knowing.

"Hey mom, why don't we go for a swim while Aunt Beth is here." Chloe looks at Beth who just smiles at her "Hmm that's a good idea. We haven't done that for a while." Bailey opens the cabinet once more to take her swimsuit that Beca brought her.

On the other hand, Beca is cursing Beth in her mind. When she hears what Chloe said, her mind went on overdrive.

 _What else are they doing?! Do they share a bed? And if they do, what are they doing?!_

"Here mom." She hears Bailey says.

"Thanks sweetheart. Let me just change in the bathroom." And again Bailey stops her mother or else she'll see Amy hiding there "No! Ah the housekeeping cleaned it while you're downstairs and she said that we can't use it for an hour or so."

"What? Why?" Chloe asks "I don't know mom. Let's just follow orders shall we?"

Chloe nods her head and looks at her daughter, the litte girl is acting weird. She then look around but she didn't see anyone except for Beth and Bailey. Chloe stands in front of her bed and removes her pants which Beca sees.

 _What the fuck is she doing?!_

She knows Beth is there and the brunette might be watching her while changing her clothes. She then hears Chloe giggles.

"Why are you looking at me like that huh?" Chloe says.

 _Oh God forgive me but I'm going to kill someone later!_

She didn't know that Bailey is the one looking at her mother; she's worried that she might see Beca under the bed. Chloe starts to remove her upper clothes then let it drops on the floor. Now Beca knows that her wife is only wearing her underwear and her bra.

"Hey Beth…" she hears Chloe says and this time she can't take it anymore. The jealousy is eating her and the thought of Chloe giving Beth a strip tease made her decide to crawl out under the bed and stands in front of the redhead.

"What do you think you're doing giving Beth a show?!" Beca blurted out surprising the redhead who immediately covers her body with both of her hands.


	10. Beale-Mitchell Family

**BECA'S POV**

Here I am standing in front of my shocked wife who's looking at me while covering her body. As if I haven't seen her naked. I look at her from head to toe then look back up only to see that she's glaring at me.

 _What did I do now? She's the one who's getting naked in front of Beth!_

Then I realize something "Am I suppose to hide under the bed while the three of you are here?" Chloe furrows her eyebrows at me then she sighs "Okay, whoever is still hiding in this room, I want you to come out!"

The door of the cabinet opens and Stacie came out "Nice going Mitchell." She said.

"Who else is here?!" Chloe shouted again but no one comes out from hiding "Aunt Amy you can come out now." Bailey says, we all look at the bathroom door slowly opening.

"Hey guys! Oh hi Chloe! It's nice to see you again." Amy grins at my wife who is now flustered because she's only wearing her bra and underwear "What's going on here?" she asks.

"Well we came here to visit Bailey." Amy answers "Only to find out that you're having a strip show with Beth and in front of an eight year old girl!"

"I'm not giving her a strip show. What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh yeah then look at yourself! Are you planning to remove your undergarments too then what? Have sex on the bed while Bailey is here?"

"Will you just shut up and give me my clothes!" I pick up her clothes and give it to her "turn around." She commands me.

"Why? You let Beth saw you like this and I'm not allowed to watch?! I'm your wife in case you forgot!"

"Just turn around god damn it!"

"No!"

" .Beca." Chloe says through gritted teeth, as much as I don't want to obey her, there's nothing I can do about it. So I did what she told me, I turn around and saw Bailey smiling from ear to ear and Beth facing her back on us.

 _Wait… What?! Did I just say that Beth's facing her back on us?_

"I'm not giving her a strip shows Beca and she's not watching me while I'm removing my clothes." I hear Chloe says behind me "But… I ah… heard you-"

"I'm talking to Bailey. I saw the worried look on her face and I should've known why she's acting weird all of a sudden." I turn around to face her once more and saw her putting her shirt on.

"If only you can keep your mouth shut and control that jealousy of yours, we might come out alive and now you ruined it." Amy says "Oh shut up!"

I look at my wife and she crossed her arms on her chest "Okay please hear me out first before you throw me out." I said.

"You never changed, don't you? You still keep on accusing me of things I never do."

"No please…. It's not that… It's ah-"I run out of words to say.

 _Why do I keep on messing things up?! I should have kept my mouth shut!_

I start to panic again and breathe faster than I should "Beca? Are you okay?" I hear Chloe ask me.

I shook my head as I got dizzy, I think my body is beginning to shut down from all the stress, frustration, over thinking and lack of sleep these past few days.

"Beca?" I hear Chloe once more, I look at her but before I can say something, my vision gets blurry as darkness succumbs me.

 **30 MINUTES LATER (AT THE HOSPITAL)**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

When we arrive at the hospital, the nurses immediately takes Beca to the ER while we wait for her outside though it's been thirty minutes and the doctor haven't come out yet. I'm starting to worry about her, whatever happened to us, she's still the mother of my daughter.

"Mom, do you think momma Beca is alright?" Bailey asks me, I look down at her and motion at my daughter to sit on my lap "You're momma Beca is fine darling. The doctors will take good care of her, don't you worry."

I give her a kiss on the forehead and looks at the door of the Emergency Room. As we patiently waits there, I saw Ms. Posen walking towards us with Emily and another girl.

 _That must be Cynthia- Rose…_

Amy stands up while Aubrey ask her something, Emily went to our side and kisses Bailey on her head "What did the doctor says?" she ask.

"We're still waiting Em. She's been there for thirty minutes now." The young brunette places her hand on my shoulder "Everything will be okay Chloe." I give her a small smile and looks at Aubrey who is now standing in front of me.

I can sense that she wanted to say something to me but instead of saying it, she just gives me a warm smile.

"Hello, I think I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Cynthia-Rose Adams, you can call me CR." I gladly accept her hand and shakes it "I'm Chloe Beale. It's nice to meet you CR."

She sits on the chair opposite to us "So what happened to your wife?" she asks me.

"I don't know. I mean, we're having this conversation then all of a sudden she collapsed. We called for assistance and brought her here as fast as we could."

"Didn't Amy and Stacie tell you that she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning?" I look at Ms. Posen first then to Amy and Stacie "She didn't left Bailey's room since the two of you left." CR added.

"She didn't even drink water." Emily butted in "I'm not going to say this to make you feel guilty but that only show how you and Bailey mean so much to her."

I didn't say anything so she continues on talking "I know she's not the nicest person on earth for hurting you in the past but believe me when I say that she cares for you and your daughter." I look at Beth who is sitting on my left and she gives me a nod but before I can speak, the doctor came out from the ER.

"Beca Mitchell?" he ask and I feel Beth nudge her elbow me so I stand up "I'm her e—I'm her wife." I answer.

"She didn't call Beca her ex-wife, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Amy asks and I hear her gasp and I don't know what made her do that as I don't bother looking at the girls, all I want to know is Beca's condition.

"How is she?" I ask "She's fine, there's nothing to worry about." He answers and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"She collapsed because of fatigue. The test also shows that she's dehydrated, may I ask what makes her not to drink or eat anything?"

I open my mouth but no words came out "Her wife takes away her daughter when she finds out she's spending summer with her without her consent." I wanted to slap Amy on her head but decided to ignore the blonde girl "One more word from you Amy and I swear to God I'll make you stop from talking."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You don't need to be brutal, Aubrey." Amy answers.

"Does she need to stay here for a while?" I ask immediately before any one of the girls can speak again "No, all of her test came out negative, she's just dehydrated. I just need you to sign some papers and she can go home."

"Sure and thank you."

"It's nothing, oh by the way before I forgot, I need you to make sure that she eats and drink plenty, we don't want her to come back here sooner right? Take good care of your wife."

I chuckles nervously and I hope the doctor didn't notice it. He excuses himself for a while to get talk to the nurse about the papers I need to sign. As I look at the girls, they are all looking at me.

"What?" I ask "The doctor said you need to take care of your WIFE." Amy answers "I c-can't do that. I have a lot of things to do. Ms. Posen will take care of her."

"Just call me Aubrey and sorry but I have other talents that I need to attend to." I look over to CR who shook her head "Sorry Chloe, I have some photo shoots and interview until Tuesday."

"Amy?" I said "No can't do red, I have photo shoots also and TV guesting."

"Oh okay then maybe Stacie and Emily can do it. You're not working right?" Stacie smiles at me and raise her eyebrow "I may be on leave but my younger sister is on her summer vacation too and being her big sister, it is my duty to tour her around the city, right Emily?"

"Right, sorry Chloe." Emily says.

 _Okay, why do I have a feeling that they are planning something?_

I look at Beth and before I can speak, she shook her head at me "She's your wife Chloe. She's your responsibility."

 _And that leaves me with no choice…_

"Fine. I'll do it." I slump my body on the steel bench and Bailey sits on my lap "Don't worry mommy, I'll help you take care of her."

"Thanks baby." I smiled at her and look at the girls, they are giving each other thumbs up and I don't have any idea what that is for.

After I sign the papers and paid the bills, Aubrey drives us home. The girls are following us and riding at Amy's car. I am sitting on the passenger seat while Bailey and Beca are sitting on the back seat. Once in a while, I take a glimpse of them at the rear view mirror and every freaking time I do that, I see Beca looking back at me.

I felt the car stops and when I look outside the window, we're already in front of the building. I wait for Aubrey to go out of the car and help Beca but I think we're thinking the same thing since she's looking at me.

 _Don't wait f+-_

 _or them to remind you who is Beca in your life, geez Chloe!_

I open the door and went out of the car, I knock on their window and Bailey opens the passenger door, I smile at my daughter then look at Beca. I extend my hand at her and she kinda hesitated to accept it.

"I won't bite; I just want to help you." I said, she nods her head at me and hold my hand. I help her get out of the car and I can tell that she's a little weak "Next time don't do hunger strike. Your small body can't handle it."

"Well I'm not that hungry and no one can force me to eat if I don't want to." I look at Beca and she smile sheepishly at me "Except you of course."

"Good, now lets go. Bailey hold your momma's hand and don't let go." We start to walk but Aubrey honks her car and we look at her "We'll meet you girls upstairs." Beca nods her head as I said thank you to the blonde girl.

As soon as we arrive at her penthouse, I told Bailey to get some water for her while I bring Beca to her room but she stops me from doing it.

"Can I just sit on the sofa for a while? I don't want to lay down on the bed all day." She told me "Ah yeah sure, come on." I'm still holding her hand and I hope she won't hear my heart beating faster. Beca sits on the sofa and she looks at me.

"Uhm T-thank you." She said "It's nothing." I smiled at her and look down on the floor.

"Do you want me to get you a pillow?" I ask her when I look back at her "No but thank you for asking."

"Uhm okay, do you need anything else?"

"Yes I do."

"What?"

"C-can you stay here for a while? Uhm Y-you know if it's okay with you." I stare at her for a while and I miss this side of her. One of the things that made me fell in love with her.

"But if you don't want, I understand." I hear her say again, I take a sit beside her and tuck some loose hair covering her face "Actually that was my plan. I'll be staying here with you for a couple of days until you're okay."

"Really?"

"Yes and about Bailey. I'm allowing her to spend her summer vacation with you and yes she'll stay here with you." I see a bright smile forming on Beca's face then without a word, she pulls me into a hug "You don't know how much you made me happy."

I let out a small smile then rub her back because I can feel that she's about to cry. I broke the hug after a few minutes as she speaks.

"Does it mean that you're going to stay here with us too?"

"No, I'm going to stay at the hotel with Beth. We have a lot of work to do and-"I stop talking when I look at her and I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me.

 _Did I just see a hint of jealousy in her eyes?_

"Of course you need to stay with her. It's fine. I'm just your wife and she's your girlfriend. It's cool."

 _And you're asking yourself that question? Didn't you see how she reacts and thinks that you're giving Beth a strip show?!_

"Beca comeon, you're-"

"You don't need to explain, I get the picture. Can you check what our daughter is doing?" I sigh and stand up from the sofa leaving her alone. I don't know what her problem is; I mean why she is so mad at Beth? The girl is not doing anything bad to her?

I'm still thinking things when I reach the kitchen, I saw Bailey sitting on a chair and eating cereal.

"I told you to get your mother some water." I said to her and place my hand on my hips "Sorry mom but I'm really hungry and I see this cereal like it's begging me to eat it."

'There's no doubt that you're her daughter.' I whispered to myself and get the glass of water on the table and walk back to the living room. I place it on the centre table in front of Beca.

"Thank you." She said without bothering to look at me so I just sit on the other side of the sofa and looks at the television that is now open.

 **BECA'S POV**

 **20 MINUTES LATER…**

I've been staring at the television and I can't even understand what I'm watching. When Bailey went to the living room, she sits on the sofa in between me and her mother then she changes the channel. This little monster didn't even ask me if I'm watching or not!

"Bailey, what on earth are we watching?" I ask our daughter who is giggling at the little pig "It's called Peppa pig mum." She answers mimicking the accent of the characters on the tv.

"And why are we watching this?"

"Before I have the remote and I want to watch it."

"But it has no sense."

"For you because you're old but for intelligent kids like me, it has a sense."

"Change it."

"No."

" . ." my daughter looks at me with those bright blue eyes "Fine then don't."

 _I don't know what's with their eyes that can make me say yes or do things they ask me to do!_

I look at Chloe and she fell asleep, I smile a little on how cute she is while sleeping. She never changes but her love for me does.

 _I'm not going to repeat what you did in the past Mitchell and all you have to do is accept the fact that she have fallen out of love with you._

I sigh when I bring back my attention to the TV but scrunch my nose when I remember we're watching a kids show.

"Baby, get some pillow for your mom." I said "Why don't you get it?" she asks me.

"Well I'm tired and weak but you're not." I smiled sweetly at her when she looks at me

"I'm eight and still a kid, beside she's your wife." I don't know how she does that. I stand up from the sofa and went to my room. I grab two pillows, one for me and one for my Chloe. I walk back to the living room and go to her side.

I throw the other pillow I'm holding to Bailey who furrows her eyebrows at me but I ignore her. I carefully lift Chloe's head and place the pillow under. I stare at her for a while and didn't notice that my daughter is looking at me.

"Okay, I'll go to the kitchen to get me some food so you'll have plenty of time to stare at her." She says. I shook my head at my daughter then sit beside Chloe and lean little closer to her. I look down at her lips, hoping I can kiss her again.

'You're so beautiful.' I whispered to her, held her hand and kiss it. She moves a little so I immediately let go of her hand and turn my head to my right and was about to move to my place a while ago when I hear her speaks.

"You too babe." Chloe said

 _Did she just call me babe?_

I look back at her and she's still sleeping.

 _Am I hearing things? Or maybe she thought I'm Bailey._

I look at the television still thinking.

 _Come on Beca, she won't call her daughter 'babe'._

I saw Bailey walking back and holding a bowl of cheese puffs and a glass of water. She stops when she saw me smiling at her.

"Don't smile like that momma, you'll give me nightmares!" she says "Oh shut it and watch that pepper pips of yours."

"It's Peppa Pig momma!"

"Whatever, it's the same."

"No it's not, Beth." I open my mouth to say something but she starts to laugh "You're lucky that you're my daughter." she smiles at me and we both laugh.

The girls go back to the penthouse with food on their hands. They thought that the three of them needed some time alone so they went to the cafeteria a few blocks away from the building. Aubrey uses her key so they can get in. They hear the television so she, Beth and Stacie walks towards the living room while Amy, CR and Emily goes to the kitchen to prepare the food.

The three girls smiles when they see the Beal-Mitchell family sleeping on the sofa. Bailey is still holding a cheese puffs on her hand while Beca is sleeping on Chloe's lap. Little did they know that the redhead woke up a while ago and sees the two fell asleep. She removes the pillow under her head and gives it to her daughter. She then pulls Beca and lay her down on her lap.

"Do we wake them up or let them be?" Beth asks "Let them sleep for a while. If they are still sleeping before we left then we're going to leave a note on the centre table." Aubrey answers.

"So what are these three doing?" they hear Amy asks. No one from Aubrey, Beth and Stacie answers and they let the aussie girl to see it for herself "So Beth, are you okay with this?" Amy asks again.

"Sorry but what do you mean by that?"

"We do know that you have a thing for the redhead and you do know that Beca is so fucking jealous of you." Beth just look at Amy then smiles "There's nothing to be jealous about and I'm okay with this, it's not like Chloe is cheating on me right?"

"So you do have a thing for Chloe! I knew it! Beca's going to murder you for sure."

"Amy will you just shut the fuck up." Cr says which makes the girls laughs "I want Beca to have an happy ending with Chloe but you do know what kind of lifestyle she has not to mention all of the girls fighting for her attention." CR added.

"So? She's not serious about them. It's just a fling."

"But Chloe didn't have any serious relationship or flings after Beca." Emily butted in then Stacie looks at Beth "Until she met Beth." Emily gives her sister a confused look which didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"You mean you and Chloe are together?" Beth sighs then looks at the older Mitchell "Can I talk to you guys in private? I need to tell you something and I don't want Beca to hear it." She then looks at the ring she's wearing. Aubrey who is just listening and watching them saw the same ring on Chloe's hand.

 _Oh my God! Does it mean that Beca is a bit too late to make her family complete?_

"Let's go to my house then I'll cook dinner for us." Aubrey says, she needs to know what's going on between Chloe and Beth "You know how to cook?" Stacie asks her.

"Nah, if you eat what she cooked, you'll die." Amy is the one who answers her, the taller blonde girl glares at her but smiles sweetly at Stacie who is smiling at her too "Start making the note while I cover the food on the table." Aubrey said.

After 15 minutes, the six girls left Beca's penthouse and they are now on their way to the basement parking area. Aubrey fishes out her keys from her pocket when Amy asks a question to Beth.

"So Beth, what are you going to tell us?" she starts to walk slowly and look at Stacie who gives her a nod "I don't know how to say this but…"

"But what?" CR asks "I'm gonna get married in three months." And with that Aubrey drops her keys on the ground, CR left her mouth hanging open while Amy says

"Oh you better hide Beth and you better hide far away from Mitchell or she'll kill you for stealing her wife!"

 _ **Okay I'm ready for any violent reaction from you guys LOL but before you do that I want to say that please trust me on this one. The upcoming chapters will only focus on Beca, Chloe and Bailey; well there are some parts with the girls so I'll see yah on the next update. Again a million thanks to you guys!**_


	11. With you, I'm complete

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Beca woke up at the sound of plates and pots clattering at the kitchen. She blinks her eyes for a few times before getting up on the sofa. She saw Bailey sleeping on the other hand then she smells food coming from the kitchen. Beca smiles before she stands up and kiss the forehead of her daughter then go to the kitchen.

She saw Chloe washing some cups and plates on the sink.

"Hey." Beca said softly, Chloe then looks at her and smiles "Hey too. How's your sleep?" she asks before returning to what she's doing.

"It's fine. You should've waked me up to cook and clean."

"It's okay, the doctor said you need some rest and I don't want you to go back to the hospital." Beca smiles again but she wipe it away when Chloe looks at her "Uhm okay. So what did you cooked? I don't think I have some edible food in my fridge other than milk, leftovers and Bailey's candies."

"So that's hers huh? You've been feeding our daughter sweets too much." Beca smiles at her sheepishly, she is happy that Chloe is considering her as Bailey's parent too "No, I know you wouldn't like that."

"Glad to hear that. Anyway, I didn't cook anything. The girls left some food for us so I'm just pre-heating it."

"Oh."

"Yes and they left some notes on the table. Do you mind getting it so we can read them?"

"Okay baby, wait-"she stops talking when she realizes what she said "Ah, I-I'm sorry… I you…" Chloe giggles when she notices how flustered Beca's face is "its okay babe, can you please get the notes?"

The brunette nods her head a lot of times before running towards the living room which made Chloe giggle more.

When Beca reach the living room, she quickly grabs the paper and scans it but she stops on walking when she saw Beth's note for Chloe.

 _Why does she have to leave a note for her?! And why does she want to give her a call?!_

She's glaring at the note and most especially at the girl's name that she didn't notices her daughter waking up, get up and now looking at her.

"Mom? What are you doing?" the little girl ask but her mother is busy curing at Beth in her own mind. She then saw her mother tear the bottom of the paper she's holding and let out an evil laugh.

'Am I dreaming or what?!' the kid whispered to herself then she hears her mother's voice "Beca? What's taking you so long?" she looks at the DJ again "Oh ah I'm just checking Bailey if she's still breathing."

"What?!" Chloe asks "Oh nothing, nothing. Forget what I just said." Beca answers.

"I think they did something to you at the hospital mom, you're acting strange." Beca hears Bailey's voice and look at her "For how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough for me to see you tear that paper and may I ask why?"

"It's none of your business and I need you to keep your mouth shut." Bailey furrows her eyebrows when Beca raise her eyebrow at her "Okay fine, whatever you say."

"What did the note says?" both of them hear Chloe's voice "Oh ah well it's from the girls."

"I know, I think Beth left some note too." This time Bailey grins evilly at other mother while Beca didn't know what she'll say "Yes mom, Aunt Beth left some note for you. Why don't you read it to her Momma?"

Beca glares at her daughter and before she can say something to the little girl, Chloe goes to the living room and smiles at the little redhead "Hey baby. How's your sleep?" she asks.

"I slept like a baby mom." She answered then looks to her momma "So what does Aunt Beth said?" she asks once more. Beca looks at her then to Chloe who is waiting for her to say something.

"Oh ah she said that ah-hmm, 'sweetie…can…you…give…me…a….call…tonight?'" Chloe is not stupid to not notice that Beca said those words through her gritted teeth; Bailey on the other hand stops herself from laughing out loud and just shook her head while looking at her mother.

"That's what your GIRLFRIEND wrote." Beca said and looks at Chloe with a serious look on her face "Oh okay, thanks. Come on you two, time for our dinner."

 _She didn't deny it?! So they are fucking dating?! My wife and that… that… gorgeous human being!_

Bailey is still watching her momma's expressions.

'I wonder what she is thinking. I know she's jealous but why?' the little redhead whispered to herself then her birth mother speaks again "Beca! Bailey! I said it's time to eat!" she shouted.

"Be there HONEY!" Beca answered sarcastically while Bailey laughs at her and run towards the kitchen but she stops halfway and looks at her "You're funny when you're jealous momma! You look like anger in the movie Inside Out." Then continue running before Beca can catch up on her.

The brunette is almost at the kitchen when she hears the buzzer rings. She told Chloe and Bailey that she'll see who's at the door but she regrets opening it when she saw who's at the door.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked her.

 _Cruella Deville! Medusa! Hades but this girl is a lot evil._

She was about to say something when she felt a hand on her waist, its Chloe's.

"Hey Beth." The redhead says and smiles at the girl "Hey! I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, we're just having dinner, why don't you come in?" Beth looks at Beca who is glaring at her the latter realizes that she's been glaring too much at her rival so she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me! Come in Bi-Beth."

"Are you sure It's okay for me to come in? I mean I can talk to Chloe outside." Beth said "No, I mean yes its okay. Come in." Beca then places her hand on the brunette's arm and pulls her inside.

"There you go! See it's not that hard." And she slams the door, Chloe raise her eyebrow at Beca that is acting strange in front of Beth, she clears her throat and looks at the taller brunette "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Chloe didn't saw the look on Beca's face but Beth who glance at her saw it "No sweetie, I just drop by to give you your things and Bailey's." she answered and hand over a backpack and duffel bag.

"Thanks Beth, you're the best." Chloe places the bag on the side "Oh it's nothing. Ah can I talk to you in private?" the redhead nods her head and looks at Beca "Oh sorry." She then took 6 steps backwards.

"There you go. Now you two can talk in PRIVATE." Before Beth can say something, Chloe speaks up "Why don't you join Bailey at the table babe."

Even though Chloe uses that endearment word at Beca, the smaller brunette doesn't like the idea of leaving the two alone but with the looks that the redhead is giving her, she has no choice but to leave them.

She drags herself towards the kitchen and slumps her body on the chair. Beca looks at their daughter who is busy eating her dinner. She sighs and took some noodles and place it on her plate.

 _Why does she want to talk to her in private?! I already give them space and that's not enough?!_

She stabs her food with a fork and didn't go unnoticed to Bailey.

 _What's her problem now?_

She continues on watching her momma's facial expressions and body movement then all of a sudden, the older Mitchell smiles widely.

 _I think my momma is going crazy! Should I call 911?_

"Why are you smiling like that? I told you if you continue doing that, you'll give me nightmares!" Bailey said which get Beca's attention.

"What's wrong with smiling?" Beca asks "Nothing but the way you are doing it, it's creepy!"

"Zip it and eat young lady." Then went back on thinking about her plan to know what the two girls are talking about but then here comes the cons.

 _If I'm the one who will walk back and forth to the living room and the kitchen, Chloe will notice it and maybe she'll think that I'm listening to their conversation._

She sighs and drops her plan but then she hears Chloe speaks.

" _ **A dinner date?! Sure sweetie! I can't wait!"**_

'So that's the reason why she want to talk to her in private?! She'll invite my wife to dinner without my consent?' she whispered to herself.

" _ **Aww you're so sweet Beth!"**_ Beca tighten her grip on her fork and Bailey saw it "You okay momma?"

Beca looks at her and an idea pop into her mind "Yes baby. Ah can you get my glass of water at the living room? I think I forgot to bring it." Beca answers.

"Oh I already place it on the sink. You didn't see me holding it while I'm running?"

 _Damn it!_

"Nope. What about the TV? We left it open, go turn it off."

"The TV's off momma. I saw it when I woke up."

"Oh. How about the note? Go get it."

"You put it in your back pocket." Beca starts to mumble words which make the little girl confused. They saw Beth and Chloe walking towards the kitchen and the two are smiling from ear to ear.

"Beca, Beth is going to leave now." Chloe said "Great! Oh I mean ah okay and don't miss us too much!"

Beth just look at Chloe then walk towards where Bailey is sitting, she kisses the little girl's head.

"Be good okay and listen to your moms." Beth said "I will Aunt Beth! Bye!" she walks back but glances at Beca who is chewing the noodles she stuff in her mouth slowly while looking at her "Just text me in case you need anything and when will I pick you up."

"Okay, be careful on your way back to hotel." Chloe said and walks her to the door. After she closes it, she quickly went to the kitchen and sits on the chair beside Bailey. The truth is Chloe wanted to ask Beca something but she's kinda hesitated on doing so.

Their daughter looks at her and knows the look on her mother's face and keeps on glancing at Beca.

"Momma, mommy wants to ask you something. Why are you mad at Aunt Beth?" she blurted out loud before she stuffs Chinese food into her mouth.

"I'm not mad. I mean I understand that Bi-Beth wants to take my wife to dinner without asking me if it's okay." She dryly said "Beca you're-"but she cuts her off.

"Like I said it's fine, it doesn't matter anyway." She added. She quickly finishes her food and stands up "I'm done. If you'll excuse me, I'll be at the living room. Yell if you guys are done." And left the two redheads that didn't say anything.

After they ate, Bailey watches a movie with her momma Beca while Chloe do the dishes. The brunette didn't say any word to her daughter or to Bailey so the little redhead is the one who starts a conversation.

"If you want to say something momma, I'm here to listen." Bailey said while looking at the TV "I don't have to say anything."

"Then what's with the face? You've been quiet since you left me and mom at the kitchen." Beca sighs and thinks about how the way she acted in front of her daughter and Chloe. She looks at the little girl and pokes her shoulder.

"Come sit beside momma." She said and taps the space beside her "I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay momma but you should apologize to mom and not me." Beca looks at the TV and thinking what she can do to say sorry to the older redhead.

"I know baby, I'll ask her to watch a movie with us before we go to bed, is that okay with you?" The little girls excitedly nodes her head and pulls her momma to stand up so they can go to the kitchen.

Once they are there, Bailey pushes her momma towards Chloe but the brunette keeps on opening and closing her mouth, no words coming out.

 _Come on Mitchell, you can do it!_

"H-hey Chloe?" she said. The redhead turn around to find Beca standing behind her while their daughter is looking for something inside the fridge "Yes?" she answered.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me and Bailey before we go to bed?"

"Sure, let me just finish washing the dishes."

"O-okay." Chloe smiles a little and continue on washing the dishes again. Beca knows she's disappointed on how she acted while they were eating.

 _I will apologize later._

"Come on momma, let's pick a movie." Bailey said while holding a piece of chocolate on her right hand. Chloe follows the two and she saw them already sitting on the sofa with a blanket.

"Come here mom! Hurry! The movie is about to start." Bailey excitedly said. Chloe chuckles and sits on the left side of the sofa while Beca is on the right. their daughter is sitting in between them. The little girl knows they won't talk to each other until she's with them so she decided that she'll go to bed once the movie starts.

As the opening credits starts to roll, Bailey yawns and Chloe sees it "You sleepy baby?" the little redhead nods her head.

"Do you guys mind if I'll head to bed?" she asks "Of course not sweetheart, come, on I'll tuck you to bed." Beca answers and look at Chloe.

"I'll be back; I need to talk to you." Chloe nods her head and Bailey said her good night to her then kisses the girl's head. It only took her minutes to go back to the living room holding two beers on her hand. She hands over the other bottle to the redhead and sits on her place.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Chloe asks Beca after she takes a sip on her beer "First I want to apologize on how I acted during dinner. I don't know what's got into me."

"Are you jealous of Beth?" Beca opens her mouth but then closes it when no words came out. She opens it once more but Chloe giggles.

"What?!" the brunette asks "You're cute when you're jealous." Chloe answered.

"I'm not jealous! I've never been jealous!... Well okay except for today." She take a big gulp on her beer while Chloe is smiling at her "There's no reason for you to be jealous babe. Come here." The brunette looks at her for a while before moving towards where the redhead is sitting.

"Do you want to sit in between me?"

"Ah if uhm… if it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay." Beca then position herself in between Chloe's legs then she felt the redhead pulls her and lean her back on her.

"Comfy?" Chloe asks, Beca smiles sweetly and nods her head "Does this mean that I can kiss you?" the redhead looks at her and raise her eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding babe, so let's watch?" Beca says.

 **EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

Beca woke up feeling energized and happy. Last night was one of the best nights in her life. She and Chloe spend the night together watching movies, though the redhead didn't sleep with her, Beca felt that somehow, she's still important to the girl who owns her heart. When she went outside her room, Beca goes to the kitchen and she finds the two important ladies in her life making some breakfast.

During breakfast, their daughter mentioned to them that she invited her Aunts to have dinner with them that night, so the Beal-Mitchell Family went out for grocery shopping and prepare foods for their visitors.

It's already 7 pm when the girl starts to arrive including Beth though Beca wanted to protest, she just kept her mouth shut and promise herself not to get jealous of the brunette again. It'll be hard but she'll try her best. The last to arrive are Stacie, Emily and Amy.

The two sisters are staying with her while they are in LA. They talk for a second and eat. The girls are joking around and teasing each other especially on how the way Beca glares at Beth.

'Easy there tiger. I don't see anything wrong if Chloe and Beth are dating. You've been with different girls every night.' Amy whispered to her while they are both looking at Beth and Chloe talking with Stacie and Aubrey.

'I stopped in case you didn't know.' Beca whispered back and wishes she can kick Beth out of her place 'Since Bailey yeah you did but your wife has all the reasons to go on date with someone and mind you, Beth is one fine lady.'

'Are you really my friend or not?'

'Of course I am your friend!'

"Then don't say any positive things about her.'

'Okay I'll stop you Miss Overreacting slash soon-to-be-ex-wife slash very jealous 'ASSUMING' Mitchell.' Beca glares at Amy who stops on talking and took a sip on her beer. She wanted to laugh at her friend for being so obvious about her jealousy over Beth.

'We're going to spend the night here, what if Chloe asks you if Beth can stay, will you say yes.' Amy asks 'My answer is no!'

'And you can say that to Chloe?' Beca raise her eyebrow and look at Amy 'This is my house so I have the right to say NO!'

'Okay, we'll see.' And right on the spot, Chloe looks at their way then holds Beth's hand and pulls her towards Beca and Amy.

 _Now let's see if DJ BM can say no to her wife._

"Hey Amy! Hey Beca!" Chloe said "Hey red! By the way, the food is great."

"Thanks Amy and I'm glad you like it." The redhead answered and smiles, she then looks at Beca who is smiling softly at her "Hey Becs, do you mind if Beth can stay here for the night?"

Amy looks at her friend and waiting for her answer.

 _Say no Beca! Say no Beca! This is your house, she'll understand!_

"Sure, I don't mind." The blonde girl wanted to laugh at her friend, now she knows how whipped Beca is "Thanks babe, oh Bailey wants us to go to the living room to play a game."

"Uh go ahead, we'll be right there." Chloe nods her head and motion for Beth to follow her. Beca sighs and looks at Amy who is grinning at her "This is my house so I have the right to say YES!" the blonde girl laughs out loud and left Beca who's giving deadly glare at her.

 **AT THE LIVING ROOM**

Bailey is standing in the middle of the living room where the centre table was. She told her Aunts if they can move it to the side so they can play a game. The little girl is holding two boxes on her hand.

"Okay little shawshank, what are we going to play?" Amy asks "Okay before we start let me thank you for coming to our get together dinner and now it's time to play charades."

The girls smile except for Beca who is not good at the said game. I have two boxes here, this blue box contains all your names and later on we'll know who you'll be partner with." Bailey added.

"I don't think I need to explain what in this red box."

"Oh you need to explain it, there might be a person who doesn't even listen to a word you said because she's busy GLARING at someone." Lucky for Amy she's sitting a little far from Beca.

"So what will be the consequence of the losers?" Stacie asked "It depends on the winners so yeah good luck!" Bailey then places the red box on the table at the side then calls one of her Aunts.

"Aunt Aubrey you go first." The little redhead said "Sure kiddo." Aubrey stands up and places her hand inside the box; she takes a paper out and unfolds it.

"Stacie." She said and smiles at the taller brunette, the latter winks at her and when she returns to her seat, they give high-five to each other.

"Can I be next?" Emily asked when she raises her hand, Bailey nods her head and Emily did the same thing "Amy!"

"Alright! We're going to win this one!" she said to the younger girl and also gives her high-five. They were only four names left: CR, Beth, Chloe and Beca.

 _What if I get partnered with Beth?! We can't win because I'll be busy curing at her inside me head!_

Beca then hears Bailey's voice again "Who wants to go next?"

"Let Beth pick her partner and I hope it's Chloe!" Amy shouted which makes the other girls laugh, Emily pushes Beth who is sitting next to her. She walks towards Bailey and smiles at the little girl. She repeats what Emily and Aubrey did; she places her hand inside and takes out a paper.

Every eyes are on her, waiting for her to reveal the name of her partner, she looks at CR first then to Chloe who smiles at her and to girl who likes her so much, Beca.

"Come on Beth; don't make it too much suspense!" Amy shouted, Beth laughs then showed them the name written on the paper.

"You've got to be kidding me!" someone said.

 _ **Hi all! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy these past few days so forgive me. Anyways, here is the update and I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I love reading all the review and I love you guys have a lot of questions about Beth, Chloe and Beca and of course what happened to their past.**_

 _ **Like I've always said, I'll explain it one by one in the future chapters! So thanks once again and see yah all on the next chapter! The Brat and The Bodyguard will be updated next week! Take care!**_


	12. Charades and the Past

"You've got to be kidding me!" Beca smiles at the thought of Beth's partner, the latter looks at CR who high-five her partner when the taller brunette sits on the sofa. She then looks at Chloe who is shock to know that her wife is her partner.

"So red, Beca's your partner, are you ready to lose?" Amy asks her, she looks at Beca who is smiling at her "Don't you worry my love; I'm the queen of charades! We're going to beat them!"

Stacie and Chloe looks at each other, Aubrey, Amy and CR did the same; they know that the DJ doesn't know how to play any games, well except for the games on her phone.

"Okay so the teams are Aunt Stacie and Aunt Aubrey, Aunt Emily and Aunt Amy, Aunt Beth and Aunt CR then my mommies. Do I have to explain the mechanics?"

The girls shook their heads including Beca but she stops when she realizes she doesn't know how to play the said game "Ah I think you still need to explain the mechanics baby. Some of them don't know how to play it."

"Some of them? You're the only one who doesn't have any idea, Beca." Aubrey says "How come you say you're the queen of charades?" Chloe asks her.

"Oh yes she is the queen, queen of the loser." Beca glares at Amy as Emily laughs but stops when the smaller brunette looks at her too.

"Okay if there's no more question, can we start the game?" the girls nods their heads at the little girl standing in the centre. Bailey goes to the side and took the other box "So who's going first?" Beca was about to raise her hand when Chloe stops her.

"Any takers?" Bailey asks once more then Stacie stands up "Since no one wants to go first, we'll volunteer, is that okay with you Aubrey?"

"Sure, you'll act, I'll guess?" the taller brunette nods her head, walks towards Bailey and places her hand inside the box "Oh before I forgot our category is about 21st century movie. You can tell the genre written on top of the title to give your partner a clue."

Stacie smiles at the little redhead and unfolds a piece of paper she's holding. A big grin on her face starts to show while reading what's written on it "Musical and Comedy" she says then looks at Aubrey.

"Okay ladies, timer starts now!" Bailey shouted. Stacie held up two fingers telling Aubrey that it has two words, the blonde nods her head then her partner points at her index finger to tell Aubrey that she's going to act the first word.

"Okay first word." Aubrey waits for her partner to move, Stacie stands straight and places her right hand on her hips and starts to dance while her left hand is holding an imaginary mic.

"I know that one! I know that one!" Emily excitedly says, if ever Aubrey won't get the correct answer, one of the other teams can steal it. Aubrey furrows her eyebrows as Stacie continues to show her the dance moves.

"That looks familiar." she said "You only have 30 seconds to guess!" Bailey shouted.

"Pitch Perfect!" Aubrey answered, Stacie squeals and run towards her partner and pulls her into a hug "You're awesome!" she said.

"Nah, you seem to know the whole step of I saw the sign and it's one of my favourite movies!" Aubrey answered "Okay whose next?" Bailey asks.

As for Chloe and Beca, the redhead gives a thumps up to her best friend and Aubrey, she knows that the taller brunette is good at guessing games. She looks at Beca who seems oblivious to what's going on and she starts to get nervous.

"Okay Aunt Emily and Aunt Amy, time to beat is 25 seconds." Bailey informed them "Oh piece of cake! I can do this by milliseconds!" Amy answered. Emily did the same, places her hand in the box and read what's written on it "Survival Thriller." She said.

"Bring it on! We're going to take the crown from you bitches." Chloe clears her throats and points her finger at Bailey letting Amy know that there's a minor with them "Oh my bad red, what I mean is twigs!"

Bailey laughs and reset her timer "Okay, timer starts now!" Emily held up two fingers also then places both of her hands on her head clasp together forming a triangle.

 _ **(A/N: like a dorsal fin)**_

Chloe smiles because she knows this is going to be hard but then she's shock when Amy speaks "The Shallows!" Bailey stops the timer and looks at Aubrey and Stacie. Amy guesses the title way too fast and that didn't go unnoticed to Chloe who feels that something's not right on their game.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asks the aussie girl "Do what?"

"You guess the title and all Emily does is to place her hands on her head. There are a lot of shark movies in the 21st century Amy."

She looks at the girls to ask for their help but none of them speak up "Well I got killer instinct like a shark so I know that's the right answer." Chloe furrows her eyebrows, confused on Amy's answer but didn't say anything.

"Okay to be fair, you can disqualify us. Is that okay with you Em?"

"Fair enough, we can win some other time." Emily answers and sits on Amy's side. Beth stands up before Bailey can call her and places her hand inside the box. On the other hand, Beca is watching Beth's every move and how Chloe is smiling looking at her.

"Supernatural horror." She simply said and Beca saw how she scratches her head.

 _Hah! I bet I'm better than her! Poor CR!_

She grins evilly while watching Beth standing at the centre looking nervous "You girls ready?" Bailey asks, Beth nods her head and CR gives her thumbs up "Time to beat is still 25 seconds. Timer starts now!"

Beth just stand there for quite some time while the timer is running, losing 20 seconds for nothing so CR furrows her eyebrows, Beca still grinning evilly and doing a happy dance inside her head but then Beth looks at her then points a finger at the brunette sitting next to Chloe. The other girls' looks at each other thinking what could be the movie CR is guessing that sounded like Beca.

Beth's partner analyzes the way Beca is smiling, grinning and looking at Beth "Annabelle!" CR shouted, Beth jumps up and down with a big smile on her face. Among the girls, Amy is the first one to laugh then the rest follows.

"That's my girl! Good job!" Chloe says "But sad to say that we're going to beat you!" she added.

"Bring it on love." Beth answers which makes Beca stands in front of Chloe "Our turn." She said. The redhead nods her head but they can still hear Amy, Stacie and Aubrey laughing. The older Mitchell looks at the three.

"What's so funny?" she asks "Oh please don't tell me she doesn't know who Annabelle is!" Stacie asked the two.

"Well you do know that she's not a movie person right? So she doesn't have any clue about it." Aubrey answers "Because if she does, Beth's probably dead by now."

"Why? Who's Annabelle?" Beca asks them again "It's one of the box office hits in this century Beca. Here let me show you what she looks like." Amy fishes out her phone and searches for pictures on the internet. After a few seconds, she hands over her phone to Beca.

"That's Annabelle! A demonic doll!" and the blonde girl start to laugh again. Beca gritted her teeth but in the end she decided to just look at Beth and raise an eyebrow. Chloe pulls her but before the redhead can say something, Beca speak up first.

"You'll act, I'll guess." She said, Chloe is being hesitant, she wants to guess and let Beca act "Are you sure? You don't want to do this the other way around?"

"No, I need you to trust me and don't listen to them saying I'm no good. I'll tell you, we'll win this." Chloe knows she must trust her wife so she nods her head and walks to where their daughter is.

"Good luck mom!" Bailey says and Chloe smiles at her. She unfolds the paper and her eyebrows furrows.

 _Oh this is going to be hard_

She places the paper in her pocket then look at Beca who is smiling at her then to the girls who are giving her a pitiful look, like they are saying that Beca won't guess it.

 _She will! I know she can do this!_

"You ready mom?" Bailey asks her. Little did Chloe and Beca knows that the game is manipulated by their daughter. While they are watching movies last night, she made a phone call to her Aunt Stacie and Aunt Amy to make a plan. They didn't include Beca and Chloe's names on the list so no one among them can be their partners.

"Yes baby and oh it's sci-fi." Chloe answers looking at Beca "Timer starts now!" the second thing is, the rest of the girls are the ones who picks the movies. They planned to act like they are thinking even though they already know the answer that's why no one reacted when Chloe questioned the way Amy guess the title. They didn't pick anything inside the box that only contains ten papers with the same titles. Bailey already gave them their paper before their dinner starts.

Chloe held up three fingers and points at her baby finger "Missing finger!" Beca says.

'What on earth is she saying?' CR whispered to Beth 'I don't know, she's your friend.' The brunette answered. Chloe points it again "I lost one finger!"

"Damn it Beca! It means that she'll act the third word on the title!" Aubrey says "Oh! My bad!" Chloe shook her head but she needs to focus so they won't be the loser.

She draws an imaginary shape in the air "Circle?" Beca says but Chloe shook her head.

"Invisible circle!" still it's not right; Chloe draws it again "Big circle!" Amy laughs but stops when a pillow hits her face. The DJ thinks for a while then she says "Hole?" Chloe smiles and nods her head.

She then points at her ring finger, meaning second word. She looks around but she can't find anything then she notices the colour of her upper cloth and Beca's t-shirt. She points at Beca's shirt first, the brunette look down.

"A hole in my stomach!" she shouted 'I know she doesn't like to watch movies because it's predictable but I can't believe that she's stu-clueless!' Stacie whispered to Aubrey who just laughs at her.

Chloe shook her head and keeps on pointing at beca's shirt "Oh I know it!" Beca said.

"My hole!" the girls burst out laughing on what she said and also when one of Chloe's slippers hits her head "Hey woman! Don't be brutal!" Beca said.

Chloe then changes her tactics and sees the colour of the carpet in Beca's living room; she points at it and then draws again "Your hole?" Beca asked.

"God damn it Beca!" Chloe shouted "What?! Oh wait, is it OUR HOLE?!" Amy and CR fell on the sofa as they keep on laughing at their friend but Beca is ignoring them, she's too focused on guessing the title. Chloe on the other hand is losing hope that they will win. She keeps on pointing at the hole she drew in the air while stomping her foot on the carpet.

"Holes having sex?!" Beca asks again and this time Bailey shook her head and sits on the table "Time's up." She said. Chloe walks over to Beca and stands in front of the brunette who is smiling sheepishly at her "Your hole?! My hole?! Our hole?! Holes having se- arrrgghhh!"

"Hey don't blame me that we lost. You don' know how to act, you keep on pointing down at me and on your body." Beca said "I'm not pointing at your body or my body; I'm pointing at your shirt because the word you're guessing is BLACK!"

Beca furrows her eyebrows and looks at Chloe "So it's black hole."

"It's the Black Hole." Chloe answers and slump her body on the sofa. Bailey smiles from ear to ear that their plan worked "So the winner of this game is Aunt Stacie and Aunt Aubrey!" the girls clap their hands including Beca and Chloe.

Stacie and Aubrey high-five each other and looks at the loser "We're going to tell you later the consequences of losing and I do hope that you'll do it Chloe." Stacie said.

After the game, the girls made some conversation about what happened to their weekend. Beca excuses herself and get some beer on the fridge. She returns to the girls and places the bottle on the table. She then looks at Chloe while Bailey is sleeping on her lap. She smiles and was about to sit down when she saw Stacie goes to the terrace.

She whispered to Chloe that she needs to talk to Stacie and the redhead nods her head. The brunette went out of the terrace too and Stacie knows that Beca will follow her there. When she sees the small brunette standing beside her, she gives her a smile.

"So what can you say about your daughter huh?" Stacie asks her while looking at some bright lights on the other buildings near their place "A very lovable and smart little monster." The taller brunette laughs and took a sip from her bottle.

"Uhm Stacie?" Beca called her "Yeah?"

"I know I hurt your best friend in the past and there's no way you'll forgive me for what I did but I just want to apologize to you." The brunette said. Stacie sighs and looks at her, yes she did bring Bailey here in LA to meet her but she's still a bit mad about Beca.

"I broke my promise to you and especially to her." Beca added "You do know that I wanted to kill you and burn your body right after." She turns around and leans her back on the railing and looks at her best friend.

"Why'd you do that Beca? You broke her heart that day while all she can think about is how to make you happy." Beca took a sip from her bottle and looks at it "I know I'm stupid for doing that but to tell you honestly, I did look for her." Beca said as she recalls the day she broke the heart of Chloe Beale.

 _*****FLASHBACK #2*****_

 _Beca slowly turn the knob on the door and pushes the door gently. It's already 11:30 in the evening and as she enters, she sees the food on the table. She looks at her phone and notices the date._

 _Fuck it!_

 _She drops her bag on the floor and walks towards the table. Chloe cooked all her favourite food and make an effort so they can have a decent dinner. She sighs then looks at the sofa, she saw her redhead sleeping on it._

 _She walks slowly while not removing her eyes on Chloe's face._

 _I'm sorry if I had to do this but- I'm sorry._

 _She kneels in front of her and stares at her wife. She wanted to hold her but afraid that she'll wake her up and if she did, it'll be hard for Beca to leave her._

 _The thing is, their marriage is on the rocks for the past months. The first four months are the best days of their lives but it deteriorates. Chloe didn't know that Beca stops pursuing her college degree because she needs to work full time at the studio. The two left their dorms to live with each other._

 _At first Beca doesn't want Chloe to work because taking up medicine is not that easy but the redhead insist that the brunette needs help for paying their rent and bills plus the food and supplies they need every month._

 _She agrees but later on sees the effect on Chloe's study so she talk to her and tell her to quit her job. Chloe didn't but promises Beca that this time, it won't affect her studies. Though both of them are struggling, Chloe is the one who always lift up the brunette when she feels down._

 _But still it didn't help a lot. They were fighting for almost every day, big or small things. Beca always came home late and were hiding secrets from the redhead. The latter didn't say anything and respect Beca's privacy until the day the brunette starts accusing her of things she didn't do._

 _For Beca, this is the only she knows that Chloe would hate her but in the end she hates seeing the redhead getting hurt by her words._

 _A single tear escape her eye 'This is not the kind of life I want to give you Chlo. I failed you.' She whispered. She stands up before Chloe can hear her crying and places the letter on the table near the sofa. She goes to their room and packs her things. She needs to leave the house before the redhead wakes up._

 _She shoves everything she finds in her luggage but stops when she sees their wedding picture on the cabinet. She walks towards it and take the picture frame. She smiles at the thought of Chloe sharing her last name as tears falls freely. She takes the picture frame and places it inside her luggage and quickly went out of the room only to find Chloe sitting on the sofa reading the letter._

" _Chloe…" Beca says, the redhead looks at her and she sees tears in her eyes "W-what's the meaning of this Beca?" she asks._

 _Beca opens her mouth but no words came out. She wanted to tell her personally that she's giving back her freedom but she felt a lump on her throat. She hates seeing Chloe like this and now all she wanted to do is to run towards her redhead and tell her how much she loves her but she stops herself from doing that. She saw Chloe looking at the luggage she's holding._

" _Why are you leaving me Beca? Did I do something wrong?" Chloe asks her and walks towards her "Please don't come near me Chloe." Beca said though she doesn't want to say but she has to._

" _I already said on the latter why and I think this is the best for both of us." But Chloe being Chloe, she runs towards Beca and hugs her "Don't leave me Beca please. We can work this out." Beca's tears starts to fall but she quickly wipe it away._

" _I can have double work during my free time, please baby." Beca shook her head, if she really want to do this, she must act strong and doesn't care about her anymore. She gently pushes Chloe off her "I'm tired, this is not the life I wanted."_

" _Beca-"_

" _I needed to be alone for a while, to think Chloe and you do the same." she walk pass by her but Chloe stops her "I don't need to think. Beca can't you see? You're my other half, you complete me and I don't need somebody else in my life!"_

 _Beca didn't look back at her or look at the hand on her arm stopping her from walking away "We can work this out and if you want, I can give up my studies to work." Beca's heart breaks into million pieces. Chloe should have been mad at her for deciding things on her own but all she can hear at the redhead is how much she love s her._

" _I love you Beca. I love you with all my heart and soul." Chloe said in between tears "I-I'm not in love with you anymore." Beca answers._

" _I'm already in love with someone else." The brunette feels the hand on her arm starts to lose "Please d-don't say that." Chloe answers._

" _I have to go; she's waiting for me outside. I'll just contact you once the divorce papers are done." Beca starts to walk and hope that Chloe won't stop but she knows Chloe won't give up just like that. She felt Chloe's body hugging her from behind._

" _Please don't leave me Beca, please. I'll do anything you want just please don't leave me." Beca tightens her grip on the luggage she's holding or else she'll breakdown and cry "All I want for you to do is to let me go." She said but Chloe didn't._

 _The brunette removes Chloe's hands wrapping around her body and walks away "Beca please. I need you." She hears Chloe says but she's not stopping or looking back "We need you." Chloe says once more but ignores it, opens the door and walk out of Chloe's life._

 _Tears starts to fall freely as she opens the door of the cab, she looks back at their house and wanted to run back but someone stopped her "It's for your own good. You can find her and win her back in the future, for now, let's make your dreams come true."_

 _Beca looks at the girl and nods her head; she went inside the cab and closes the door. The girl told the driver they are ready to go while the brunette is still looking at their house._

 _I'm sorry Chloe, I really am._

 _She cry silently as the cab starts to move. She knows that time; she's the cruelest person in the world for breaking her wife's heart into million pieces on their first wedding anniversary. AS the cab gains speed, Beca look at their house for one last time and saw Chloe running towards the vehicle._

' _Chloe…' Beca whispered, she's looking back and even though that the windows are closed, she knows that the redhead is shouting her name._

 _Is this really what I want? I give up Chloe just to have a career?_

 _Beca felt the cab going slow and she looks at the driver who is looking at her too, she was about to say to him to stop but the girl beside her orders the driver to hurry because they need to be at the restaurant in an hour._

 _The brunette looks back once more only to find Chloe on the ground crying while looking at the cab, Beca cries hard and didn't remove her eyes on her but the cab turns right and that's the last time she saw her wife._

 _*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Stacie looks at her friend who is wiping her tears away "What happened to the girl and the divorce papers?" she asks.

"I don't have any plans on divorcing her; I only said that so she'll hate me." Beca answers "You know Chloe won't hate you even if you broke her heart."

"That's why I'm asking myself, do I really deserve someone like her?"

"What do you think Beca?" the smaller brunette thinks for a while then shook her head "Don't think that way, whatever happened to both of you is in the past now. Why don't you talk to her and explain everything."

"What do you mean?" Beca asks "I know someone is manipulating you that time. Maybe she promised you a better life or what, am I right?"

Beca nods her head "But still it's my fault that I believed her." She sighs and the two girls went silent for a while "Do you still love Chloe, Becs?"

"It didn't change Stacie and I'm falling in love with her more." Beca answers while staring at Chloe laughing on what Beth is telling her "Then make things right again."

"Do you think I still have a chance?" Stacie didn't answer her and just look at her friend.

 _Do I need to tell her?_

"Because I'll do anything and everything to win her back." Beca added "Then do it! You only have a few months to change her mind." Stacie starts to walk away when Beca runs after her.

"What do you mean by changing her mind on what?" Stacie gives her a small smile and looks at their friend "Changing her mind on marrying Beth." She answered.

 _ **It's me again hehehe. There's something I need to clarify, its about the FLASHBACK. I think I already explained it that I won't write/put any flashback unless it's necessary. Chloe, Beca and Stacie are the ones who can trigger it. I promise that you'll know what else happened and how Chloe got pregnant.**_

 _ **Just be patient hahaha.**_

 _ **One more thing, I don't know if I can post an update like I used to (everyday or every other day) I'll be busy until May 13 and summer break will be over soon but I won't abandoned this story, trust me on that one.**_

 _ **Again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Sorry if I haven't answered the reviews one by one, I will do that maybe one of these days. 'til the next update! See yah all and take care guys!**_


	13. The past, The Present and The Future?

Stacie wanted to laugh on the initial reaction of her friend the moment those words came out of her mouth. She knows the look on Beca's face while looking at Beth whispering something to Chloe's ears and then looks at her with a confused look on her face.

"S-she can't marry her. W-we're still married." She said stammering "Well yeah, technically she can't now but there's a word DIVORCE and I think they are going to talk about it once we're back in Atlanta."

Beca starts to walk back and forth in front of the taller brunette, she then stops and Stacie readies herself from the volcano that'll be erupting any moment now.

"SHE CAN'T MARRY HER AND I'M NOT GOING TO SIGN THAT DIVORCE PAPERS!" she shouted causing the girls to look at them, Stacie on the other hand chuckles and went to the terrace door and closes it but telling the girls that everything is alright.

"Beca, can you please calm down." Stacie said "CALM DOWN! HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO DO THAT HUH?! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT MY WIFE IS PLANNING ON MARRYING BETH IN THREE MONTHS! THREE FUCKING MONTHS!" she shouted again.

"HERE I AM THINKING WE'RE OKAY BECAUSE SHE'S CALLING ME BABE AND BEING SWEET TO ME AND ALL BUT FUCK! WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT HUH?! IS SHE PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS?!"

"We're talking about Chloe here Beca, in case you forgot." She pulls the smaller brunette and makes her look in her eyes "That's why you need to show her that you changed, that you're not the old Beca who left her broken."

"Stacie, she's going to get married, it's final and I can't do anything about that."

"So you're just going to give up on her? Beca I need to remind you that you don't have any right to be mad at her, you LEFT her though you said you did look for her still you've been missing in her life for the past ten years and 8 years of your daughter's life."

Beca didn't speak or say anything; she looks at the lights from the other building and think of what she did in the past. She already regrets leaving Chloe behind and even denying her.

"Look Beca, you still have a lot of time to change her mind. Do it if you want your family to be complete. Beth is a kind girl and she's been a good mother to Bailey."

"But what if in the end, she still choose her?"

"If that happens, at least you won't regret anything; that you put up a fight. You are her wife and you have the right to be with her."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Just leave it to me and of course your daughter." Stacie answered.

 **BACK INSIDE…**

Stacie and Aubrey are now standing in the middle of the living room looking at Beca and Chloe waiting for their punishment. Bailey is still sleeping on Beth's lap.

"Okay, the time has come for us to tell you girls what is the punishment because you lost." Aubrey said "And we do hope that you both cooperate and be fair with us." Stacie added.

"I don't like where this is going." Chloe said and Beca just sighs and lean her back on the sofa "So the punishment is, Beca, we want you to take care of your wife and daughter while they are here and making sure that they are going to enjoy their vacation." Aubrey said.

"As for Chloe…" Stacie starts to speak "We want you to stay with Beca for the rest of your vacation and-"here comes Chloe.

"You know I can't do that. I have a lot of work to do." She said "Before you continue on talking, let me wake up your daughter first." Amy said. Beth gently taps the little girls' shoulder and in a matter of seconds, Bailey wakes up.

She walks towards Stacie and Aubrey and yawns but looks at her two mothers "Mom, I just need you to know that there is a thing called Kids right against their parents and I don't think I need to tell you what it is." Bailey starts to speak.

"Yeah, I read about that one and I'm quite sure I'm giving you all your need from education, health food and shelter."

"Yes but I think you miss something." She then fishes out the paper on her pocket, unfolds it and read it "It says here that the kid has the right to be with her both parents and failure on doing that can cause the child to be devastated, heartbroken, sad, crazy and loss mental stability."

Chloe raise her eyebrow at her and she can't remember anything like that on the law "You're a lawyer and you need to follow whatever is written on the rules. You need to stay here with me and momma."

"But-"Chloe was cut off by Stacie "I hope that's okay with you Beth." They all look at her especially Beca and all she wanted to do is to strangle the sexy brunette.

"Sure, I already called the main office so they'll send two more lawyers here by tomorrow." She answered "Everything is settled then, so girls it's time for us to go." Aubrey said.

"I thought you're going to spend the night here?" Beca ask them "Change of plans my dear, I'm going to take them clubbing." Amy answered then Chloe looks at Beth.

"Oh don't worry about her red, we'll take good care of her." Beca is a bit annoyed on how Chloe is worried about Beth "You need to trust me; I won't do anything I'll regret."

"Okay then, have fun." Chloe answered and look at Bailey "I'm going to sleep with you tonight." Stacie and Emily looks at each other and they know that Bailey is going to protest.

"What?! No way mom! You're going to sleep with Momma Beca." Bailey said "No, I'm going to sleep with you."

"Come on mom, I want some privacy!" Chloe places both of her hands on her hips "Privacy? You're just 8 Bailey!"

"Ah aren't we going to interfere or something?" Beca asks the girls "Nah, let me tell you that it's normal to see your wife and daughter having a debate once in a while. They are not shouting or mad at each other, this is just their normal voices." Stacie simply answered.

 _Normal voices?! It looks like they are both shouting at each other and ready to tear each other's heads off!_

"So? Don't little girls can have some privacy once in a while? I need to talk to my friend tonight."

"Friend? What friend?"

"She means boyfriend…" Beca butted in, Chloe then furrow her eyebrows at the little girl "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

Bailey rolls her eyes at her momma Beca who is looking at Chloe "Y-you don't know? I t-thought that… Wait a minute… that person you're talking to is not-"and Bailey nods her head.

"Oh Chloe ah forget what I said, I uhm misinterpret what she told me so… yeah, I think I'll just sit here until you two are done talking." The mother and daughter looks at her then to each other "Where was I?" Bailey asks her mom.

"Talking to your friend."

"Oh yeah thanks mom! And yes I do have a friend; an imaginary one and we have some bonding to do tonight!"

"You don't have imaginary friend because you're only making that up!"

"Of course not! I do have a friend and her name is Rebeca!" Amy and CR laughs then look at their friend "It seems that you're really fit to be Annabelle in real life." Amy said.

"Can you make sure that Amy won't wake up tomorrow, I'll pay you triple if you can murder her while she's sleeping." Beca says to Stacie but looking at Amy "Sure, how much you are willing to pay me?"

"Hey! I can hear you guys, I'm just right here."

"I'm going to sleep with you whether you like it or not." Chloe then walk towards Bailey's room and the latter follows her "Okay we have to go, they are your problem now." Stacie said.

"Okay, you girls give me a call when you're home and oh Emily, don't drink too much." Beca answered "I won't and have a good night with your girls." Emily answered.

As Beca walk the girls towards the door, Chloe and Bailey are still busy with their debate but Chloe saw how small her daughter bed is.

 _Hmm so I'm going to sleep on the sofa tonight._

"Now do you believe that we won't fit on me bed?" Bailey asks her "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to sleep on the sofa so you can have your PRIVACY!"

Beca is leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face "You can sleep on my room Chloe and I don't take no for an answer." She left the two girls and Bailey crosses her arms on her chest.

"Don't you feel bad mommy? You'll let my momma sleep on the sofa when you know that she need to rest like the doctor said." Chloe just look at her daughter "You do know how hard sleeping on that thing."

"Well why don't you sleep with your mom and I'll sleep here." She suggested "Not going to happen, why you don't want to sleep with her?"

"No apparent reason."

"Are you sure?" Chloe nods her head "Or maybe you don't trust yourself huh mom?"

"What do you mean? She asks "I know you still love her…"

"I do not l-love her anymore…"

"I don't believe you. You don't want to sleep with her because you know you can't stop yourself to hug her, kiss her and to-"Chloe covers Bailey's mouth with her hands before Beca can hear her.

"Just shut your mouth, will you?"

"Okay I will but don't let her sleep on the sofa. She's going to have a back pain, shoulder pain, toothache, tummy ache, butt ache and all the kinds of ache I can think of."

Chloe sighs though she wins most of their debate; there were times that she has no powers to win over her daughter.

"Now let's go and I will help you to tell it to her." Bailey holds her mother's hand and drags her all the way to Beca's room.

 **INSIDE BECA'S ROOM**

The brunette is making sure that the things Chloe needs are already on the bed. She knows that Beth already brought some of her things but just in case she forgot something. Beca takes her pillows and a blanket with her.

She was about to left her room when the door opens; Bailey with her mother comes in.

"Hey, ah I fix the bed already. There's a fresh towel on top and I also change the pillow cases." She said "Oh thanks Becs." Chloe answered.

"So I let you rest for now and we'll talk about what you wanna do tomorrow." Chloe nods her head when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt 'Tell her.' Bailey whispered.

She saw her mother opens and closes her mouth for a few times and the little girl just sighs and thinks that why does she need to do all the work here. She looks at her momma and she's walking towards the door.

"Momma wait! Mom wants to say something to you." Bailey said making Beca stops from leaving the room, the brunette look at the older redhead who is glaring at her daughter.

"Actually she can't speak right now, like cat got her tongue!" Chloe then discreetly pulls the hair of her daughter playfully but warning her that she doesn't need to say things like that.

"Is there a problem?" Beca asks the two "There's no problem momma, she just want you to sleep with her. You know, she has this tendency to get scared alone in unfamiliar room and she told me she misses you and she-"Chloe steps in front of her kid and smiles at Beca.

"What she mean is, I just want you to rest comfortably and sleeping on the sofa will give you back pain, so ah yeah you can sleep here with me, it's your bedroom anyway and I'm just a guest here." and she chuckles nervously.

Beca wants to jump up and down for joy but she stops herself from doing it "You're not just a guest, you're my wife." as she gives her a warm smile.

"And I'll be-"Chloe cuts her off knowing what Beca will say "I insist. Bailey can sleep with us if you want." As for the little redhead, she'll say yes and sleep with them for tonight.

"Sure, I'll sleep in between you then you two talk which side you'll take." Bailey then left the two to go to her room and retrieve things she needs. Beca and Chloe stares at each for a while when the brunette speaks.

"Ah so I ah let you shower first, just call me if you're done. I'll be in the living room." She said "O-okay and thank you." Chloe answered.

After 15 minutes, Beca goes inside her room and saw Chloe already lying down on the bed left side and Bailey is at the centre. She lay down on the right side of the bed and smiles at Bailey.

"Momma can you tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep?" Beca hears Chloe giggles and raise an eyebrow at her "Ah baby why don't you ask your mom to do it."

"Well she always reads me a story so I think it's your turn now."

"Oh okay, so ah w-what kind of stories do you want?" Beca ask their little girl "Anything you have in mind or any from Disney princesses!"

 _Disney princesses! Oh man! I don't even know which is who?_

She looks at Chloe who is smiling while reading a book and Bailey is waiting for her to start her bedtime story.

"Okay…. Once upon a time-"

"Wait a minute momma! What's the title of your story?" Bailey asks her "Title?... oh ah it's the princess who cried alien."

Chloe laughs but stops and apologizes to Beca who gives her a deadly glare "O-okay, it's interesting." Bailey said.

"Here it goes. Once upon a time, there's a girl named… ah named…" Beca thinks of any Disney princesses she knows "There's a girl named Goldisnow." Chloe once again laughs and this time Beca ignores her.

"Goldisnow lives in a forest with her three dwarves namely papa dwarf, mama dwarf and baby dwarf. She has evil step mom named Chloe."

"So I'm an evil step mother now?" the redhead asks "If you don't stop laughing at my story then you are."

"Please continue." Bailey said interrupting the two grown-ups "But her being evil one, she throws her out of the mansion and cursed her that on her 30th birthday, she's going to prick her finger and die!"

"Babe, don't be so cruel. Can't you just let her fall into a deep sleep than let her die?" Chloe aks "Okay then she'll fall into a deep sleep and can only be awaken with her true loves kiss."

The story goes by and throughout the story telling, Chloe can't help but laugh on some parts. Like when Beca said that Goldisnow swallows a whole pineapple and choke to death but Cinderella help her and saves the day.

Bailey stills listens and is amused at her mother's effort to make her own story.

"Then what happened next?" she asks "After Goldisnow prick her finger, an alien comes down and took her." Chloe shook her head and looks at Bailey who is furrowing her eyebrows at her momma.

"Poor Goldisnow, she left her three friends and she's never going to see Cinderella again. The End." Beca wipes her teary eyes and got emotional how her story ends.

"You mean the aliens are not going to bring her back?" Bailey asks "Of course not sweetie, for sure the aliens will dissect her body and examine her. I feel bad for Cinderella."

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go to sleep." Chloe said and places her book on the bedside table "Say your prayers and good night." Bailey nods her head and closes her eyes for a while to pray.

Beca smiles and kisses her forehead and Chloe did the same "What about you two? You won't say good night to each other and have a good night kiss?"

"Oh yeah uhm goodnight." Chloe says and lay down on the bed "Y-yeah good night." And Beca did the same too leaving Bailey shaking her head.

Minutes pass by but the three girls are still awake. Bailey is watching something on her phone while her two mothers are pretending they are sleeping. The thing is, the two adults are thinking about the good night kiss.

 _I hope she won't think I don't like to kiss her… It's just that I'm afraid to see what her reaction will be. If she only knew how much I wanted to kiss her badly._

 _It's not that I don't want to kiss her, I just don't want to be the first to initiate it._

Bailey knows that they are still awake and she's waiting patiently to what will happen next but minutes pass by again and nothing happened, she then nudge her elbow at her momma's back.

 _Okay Beca, you can do it! It's just a good night kiss. No big deal!_

She tosses to her left and saw Bailey smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. She took a deep breath and motion for Bailey to move.

"Chloe?" she said but the redhead didn't move or say anything so the brunette thinks that she's sleeping, she leans a little closer to Chloe's face and aims for her cheek but to her surprise, Chloe moves to her right and Beca's lips landed on the redhead's lips.

"Finally! Now we can all have a good night sleep! Love you both." Bailey said.


	14. Jealous Chloe

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The Beale-Mitchell family drops by at Beca's studio and give the two girls a tour. Aubrey called her early in the morning to tell her that she needs to be there or a while to talk to some of their sponsors for her concert at the end of the month.

It only took her 15 minutes to talk to them because she promised Bailey and Chloe that they are going to eat outside and do some shopping later. When they arrive at the mall, their daughter told them that she wants to do shopping first before they eat.

But the thing is, Beca and Chloe are being awkward to each other after what happened last night and Bailey wanted them to talk while she does her thing. She left her mommies at the bench as she looks at the display of shoes on the shelf.

Her phone rings and sees that her Aunt Stacie is calling her.

"Hello?" she answered while looking at the two _**"Hey B, what's going on there now?"**_ she asks.

She and the little redhead have been texting since she wakes up and told Stacie that her mommies kissed last night… on the lips!

"Well they've been acting weird like they don't know each other. They are not even talking inside the car!"

Stacie lets out a chuckle and heard Bailey sighs "Sometimes I don't know why older people act that way."

" _ **Once you're old enough, I'll explain it to you for now, keep an eye o those two and give me progress."**_

"Okay Aunt Stacie." And Bailey ended the call that lasted for more than five minutes and her mother's didn't do anything except for giving each other an awkward smile.

 _Do I have to do all the work around here?!_

 **BECA'S POV**

Okay I need to stop this looking-at-your-wife-discreetly contest with Chloe. She and I didn't speak to each other since this morning and its killing me inside. I didn't get enough sleep last night for thinking that she might be mad at me.

 _Of course she's mad at you! She's going to marry Beth and you kissed her on the lips… though it's not on purpose but still you kissed her!_

I saw our daughter walking towards us and boy she has this serious look on her face. Her arms are cross on her chest and her eyes are bore into ours.

 _She looks like Chloe when she's like this but her mother is scarier!_

Bailey stands in front of us, looking back and forth at Chloe and me.

"What's the matter?" she asks "What do you mean by what's the matter?" Chloe asks back.

"Oh come on mom! Don't ask me that kind of question and don't answer my question with a question too!"

"You're using the word 'question' a lot kiddo." I butted in but she glares at me.

 _And can you believe that?! My own daughter just glared at me!_

Chloe and I look at each other then to Bailey and both of her hands are on her hips right now.

"WHY YOU AND MOM DIDN'T TALK SINCE LAST NIGHT? WHEN WE WERE EATING BREAKFAST, ALL YOU DO IS SECRETLY LOOKING AT EACH OTHER LIKE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING A WHILE AGO! WHY ARE YOU TWO ACTING STRANGE ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Bailey said.

"Young lady, it's not right to yell at your mothers!" Chloe answered "I'M NOT YELLING! I'M JUST EMPHASIZING ALL THE WORDS I'M SAYING! IT'S JUST A KISS! A GOOD NIGHT KISS! MARRIED COUPLE DO THAT AND YOU'RE STILL MARRIED!"

 _Okay I need to stop Bailey before she can say things we'll regret and she's getting a lot of attention from the others._

I smile at them then pull our daughter towards us "Your mom and I will talk about this later okay? For the meantime let's buy the things you need then we'll eat."

Bailey nods her head but look at Chloe "Do you promise you'll talk to momma later?"

"I will sweetheart; you've got nothing to worry." Our daughter gives us a small smile and we both know that we disappoint her on the way we react with each other.

"Go and get your cart so we can pay for it." We watch her run to where she came from and I look at my redhead sitting beside me "Do you really want to talk to me about what happened last night?" I ask her.

She stares at me for a while and sighs before she answers "Yeah and there's something I need to tell you." I nod my head at her and saw that she's playing the ring on her finger.

 _Maybe she's going to tell me about her and Beth, that they are going to get married in three months._

I feel my blood boils and went straight into my head but I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something.

 _I won't let that happen, I'll do anything so you can give me chance… a chance to have you again and stay with me until my last breath._

Bailey told the two that she wanted to eat at IN-N-OUT because she's craving for a burger. The couple agrees immediately and Beca is the one who ordered their food. She came back as they waited for the food.

Chloe is laughing at Beca and Bailey's banter about the brunette being so small. The DJ defends herself and says that it's not her fault; it's her grandfather and grandmother's fault which made Chloe laugh again.

 _I hope I can hear that laugh every day for the rest of my life._

Beca smiles while she's looking at Chloe so she didn't saw a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown orbs waving at her.

"Hey baby! It's been a while since I saw you." The girl said and this time the smile on Beca's face disappears.

 _Please not now! Oh please God spare me this time!_

Chloe who stops from laughing looks at the pretty girl standing beside their table. She then looks at her wife who is staring at the human being.

 _I can't make her stare at me like that._

"Uhm Beca? You okay?" the girl asks "Oh yeah hi! Ah yeah it's been a while." The brunette answered.

"Are you alone? Do you want some company?" Bailey and Chloe waited for Beca to answer though the little redhead likes what she's seeing. She's looking at her mother and the way she glares at the girl.

But she knows how scary her mom can be if she's jealous or sit with someone she hates and doesn't like.

"She's with me and my mom." Bailey answers, the girl looks at her then to Chloe and gives a small smile "Yeah I'm with my daughter and my… uh wife!"

Bailey wanted to laugh on what her momma says 'Wrong answer momma.' Bailey whispered to herself.

Beca looks at Chloe and saw how serious her face is. Her heart starts to beat faster and she knows that she just unlea0sh the beast inside her.

 _Oh what have I done?! –_ Beca

 _What does she mean by 'uh wife'? It seems like she doesn't want the girl to know she's married with?! And who the fuck is this girl?! Why am I being jealous?!_

'Oh fuck I'm not jealous.' Chloe whispered as she reminds herself "Oh well, I hope your wife won't mind if I join you guys for lunch."

Beca was about to say something when Chloe speaks up "Sure you can join us, it will be my treat."

The food Beca ordered arrives and she told her wife and daughter that they can eat while waiting for her friend's order.

 _Friend my ass!_

She's trying hard to focus on her food but her mind is telling her that she's not hungry and all she can think about is the mysterious girl flirting at her wife. Bailey notice that her mother is playing with her food.

"Hey mom, why aren't you eating?" she ask and stuff some fries into her mouth "I'm not yet hungry sweetheart, don't mind me and just eat your food." Chloe answered.

All she wanted to do is to walk-out and not watch the girl being too close on her wife but she's not rude to just stand up and leave. Little did she know that Beca is also looking at her too.

"Where's mine?" she heard the girl asks "I think they are still making your burger, we ordered ahead of you." Bailey is the one who answered her.

The girl smiled at her and winks "What's your name little girl?"

"My name is Bailey. Bailey Mitchell." And she extends her hand at her and the girl gladly accepts it "Wow! So it is true huh? The bachelorette DJ Mitchell already has a kid."

"Yup so she's off the market because she is still married at me mom, by the way she's my mother, Chloe Beale."

The girl raise an eyebrow at her and Chloe did the same "Oh really? But why Beca never mentioned you before?" she asks Chloe. Beca wanted to slap the girl's head for saying those things.

 _I don't think I'll live and see the daylight tomorrow! –_ Beca said to herself.

Before Chloe answers, she took a sip from her cup and force a smile on her face "Hmm, Beca knows I like my privacy and she doesn't need to brag about me."

The girl opens her mouth to say something but Chloe didn't let her "Didn't you know? Study says that those who brag about their relationship are the ones who are insecure… So for us, it's better to shut up and live peacefully."

Beca smirk at Chloe but the latter didn't see it. She's proud to say that the redhead is her wife "But she hid you from her fans and supporters." The girl says.

"That's our decision. I mean, her fans love her so much and they will still support her, single or not. Did you get my point?" The girl nods her head then look at Beca.

"What about you? Do you have plans to have a kid?" Chloe asks her and steal a piece of fries from her daughter's "Yeah but every time I mentioned it to Beca, she always ignores me."

"It's because she already has a daughter with me and she only like to have one, right babe?" Chloe looks at the brunette who nod her head furiously "One and only daughter and she's already sitting in front of me." Beca answered.

Bailey smiles but deep inside, she wanted to laugh at her them especially to her mother who is obviously jealous at the girl.

"Won't you introduce us your friend?" Chloe asks Beca who almost spit out the soda in her mouth. It's not that she's shock to hear that from Chloe but the truth is, she doesn't know the name of the girl.

 _I've been with many girls; way too many to even memorize their name! Okay Mitchell you must think and use all your brain cells to remember her name or Chloe will know that you dated hundreds of girls!_

"Oh yeah right, uhm guys this is…" as she looks at the girl but even though she think hard, she can't remember her name "Her name is Lenny Seacrest!"

The girl furrows her eyebrows at her and corrected her name "It's Lilianne, Beca."

Chloe narrow her eyes at her and ask "Who's Lenny?"

Bailey on the other hand giggles at her momma who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

After an awkward silent after the question and answer, the girl decided to split right after she finished eating. On their way home, Chloe sits at the back seat but it took ten minutes before she convinced Bailey to sit at the passenger seat in front. Beca and Chloe have been quiet and the brunette keep on looking at her wife through the rear view mirror.

 _Is she jealous? But why?! She's going to get married in three months!_

Beca let out a frustrated sigh; she's confused on how Chloe reacted. She can't lie to her that she's jealous. They've been together for 3 years (1 year being married). Once they arrive at Beca's place, Chloe immediately went to the Bailey's room and lock the door.

"Oohhhh someone is in trouble!" Bailey says while they are both looking at the little girl's door "But I didn't do anything!" Beca answered.

"Well instead of stopping her from inviting the girl to join our lunch, all you did was nod your head and smile creepily." Bailey answered.

"Hey! I don't smile like a creep and besides who would know if she's being sarcastic inviting Lenny at our lunch."

"It's Lilianne momma."

"Whatever her name is, I don't give a fu—fudge!" she walks towards the living room and slump her body on the sofa.

 _I don't know what's going on in your mind right now but if I want to ask you to give me one last chance, I need to do something right now so you'll know that you're the only girl in my life._

Bailey sits beside her and looks at her "What can I do huh?" Beca ask the little one "Err I don't know. She's your wife!"

"And she's your mom!"

"Look momma, if ever I made her upset, I always try to cook something for her or wrote a poem. Well you're a singer then why not sing her a song." Beca smiles and hugs her daughter when she gave her an idea.

"Yeah and I know what will I do." Beca stands up and extend her hand at Bailey who holds it and they both goes inside her room. She took her guitar and pluck the strings.

"Come now; let's make your mom smiles." Beca says to her daughter "Can I sing too momma?"

"Sure love, do you want me to pick a song for you?"

"Nope, I want to write something for her." Beca smiles sweetly and can't wait to her what their daughter will write for her mother.

15 minutes has passed and the two girls, Beca and Bailey, are now standing in front of the door.

"Okay, are you ready?" Beca asks her daughter "Yes momma and you?"

The brunette nods her head at the little girl "Do you want to sing with me?"

"Yes! Let's get this started!" Beca then starts to play her guitar at the tune of Are You Lonesome Tonight?

"Are you lonesome tonight…" the brunette starts to sing

"Dudududum…" and Bailey joins her "Do you miss me tonight?"

"Dudududum…"

"Are you-"

"Dudududum…" the brunette stops on playing and Bailey smiled at her sheepishly "Baby can we ah stop with the 'dudududum'?

"Sure momma, okay from the top." Chloe who hears the two from inside the room laughs and shook her head.

" _ **Are you lonesome tonight"**_ Beca starts to sing again

" _ **Do you miss me tonight?**_

 _ **Are you sorry, we drifted apart**_

 _ **Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day?**_

 _ **When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?"**_ and the two saw the door slowly opening.

" _ **Do the chairs in your parlour seem empty and bare?**_

 _ **Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?"**_ Beca starts to walk towards Chloe and smiles sweetly at her.

" _ **Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?**_

 _ **Tell me Chloe, are you lonesome tonight?"**_

Chloe smiles and looks down at the floor "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." She said "No, I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't let her join our lunch." Beca answered.

She then hold the redhead's hands and squeezes it "You're the only girl I want Chloe, you're the only one who owns my heart."

"Beca…"

"I know, let's talk tonight okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No I'm not and why would I?" Beca was about to say something at her wife when Bailey interrupts them.

"Hey! I still have to sing my song!" she said, Chloe looks at Beca and crosses her arms on her shoulder "You? Singing?" the older redhead asked.

"Yes! As you can see, I do have some of my momma's genes so I'm sure I can sing too and I wrote a song for you." The little girl answered.

"Really? Then let me hear it." Bailey winks at her mom; fish out a paper in her pocket and some bling bling she borrowed from her mother. She also put the hat she's holding "Do you need some—" but Bailey cuts her off.

"It's okay momma, I can do this on me own." She motion for the two girls to follow her at the living room and let them sit on the sofa.

"Okay, the song I'm about to sing is the rap version of Are you lonesome tonight and also my own lyrics."

'Is she really serious?' Chloe whispered to Beca who shrug her shoulders "I listened to the rhythm of the song so here it goes."

The couple are both smiling and excited to hear their daughter and the little redhead starts to rap.

"Are you lonesome tonight

Coz you feel like crying overnight

When you got jealous over that girl

Because you still have feelings for your old girl."

Beca is shock to hear the song Bailey wrote for Chloe and she's also scared to look at the redhead sitting beside her.

" _And all you want to do is throw the cup you're holding_

 _So Lilianne can stop on flirting_

 _If the glare you gave can kill_

 _She'll be now buried at the hill_

 _Momma is now confused_

 _On why you are jealous and so obvious_

 _You should be honest and tell her what you feel_

 _All the love you have_

 _The smile, the smirk and even the kiss_

 _Oh mom let's be real_

 _For this is the real deal_

 _Break it down yo!"_

Beca's jaw almost drops on the floor while Chloe don't know how she'll react.

"So, do you like it?" Bailey asked the two, the brunette smiled at her and nods her head but then felt an elbow on her side. Chloe on the other hand, stands up and walks towards her daughter.

"Did you really write these?" she asks "Yes! I told you I have her genes."

"I don't believe you wrote this ALONE."

"I'm not lying to you mom."

"You're just 8 and you used some words there that you don't even know the meaning."

"Of course I do!"

Chloe crosses her arms on her chest and raise an eyebrow at her "Where did you get all those words huh?"

"Online Dictionary!" Beca laughs but stops when her wife looks at her and Chloe counts from one to ten and closes her eyes.

 _The nerve of my daughter! Why is she doing this to me?!_

"Mom? Hey mom!" she hears Bailey calling her, the older redhead opens her eyes and she saw her daughter looking intently at her "What?!" she ask.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Bailey!" Chloe shouted and the little girl run towards her room and lock the door before her mother follows her.


	15. Regrets and Goodbyes (Part 1)

**_Warning. Drama is coming your way :)  
_**

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Beca and Chloe together with their daughter arrive at the place that Aubrey rented for the night so she and the others can have some girls night out. Their original plan is to go clubbing with the married couple but no one will take care of Bailey.

So in order for them to drink alcoholic drinks with a minor, they need to be in a private place, away from the eyes of the paparazzi. As soon as Aubrey saw the three, she pulls Stacie so they can both greet them.

"So who's ready to party?!" Stacie asks, Beca and Chloe laughs at her and knows that she's been drinking "I'm ready to party!" Bailey answered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetie but this party is for adults only." Aubrey says and winks at her "Well as long as there's a TV and mini-fridge on where I'll stay, I'll be happy with that."

"Don't you worry; Aunt Aubrey took care of it." The blonde girl reaches out for her hand and the little redhead accepts it "You two, follow me." Stacie said once Aubrey and Bailey are out of sight.

The three follows Aubrey and Bailey but they see that the blonde girl opens a door and both of them entered.

"Is she safe there?" Beca ask Stacie "Yup! There's a CCTV inside and you can check on her on this monitor plus there's an extension door from the inside." She answered and opens another door and leads the two.

There they saw Amy, Emily, CR and Beth laughing while talking to each other "Finally! You two are here!" Amy says when she sees her friends.

"Sorry, traffic." Beca answered and immediately looks at Beth who hugs Chloe.

"Have a seat so we can start now." CR said and pulls Beca towards them and away from the redhead.

The party started and the girls start to drink also. Before the married couple arrives with their daughter, the six of them are already drinking and singing so they ask the pair to sing a song.

The DJ told them to let Chloe sing first and the redhead oblige. She went to the mini stage and speaks at the mic.

"It's been a while since the last time I sing so please bear with me." She motions for Stacie to come up to help her and ask to do the duet with her later.

"The song I'm about to sing is one of my favourites and it is called True love."

 _ **(A/N: True Love by P!nk)**_

The music starts to play as Chloe's body starts to sway.

" _ **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

 _ **Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face."**_

Amy and CR laughs and looks at Beca "Your wife really loves you." Amy teases but the brunette ignores them.

" _ **There's no one quite like you**_

 _ **You push all my buttons down**_

 _ **I know life would suck without you."**_

Beca smiles but then it disappears quickly when Chloe looks at Beth and winks.

"Oh the song is not for you!" CR said and the two laugh again but earn a slap on their shoulder from Aubrey.

 _Is she singing this song for me or for Beth?!_

" _ **At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

 _ **I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

 _ **You're an asshole but I love you…"**_

And this time Chloe looks at Beca as she said those word "Yeah Asshole!" Amy said and the girls just shook their heads "Chloe has a murder plans for ya dude!" CR added.

" _ **And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

 _ **Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

 _ **You're the only love I've ever known**_

 _ **But I hate you, I really hate you**_

 _ **So much, I think it must be**_

 _ **True love, true love**_

 _ **It must be true love**_

 _ **Nothing else can break my heart like**_

 _ **True love, true love**_

 _ **It must be true love**_

 _ **No one else can break my heart like you."**_

Chloe continues to sing and she's been looking at Beth and Beca though every time Chloe says the word I love you, she's always looking at her.

 _Don't get your hopes high Mitchell but still be proud that she still loves you._

Stacie sings her part and Chloe finishes it. The girls clap their hands and the two girls receive a standing ovation.

The party continues and the girls ask Beca to play some songs for them. She said yes and starts to play music to her friends who are now dancing and holding bottles on their hands.

As for Chloe, she's busy talking to Beth about something and Beca's eyes have been on the redhead all the time.

 _I won't let this night pass without telling you how I feel and to ask you to give me a chance._

She then looks at Beth who is giving Chloe a small smile 'I'm sorry Beth, I know you're a good person but I'm not letting her go this time.' She checks on her list and the song playing is the last one.

Beca went to Amy and tell her about her plan; the blonde girl agrees and went towards the booth. After the music ended, their friends went back to their table while Amy checks the mic.

"Okay guys, our next song is for the couples around here but there's only one so let's give a hand for Chloe and Beth!" their friends cheers and laugh when Beca glares at the aussie girl.

"Sorry my bad, what I mean is let's give a hand for Beca and Chloe!" The girls cheers while Beca makes her way to the redhead.

"May I have this dance?" Beca ask her and she looks at Beth "Go on." The taller brunette answered. Chloe places her hand on Beca's and she let the DJ guider their way to the dance floor.

"Beca, what's the meaning of this?" Chloe asks "Just trust me okay and I want you to listen to the song." Beca gives thumbs up to Amy and the latter hit the play button.

Ed Sheeran's song Perfect starts to play.

" _ **I found a love for me**_

 _ **Darling just dive right in**_

 _ **And follow my lead**_

 _ **Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**_

 _ **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**_

' _ **Cause I know we were just kids when we fell in love."**_

Beca looks into Chloe's eyes and starts to speak "I'm a big idiot to let go of you. I'm stupid for choosing my dream over you."

" _ **Not knowing what it was**_

 _ **I will not give you up this time**_

 _ **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**_

 _ **And in your eyes you're holding mine."**_

"I'm not asking for too much Chloe, all I want is for you to give me one last chance to prove to you that I've changed."

" _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**_

 _ **Barefoot in the grass, listening to our favourite song**_

 _ **When you said you looked a mess, I whisper underneath my breath**_

 _ **But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight."**_

"Beca…" Chloe says "No, don't say anything yet please." Beca pleaded, the redhead nods her head and buries her head on the curve of the brunette's neck.

" _ **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**_

 _ **She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**_

 _ **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**_

 _ **To carry love, to carry children on our own."**_

The two women are in deep thinking. Reminiscing their past, those happy and sad days they share and their dreams. Both of them are hurting and wishes that everything can go back the way they used to be but for Chloe, it's not that easy.

 _How can I tell her? I know it's going to break her._

" _ **We are still kids, but we're so in love**_

 _ **Fighting against all odds**_

 _ **I know we'll be alright this time**_

 _ **Darling, just hold my hand**_

 _ **Be my girl, I'll be your man**_

 _ **I see my future in your eyes."**_

"Chloe?" Beca says and her wife looks at her with teary eyes "I love you." The redhead cries and hugs the brunette; their friends are just watching the two and no one dare to say a word.

"Beca…" Chloe says again "I can't…" she added.

The older Mitchell broke the hug and look at Chloe "W-why?" she asks, she tries not to cry but her tears betrays her.

When Chloe didn't give her an answer, Beca speaks again "Is it because of Beth?" she said out loud, they all look at the girl sitting and drinking with Aubrey and Stacie.

"Beca I-"but she cuts her off "I know everything Chloe. Stacie told me everything I needed to know! And I mean everything!" the redhead looks at her best friend. She then reaches out for Beca's hand but the latter pulls it away.

"I know I hurt you badly but it doesn't mean that you can play with my feelings!"

"I'm not playing with your feelings and I don't know what's-"

"Fuck! Don't play dumb with me Chloe!" Beca wipes the tears from her cheeks that keep on falling "Here I am thinking that you still have feelings for me. You're calling me babe, getting jealous over a girl who doesn't mean a thing to me but fuck who I am kidding?!"

Beca turn around but Chloe stops her from walking away "Let go of me!" Beca shouted and Chloe let go of her arm "My life is perfect for the past years and now you came back, you ruined everything!"

The brunette is so heartbroken and didn't think of the words she's using and saying to the redhead, at that moment, all Beca could think is that she won't be given a chance to make her family complete. She looks at Beth who is just sitting there and listening.

"Go back to Atlanta and be with your girl! I don't fucking need you here! I'm happy and I survive without you, I can do that again!"

"Beca please I don't know-"

"Enough! Go back to Atlanta and bring your daughter with you!" Chloe is hurt when Beca said that, it's not because that she wanted her to go but the fact that she said 'your daughter' like she's regretting meeting Bailey too.

"She's your daughter too!" Chloe yelle back "Oh yeah? How would I know? You didn't even tell me that you're pregnant!"

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted but Stacie stops her "Getting me pregnant was your idea! I risked everything that I had so you'll be happy with me but what?! You left us!"

"So now you're blaming me?! Great! Blame Beca Mitchell! Go on!"

"I'm not blaming you Beca."

"I don't have time for this. You can do whatever you want and I'll do what I want. No one can stop me!" Beca starts to walk-away when she saw Bailey standing at the door. The little girl is crying while looking at her.

"Bailey…" she says, they all look at the little girl who runs towards Chloe, the latter carries her daughter and look at Beca "I guess I was right, you'll never change Beca." Chloe says.

"You're still the old Beca Mitchell who thinks less of me, who blames me for everything, the one who keeps on accusing me things I didn't do! Don't worry; you will never see us again!"

She turn around but stop and look at Beca once again "And you know the real reason why I can't give you a chance?" she asks the brunette "It's because I'm scared that you're going to hurt me again, leave us when you feel like it and it's not because of Beth!" Chloe wipes her tears and give Beca a cold look.

"History repeats itself." She added and turns around, she walk pass by the girls, Emily, Beth and Stacie are the ones who followed the redhead while Aubrey, Amy and CR stays with their friend.

 **30 minutes later….**

Chloe left with her daughter but Aubrey doesn't want them to stay at the hotel and offer one of her condominiums. She also offers Chloe her car when the redhead said that she needed to be alone for a while and maybe driving around town will help.

Bailey is staying with Emily and CR at Aubrey's place while the rest of the girls including Beth stayed at the private club drinking.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" Beca ask and let out a sarcastic laugh while looking at her bottle, she's not drunk only tipsy "You did." Amy answered and sips on her beer.

"Why do you keep on doing that to Chloe?" Stacie asks her "I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Actually we can understand your sentiments with regards to her but saying that how would you even know if Bailey is yours?" Aubrey says "That's below the belt shawshank." Amy agrees.

Beca let out a frustrated sigh and wipe her face using both of her hands.

"Why don't you fight for her?" Beth asks her, Beca then looks at the brunette and scoffs at her "Are you trying to help me or you just want to rub it on my face that she chose you over me."

"Beca please…" Aubrey says and sighs "I'm just trying to help you." Beth answered.

"Well I don't need your fucking help. You want them, you can keep them." Beth's been controlling her temper all night and ignores everything Beca is saying about her but this time, Beca pushed the wrong button.

"You know what; you don't deserve someone like Chloe. You deserve to be alone until you die!" Beca stands up and was about to attack Beth who is now standing also ready to tackle the smaller brunette.

"Stop it! You two!" Stacie shouted "You don't know me or what we had in the past so you have no right to talk to me like that!" Beca answered back.

"That doesn't matter! If you can't be a man and fight for the people you love then I'm willing to do what you can't do!" Beth says "Oh and one more thing, you do know that I'm willing to let her go just to be with you?"

Beca look straight into Beth's eyes and she can feel that the taller brunette is not lying "But that won't happen now, if you don't want them to be yours and be your responsibility then don't!" Beth answered walk-out and Amy follows her.

"What's happening to you?" Aubrey asks her friend who ignores her and drink the rest of her beer "Just go and check on your friend."

Aubrey was about to say something when Stacie gently pulls her hand and told her to leave them for a while. When the blonde girl is out of their sight, Stacie sits beside Beca and looks at her.

"If you keep on doing that, you'll lose everyone that you have." The taller brunette says "I'm used being alone and I can live with that."

"Really? Then why are you asking Chloe for a chance?" Beca didn't say anything and opens another bottle "We can understand the things you said at Chloe but having a doubt that Bailey is your daughter, that's unforgivable."

Still the DJ didn't say anything "I told you to win her back but you gave up just like that without a fight." Stacie stands up and sighs, she starts to walk-away when Beca speak up.

"Even if I pursue her, I already lost the battle Stacie." She said "You're wrong because I lied to you." Beca stops on drinking and looks at her friend.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks "It doesn't matter anymore Beca because at this moment, you already lost her forever."

Beca's all alone inside the private drinking and crying with the thought of losing Chloe. If she only listens to her friends and fight for the one she love, the redhead might give her a chance. She went to the room where Bailey is staying and saw the little girl's bag on the bed.

'I'm sorry Bailey. I failed you and your mom again.' Beca hugs the bag and lay down on the bed crying, she knows that no matter what she do now, Chloe won't be able to trust her again.

 **AN HOUR LATER…**

Beca fell asleep on the bed and was awoken by Aubrey who is shaking her body gently. The brunette blinks her eyes for a couple of times to adjust at the light. She looks at Aubrey who has a serious look on her face.

"S-sorry to wake you up Beca but something happened." She said, Beca sit on the bed and saw Stacie and Beth crying "W-what's going on?" she asks.

Amy looks at the three girls and she went out of the room leaving Aubrey, Stacie and Beth with Beca but none of the girls answer her question.

"Why are you two crying? What happened?" she asks again "Beca…" Stacie says.

"You should watch this." She added and hand over her phone at the older Mitchell, Beca saw a news, there was a huge pile up at the San Diego freeway and dozens of cars and buses are one fire.

"Why am I watching this?" she asks and felt her head throb "This won't help me solve my problem with Chloe." She added and with the mention of her name, Beca's heart starts to beat faster.

She looks at Stacie who wipes her tears and Aubrey hugging Beth "W-where's Chloe and Bailey?" Beca ask.

"Bailey's with Emily and CR at my condominium." Aubrey answered without looking at her "And Chloe?"

"S-she went to drive around town, to think and cool down." Beth answered "Drive? Where?"

The three girls look at each other and didn't answer her question "I ask you where she went?!" Beca yelled.

"Here." And Beth gave her phone to the brunette. Beca saw Chloe's text saying that she's almost at the San Diego freeway and will be back in two hours.

"I received that text 10 minutes before we heard the news." Beth said.

 _N-no! This can't be!_

Beca fish out her phone and dial Chloe's number but she can't reach her. She dials it again and the call didn't connect.

"Come on Chloe! Where the hell are you?!" she dials it once more when they hear a news flash on the TV.

 _ **Dozens of cars and buses still burning at San Diego Freeway and based on the reports, the death toll might rises once the fire subsides.**_

"S-she's not there. She m-maybe you know changes her route the last minute." Beca says while staring at the television.

 _ **The police advise the commuters to find another route and for the families that are looking for their loved one, you can dial the number flashing on your screen.**_

 _ **There are some people rushed at the hospital and there are already casualties.**_

Beca then dials the number on her phone but she can't get through "Please help someone contact Chloe and the rest of you contact that number and if you get through, give it to me." She said and continue on calling her wife's phone.

After so many tries, Stacie got through and give the phone to Beca, the three girls are surrounding the small brunette, anxiously waiting for any news about their friend.

"Uhm hello, ah this is Beca Mitchell and I'm looking for my wife Chloe." She says "We've been calling her phone but we can't get through and the last message e receive was she's almost at the freeway."

" _ **Okay ma'am but please give me a moment to find her on our list. Can you give me her full name?"**_ the girl on the other line answers "Sure and her name is Chloe Beale." Beca answers.

" _ **Please stay on the line ma'am while I go look for your wife's name."**_ Beca absentmindedly nods her head and keep walking back and forth. She waited for five minutes before she hears the girl's voice on the other line.

" _ **Ms. Mitchell?"**_ she says "Yes? Ah did you found wife." Beca asks.

" _ **We did ma'am and she's here at the hospital."**_

"Thank God! How is she? Can you please tell her that we're on our way there?" Beca waits for the girl to say something but all she can hear is the commotion at the other end.

"Hello? Miss? Are you still there?"

" _ **Uh Yes Ms. Mitchell."**_

"Good, so how's-"

" _ **We found your wife but…"**_

"But what?" Beca asks and looks at her friend, she listens carefully at the words the girl said to her and in a matter of seconds, Beca drops the phone on the ground.


	16. Regrets and Goodbyes (Last Part)

" _ **We found your wife but she didn't make it."**_

Stacie picks up her phone that Beca dropped on the ground. She places it on her ear to see if the person on the other line is still there.

" **Ms. Mitchell? Are you still there?"** Stacie hears and looks at Beca "Uhm I'm her friend, Stacie Conrad. How's Chloe?" she asks but she already knows the answer based on how Beca reacted.

" **Sorry Ms. Conrad but we have a policy to talk to family members or relatives of the person—"**

"We're the only family she has and I do have the right to know what happened to her!" Stacie yelled, Aubrey went to her side and took the phone, she place it on speaker mode so they can hear whatever the person on the other line will say.

"You can talk now, Ms. Mitchell is listening." Aubrey said and looks at the brunette whose tears are falling freely on her eyes _**"We're sorry to inform you that your wife didn't make it. We're very sorry Ms. Mitchell."**_

Beca looks at the phone and then looks at her friends, she know that she needed to speak "M-maybe you've mistaken her for another person. S-she's not dead." She said.

" _ **We found her cell phone and wallet inside the car, the paramedics and fire fighters tried to save her but they were too late."**_

The girls didn't say a word, Stacie cries, Beth slumps her body on the couch, Aubrey bit her lip to stop herself from crying and Beca… she's trying her best not to breakdown and still hoping that it's not her wife.

"This can't be. She can't be d-dead. She can't leave me just like that!" Beca started to panic and grabs the phone on Aubrey's hand "Did she rent a car or she borrowed one of your cars?" Beca asks the girls.

"I offered her to use mine." Aubrey answered "Uhm hello? Did the paramedics tell you what type of vehicle she was in?"

" **No Ms. Mitchell."** The girl answered "Is there any possibilities that you can check it?"

" **I'm sorry Miss but we don't have any capabilities to do that. We only accept the patients with limited information from the paramedics** **and the police handle the rest for us."**

"It's impossible that you don't know it! For Christ sake can you be more helpful o us?!" Beca shouted "Let me do the talking okay?" Aubrey said to her.

Beca nods her head and sits on the bed. She looks at Stacie and Beth hugging each other "I'm sorry Stacie." Beca said to her but the taller brunette just look at her and hug Beth tight.

* * *

Aubrey ends the call after having a debate with the girl on the line. The latter told her that they need to go to the hospital and identify Chloe's body.

"Beca." Aubrey says "How will I tell it to her Bree?" Beca asks her pertaining to Bailey who is at her penthouse with Emily and CR. Amy went to the site after they heard the news and hasn't contacted them since she left.

Beca wipes her tears that keeps on flowing "How will I tell my daughter that her mother is dead because of me?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"W-we don't know Beca." Beth answered, she wanted to help but there's nothing she can do "I c-can't do this. I can't face my own daughter."

"But you have to; you're the only one she has right now." Beca looks at Beth and narrows her eyes "So what do you want me to do huh?! Tell her that hey Bailey guess what? Your mother is dead! She's dead because of me!" she shouted.

"That's what you want me to do? To break the little girl's heart?!"

"You already did Beca." She heard Stacie said "And yes this is your entire fault!"

"Don't put this on me! If you didn't lie to me that she's going to get married, none of this will happen!" Stacie walks towards her but Beth stops the taller brunette.

"We're talking about Chloe here, the girl who loved you with all her heart. You do know that no matter how many times you break her heart, she still fucking loves you!"

"Stacie please…" Beth says "All I want you to do is to fight for my best friend, for all the pain you caused her but fuck you Beca! You're still the same person who keeps on running away and pushing away all the people who cares for you!"

Beth pulls Stacie away and went out of the room; Beca cries her eyes out while Aubrey cries silently while looking at her dear friend.

* * *

Stacie receives a text message from her sister Emily telling her that Bailey is crying. The little girl dreams of her mother saying goodbye to her. They can't make her stop so the older brunette tells Aubrey that Beca needs to tell her what happened to Chloe.

It only took 30 minutes for them to reach the penthouse and when they arrive in front of Beca's door, no one wanted to open it or press the buzzer but somewhat Emily felt that they are already at the door.

"Thank God you're here. She's still crying and we already did everything we can to make her stop." The youngest brunette said and they can see how worried she is "Where's Chloe? She hasn't come back yet?" she asks.

With the mention of her name, Beca's tears starts to flow. On their way there, they received a call from Amy telling that Aubrey's car is confirmed to be involved in the incident. She also sent a picture and by the looks of it, it's only clear that Chloe didn't survive the impact.

"Hey Beca what's wrong?" Emily asks once more but the DJ just went pass by her and Aubrey follows her but stops in front f Stacie's sister "Come, we have something to tell you."

Beca wait for the other girls and they all walk towards the living room where CR and Bailey are. The little girl hears footsteps and jump off from CR; she smiles but slowly fades away when she sees that it's not her mother.

"Bailey…" Beca says "Where's my mom?" Bailey ask but not to Beca, she ignores her momma calling her name, instead she looks at Stacie and Beth but none of the girls answer her question.

"Aunt Stacie where's my mom?" the little girl repeats, Beca knows that all of the girls are looking at her even Emily and CR who still doesn't have any idea what happened to the redhead. The brunette walks towards her daughter and kneel in front of her.

But before she even speaks, Bailey takes a few step back "Don't come near me." She says "Bailey I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." But the little girl didn't say anything to her. Beth looks at Stacie and the taller brunette knows what she needs to do.

She walks towards the little girl and carries her; she then puts her on the sofa and kneels in front of her "Baby, I want you to listen to your momma okay? She needs to tell you something about your mom."

"But…"

"Please Bailey…" the little redhead nods her head and looks at Beca who is now standing beside Stacie. She pulls a stool and places it in front of her daughter and sits on it.

Beca stares at her daughter, she wanted to hold her hand and hug her tight but by the cold looks the little girl is giving her and she knows Bailey is mad at her.

"Where's my mom?" Bailey asks the older Mitchell "S-she ah went to drive around town to cool down a bit." Beca answered.

"Okay, when she'll be back?" Beca opens her mouth but no words came out "Can you call her and tell her to come home as soon as she can?"

"Bailey… Chloe is… she ah… your mother…" all of the girls are looking at her, Aubrey, Beth and Stacie feels pity with the DJ and her daughter. Now that Chloe's gone, what will happen with the two?

"She's what?" Bailey asks her "I ah t-told you she went driving around town and… and ah…. She's at the hospital right now."

"Hospital? Why? Is my mom okay?" Beca looks at the Aubrey, Beth and Stacie and they all nod at her "There's an accident in the freeway and-"

"Is it the accident in San Diego freeway?" Bailey asks in a broken tone, Beca nods her head at her and hear Emily gasps "Is she okay?" the little girl ask again and now there are tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Your mom… your mom she didn't make it." Bailey cries as Beca pulls her into hug "I'm sorry baby." The mother and daughter cries but then she felt Bailey is pushing her away.

"Bailey…" Beca says, she saw anger in her daughter's eyes as she looks at her, tears continue to fall "This is your entire fault!" The little girl shouted.

"If you didn't tell her those words, if you just stop accusing her and give her time to explain, my mom would still be alive now!" Beca tries to reach out to her but Bailey keeps on taking steps back away from her mother.

"I shouldn't have come here and maybe she's still alive. All I want is for me to meet you and spend time with you but now I regret everything I did!"

"Bailey please, I didn't mean to say those things." Beca pleaded "No! If you are having doubt on me being your daughter that's fine with me! I don't need you to be my mother! I don't even need you in my life!"

Bailey continues to cry as her heart breaks into million pieces, her mother is gone. The only person who loves her and gives her everything she needs. The only person who risks her dreams so she can have her and makes Beca happy. She looks at Beca once more.

"You took away the only person who truly cares for me! I hate you! I hate you so much Beca Mitchell!" Bailey runs towards Stacie and hugs her tight "I want to see her. I want to see my mom." The little girl says as she cries harder in her arms.

* * *

Stacie and Beth are trying to convince Bailey that they will go to the hospital in the morning but the little girl insists that she needs to see her now. Aubrey, CR, Emily and Amy who arrives fifteen minutes ago are trying to console Beca.

She keeps on blaming herself from what happened to Chloe and now her daughter hates her so much.

"Why do I keep on messing up things? Why am I being an asshole instead of showing her that I can change?" Beca asks them and Emily let out a small smile "Chloe didn't and never asked you to change because she loves you just the way you are. The change she wanted you to show her is how you handle problems and not just walk-away when you feel the pressured in life."

Beca then looks at Emily who is looking down at the floor "D-do you think Bailey will forgive me?" she asks.

"It will take time but she will." Emily answered her when the youngest brunette looks at her "I'll take good care of her and be a responsible mother."

"Who told you that we'll just give her to you?" they hear Stacie said, she's carrying Bailey that is asleep on her arms. She then give the little girl to Beth and walk towards Beca.

"I'll do anything and everything in my power Beca so you won't have her. You've done enough and you're not capable of taking good care of your own daughter!"

"Stacie please, this is not the time to talk about that now." Aubrey says; the taller brunette glares at Beca and went back to where Beth is standing. She takes Bailey back and went out of the door.

"We're going to the hospital; Bailey wants to see her mother for one last time." Beth says.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

When they arrive at the hospital, the place is in chaos. There are a lot of reporters waiting outside. There are police officers too, blocking them from going in and let the family and relatives of the victims to enter the premises.

Beca manages to pass through without the media recognizing her while Stacie and Beth made sure that they won't see Bailey too. When they are inside, they ask where they can find the fatalities of the said accident and one of the nurses guide them towards the morgue located at the basement.

Once they are in the basement, they hear sobbing and cry from the families of the victims. They know how it feels to lose someone they love and cherish and felt like cheated that they didn't even say goodbye.

"The girl you talked on the phone told us to bring Ms. Beale on a separate room so you can have some privacy." The nurse said "And we're sorry for what happened." She added.

The girls nod their heads and they all stop in front of the door. The nurse told them to wait and she opens the door. After a minute or two the nurse went out again and hand over a medium plastic bag that contains a cell phone and a wallet.

"These are the things that recovered from the car." The nurse said "One of the police officer said that the car belong to Ms. Aubrey Posen." Beca hold Aubrey's hand as she feels her chest tighten.

"C-can we see her now?" Stacie asked and the nurse nods her head. Beth let out a deep sigh and holds Bailey's hand, the door is already open and the first three people who went in are Beth, Stacie and Bailey. Beca and the other girls stayed outside and hoping that one of them will runs back and tell them it's not Chloe.

But after a minute they hear Bailey cries **"Mom! Please wake up! Please! Don't leave me!"** Emily runs and went inside, the other girls hears Stacie trying to calm down the little girl. Amy and CR follow to see Chloe and help the taller brunette with Bailey.

"Beca…" Aubrey calls her but the older Mitchell is just looking at the door.

 _This is not true! Please wake me up if I'm dreaming! She can't be dead! Chloe can't be dead!_

She felt a hand on her back and gently push her towards the door, she walks slowly, hate to see her wife lying down and lifeless. She doesn't want that to be her last memory of the redhead.

She was about to enter when she sees Emily crying and running away from them. She takes a few step back and looks at Aubrey.

"I c-can't do this Aubrey. I d-don't want to see Chloe de—I just can't." she says "You have to Beca and Bailey needs you in there." Aubrey answers. She then held her hand and pulls her towards inside.

They saw Beth hugging Bailey and they are both crying, Stacie, Amy and CR are standing beside the steel bed where Chloe's body is lying. Aubrey release her grip from Beca's hand and walks towards to their friends. She starts to cry when she sees Chloe.

"Chloe…" Beca said and they all look at her, Aubrey and Stacie moves to the side to give her a way and as soon as she sees her wife lying there, Beca starts to breakdown.

"N-no. It's not her. T-that's not Chloe." She says and looks at them "Guys this is not Chloe, they got the wr-" she felt someone hug her and it's Stacie.

"I'm sorry Beca. I'm really sorry." She said, she then take a look at her wife and stares at her face. She has bruises and cuts all over her beautiful face and one big cut on her forehead. Beca then runs towards her and hugs her wife.

"Chloe please open your eyes!" she says while hugging the redhead, she looks at her as tears flows on her cheeks "Babe I promise you, I'll be a better mom and a wife to you. I won't leave you behind, not anymore. I promise you that just please wake up! Please open your eyes!" Beca pleaded.

But no matter how she pleads and begs, no matter what she'll say and promised, the love of her life is already gone. Beca begins to go hysterical when Chloe didn't respond; she tries to carry her wife's body so Aubrey has no choice but to call for some help.

Bailey just watches her other mother as she's being pulled out of the room "Please no, my w-wife needs me here." She struggle so hard but she's no up against two male nurses.

"Mss. Mitchell, we need you to calm down please." One of the nurses said but the brunette continues on struggling, they didn't have any choice but to inject her with something that can make her calm down.

She looks at Chloe once more as the drug starts to take effect on her body "Please… wake… up… baby…" as darkness succumbs her.

* * *

 _ **Whew! Okay before you guys kill me, let me explain first why this happened. We all know that Beca has these characteristics of giving up and pushing away people including Chloe in her life. It's like she's choosing an easy way to escape from problems in their lives and in the end hurting the people she loves and cares about. Sometimes she needs a push to realize what she's going to lose if she keeps on doing that.**_

 _ **I have to admit that sometimes I kill one of the main characters in my stories whether it is Comedy-Romance genre or Drama but like I always say to the readers "PLEASE TRUST ME ON THIS ONE." You'll see what I mean on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Again Thank You, Be safe always and Have a nice day everyone!**_


	17. When reality strikes

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating my stories these past few weeks. I've been busy because the summer vacation here in Manila is over and school starts by next week. Anyway, just wanna say thank you again for all your comments and for reading this story of mine.**_

 _ **I'll be updating my other stories by this week before classes resume next Monday. So here you go (just a short update, forgive me). Be safe always everyone!**_

It's been five days since the accident and this day will be the hardest for Beca and Bailey. The mother and daughter arrived at Atlanta Airport together with Amy, CR and Beth as Emily fetches them who went back to Atlanta two days ago with her sister Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe's body.

Beca did all she can so she can bring home her wife to her hometown and uses her privilege as a celebrity to hire a private plane for them. This is also the day they'll bring Chloe to her final resting place.

As for Bailey, she hasn't talk to her mother since the night she found out what happened to her mom. The little girl didn't want to eat or talk to anyone, all she did was cry and look at her picture with her mother. The older Mitchell tried her best to reach out for her daughter but she was ignored.

Emily smiled a little when they say the girls; Beth is carrying Bailey and not even looking at her. The young brunette looks at Beca whose looking at her too with a sad look on her face.

They all ride the van. Beca ask if everything is okay and Emily says yes but they Stacie told her to bring the girls at Chloe's house first so they can rest for a while.

"I want to see my mom." Bailey said while looking outside the window "Of course sweetie but you need to—"

Emily stops on talking when the little redhead looks at her "I don't want to sleep, I don't want to rest, what I want is to be with my mother!" the young Mitchell blinks her eyes a couple of times so her tears won't fall.

"O-okay, I'll call Stacie and tell her that." Beth gives Emily an apologetic look but the young brunette understands what Bailey is feeling right now.

It takes them 45 minutes to reach the funeral home. There are lots of people, mostly the redhead's friends and colleagues. As they went out of the vehicle, Bailey immediately runs towards Stacie who is waiting for them outside.

"C-can I see her? Can I be with my mom before they take her away?" Stacie nods her head at the little girl and gives her a small smile; she needs to be strong for Bailey. She guided her inside the room with the girls are trailing from behind.

Stacie stops in front of the casket and looks at Bailey "Do you want me to carry you baby?" she asks.

Bailey nods her head as Stacie carries her. As for Beca, Aubrey gently pushes the brunette towards the two but it seems like her feet are stuck on the ground. Amy and CR know how devastated their friend is. She has this tendency not to say anything to anyone but when you look at her eyes, you know what she's going through.

"I d-don't want to see her like this. I c-can't Bree." Beca said trying her best not to cry "I know Beca but this is your last chance." The brunette shook her head and Aubrey sighs.

"Do you want to say something to your mom?" Stacie asks the little girl on her arms but the latter is just staring at her mother "You know she can hear you."

Bailey wipes the tears that roll down on her cheek "But even if she can, she's still going to leave me."

"I want her back Aunt Stacie, I promise I'll be good just bring her back to me please." The little girl added, Stacie bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I should have stayed here with her." She then look at Beca, the brunette's tears starts to roll down on her cheeks "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she said and run towards the door.

 **30 minutes later…**

The Eulogy has already started, since Chloe has no family other than Stacie and Emily, the older brunette is the first one to say something to her. They didn't force the little girl to say something about her mother.

Stacie looks at Chloe's picture and smile "Thank you for everything Chloe, I would never ask for anyone to be my best friend. I love you." The brunette places the mic on the stand and quickly went to her chair as Emily hugs her.

They ask for Beca to say something but she refused. It's not that she doesn't want to but her mind is still refusing to accept that Chloe is again, that she might be dreaming and needed to be awake from her deep slumber but wherever she looks, whoever she talks to, the reality is striking her.

The reality were Chloe Beale is gone and not coming back.

 **BECA'S POV**

After walking for twenty minutes, we finally reach the final resting place of my wife. I never thought that I'll see this day and I wish it didn't end this way. It's true that you regret everything you did and say when it's already too late. I wish I have the power to turn back the hands of time.

They ask to say our final words and bid goodbye before they lowered down her casket. I saw Emily whisper something to her, like me, she's trying her best not to cry but she failed. Beth is behind her followed by Stacie and Bailey.

"No please, don't take her away!" I hear Bailey shouting, Stacie is pulling her hand that is holding the casket "Please mommy, wake up. I need you mom! Please I beg you."

"Bailey, sweetie…" Stacie said and still tries to pull her hands away. I look down on the ground; I can't look at my daughter knowing that it's my fault that her mother died.

"I want my mommy! I want my mommy." It breaks my heart to hear and see her like this. Why do I always hurt the people I love? Can't I do something right or good for them?

"Beca…" I hear Aubrey's voice; I look up to her and saw tears in her eyes "Its time." She said and I saw her, Amy and CR bid their final goodbye to Chloe. I tried to move my feet and slowly walk towards the casket.

 _Please if I'm dreaming, can someone wake me up?! I know my wife's not dead! She can't be dead!_

My mind screams as I continue on walking but then I know it's not a dream. I am awake, wide awake. This is not an act to make me realize what I did. This is the truth, this is the reality but why does my heart can't accept the fact that my queen is gone?

I remember the conversation we had three days before I left her. We were watching a movie about a couple who got married at a young age and they are both suffering from the life they have. It resembles me and her, the only difference is, the guy tried his best for his wife, it's hard but they made it 'til the end because the girl didn't give up on him.

I remember what she said to me.

 _ **Always remember this; I will never give you up. I won't leave your side even though you don't want and love me anymore. I'll find a way to make you happy everyday Beca.**_

The tears that I've been trying to stop find its way to roll down on my cheeks. The reason why? It's because Chloe didn't break her promise since the very start of our journey as a couple and her being my wife but I'm so stupid and weak that I still left her despite of what she showed me and made me feel.

I look at her lying peacefully in the casket, she look like she's just sleeping. I slowly reach out my hand towards her head and trace her face using my fingers. I don't need to memorize her face, it's engrave inside my heart.

"Chloe…" I said still hoping that she's just acting to made me realize how much she means to me then we all laugh at the end "Chloe please…" I said again but there's no response.

I felt someone stand beside me and its CR "Beca they need to lower down the casket now." She said, I didn't answer or nod my head and I'm just staring at my wife.

CR places her hands on my elbow and slowly pulls me away from the casket. A man closes it and motion for the other one to lower it down. I hear Bailey cry out loud calling for her mommy.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. Memories of her starts to flash in my mind, from the day we met until that night where I last saw her alive. Starting today, Chloe Beale is out of my life for good. I won't hear her voice anymore, see her smile, hears her laugh and most importantly she wouldn't know how much I love her and how much I regret leaving her.

"No… no, no, no, no…" I said and quickly run towards the casket, I open it and hold her hands which made the man stops it from lowering down "I c-can't live without you Chloe, you can't leave me like this!" I said and holding her hands as tight as I can.

"Beca..." I hear Beth's voice "She can't leave me Beth, I don't want to live without her anymore." I answered.

I look at Chloe once more "Open your eyes baby, please look at me."

"I know I hurt you and left you and I'll do anything to make things right again just please come back. I promise you, I'll be a good mother to Bailey and a good wife to you. Chloe please open your eyes!"

I don't know who's pulling me away from her but giving my all to not let go of her hand "Chloe!" I don't care if people will see me like this, I need my wife. I need her because I love her.

They manage to pull me away and they continue to lower her down, I keep on shouting her name, trying to get away from the hands that are holding me down. I feel a sharp pain on my chest but manage to scream her name once more before I close my eyes and let the pain succumbs into me.

"CHLOE!"

I shouted as I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I quickly sit up and notice that I'm on a sofa and I'm panting. Beads of sweat are forming on my forehead and I'm hearing footsteps behind me.

When I look back, I saw Beth, Stacie and Aubrey running towards me but the taller brunette stops when our eyes met.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aubrey asks me and Beth give me a glass of water and I took a sip "We heard you screaming, what's wrong?" she asks me.

I shook my head and I felt a pain on my temple then I remember something. Before I passed out, I'm shouting Chloe's name while they are lowering her casket down.

I look at Beth then to Aubrey "I n-need to go back to the cemetery." I said and stand up "Cemetery? What are you going to do there?" Aubrey asks me.

"I need to be with Chloe. I want her to know that even if she's gone, I'll still be here for her." I answer and continue on walking but Beth stops me "Beca wait please, w-"

"You can't stop me! None of you can." I said as I cut her off, I saw Aubrey look at Stacie who shrugs her shoulder and I continue my way towards the door when I noticed something.

I look at Stacie then to Beth and lastly to Aubrey "What are we doing in my house? For how long have I passed out?" I ask.

"Beca, w-what are you talking about?" Aubrey asks me but I ignore her question "Where's Chloe?" I ask.

"You know you're just tired and-"

"Answer my question god damn it! WHERE IS CHLOE?!" I'm afraid to hear her answer. I'm thinking that they brought me back home without me knowing and took the opportunity while I'm unconscious.

Aubrey didn't say anything but she looks at Stacie, I look at her too and my heart starts to skip a beat when I saw someone standing behind her holding a cup as I run towards her and hugs her tight not wanting to let go.


	18. A little too late

Beca is still hugging the person she saw standing behind Stacie. The brunette is afraid that if she broke the hug, the person she loves will fade away, so she thinks if she's dreaming, she doesn't want to wake up anymore.

But then she hears Aubrey's voice "Beca? What's wrong?"

The DJ then broke the hug and look at her then to Stacie and Beth who are giving her weird look. She then looks at Chloe looking at her too.

 _Am I the only one seeing her? Does it mean that she's really dead?_

It may look weird but she poke Chloe's right cheek to see if she's real then look back again at the three girls "Please tell me you're seeing her?"

"Beca what are you—" Beca cuts off Beth "Just please answer my question!"

"Of course we see her, what is wrong with you?" Stacie asks her. Aubrey walk towards their friend, held her hand and pulls her towards the sofa but Beca stops her and looks at Chloe.

"Can you stay by my side please." Before the redhead says anything, she looks at Stacie and Beth first who both nodded their heads at her "Uhm sure." Chloe answered.

The five girls went to the living room and let Beca sits on the sofa while Chloe sits beside her but maintain a distance from the DJ which the latter notice. The lawyer places the cup she's holding on the table and looks at her.

She saw the sadness, hurt, pain, confusion on Beca's beautiful blue eyes.

"W-where's Bailey?" Beca asks her wife "She's with Emily and CR in one of Aubrey's condominium. I just came here to get our things." The redhead answered.

"What? Why?" the brunette looks at her friends, Stacie is the only one looking at her "You want us to go back to Atlanta right then me and your- me and Bailey are going back tomorrow."

"Chloe, I d-didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, you're always sorry Beca."

"Just please give me one last chance Chloe, I'm begging you." The redhead looks at Beca and saw tears in her eyes but she knows what she really wants for now.

"I want to but I can't anymore." She answered, Chloe then stands up but Beca follows her, the other three girls are just watching and listening to both of them. The two went inside Bailey's room and Chloe starts to pack her daughter's things.

"Don't leave Chloe, let me explain first." Beca said "You can explain while I'm packing." Chloe answered in a cold tone.

"I'm just stressed that's all; there are a lot of things going in my mind that time. I just don't know what to do."

"We're all stressed Beca, you're not the only one who has a lot of thinking to do." Chloe stops on what she's doing and looks at her "We've been through this and you know that. You keep on pushing me away."

"That's why I'm asking you for one last chance. I want to make things right again. I had this dream and I think it's a warning what I'm going to lose if I continue on being like this and-"She stops when she hears Chloe scoffs.

"You want to make things right again because you had a dream of losing me and Bailey?" Chloe asks her which makes Beca nod her head "But if you haven't dreamed of that, do you still want to make things right huh?"

Beca opens her mouth but no words came out. She was caught off guard by Chloe's question. What if she didn't dream of losing them? Will she still be willing to fight for her family or let them go and go on with the life she has before Bailey showed up.

Chloe then shook her head and carries Bailey's bag. She walk pass by Beca and went to the brunette's room where she places her things. The DJ follows her and watches her put things inside her bag and in a matter of minutes the redhead is done packing.

She went out of Beca's room and went to the living room where the three girls are waiting.

"Thanks for letting me borrowed your car Aubrey and for letting us stay at your condo for the night." She said "No worries Chloe, we're friends right?" the redhead let out a small smile then proceed to the door.

"Please don't go Chloe." Beca said as she stops her from going "I don't want to lose you and Bailey."

"You already did." Chloe answered and turn the knob but before she can walk-out the door she hears Beca says "I love you."

She stands there for a while then turn around and look at her "You do know that I still feel the same way for you. For all these years, I tried to open up my heart and forget you but I can't."

"There's this person who's been there for me and she's been a mother to Bailey. I know she loves me but the thing is whatever she do; I can't replace you in my heart." as tears falls down on Chloe's cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart Beca even though you hurt me… but you know what you made me realize?" the brunette looks at her and waits for what she's going to say.

"You made me realize how tired I am… I'm tired of understanding you and most especially… I'm tired of loving you." Beca cries but she's still looking at Chloe "And the dream you had of losing me and your daughter, I guess that's a little too late for a wake -up call."

It's been an hour since Chloe left and Beca is still crying. Aubrey, Stacie and Beth didn't say a word since the redhead left though the blonde girl offers their friend for a cup of coffee which she didn't refused.

"So Beca Mitchell, will be forever alone huh?" she said without looking at the three "Don't say that Beca, you still have a chance." Aubrey answered.

"A chance? You heard what she said right? It's a little too late for me."

"So what? You mean you won't do anything and just accept the fact that you and Chloe won't be together anymore?" Stacie asks her and she saw Beca looks at Beth.

"Tell her Beth…" Stacie added while looking at the brunette "Tell her what?"

"About you and Chloe getting married."

"I don't want to know the details." Beca butted in "Beca, I'm not going to marry Chloe." Beth said.

The brunette looks at her then to Stacie who is seriously looking at her "The day we went to Aubrey's place is also the day they found out I'm going to marry someone in three months but it's not your wife."

"What Chloe said to you is true, I love her and really wanted to be with her but she can't forget you no matter what she does. From the start, she's been honest to me and that's why I respect her a lot. It hurts for me but I'm happy that despite of my attempt to court her, I ended up being one of her close friends and a mother to your daughter."

"It's hard for me to go on and dating others. I think you know why it's not easy to let go of someone like Chloe but in the end I met this girl and I'm proud to say that I'm deeply in love with her and we're gonna get married in three months."

Beca looks at Aubrey who is smiling at her apologetically "Whose idea is this?" she asks and the two girls look at Stacie "I just want you to realize things Becs but you're back to zero."

The brunette massages her temple and sighs. She must think of a way how to win her wife back without messing up things in the end.

"So any suggestions on what will I do now?" she asks the three "This time Beca, you're the one who need to think of a way to win them back again." Stacie answered.

"Did she give you the details of their flight tomorrow?" she asks Stacie as she wipes the tears on her face "No she didn't. We asked her but she said that it's better if no one knows."

"Okay. I still have a day before I get back to work for my concert right?" she asks Aubrey who nods her head "You're still going to continue your concert?"

Beca looks at Beth and she smiles a little "Yes I will because I will introduce Bailey to my fans. That's my plan even though I know my daughter won't be there on my concert but still I'm sticking to my plan."

"But did you asked Chloe's permission?" Stacie asks "No but that's why I'm asking for their flight details. Since none of you knows then I'll go camping at the airport."

"What?" the girls said in unison "You know they won't allow anyone to come in unless you have a flight." Stacie told her.

"Then if I need to waste my money for a fucking ticket, I will. I need to see my daughter before she leaves."

"Beca, I think-"

"You girls told me that I'm the one who needs to think of a way then this is one of my ways to apologize and win them back."

The three girls looks at each other then sighs "We're coming with you then, we won't let you look stupid sitting there waiting."

"So I'm stupid now huh?" Beca asks her "Well sometimes you don't but most of the time you are." The DJ laughs a little as Beth winks at her.

"We better get going; I'll book us a flight while we're on the road so Stacie, you drive." Aubrey said "Sure thing sweetheart." And she grabs the keys on the table near the door.

Aubrey opens it and Stacie is following her from behind, Beth starts to walk when she hears Beca calling her name.

"Beth!" she says "Yeah?" Beca looks down for a while and plays with her fingers before she look up again.

"I'm sorry for hurting Chloe and also for being rude to you. I'll admit that I'm jealous because of the way you make Chloe feel and for taking my responsibility as a mother to Bailey." The brunette said.

"I didn't mean all the things I said to you and even if it's true that you're going to marry her, I will do everything in my power to have her back, I won't give up on her this time." She added.

"Nice to hear those things from you Beca and I'm really happy that you'll do everything for them." They both smiled at each other and look down on the floor.

"So let's go?" Beca asks her "Yeah before Aubrey yells at both of us." The two girls laugh as they went out of the penthouse "Oh and Beca…" Beth says.

"I forgive you and I'm willing to help you whatever your plan is." She said.

 **MEANWHILE…**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

As I place our bags near the door, I look at my daughter sleeping on the couch. She was still crying when I got back from Beca's penthouse. Bailey told me that she dreamed of me saying goodbye to her and I don't know what that is supposed to mean.

I console her and told her that I'm not going anywhere and that it's just a dream then I remember what Beca said. I haven't asks her what she dreamed about but I guess it's not my concern now.

Emily and CR left a couple of minutes ago because I told them they don't need to drop us at the airport. We can take a cab from here, at first they refuse but I convinced them when I said I needed some time alone.

I don't want to leave Beca, the truth is I want to give her a chance over and over again but every time I do that I end up being hurt. Actually I can accept that, I mean I can understand her for running away all the time but for having a doubt on my daughter, that's too much.

I hear a faint knock on the door and I wipe the tears on my face. I walk towards it and saw my colleague James standing outside.

"Sorry for disturbing you at this hour." I told him and I let him enter "It's okay Chloe; I'm just watching TV so you didn't disturb me at all."

"Uhm okay." I look at the brown envelope he's holding and when he realizes what I'm doing, he hand it over to me "May I ask why you need to do this now?"

I didn't answer him and I walk towards where my daughter is sleeping while James is following me from behind.

I decided to ignore his question and look at the papers "I'm going to file this in Atlanta and send one to Beca."

"Are you sure about this Chloe? I don't know what's going on but I think Bailey needs both of her parents." James said to me "Really? Then tell that to Beca. I've had enough James. I can't do this anymore."

I tried my best not to cry but I failed, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw James sitting next to me "I'm no good in giving advices or to make someone feel okay but if this is what you really want to do and will make you happy then do it."

 _Yes, this is what I really want to do but will it make me happy?_

The answer is NO but this is the best way to end all of this.

"Uhm I have to go, I'll see you in Atlanta in three weeks." I nod my head at James and give him a hug "Take care Chloe." He added.

"You too James." I walk him towards the door and went back to the living room after I close it. I slowly lift up Bailey's head so I can sit on the couch and let her sleep on my lap.

I run my fingers through her hair and let tears rolls down on my cheek while thinking of the things Beca said to me.

"I-I-'m sorry that mommy can't give you what you wanted all these years." I said to her "I know all you want is for us to be complete but that's not going to happen now."

I just hope we can go back to what we used to be like Beca said but this time, no matter what we do and what we say, me and Beca will never be together again. I grab my phone and compose a text message to Stacie.

I stare at the words for a moment before I press the send button and I do hope that my best friend will understand my decision.

 _ **To: Stacie Conrad**_

 _ **I'm going to file a divorce and I want you to be my legal counsel.**_


	19. Whatever it takes

Aubrey changed her mind the last minute and told the girls that it'll be easy if they'll just ride a cab to the airport. She also told the DJ that she already called her secretary to book them a flight and meet her at the entrance of the airport.

Beth is sitting in front while Stacie is in between Beca and Aubrey at the back.

"Do you think Chloe and Bailey are still here in LA?" Beca asks the girl while looking outside the window "Of course, I doubt that wife of yours will book an early flight because of Bailey." Stacie answered.

"Well yeah but she might because she knows what I'm capable of as a celebrity." Beth nods her head at Beca "But I'm with Stacie. It's kinda late and I doubt that they already left LA at this time." Beth said.

"I hope the two of you are right. I need to see Bailey before she left, you know to apologize." The three girls look at Beca who is still looking outside the window. Stacie was about to say something when she hears her phone beeps.

"But be ready for her reaction Beca, you do know that she heard all of the things you said to her mother." Aubrey reminded her as the brunette sighs "Yeah and you better think of a bigger plan to win them back." Stacie butted in and showed the text message to her friend.

Beca slowly read the message from Chloe and look at Stacie "A-am I reading it correctly?" she asks and Stacie nodded her head "I'm sorry Beca."

"Why? What happened?" Aubrey asks "Chloe is going to file for a divorce."

"What? Is she fucking serious?" Beth asks Stacie "M-my dream… I think my dream is becoming into a reality." They hear Beca says who has tears in her eyes again.

"You dream of Chloe filing for a divorce?" Beca look at Beth and shook her head "Worse than that." She answered.

"She… she uhm di- she died in my dream." The three girls went quiet for a while but never leaving their eyes on Beca "There's an accident in the freeway and she's one of the fatalities." She added.

She took a deep breath before proceeding with her story "It feels like it's real. I mean you girls are there. I tried waking up myself thinking it's only a dream but it looks so real." Tears flows in her eyes.

"Beca look at me…" Stacie said and hold her hand "Like you said, it's just a dream and you're awake now." She added.

"I know but Chloe's filing for a divorce, does it mean that I'm going to lose her forever?"

The three girls didn't know what to say. The thing is, when they came back to check on Beca after they left her inside the bar to cool down, Stacie, Aubrey and Beth found her sleeping on the bed. They try waking her up but they failed so the girls decided to bring her home.

"We're not yet sure if she's serious about it Beca so don't think any negative thoughts. You and Chloe will be together forever." Beth told her, the brunette let out a small smile and look at her friends.

"For now, let's fix yourself up so no one can recognize you or there will be a chaos inside." Aubrey said.

The four of them arrived at the airport and saw Beca's secretary waiting for them. Aubrey told her to keep her mouth shut and thank her for bringing their itinerary. After they pass the security, they check the available flights to Atlanta that day and there are 4 flights but one of it already took off 30 minutes ago.

"Like we said, Chloe won't book a flight that early so there are one hundred and one percent chances they will be boarding the 10 o'clock flight." Stacie said.

Beca didn't say anything so Stacie motion for Beth and Aubrey to give them time to talk. Once the two are out of their sight, Stacie looks at the DJ who looks nervous and worried.

"Come on, tell me what are you thinking?" she asks "Nothing." Beca answered.

"Oh please, I've been your friend since college so you can't lie to me." She saw Beca let out a deep sigh "When did you know that… uhm when did you know that Chloe was pregnant with Bailey?"

Stacie blinks her eyes a couple of times and lean her back on the chair "Two weeks before you left her."

"Oh."

"I hope that won't be an issue now." Beca shook her head a couple of times "So do you remember how she got pregnant?"

Beca look at Stacie and sigh "Yeah. We both freeze our egg so we can use it in the future once we decided to have a baby. We both wanted the baby to have a piece of us." She answered with a smile on her face.

"I always wanted a mini Chloe running around." Stacie chuckles and so as Beca "Bailey got both of our traits and characteristic. She got her mother's hair colour and she got my eyes."

"Don't forget on how stubborn she is like you." Beca giggles and her mind wander on her daughter "C-can you tell me how you found out?" she asks Stacie.

"Sure." The taller brunette answered.

 _It's Friday night but instead of partying and enjoying the night, Stacie is busy preparing for her exams on Monday. To avoid distractions, she turns off her mobile phone, hides her television in her closet and buries her laptop on her piles of dirty clothes downstairs. She has her own apartment and alone that's why she is planning to tell her best friend that she needed a roommate._

 _It's already 11 in the evening when she hears the buzzer. She looks at the clock and wonder who is at her door at this time of night. She hurriedly went down the stairs when the buzzer didn't seem to stop buzzing._

" _I'm coming! I'm coming! God!" she yelled, she's ready to punch the face of the person standing outside her door but when she opens it, she saw Chloe in a mess._

" _What happened?" she asks and immediately pulls her friend inside and closes the door. When Chloe didn't answer, she asks her if she wanted some coffee or tea but the redhead refused._

" _Am I disturbing you?" her best friend asks "Well I'm kinda studying for my exams and—"she stops talking when Chloe stands up._

" _Uhm sorry for disturbing you, I'll see you tomorrow then." But she stops her friend from leaving "I'm just kidding okay." Stacie said and motion for her to sit down._

" _Now tell me what's going on? Why are you crying?" she notice how red and puffy Chloe's eyes are "Where's Beca?"_

 _This time the redhead looks at her and started to cry again. The brunette sighs and pulls her friend for a hug. Stacie knows what's going on between Beca and Chloe. At first they were both happy like no one else can tear them apart until problems starts to show up._

 _She knows her best friend for being a strong one, a positive thinker and Beca is the complete opposite of Chloe. It got worse when Beca starts hiding things from her wife especially about her studies. She found out all about this through Beca's professor._

" _You can stay here for the night or better yet, stay with me so your wife will start to realize something." Stacie said to her "No, that's not the reason why I'm here."_

" _Then what is it?" Chloe just look at her first while crying "Oh don't tell me she files for a divorce?"_

" _No…"_

" _Then what Chloe? Come on, speak up." The redhead then fish out something in her pocket and give it to Stacie. The latter look at the thing on her hand as her eyes widen._

" _I'm pregnant Stacie."_

" _What?! How?... I mean… huh?" Stacie also knows that every time the two fight, Beca always brought up that Chloe doesn't want to give her a child, that the redhead doesn't want their family to be complete._

" _I used her egg and the sperm she chose from the sperm bank. At first I thought i-it won't work because there's a slim chance that I'll pregnant from freezing your egg."_

" _W-when did you find out?"_

" _A couple of weeks back. I tried three different pregnancy tests and it all came out positive." Stacie look at the thing she's holding then lean her back on the sofa "T-this is good news right? I mean this is all Beca wanted, for you guys to have a baby." But Chloe didn't answer._

" _You haven't told her, didn't you?" Stacie asks and Chloe shook her head three times "But why?"_

" _Tell me how I am going to tell her?! Every time I try to open up a conversation with her, we always ended up fighting. She barely comes home Stacie!"_

" _But she has the right to know. She has to know."_

 _Chloe wipes her tears off her face "Yes and don't worry, I will tell her."_

" _When?"_

" _On our first year anniversary. I w-want to surprise her." Chloe smiles a little and Stacie feels pity for her best friend._

" _What about your studies?" she asks "I don't want to think about that for now. All that matters to me is Beca, I don't want to lose her and if I needed to give up my studies, I will for her."_

 _The redhead starts to cry once more and Stacie holds her hand. She hugs her best friend and let her cry on her shoulder "Ssshh, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I'm here; I'll always be here for you."_

Stacie look at Beca one she finished telling her the story "She was about to tell you that night you left her but you didn't give her a chance." The taller brunette said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Beca said in between tears "You know what; I wanted to kill you that time. I wanted to slap you hard for hurting my best friend. How much I wanted to hire someone and shoot you but I didn't do it because I know how much Chloe loves you."

"All she cares about is your happiness Beca. She risks everything and I mean everything but in the end you left her." Stacie bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"After she gave birth to Bailey, she tried going back on studying and her professor helps her a lot but she's having a hard time balancing her schedule. My parents offered her a help but she refuse so in the end, she gave up her study and find a job to support her and Bailey." Stacie added.

"I was there Beca. I saw how she struggles, all the hurt and pain she's feeling, I felt it too." The two girls cry and hold each other's hand "Chloe deserves to be happy and to be love and you're the only person who can make that happen."

Beca pulls Stacie into a hug "I promise you, I will do anything and everything for them. I will do everything for Chloe." The DJ answered.

Stacie broke the hug and smiled at her "Please don't break your promise."

"I won't." Beca answered and they both smiled at each other while waiting for Aubrey and Beth to come back.

Hours pass by and the airport is now filled with passengers waiting for their flight. It's already 9:15 in the morning and the passengers for flight 031 to Atlanta are starting to arrive on gate 8. The four girls are patiently waiting at the side.

Beca anxiously waits for Chloe and Bailey to appear. She keeps looking from her left to right until she saw a little redhead girl. Her heart starts to beat faster when she saw that it's Bailey looking for something at her bag.

"Bailey…" Beca said and the three girls hears her and they also see the little redhead. They wait for Beca to do something but she's just standing there looking at her daughter.

"Beca?" Beth calls her name, the DJ looks at her and Beth urges her to go. She took a deep breath first and let it all out. She walks slowly and Bailey is standing in the middle, facing her back on her while waiting for her mother who is on the phone.

"Bailey?" Beca calls her daughter and the latter turn around and saw her momma standing in front of her. She was about to say something when Chloe speaks "Beca? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Oh hey, I uhm ah. I just want to talk to my daughter if you don't mind." The older redhead knows that the brunette has been crying and nodded her head at her. She then see Beth, Aubrey and Stacie walking towards her and the four of them look at Beca and Bailey.

The older Mitchell reaches out for her daughter's hand "I just wanted to say sorry for everything I said to you and your mom. I didn't mean anything of it." Beca starts to speak.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but believe me when I say that I love you so much." The brunette smiled as tears rolls down on her cheeks "I promise you that I'll make it up to you even though you don't want to see me anymore."

Beca gently squeezes her daughter's hand and kiss it "I won't give up on you and mommy again and I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me." She waited for any reaction from the little girl but all Bailey do is give her a cold look.

"Can you give your momma a hug before you go?" but still Bailey didn't move or say anything "Beca I'm sorry but we have to go." She hears Chloe say. The DJ nods her head and look down on the floor. She then look at Bailey and pulls her into a hug.

"Please do remember that momma loves you so much." Chloe who is standing beside the two bit her lip to stop herself from crying "We have to go." She repeated.

Beca broke the hug and stands up, she looks at her wife and wanted to ask her about the divorce but decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

"Take care." She said to Chloe who nods her head and holds her daughter's hand "I'll see you next week." Stacie said to her best friend.

"Yeah." The redhead answered and the mother and daughter start to walk towards the gate as Beca watches the two most important people in her life to slowly slip away from her life.

 **2 DAYS LATER…**

It's 12 am on Monday and Beca is sitting inside her private plane that will take her to Atlanta to see Chloe and Bailey. She tried concentrating on her work and concert during the weekends but the thought of the two won't leave her. She calls Bailey's phone but the latter is not answering her calls.

So she made a plan to go to Atlanta thrice a week that would be Monday, Wednesday and Friday. At first it sound ridiculous and tiring but her friends didn't stop her from doing what she wants. Beca doesn't care if she needed to spend her money on the fuel, car rental and whatever she needs while she's in Atlanta.

The thing is, she's going to travel at 12 am in LA to be able to arrive at Atlanta at exactly 7:30 am because of the flight duration. Stacie told her that every summer, the mother and daughter spend some time running and biking in the morning. It will start at 8:15 and ends at 9:15 and she'll travel back at 10 am in Atlanta to be able to go back in LA at 11:30 in the morning to work.

After four hours of flight, Beca arrives at Atlanta on her private plane. It will only take her 30 minutes to reach Beale's residence well of course it depends on the traffic. Aubrey already talked to one of the car rental representative and she's picking her up at one of the smaller airports in Atlanta.

She looks at her watch and it's already 8:15 in the morning and right on time, she saw Bailey riding her bike with a backpack while Chloe locks the door of their house.

"Mom! It's too hot!" she hears Bailey whines "You just spend most of your time inside your momma's penthouse and you're not used to sunlight anymore?"

"It's not my fault that she has a centralized air-conditioning system in her penthouse." Beca's car is parked on their side of the road.

"So tell me mom, are you going to install a centralized-"but Bailey was cut off by her mom "No. You're allowed to use the AC if it's really hot." Chloe answered.

"You're such a killjoy. I do know now what I want when I grow up."

"What would that be?"

"I want to be an actress and I'll build you a mansion." Chloe laughs at her daughters antics and shook her head "Okay enough of that, we're wasting daylight."

"Wasting daylight? For pete sakes mom it's just past 8 in the morning."

"Shut it, now starts paddling!" Beca immediately closes the window on her car when the two pass by "I miss you." She said while looking at the two.

An hour passes by and the mother and daughter return from their biking and jogging, they were laughing at something when they both notice something on the door. Bailey run towards it and saw two teddy bears and a bouquet of pink tulips resting on their porch.

"Ooohh I have an admirer." Chloe raise an eyebrow at her daughter then look at the card attach to the bouquet. She opens it and read the message.

 _ **I love you and I'm sorry Chloe**_

She knows that its Beca's penmanship, she look around but didn't find anyone on the street though she saw a black car park on the other side of the road, she didn't think that the DJ's in there.

"What does it say?" she hears Bailey asks and saw that her daughter is also holding a small card. She showed the message to her daughter and the latter did the same thing.

 _ **Momma loves you so much, I miss you Bailey**_

Beca's been travelling back and forth from LA to Atlanta and vice versa for two weeks now. Emily and Stacie already went back to Atlanta one week ago but Beth stayed because of the case she needed to finish. It's also been two weeks since Chloe and Bailey continues to receive flowers, bears, chocolates on their porch thrice a week and Beca didn't miss a day not to call her daughter even though Bailey is not answering.

A day before the concert, Beca fainted while doing a sound check. Aubrey tries to talk to her to cancel the concert and re-schedule it so she can rest but the brunette refused.

"I'll be fine Aubrey, don't worry." Beca said while lying on the sofa "Your fans will understand if you're going to cancel it." She answered.

"Yes but you do know how important this is to me right?" Aubrey sighs and nodded her head. The blonde girl knows she can't wait to introduce her daughter and wife to her fans. Her original plan is to let Bailey sing with her on stage but that's going to happen now. So she decided to make a compilation of their pictures and it will be played will she's singing the song she wrote for her daughter.

Chloe gave her permission but Stacie is the one who talk to her about it and the latter went back to LA two days ago to give the divorce papers that Chloe filed in Atlanta but the brunette doesn't want to think about it for now. She will ask for a legal counsel after her concert on what she'll do about it.

"By the way, Amy found you a lawyer and she said that she'll bring her at your penthouse on Monday morning." Aubrey said and gives Beca some painkillers for her head.

"Uhm okay."

"So I'll give you time to rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Beca nods her head and stares at the ceiling, she pick up her phone, she went to Atlanta that morning and but only see Bailey with a girl doing her morning routine.

She dials her daughter's number; it's already 8:30 in the evening in Atlanta. She smiles when she hears Bailey's voice.

 _ **HI it's me Bailey, I can't come to phone right now, it's either I was being scolded by my mom or I'm just lazy to answer.**_

Beca chuckles every time she hears her voicemail message.

She opens her mouth to say something but a tear escape on her eye "I miss you baby. Take good care of yourself. Momma loves you." And she ended the call. She looks at her phone, there's the photo she take with Bailey and Chloe before they go to bed.

She run her fingers on the screen and cry herself to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Beca's concert is nearing the end. She's so happy that her fans are enjoying the show. Everybody is singing the entire concert, there was never a dull moment but in the back of Beca's mind, her happiness will be completed if her daughter and wife are there watching.

"So as I don't want to end this show but this will be my last song for the night." She said through the mic and she got mix reactions from her fans "This is also supposed to be the night where I'll introduce you my wife and daughter." she added.

For Beca, she doesn't care about her career anymore. She's been in the music industry for so long she can remember and it's time for her to take care of her family and make it complete.

"I remember the day when a little redhead girl knocks on my door looking for her mother. At first I was like 'she got the wrong penthouse number' but she's stubborn and insist that her mother lives there." She looks down on the floor and smiles.

"I don't know how to be a mother that time so I keep on denying to myself that she's mine though the resemblance is there. Okay I'll admit that she got her stubbornness from me." Her fans laugh as Beca looks at the crowd.

"Bailey Mitchell, I don't know if you're listening right now but I just want you to know that you're one of the best things that ever happened to my life. I promise you that I'll write a song for you so here it goes baby."

"This song is entitled I Got You and this is for you Bailey."

( _ **A/N: I Got You by Ciara)**_

" _ **Hush little baby don't you cry**_

 _ **Momma's gonna love you all your life**_

 _ **And if you ever need a friend**_

 _ **Momma's right there till the very end**_

 _ **And if you're feeling down or weak**_

 _ **Momma's gonna give you all the strength you need**_

 _ **There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **For my little future 'cause I love you"**_

Beca's tears starts to fall, Bailey was supposed to sing this song with her. The fans saw a video played behind Beca, it was the compilation she made and it contains their pictures and some video clips from Amy and CR's phone.

" _ **It all can get so out of control sometimes**_

" _ **You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind**_

 _ **Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride**_

 _ **Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive**_

 _ **Ant this world can throw you over the track sometimes**_

 _ **Your friends can stab you in the back**_

 _ **Sometimes you just break down**_

 _ **When this life tries to wreck you, I protect"**_

Beca turn around and look at the video that is being played.

" _ **I got your back, I got you**_

 _ **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**_

 _ **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**_

 _ **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**_

 _ **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you"**_

" _ **It all can push you over the edge sometimes**_

 _ **Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes**_

 _ **Make you wanna stand up and scream**_

 _ **You're feeling there is no one listening**_

 _ **This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes**_

 _ **Put you at the end of your road**_

 _ **Sometimes you just break down**_

 _ **When this world tries to end you, I defend you"**_

She smiles when she saw a picture of her and Bailey while doing the bracelet made of beads "I miss you so and you're mom so much." She said on the mic and cries.

She was about to sing the chorus again when all of a sudden she sees someone walking towards her, holding a mic on her right hand while waving her left hand at her with a big smile on her face.

 _ **Soooo… hehehe there you go, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to write one tomorrow since it's holiday here in Manila. I'll have three days to write another chapter but I can't promise to post it this weekend. And yes I'm Filipina, if there are pinoy readers here well kamusta? (How are you?).**_

 _ **Again thank you for reading my stories and I hope to see you all on the next update. Be safe and Take care always everyone.**_


	20. 30 days and counting

Beca can't believe what she's seeing right now. Bailey is on the stage with her holding a mic and smiling brightly at her. The little girl stops on walking and look at her mother. Tears on Beca's eyes continues to flow, it's not because of the pain she's feeling but she's somewhat relieve and very happy to see her daughter there.

The DJ then open her arms and the little redhead run towards her. Cheers erupt from the fans. Some of them are teary eyed because of the scene happening in front of them.

Bailey is the first one who broke the hug and wipes her mother's tears "Don't cry momma, it'll ruin your make-up." Beca chuckles and nods her head a couple of times "Do you still want me to sing with you?"

"Of course baby but-" Bailey cuts her off "Aunt Aubrey send me a video of you singing to this song and she also send me a copy of it and the lyrics so I can practice it."

The brunette can't believe what she's hearing and she feels lucky to have a friend like Aubrey "Are you ready to sing with momma now?" Bailey smiled widely and nods her head. The older Mitchell holds her hand and they both look at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you all, my pride and joy, my lovely daughter, Bailey Mitchell!"

Beca's fans screams Bailey's name "Are you ready?" Beca asks her daughter and the music starts to get louder again.

 _ **(Beca and Bailey)**_

" _ **I got your back, I got you**_

 _ **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**_

 _ **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**_

 _ **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**_

 _ **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you"**_

This time Beca let her daughter sings solo

" _ **I'll be there to stop the bleeding**_

 _ **I'll be there to start the healing**_

 _ **I will give you what you're needing**_

 _ **I'll be right there**_

 _ **I got your back, I got you**_

 _ **I take your side, I lay my life down for you"**_

 _ **(Beca and Bailey)**_

" _ **I'll crawl over broke glass, I will stand in the flame**_

 _ **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**_

 _ **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

 _ **Hey, hey I got you"**_

 _ **(Beca solo)**_

" _ **I got your back, I got you**_

 _ **I take your side, I lay my life down for you"**_

" _ **I'll crawl over broke glass, I will stand in the flame**_

 _ **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**_

 _ **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

 _ **Hey, hey I got you"**_

As the song ended, Beca once again hug her daughter, she doesn't care if she cries over and over again, she won't think of the divorce for a while because the important thing is, Bailey her daughter is there with her.

Stacie, Aubrey, Amy, Emily and CR are all watching at the side of the stage.

"Hats off to you two for a job well done." CR says at Stacie and Aubrey who smiled at her "You made our little DJ happy on her final concert." CR added.

"Wait a minute, did you just say final?" Emily asks and looks at the girls "Yes my little sister. She decided that it's time to retire being a singer though she's still going to work as a producer so she can support Bailey." Stacie answered.

"It's been a long run and I'm proud of what she achieved." Aubrey butted in and look at Stacie "Well you did a great job too and she's lucky to have you as her manager."

Aubrey smiles shyly and that didn't go unnoticed to Amy "Ehem, it looks like we need to think of a name for our new couple." The aussie girl said to Cynthia-Rose.

"Name?" Emily asks once more "Yes and you keep on asking question." Amy answered.

"We called Beca and Chloe BECHLOE. You know combination of their name." CR explained "Oohhh let me think of a name for them then I'll say it to you later." Emily said.

After the concert ended, Bailey and Beca together with her friends attended the victory party but they only stayed there for thirty minutes and this time Beca make sure that Bailey is with her throughout the party. They arrived at her penthouse together with the girls.

As always Amy ordered some food for them while Aubrey and the rest of the girls lay down some blankets in the living room where they'll sleep. As for Beca and Bailey, the two are inseparable.

"Thanks for bringing Bailey back here girls." Beca said to Emily and Stacie, she and her daughter are sitting on the sofa while the others are on the floor.

"It's nothing, you should thank Chloe for allowing her daughter to go here and spend a few days with you again before we head back to Atlanta." Stacie answered.

"You should give her a call sometimes, Beca." Emily butted in "Uhm yeah I will, one of these days." The brunette then looks at her daughter "So what you wanna watch while we're waiting for the pizza?"

But before Bailey can answer, she hears her phone rings "It's my mom." She happily said and answers the call.

"Hey mom…" Bailey said and sits in between Beca's legs "Yes, we're already here at momma's penthouse and waiting for the pizza." The girls didn't say anything, they are just listening, looking at each other and after a while glancing towards Beca who is also quietly listening.

They hear Bailey chuckles "Promise I'll only eat one slice of pizza." The little redhead then looks at her momma and gives her a smile "You want to talk to them? All my aunts are here." she smiles again and removes the phone from her ears. The redhead presses the speaker button.

"You're on speaker now mom." Bailey said _ **"Hey girls!"**_

"Hey there Chloe!" Aubrey said "What's up red?!" Amy shouted.

"Hi Chloe!" CR answered. Stacie and Emily look at Beca who is just listening though the older brunette saw the way she smiles when she hears Chloe speaks.

" _ **I miss you girls, I hope to see you all again soon."**_ Chloe said "Then why you didn't watch your wife's concert?!" Stacie who is near Amy, slap her with a pillow on her face.

"Ooppss I'm sorry, it slipped from me hand." Stacie said _**"Uhm I'm kinda busy cleaning the house and I'm saving some money."**_

"You're rich; I know how much a lawyer like you earns! You're a big time!" and another pillow hits her face and this time, it's Aubrey who did it.

They hear Chloe laughs _**"Well I have a daughter to support too."**_ Amy was about to say something again but CR beat her to it "Well we're going to visit you anytime soon and you promise me and Amy that you'll watch one of our premiere nights there."

" _ **Of course and I'll guarantee a free tour afterwards."**_

"We'll hold on to that Chloe." Aubrey said then Bailey butted in "Mom, Momma's here, do you want to say hi to her?" she asks.

The five girls except for Beca look at each other then to the brunette and to the mobile phone that Bailey is holding _**"Uhm sure, where is she?"**_

Bailey hand over the phone to her momma and the latter accepts it but remained the phone on speaker mode "H-hi Chloe." Beca says.

" _ **Hey Beca, how's your concert?"**_ Chloe asked "Oh it turn out great, the fans loves Bailey so much. Uhm t-thanks for letting her come and see my concert."

" _ **No worries, she wanted to see you so who am I to say no."**_ Beca smiles, that's one of the reason why she can't love anyone other than Chloe. She's fair to all the people she cares about, she haven't respond to her about the divorce.

"But still thank you for letting her attend the concert." Beca answered "And I miss you."

She wanted to take back what she said when Chloe didn't answered, she was about to say something when the older redhead speaks _**"Uhm I have to go, I should head back to bed. Congrats on your concert again. Good night."**_

Beca sighs before she answers "Y-yeah, good night Chloe." Bailey removes the phone on speaker mode and talks to her mother "I will mom, nighty night and love you too."

After she ended the call, Bailey looks at her momma and touches her face "Are you okay momma? You're kinda hot." She asks worriedly, Aubrey and Stacie went to their place and the blonde girl places her hand on top of Beca's forehead.

"She's right; I think you have a fever. Come on, let's get you to bed." She said "I'm fine Aubrey please I want to stay with my daughter." Beca answered weakly.

"I'll take care of her Aunt Aubrey, don't worry. I'll just get a blanket and pillow for her. Can you give her something so her fever subsides?" Aubrey nods her head and she goes to the brunette's room.

After they gave Beca some medicine and the pizza arrives, the girls are now watching LEGO: Jurassic World in NETFLIX. It seems like the girls are enjoying the movie while Bailey keeps on checking her mother. She knows she made her happy by being there but she also knows that Beca will be completely happy if Chloe is there.

She sighs and remembers the divorce papers she saw on the table. She went downstairs to get a glass of milk when she saw her birth mother reading some papers. The older redhead immediately hides it when she saw her but Bailey being Bailey found out about the papers.

She wants her family to be complete but in the ended accepted the fact that it will never happen because of the problem between the two. She respects Chloe's decision and understands her situation.

'Chloe…' she hears her momma's voice. She saw beads of sweat building up on her forehead 'Don't worry momma, everything will be alright between you and mom.' She whispered and kisses her mother's cheek.

"Aunt Amy can you take a look of my momma for a while? I need to go to the bathroom." Bailey says "Ah sure thing squirt." Amy answered but didn't look at her. The little redhead sighs; she's the one whose suppose to enjoy the movie and not them.

"Aunt Amy." She says again "Your mom won't go anywhere, go and do your thing." The aussie girl answered but this time she look at her.

"Be sure to-"

"Yeah, yeah I will, now go." Bailey looks at her momma first before proceeding to the bathroom. Once inside, she fish out her phone on her pocket and send Beca's picture to her mother. The truth is, she doesn't need to go to the bathroom to do her thing and she went in there because she knows that once Chloe received the picture; she's going to call her.

And she's right, after a few minutes, she hears her phone rings.

"Hello mom?" Bailey answered _**"Uhm hey sweetie, ahm I disturbing you?"**_

"No mom, why?" if only Chloe could see the big smile on her daughter's face _**"N-nothing, just asking."**_

The little redhead didn't say anything and covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She decided not to tell anything to her mother and let her ask about Beca.

" _ **Soooo…"**_ Chloe said "So what mom?" and the oldest redhead sighs.

" _ **How's your momma?"**_

"She's sleeping. Aunt Aubrey gave her medicine for her fever but she hasn't eaten anything yet." Bailey tries her best to sound sad about her momma _**"What's her temperature?"**_

"The last time Aunt CR checked her temp is 100°F."

" _ **Uhm okay so it's a low-grade fever. Ah can you do a favour for me baby?"**_

"Sure mom, what is it?"

" _ **C-can you ah ask her if she feels pain in her body, also if she has a headache or chills, you know things like that."**_

"Okay mom but do I need to ask her now?"

" _ **No, let her sleep and rest but if ever you're going to give her medicine later, ask her those things okay then text me."**_

"Sure thing mom but what if they give her the medicine while I'm sleeping?"

" _ **Oh yeah, I never thought of that."**_ The mother and daughter figure it out something first and after a few minutes Bailey speaks up "What if I ask one of them to ask momma about those things you told me."

" _ **But that person will ask you why."**_

"Then I'll tell it to Aunt Amy."

" _ **Oh not Amy, Emily perhaps?"**_

"Nah, I'll go with Aunt Amy, she knows how to keep a secret."

She hears her mother sighs _**"Okay but don't forget to tell her to send me a text message so I'll know."**_

"Don't worry mom, I will."

" _ **Good, now go to sleep and its late there."**_

"Love you and goodnight mom." Bailey said.

 **EARLY THE NEXT DAY…**

Stacie and Aubrey wake up at exactly 6:45 in the morning and hear noises coming from the kitchen. They look to know who already awake and found Amy's spot empty.

"I didn't know that Amy can wake up as early as this." Stacie said to Aubrey "Same here. We've been friends for years now and the last time I remember she wakes up like this is when one of her boyfriends decided to have their USUAL breakfast together." The blonde girl explained.

Stacie raises an eyebrow but in the end decided to ignore what she heard. She stands up and reaches out her hand to Aubrey. The two girls walk towards the kitchen and saw foods on the table.

'She cooked?' Aubrey whispered to Stacie 'Well yeah and why you didn't know that? She's your friend?' the brunette whispered back.

Aubrey was about to answer when Amy saw them "Oh hey there long legs and terminator. Ow ya goin mate?"

Stacie chuckles the way Aubrey glare at their friend "Morning too Amy." The taller brunette answered "Why are you up so early?" Aubrey asks her.

Amy stops on what she's doing. She then looks at the table with foods and some clean pans on her hands "I sleep too much so my brain decided not to get lazy this morning and here I am."

The two girls didn't say a word so Amy hangs the pans on its designated place. She then looks at the two girls and smiles "I'll just wake them up so we can eat."

After 15 minutes of disturbing her friends sleep, she manages to wake up Emily, CR and Beca but she didn't wake up Bailey because she knows the poor little girl sleep late last night. Beca place a blanket on her daughter then kisses her forehead before proceeding to kitchen.

"Hey there Becs, how are you feeling?" Stacie asked before munching on some bacon on her plate "My head still hurts and I'm kinda cold." She answered and sits beside Amy.

"You should see a doctor so they can prescribe you the right medicine." Emily suggested "Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just tired that's all."

"Well what do you want to do today?" CR asked her "Spend time with Bailey and do things she wants."

"She's so worried about you last night and went to bed late." Amy said "Lucky to have a daughter like her." The blonde aussie girl added. Before Beca can speak, Amy's phone beeps.

"By the way Stacie, I haven't checked the divorce papers you gave to me." The DJ said "Uhm we can talk about that when you're feeling well."

"Well I want to ignore it but come on guys; we do know that I need to think of a solution about it."

"Amy said that the lawyer she hired for you will drop by tomorrow morning." Aubrey says "You let Amy hired a lawyer for me? Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Ow come on mate, don't you trust me with those kinds of things?" Beca opens her mouth to answer her friend but then Amy's phone beeps again "If you want I can text her now to come over so you can talk to her while long legs is here."

Beca nods her head and took a bite from her bacon "I'll get the papers." She said.

The girls continue on eating and have a small chat once in a while but they noticed something about Amy, her phone keeps on beeping and she showed a lot of mix emotions in her face. Sometimes she widens her eyes or gasps or mumbles words they can't understand.

It's already 7:15 when they hear the buzzer rings, Amy quickly runs towards the door and saw the lawyer she hired standing in front of the door "G'day to ya mate!"

The person smiled and enters the penthouse. Amy guides her towards the kitchen. Stacie and Beca are facing their backs on them while Aubrey, Emily and Cynthia-Rose see the person with Amy.

"So she's the one you hired huh?" CR asked and Amy proudly smiled. Stacie and Beca turn their heads upon hearing those words from her. The taller brunette chuckles and Beca raise an eyebrow.

"So you'll be my lawyer?" she asked "At your service Ms. Mitchell." Beth answered. They offered her breakfast but she refuse saying that she's already finish and ask for a cup of coffee instead.

The girls are quietly looking at Beth while she's reading the divorce papers Chloe filed against Beca. The latter starts to worry when her lawyer keeps on sighing.

"Is there a problem?" the older Mitchell asks "Nothing. I'm just impressed how she handled it alone and I must say that your wife is quite clever." She answered while still looking at the papers.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked once more, Beth then looks at her then to Stacie who shrugs her shoulder "Chloe filed a no fault ground divorce. You see, there are two types of divorce, the no fault and the fault divorce."

"In English please." Amy butted in "if you filed for a fault ground divorce, she blames you for ruining your marriage while in no fault ground, no blame is placed on either party." Beth simply explained.

"She just state here that you cannot get along with each other, in other words it means, Incompatibility, Ir—"

"We're compatible! What the heck is she saying?" Beca butted in "Okay where was I? Oh yes and irreconcilable differences."

"Is there a way that I can defend myself to this?"

"Actually you can't defend yourself when it comes to no-fault divorce Beca." Stacie answered "But can she stop this thing?" CR asked her too.

"Sadly no, only Chloe can stop the divorce from happening. It also says there that she's not asking anything from you or obliged you to support your daughter."

"Then what will happen?" Aubrey asked "She can still file a joint custody right?" Emily asked.

"She'll still lose at the end Ems." Stacie answered and Beth raises an eyebrow at her "Oh don't give me that look Beth."

"Beca has a chance to win the joint legal custody. Chloe hid from her that she's pregnant with Bailey." Beth said to her "Yes she did but she's the one who left her behind, not giving a chance to tell her."

"Okay you two enough, you don't need to fight." Beca says and massages her temple "Save it to the judge." Amy butted in and receives a slap on her head from Stacie.

The taller brunette then looks at Beca "Don't think that I'm letting you down, I don't want to give you false hopes and I'm just explaining the possibilities. Legal Custody or Physical custody, you won't win against Chloe and in the end, the court will only grant you visitation rights."

"So it'll be better if I sign the papers huh?" Beca asks the two, Stacie and Beth looks at each other then to Beca" You can still do one thing." Beth answered.

"What is it?" the DJ asked "As you can see, you have thirty days to respond to this. Why won't you use those remaining days to change Chloe's mind?" Beth asked her.

When Beca didn't answer and just look at her, Beth continues to talk "You have thirty days Beca… thirty days and counting to prove Chloe that she's making a mistake about this and also to prove that you're worth a second chance on your relationship."

The girls continue on talking about Stacie and Beth's idea while Beca is just sitting there and listening. She thinks about what Stacie explained to her a while ago about the visitation rights but the thing is, she also wants Chloe to be there and it makes her blood boils to think that after the divorce, the redhead she loves dearly will start going to date with someone.

She looks at them and let out a small smile, the girls are busy thinking of a way to help her but notice that Amy is busy on her phone. She furrows her eyebrows when she widens her eyes again for the nth time.

"Who are you talking to Amy?" Beca asked her which makes the girls stops from talking "Uh w-why?" the blonde girl asks.

"Nothing, just wanna know." Amy then took a sip from her juice and shrugs her shoulder "Random people." She said.

"By the way, why are you asking Beca those kinds of things last night? Like if she has body aches or pain?" Emily asked her.

Amy starts to feel pressured and take a gulp from her juice again "Because I need to send a message to Chlo- do we have some cocoa puffs?"

The girls looks at each other and sense that Amy is hiding something from them "You don't eat cereal and you're done eating." Aubrey answered.

"People changes which includes me. Now why don't you run to the grocery store and buy me and Bailey some Cocoa Puffs." She suggested "Also you need to buy a couple of things and restock Beca's pantry."

"Me and Stacie can go." Aubrey said "Why don't you take these two with you also."

"Amy, it doesn't take four people to buy food and things at the grocery shop." Stacie answered "Yes I know that but it'll be more fun."

Beca knows they are going to have a long debate about this so she begs Aubrey and Stacie to bring along Emily and CR with them to end the discussion "You need a ride Beth?" Stacie asked her.

"Yes and thank you. Beca, I'll call you later about this okay?"

"Sure Beth and thank you."

"No worries; go and have some rest."

As soon as they finish fixing and cleaning up the table. Aubrey gives a medicine to Beca but the latter refuses, it took fifteen minutes before she take the pill.

"You sure you'll be alright?" CR asked her and Beca nods "Don't worry about me." She answered.

"Okay ladies, let's go." Stacie said but they stop when they hear Amy's voice "I'm coming with you and walk you downstairs."

"Why would you do that?" Emily asks "Stop asking stupid question Emily. I just want to be sure that you'll be safe and sound and I'm doing this for a precaution too."

"Precaution from what?" Beca asked "Why don't you just lay down next to your daughter and sleep okay?" Amy then pushes her friends outside the door and closes it leaving a confused Beca by the door.

The six girls reach the lobby and went outside the elevator. They were happily chatting when they see Amy runs towards the couches in the lobby and stand in the middle of it.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked and they were walking towards her when the aussie girl stops them "No don't go near or she'll kill me." Amy then felt a kick on her right leg.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Stacie asked "Language my dear sister of mine." Emily warned her.

"If I were you, just go and do your shopping. We'll be fine here. Save your lives my dear friends."

'I think it's not a good idea to left Bailey and Beca with Amy.' Beth whispered to CR 'Well I agree with you dude but sometimes Amy just forget to take her medicine so things like this happens.' She whispered back.

"Come now girls; let's go shopping so we can go back sooner." Aubrey said and holds Stacie's hand and drags her out of the building while the others are following behind.

As soon as the coast is clear, Amy turns around and looks at the person sitting behind her. The latter gives her an apologetic smile because of the kick the aussie girl receives a while ago.

"You know if you keep acting like that, they'll be onto you in no time." The person said "Oh don't you worry about it; I know what I'll do in case that happens."

Both of them laugh and Amy motions the person to follow her. They both walk towards the elevator and Amy pushes the up button. It didn't take long for them to wait and went in as the elevator door opens.

Amy then looks at the person standing next to her while she's removing her cap and sunglasses.

"And you really are serious travelling all the way here huh?" the girl winks at her and gives her brightest smile "This is going to be a long day!" Amy added.

"Absolutely." The girl answer as the elevator door closes.


	21. The hardest decision

**CHLOE'S POV**

When Amy and I reach the floor and walk towards Beca's penthouse, I told her that I'll wait outside while she checks if Beca is sleeping. It's not that I don't want her to know that I'm here but it'll just complicate things between me and her because of the divorce.

I look at my watch and wonder why she hasn't returned yet.

 _Did she forget that I'm waiting outside the door?_

I was about to turn the knob when the door opens and I saw Bailey smiling at me, she run towards me and give me a hug "Hey sweetheart, I miss you." I said.

"I miss yah too mom but come inside because Aunt Amy needs your help with momma." She said and pulls my hands as we went inside the house. We walk towards the living room and saw Amy going out of Beca's room.

"What's wrong?" I asked and quickly went to Beca's side "I think she's getting worst." Amy answered me. I look at Beca and saw that she's shivering. I place my hand on her forehead as I begin to worry.

"Bailey can you get me the thermometer please." I told my daughter without looking at her "Sure mom." She answered and run off somewhere. I'm removing my jacket and place it on the single couch on the side.

"When was the last time you guys give her medicine?" I ask "Oh before they left, Aubrey give her one."

"So I can't give her another one. There should be an interval of 4 hours for giving a medicine."

"So what should we do? Do we need to bring her at the hospital?" I didn't answer Amy at first when Bailey gives me the thermometer, I was about to put it in her mouth when I stop myself from doing it.

 _I don't want her to know that I'm here but what the heck._

"Beca? Sweetie, can you hear me?" I asks her but all she gives me is a moan "Is she thinking about se-"

"Don't start with me Amy." I warned her, she raises both of her hands and sit beside Bailey "Beca, I need to check your temperature okay?"

She didn't respond but she furrows her eyebrows. I gently squeeze her cheeks using my left hand so I can open her mouth and put the thermometer inside.

"Her fever needs to subside. Can you get me a sponge and cold water please?" I told Amy "Ice cold?" she asks.

"No, if you have water in your fridge that'll do it and oh mix a little amount of tap water."

"Aye aye captain, anything else?"

"Oh also a dry towel and some clothes for her to change." Amy gives me a salute, she told Bailey to get her momma some clothes while she gets the sponge and water I need for a sponge bath.

In a matter of minutes, the two returned with the things I need. We hear the thermometer beeps and makes me worry more when it reaches 102.2°F.

"I need to cool down her body before the fever escalates more." I said without looking at the two. Amy and Bailey watch me do my thing. When I look at the two, I saw Bailey smiling at me, I smiled back and even winks at my daughter and makes her laugh.

She's aware of what's happening between me and her momma and I'm really proud of her that she understands why I need to do that.

"Uhm Chloe, the girls will be back in a minute and I don't think one of them knows what they'll do with her." I hear Amy said "What time is your flight back to Atlanta?"

"Around 1:45 pm and I don't have any plans to leave until her fever subsides and make sure that she's okay."

"Maybe we can stall them for a while." Bailey said. I saw Amy smile from ear to ear like there's a light bulb appears on top of her head "Go get your momma's phone."

My daughter smiled and run like there's no tomorrow "Wait a minute, what are you gonna do?"

"Well you don't want any of them to know you're here so we're just helping you to keep it that way." I furrow my eyebrows at her but then nod my head.

"Can you tell me why?" Amy ask though I know what she means but I give her a look that says I-don't know-what-you're-talking-about.

"Why you don't want Beca to know that you're here?" she asks again "You do know that I filed divorce to terminate our marriage."

"Yes but what's it got to do with that?" I open my mouth to say something but not words came out. I even ask myself why I filed for a divorce or my reason why I don't want her to know that I'm here.

"You don't need to give me an answer red but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah I know. So uhm did you find any doctors?" I asks her "Oh yes, here's the number. Aubrey always call this doctor if ever one of got sick." She answered.

"If you need anything, me and Bailey are at the kitchen, just holler okay?"

I nod my head at her and smiled a little then look at the paper I'm holding. I fish out my phone and dial the number and wait for my call to connect. I look at Beca and she's still moaning.

I sit beside her and hold her hand 'C-chloe…' she whispered but loud enough for me to hear "Sshhh just rest babe, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I said.

An hour passes by and the doctor came, Beca's fever subsides a little as Chloe continue on wiping her body with a sponge. The doctor said it helps the body to cool down a little by doing that thing.

As for the other girls, Bailey and Amy manages to stall them a little by sending some text message from Beca's phone asking them to buy random things and getting some stuff in her studio but they both know that they needed to think for another way to keep them out of the penthouse.

"Does she have a pain in her stomach or does it hurt when she pee?" the doctor asked Chloe while he checks on her "Nothing doctor, all she said to us is the pain in her head."

"It's because of the high-grade fever. I'll need to get some of her blood so I can do some test." He looks at Chloe and saw how worries she is "There's no need to be worry. I don't see anything wrong with her despite of the things you told me."

"I'll just need her blood to be sure okay?" Chloe nods her head at him and look at Beca "She'll be fine. The medicine didn't take effect because the dosage is quite low for her age." As he writes down the prescription and give it to the redhead.

"Thank you doctor." He smiles and grabs his bag on his chair "I'll give you a call as soon as I got the result and you're welcome."

"Sure and thanks again. I'll walk you to the door." Bailey waves her hand at him and Amy smiles and follows Chloe. Once the doctor left, she told the blonde girl that she'll buy the medicine Beca needed but Amy insist that she stays with her and she'll be the one to buy.

"Oh ahm can you buy these for me?" Chloe asked and give Amy a piece of paper "What's this for?"

"Well uhm I always cook that soup for Beca every time she gets sick. I'm planning to cook one for her."

"Oh okay red but can I taste it too?" Chloe giggles as she nods her head "Thanks and here you go." Amy refused to take the money the lawyer is giving.

"Like you said, you need to save some money to support your daughter. I got this."

"Okay and please hurry back, she needs to drink that meds in an hour or so."

"We will. You're ready to go little shawshank?" Bailey nods her head and smiled at her mom "Thank you for being here with us mom." The little girl said.

 **1 HOUR LATER…**

Chloe finished cooking the soup for Beca. She put some in a small bowl and places it on the tray. The redhead also gets some of the medicine Beca needs to drink and a glass of water.

She goes back to the living room to found Beca sitting on the sofa. She stops on her tracks and Amy looks at her.

'Bailey…' Beca whispered "I'm right here momma, how are you feeling?" the little redhead asks.

"Terrible." Beca answered but her eyes are still closed "M-my head hurts a lot and I'm cold."

Amy and Bailey look at Chloe and waits for her to say or do something but the latter didn't move a muscle.

"OH YOU STILL HAVE HEADACHES?" Amy asks a little too loud, Beca opens her eyes to look at her but her vision is quite blurry "Why are you shouting?" the brunette asks.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING, I'M JUST EMPHASIZING EVERY WORD I'M USING SO SOMEONE CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE PAIN YOU'RE FEELING." And widen her eyes at Chloe. The oldest redhead motion for her to get the soup she cooked. Amy hesitates for a while but she knows Chloe won't let Beca knows she's there.

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE TO GET SOME FOOD SO YOU CAN DRINK YOUR MEDICINE MATE!" she then walk towards Chloe and whispered to something to her.

'What the bloody hell are you doin'?' she whispered to her 'Just feed her with this and make sure she takes this pill.' Chloe whispered back.

'You do know that you're wife won't take orders from me even if she's sick. You do the feeding and let me do the talking.'

'But-'

'Do you want her to feel better? Then do what I say.' Amy looks back at the sofa where Beca is sitting, the two girls saw Bailey giving them a sign that her momma is sleeping again.

"Now come on." Amy then pulls Chloe towards the living room and makes her sit beside Beca "Shawshank, hey wake up." Amy said.

"Go away." Beca answered, the blonde girl looks at Chloe who shook her head at her "You need to eat something so you can drink your medicine, come on."

"No…" the brunette answered once more but still Chloe won't do anything and it's making Amy stress a bit more "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE CAN YOU PLEASE TELL HER TO EAT AND DRINK HER MEDICINE CHLOE!"

Chloe closes her eyes when Beca removes the blanket she used to cover her face. Though her vision is still blurry, she knows that the person standing in front of her is Amy. Beca then looks beside her and saw someone sitting beside her.

"C-chloe…" she said "Oh god this fever is messing up my brain." She added knowing that it's impossible that Chloe will be there for her but then she felt someone gently squeezing her hand.

"You better eat this before it gets cold." She hears Chloe's voice "Y-you're here. You really are here." Beca quickly throws her arms around the redhead and lay her head down on Chloe's neck.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming because if I do, let me sleep for a little longer."

"You're not and please Beca you need to eat something." Beca let out a small smile "Okay." She simply answered.

Bailey and Amy left Chloe with Beca while she feeds her. Beca tries her best to open her eyes but she's too weak because of her fever.

"I r-really can't believe that you're here." She weakly said "You shouldn't have come." She added.

"So you don't want me to be here?" Chloe asks her, Beca smiles and opens her eyes, the redhead notice her eyes is watery but quickly dismisses that it's a tear. Beca has a fever and that's the reason why her eyes are like that.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to travel this far because of me. It's tiring you know."

"It is but I wanted to know if you're okay." The two girls stares at each other eyes for while but Chloe broke the eye contact and look at the bowl she's holding "Okay missy, just one more." She said and feed Beca a spoonful of soup.

"I'm full." The brunette said and closes her eyes "Here drink some water."

"No, I don't want to. I think I'm going to-"before she can finish her sentence, Beca pukes as Chloe calls for Amy. The two girls hurriedly run towards the living room and found Chloe supporting Beca's body.

"Ewe!" the two said "Go help your momma Bailey." Amy said.

"Why me? I'm just 8. You help her, she's your friend!" the little redhead answered "No bloody way! It's-"then Chloe speaks up.

"HELLO?! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Amy immediately grab the towel on the table and give it to Beca "I-I'm sorry baby." She said.

"Hey it's okay. Come on, let's clean you up." She stands up first and helps the brunette and pulls her up "You two, clean up this mess."

Bailey and Amy looks at each other then to Chloe and Beca who is heading towards the brunette's room.

"You heard your mom, clean up this mess now." Amy said "She said THE TWO OF US, meaning YOU and ME!" they both look at the mess on the sofa and the carpet.

"EWE!" the girls said in unison "ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU TWO! MAKE SURE IT'S CLEAN WHEN I COME OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Chloe shouted.

After Chloe helps Beca to clean up, she took the pill at the tray, good thing she hasn't drink the medicine before it happens. The redhead gives it to Beca to drink, the latter didn't refused knowing she can't win against her.

"Now go to sleep, you need to have plenty of rest." Chloe said after she places the glass of water on the bedside table "I'm not sleepy." Beca answered.

"You're not a good liar Mitchell. I can see the look in your eyes." Beca chuckles but whimpers when she felt a pain in her head "See? So come on, go to sleep."

Beca stares at Chloe for a while as tears escapes her eyes "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that if I wake up, you won't be here."

Chloe wipes her tears away and give her a small smile "Stop thinking things okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Go to sleep Beca." Chloe said, the brunette sighs but nods her head, she then hold the redhead hands and squeeze it.

 _I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing but this is the hardest decision I made in my life. I'm sorry Beca._

"There's something I want to do…" Chloe hears Beca says "But I'm afraid that you'll get mad at me if I'll do it."

"You know I can't stay mad at you, so I give you permission to do it." And without a word Beca pulls Chloe closer to her face, look at her lips and give her a kiss.

 _ **Hi all! I'm going to post the continuation of this chapter tonight or if not tomorrow morning probably since its Saturday. By the way, can anyone of you know if BECHLOE makes it to Choice movie ship nominee?**_

 _ **If they do please don't forget to vote and support the girls also for the comedy actress and comedy movie.**_

 _ **To pitchfan and the person who always calls me dude, this one's for you.**_

 _ **Take care everyone and be safe always! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**_


	22. Beca and Bailey's plan

When Beca wakes up, she didn't find Chloe lying next to her. She calls her names a few times thinking that she's only inside the bathroom but no one came out of the bathroom. She slowly sits on the bed and look around. She grabs her bathrobe and put it on then went out of her room.

She hears voices in the living room and saw Aubrey, Stacie and Amy talking.

"Beca!" Aubrey says when she sees their friend walking towards them, Stacie quickly helps her friend and let her sit on the couch "Thanks." Beca said.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asks "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to Chloe." Beca answered and look behind her back.

"Where is she anyway?" she asks once more, she didn't see the look on Aubrey and Stacie's face while Amy widen her eyes "What do you mean by 'where is she?'"

Beca look at Stacie and saw a confused look on her face, same with Aubrey "Did she leave already?" the two girls sense the sadness in her voice "Beca, what are you talking about?" the brunette then look at Amy.

"Where is she Amy?" the DJ asks her friend "Who?"

"Chloe!"

"I don't know. Maybe she went back to Atlanta…" then Stacie and Aubrey look at her "I mean she's in Atlanta right?"

"No, she was here and you know that."Beca said, she then closes her eyes and sighs "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She said and looks at Amy.

"Uh I think you are."

"That's impossible. I mean we kissed and-"

"You have sex with Chloe? Why she didn't tell me." And Amy realizes what she said "Oh look at that, CR is calling for me. Okay mate I'm coming, just wait for me okay." She was about to stand up when Stacie stops her.

"Maybe you're just dreaming. You know, you wanting her to be here so your subconscious mind creates dreams like that" the taller brunette explained.

"Yeah, Stacie's right. Amy told us that you've been sleeping for a couple of hours when we came back." Aubrey butted in "I-it feels like it's real. I mean, I remember her feeding me with a- she cooked me a soup!"

"Soup? What soup?" Stacie ask but the shorter brunette already went to the kitchen. Amy, Stacie and Aubrey follow her and saw Beca looking at the pot on the table.

The DJ opens it and smiled "She cooked this for me." She said, the girls look what's inside the pot and there's really a soup inside "I know I'm not dreaming." The older Mitchell get a bowl in her drawer and pour some of it.

"Come baby, let's watch some trolls." She said to Bailey who happily obliged and grab some soft pretzel breads on the table.

"What was that about?" CR asked when the mother and daughter are nowhere in sight, Stacie and Aubrey then look at Amy as they both crosses their arms on their chest.

 **AT THE LIVING ROOM...**

Beca and Bailey are both watching trolls; the little redhead is eating her pretzel bread while her momma is eating her soup.

"This is the best part whenever I get sick." Beca said out of nowhere, Bailey looks at her momma and saw a small smile on her face "Your mom always cook this soup for me. She knows that I don't have appetite most of the time and I don't want to drink my medicine also." And Bailey chuckles.

"I don't know why but she knows how to make the pain go away." Beca look at soup and think about Chloe "I'm really stupid huh?"

"Why momma?" Bailey asked "Because I keep on hurting the only person who loves me more than herself."

"The only person, who believes in me, didn't leave me when everyone else does and gave up everything so I can be happy." Beca blinks her eyes a couple of times to stop the tears from falling "She should be hating me right now but instead, she came here and take care of me for even a short time." She added.

"She doesn't hate you momma, don't say that." Bailey answered "I do know that you two are getting a divorce." The brunette then look at her daughter, shock on what she hears.

"At first I don't want that to happen because I want us to be complete but in the end, I respect mom's decision." She explains "I know she still loves you mom. I may not know or understand what's happening between the two of you but there's one thing that I know." Bailey then looks at her momma.

"She's hurting right now and in order to stop the pain, she needs to let you go."

"But I don't want to let go." Beca answered "I won't sign those divorce papers. I'll fight for your mom. I'll show her that I can change and be a good mother to you."

"How are you going to do that? I think mom won't let you travel back and forth from LA to Atlanta." Bailey ask "I'm still thinking of a way baby but don't worry, I promise you, I'll do anything to win your mom back."

Bailey nods her head and hugs her momma "I know you can do it and I'll help you think of a plan." The little redhead answered.

"Two heads are better than one huh?"

"We can ask for Aunt Amy's help momma if you want."

"Ah no baby, let's leave her out of this, okay?" Bailey laughs when Beca winks at her then they hear Aubrey's voice shouting.

"BAILEY! CAN YOU COME HERE AT THE KITCHEN FOR A SEC?!"

"Go help your Aunt Amy before Aubrey cuts her head off." They both laugh and Bailey stands up but before she leaves, she takes out a piece of paper in her pocket "Mom told me to give it to you before she left." The little redhead said and run towards the kitchen. Beca places her bowl on the table and carefully unfolds the paper. She smiles when she notice Chloe's penmanship and silently read her letter for the brunette.

 _ **Hey Beca! Sorry if I didn't wake you up before I left, the doctor told me you need to have plenty of rest so that's why. You should take care of yourself and please have some rest once in a while. We're not getting any younger.**_

Beca chuckles and continue on reading.

 _ **I'll send you a text message once I'm in Atlanta. Sorry if I can't stay any longer. Anyway, drink your medicine on time and there's some soup left. Just find a way how will you explain it to the girls. So bye for now and get well soon.**_

 _ **Chloe**_

 **AT THE KITCHEN (before Aubrey shouted Bailey's name)**

Amy is sitting on the chair surrounded by the girls. Stacie and Aubrey are both in front of her standing. When Beca wakes up and ask where Chloe is, they know something happened while they are gone shopping.

"Do you want to tell us something?" Aubrey asked their aussie friend "Tell you what?"

"Who cooked that soup and why is Beca asking where Chloe is?" Stacie answered.

"I told you I'm the one who cooked that soup and why would Chloe be here?"

"Amy, only Chloe cook this kind of soup. I know it because I saw her cooked it if Bailey is sick." Emily butted in "You can't cook." CR added.

"You hurt my feelings for a moment there but it's okay."

"Amy!" the girl shouted "That's my recipe; my late late late late late and very late grandma gave that recipe to me."

"Your grandma is that old dude?" CR asked but receives a glare from Aubrey "Sorry, go on." CR said. Aubrey was about to ask something when her phone rings. She saw Dr. Morgan's name flashing on her screen.

"Hold on a sec, I have to answer this." She said to the girls "Hello Dr. Morgan?" Aubrey said and when Amy hears it she whispered 'Fuck we forgot about the doctor' but Stacie hears it.

" _ **Hello Ms. Posen, are you doing something right now?"**_ he asked "Uhm nothing, can I do something for you?"

" _ **No, I just want to tell you Beca's blood test result. It came out positive and there's no infection. The cause can be stress and fatigue."**_ Aubrey didn't respond because she's thinking when did Dr. Morgan get Beca's blood?

" _ **Just continue giving her the medicine I prescribed and of course complete bed rest for the next three days and she'll be fine then. She's lucky Mrs. Mitchell is there and called me to check up on her."**_ The blonde girl still didn't respond and it the doctor notices it.

" _ **Ms. Posen, are you still there?"**_ he asked "Uhm yes doctor. Ah thank you and we'll give Beca proper bed rest. Thanks again." And she ended the call. She then looks at Amy who is smiling at her.

"Did you call Dr. Morgan?" she asked Amy "N-Yes!"

"Dr. Morgan said 'Mrs. Mitchell' not 'Ms. Wilson'" Stacie then looks at Aubrey "Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Yeah and I don't think it's Beca's mother and you know the reason why. There's only one Mrs. Mitchell in her life right now, her wife, Chloe."

"Her surname is Beale, Aubrey." Amy said and this time the blonde girl had enough of it. She walks towards Amy and place both of her hands on the side of the chair.

"You will tell me what we need to know or I'll show you what kind of terminator I can be." Aubrey said "Okay… well… I'm Mrs. Mitchell." Amy answered; Stacie pulls Aubrey away from the aussie girl and tell her to call on Bailey.

"BAILEY! CAN YOU COME HERE AT THE KITCHEN FOR A SEC?!" she shouted and look at Amy "You're not going to stand up from that chair unless you give us a serious answer." She added.

When the girls see Bailey standing near the table, Stacie told the little redhead to take a sit on the chair next to Amy.

"What's going on here?" she ask "The girls are playing 'Who's the murderer?' they are the investigators and we're the suspects." Amy answered.

"Okay Bailey, we'll ask you a question and we hope that you'll answer it truthfully not like some people." Aubrey said ignoring what Amy said but glares at her.

"Sure, what is it about?" Bailey asks, Aubrey motion for Stacie to do the questioning "Sweetheart, can you please tell if your mom was here while we're gone?"

"Yes." The younger Mitchell answer and they all look at Amy "She was here a while ago, now she's at the living room watching trolls." The aussie girl laugh out loud but stops when Stacie looks at her.

"We're not pertaining to your momma Beca baby." Auibrey said "Then who?"

"You're other mother." CR answered "Chloe?"

"Yes!" Emily said "As in Chloe Beale?"

"Yes Bailey, Chloe Beale or Chloe Beale-Mitchell." Stacie answered; Bailey didn't say anything so the taller brunette calls her name

"Bailey!" she said "What's the question again?" the little redhead ask and the girls let out a frustrated groan.

"It's no use. She won't talk." Emily said "Amy come on. We know you didn't cook this soup, you didn't call Dr. Morgan and most especially you wouldn't dare change Beca's clothes because she won't allow you to!"

"I c-can't breathe." Amy said and places her right hand on her chest "I t-think, I h-have an asthma attack."

"You have asthma?" CR asked "Yes!"

"Since when?"

"Since now and I'm allergic to Emily who keeps on asking me questions!" Bailey rubs Amy's back and say they should do something.

"Okay fine, we won't ask you anything anymore." Aubrey said then all of a sudden Amy smiles, stand up and walk to the table and ask "So, can I have some soup that Chloe's made?"

Days go by and it's time for Bailey to go back to Atlanta. For the past few weeks, the mother and daughter tandem made sure that they have the best time of their life. Beca had a proper bed rest and made sure that she drinks her medicine on time.

"So are you ready?" Bailey asks her momma when she saw her looking out the window. Beca smiles at her daughter and hold her hand.

"I am baby but I'm a little bit nervous." She answered "Don't be, we'll tell mom about it one of these days. For now, let's get you settled first then let's see what happens."

Beca nods her head and look out the window again. Chloe knows that she'll be going to Atlanta with Bailey and spend the rest of the weekend there. Bailey needs to be at her school on Friday morning that's why they booked an early flight for today so the little redhead can have the whole day rest.

"Did you check all your things?" Beca asked the little girl while they are heading towards the door "Yes momma, what about you?"

"I have everything I needed that includes you." Bailey giggles as they went out of the door. They saw Beth with Stacie walking towards them.

"I told Chloe not to pick us up and she said that she's going to cook and invited us to join them for dinner." Stacie said "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beca answered.

"Our flight is at 10 am and you need to wait for a little longer before seeing your wife again. Remember four hours flight?" Beth butted in "Yeah, yeah, I know. So where are the rest of the girls?"

"Emily and Stacie are waiting for us downstairs while Amy and CR will meet us at the airport. They need to sign some papers first for some new projects before they leave." Stacie answered.

They arrive at the airport 2 hours before their flight so they decided to have some breakfast at the cafeteria while waiting. As they wait for their order, Beca looks at Bailey at the other table with Emily, Amy and CR.

"So you're really doing this huh? Leave LA and live in Atlanta to be with them." Beth said "Yeah, I remember that it's your idea to use those thirty days to win Chloe back."

"And this is one of your ways?" Aubrey asks and Beca nods her head, she then took out a book inside her bag. The three girls saw words written in front.

 _ **BECA AND BAILEY'S PLAN**_

The girls smiles on what they saw and looks at Beca "We're happy that you're doing this Beca and I'm sure you can change Chloe's mind." Stacie said.

"I hope so because I don't know what I'll do if she won't be in my life anymore." Beca answered.

After more than four hours of flight, the girls arrive at Atlanta Airport. It didn't take them that long to get their luggage and immediately ride the SUV Aubrey rented.

"Are they going to deliver the furniture's you ordered online?" CR asked Beca "Yes they said they are going to deliver it today but I forgot the time."

"Where's the address?" Beth asked who is sitting on the passenger seat in front "Oh here." The shortest brunette answered. Beth then gave the piece of paper to the driver, look at it and smile at the brunette beside him.

It took them 30 minutes to reach the street where Beca bought a house. Bailey is so excited and can't wait for her mother to see it. The brunette on the other hand is nervous and also excited to see the house and most especially her redhead.

But then Emily notice something about the street then saw their house "Hey is that our house?" she said, Stacie who heard it look out of the window then widen her eyes.

"What are we doing on our street?" she asks "Beth!" the lawyer who is sitting in front fell asleep and woke up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Are we here?" she asks and yawn "what are we doing on our street?" she hears Stacie asks and in a matter of seconds she look outside the window then to Bailey.

"What did you do?" Beth asks the little girl who just gives her an innocent smile.

"What's going on?" Beca ask but no one among Stacie, Emily and Beth answered her question then they felt the vehicle stops "We're here!" the driver said.

Bailey told Beca to open the door immediately so she did; same with the other girls. The little redhead then runs towards the new house of her momma and jumps for joy.

"Welcome home momma! I'm sure mom will be surprise by this!" Bailey happily said "Oh god no…" Beca said while Amy and CR shook their head.

"Yep, Chloe will definitely be surprise when she finds out about this." Stacie said while looking at the house Beca bought next to Chloe's.


	23. Disaster night

**BECA'S POV**

I keep on blinking my eyes while looking at the house I bought with the help of my daughter. To be honest, I am really surprise to know that it is next to my wife's house.

"Did you ever ask your daughter the exact location of this house?" Aubrey asks me when she stand on my side "I mean, did you ever check or call the agent first?"

"Ah n-no? I do trust her when it comes to my plan, our plans." Honestly I do trust Bailey. I let her pick a house because I want her to be comfortable and happy if she comes over and spend the night with me.

"Yes you do but she's just a kid. She might be a smarty pants like her mother but she still doesn't know some things that's going on between you and her Chloe." Stacie said "So what do you girls want me to do? Give back the house and ask for refund?"

Aubrey and Stacie just look at each other and sigh "No, don't give it back but now you have to tell it to Chloe sooner."

I look at Stacie then to Aubrey then to my daughter who keeps on running back and forth on my lawn. I know she's happy and I'm happy too but what about my redhead?

"Should we tell Chloe that we're here?" Beth asks while looking at the front door of the Beale's residence "Oh she send me a text a while ago. She said that she went out for a sec to buy some things she needed for the dinner." Stacie answered.

"Good! Then I better talk to the agent and get my keys then we can put our things inside the house." I said and walk over to the agent who is patiently waiting for me.

I said sorry to her for keeping her waiting, she hand over me some papers and explain some things that I needed to know. The old lady told me to sign the papers and we're done.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood Ms. Mitchell! If you need anything just give me a call or call your wife, lucky you she's just living next door." I let out a nervous chuckle and say thanks.

Bailey waves at her and we watch her get inside her car. We waited for her to leave and motion for the girls to bring all our bags inside but there are some on my porch already then I heard Emily shouted.

"Chloe's here! I repeat Chloe's here!" as soon as I hear her name, I shove my keys into my pocket and we all run on the side of the road carrying our bags. We saw her car approaching us and stop in front of her house.

I saw her went out and greeted us with that famous Chloe Beale's smile and Bailey run towards her. My heart melts at the sigh in front of us. Chloe then starts to hug the girls one by one and when it's my turn, I can feel my heart starts to beat faster than it should.

"Hey." She simply said "Hey too." I answered. We stand there staring at each other when we hear someone clear her throat.

"You have all the time in the world for staring contest." CR said and I rolled my eyes at her. I look at Chloe smiling but then notice a confused look on her face.

"Why are your luggage's on that porch? My house is over here." She said "But that's Beca's house." Amy answered; I discreetly hit my aussie friend with Bailey's backpack I'm carrying.

"Oh ah we're so tired and all of us have lack of sleep and I mistake that house as yours so my bad!" Stacie answered but I know Chloe so I decided to speak.

"Don't mind Amy, you know she's like that because of the jetlag, right?" I look at her and give her a deadly glare "R-right though I'm used to having long flights but I wonder what's gotten into me this day." She answered.

"Why don't we go inside your house Chloe to ah you know let Amy rest for a bit." Aubrey butted in "Oh yeah, how rude of me. Let's get inside so you girls can rest while I prepare for our dinner."

We all breathed a sigh of relief while Bailey chuckles; she's the only one who is not nervous. CR, Beth and Emily run towards the porch to

'Keep your mouth shut or I'll ship you to South Pole; got it?' I whispered to Amy 'Why not in North Pole so I can meet Santa Clause?'

'AMY!'

'Okay fine sheez! I'll stop'

We went inside Chloe's house and there's already a relaxing feeling. Her house is always clean not like mine and the colours are so refreshing to the eyes. If ever I made her change my mind, I'm gonna buy us a house and I want her to decorate it.

"Just place your things wherever you like it and please feel at home." She said "Do you guys want anything? Biscuits, tea or juice?"

"Nah, thanks Chloe but we're good." Aubrey asked "But I want some juice!" as always it's Amy. Chloe chuckles and motion for her to follow her to the kitchen.

I stop Amy from standing up and not trusting my friend to be alone with my wife. She's not good at keeping secrets.

"I'll get you some okay? Just wait here." I said "Who wants to watch some movies in Netflix?" Bailey ask them and I giggle while following Chloe to the kitchen.

I saw her open her fridge and take out a pitcher of OJ and grab a glass on the kitchen counter "Want some?" she ask me and I nod my head "You have a wonderful home."

She smiled at me and gives me a glass of juice "Thank you." She said. She walk over to the counter again to get another glass "So for how long are you and the girls will stay here?"

I stop sipping my juice and just looking at her.

 _Should I tell her now? But I don't want our night to be ruined. I know she'll be happy to know that I'm living next door but what if not._

"Beca? Are you okay?" I hear her ask me and that brought me back to reality "Oh ah yeah, sorry. What's your question again?"

"For how long are you and the girls will stay here?"

"Oh ah, Aubrey gives me an indefinite leave. She knows that I want to be with Bailey when class starts but the girls will be here until Wednesday."

"Cool so we have a lot of time for the tour before I head back to work." And that reminds me, I have this idea in my head that I wanted to ask her but I'm having second thoughts.

"Tell me about it." I look at Chloe and give her a confused look "Tell me what you are thinking?" she added.

No one can do that but her, with just one look or sometimes I play with my fingers, she already knows that I'm thinking something or I'm bothered.

"W-well since you are going back to work, would you mind if I ah… if I'm the one who drive Bailey to school and pick her up after?" Chloe didn't give me an answer and she's just looking at me.

"But it's okay if you don't want that. I mean it might confuse her teachers and classmates and you know even her friends and the mothers of her friends and…" I stop talking when I hear her chuckles.

"You're still cute when you're babbling and I'll be happy if you'll be the one to drive and pick her up at school." She said "W-what? Did I hear it right? You're allowing me-" I didn't finish my sentence when she nods her head at me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you babe—I mean Chloe for letting me do that."

"It's nothing, she's your daughter too and I'm not removing your rights for her even though…" she stops for a while and look at pitcher "Anyway, I know Bailey will be happy to know that."

Though she's smiling at me, I can a hint of sadness in her eyes "Thanks again. So, do you need help preparing dinner?" I ask and wink at her that causes her to laugh.

 _Oh god, I'll do anything to hear those laugh again every day for the rest of my life._

"Actually I do need help preparing the table." She answered "Then I'm at your service my lady." I answered and we both laugh but then we hear Amy shouting from the living room.

"Beca! Where the hell is my juice?" she shouted "What are you and red doin' there mate? Dry humping each other?!"

"Oh God Amy!" I shouted back and I see Chloe bit her lower lip so she won't laugh "You find this funny red?"

"No, sorry." She answered "You do what you gotta do while I give this to our very nice friend." I said and take the glass she's giving to me.

"Don't miss me too much red." I said while walking away "Don't worry, I won't." she fires back.

As Chloe and Beca prepare the table, the other girls are busy chatting with each other. Emily and Bailey are both watching a kid's movie in Netflix so they are unaware of what's happening around them.

"So you think Beca can pull this one off?" Beth asks them "I think so; I mean it's really up to her. We all know that Beca is fickle minded person." Stacie answered.

"Not only that, she likes to assume on things she sees or hear." Aubrey butted in "If she can overcome those two things, she can change Chloe's mind before the judgement day."

The girls laugh at the word CR used "It feels like it's going to be the end of our Bechloe." Amy said and drinks the remaining juice in her glass "You two are really serious about that name huh?" Beth asks.

"Oh hell yeah! If ever Chloe wanted to try working as an actress, I'm going to ship them!" Amy answered excitedly, the girls laugh again and they hear Chloe and Beca laughing too.

"I wonder what are those two doing?" Stacie asks them with a big grin on her face and without a word, the five girls' stands up and hurriedly goes towards the kitchen.

They see Beca and Chloe standing next to each other while the redhead mixing something on the pot.

" _Here taste this."_ They hear Chloe said, Beca oblige and waits like a little kid while her wife blowing on the hot soup _"Damn I miss your cooking."_ The brunette said, Aubrey look at Stacie and winks at her.

'I'm happy to see them like this.' The taller brunette whispered to her 'Yeah, I hope everything will be okay between the two.' Aubrey whispered back.

'It will, trust me because we're here to help them.' Stacie hold Aubrey's hand and gently squeezes it which makes the blonde girl blushes. They stare on each other's eyes for a while until Amy speaks.

'Are you two having your own moment too?' she asks, CR and Beth laughs and high five each other. Aubrey then glares at her friend and looks at Beca and Chloe again.

'Thanks for ruining it.' Stacie tells Amy 'You're welcome long legs.'

'We better head back before they can see us spying on them. Come on." CR said and they all went back to the living room.

15 minutes went by when Beca tells them the dinner is ready. They all went to the dining area and saw Chloe placing a bowl on the table.

"Dinner is served." She said with a smile "Wow! Remind me to come here every day for free food; is that okay with you red?" Amy asks.

"Of course, you can come here anytime you want. Our house is open for all of you girls." They cheer a little and sit on the chairs and start to dig in.

"By the way before I forgot, what hotel are you staying at?" the girls all look at each other but Chloe is busy putting soup on her daughter's bowl then she look at them and smiles.

"Sheraton!"

"Hyatt?!"

"Hilton!"

"We're beggars staying in street." Four voices, four different answers echo in the dining room. Stacie shook her head at Amy who is the last one to answer.

"You'll stay at different hotels?" Chloe then look at Beca but the latter ask help from their friends "That… was the… original plan…" Beth slowly answered.

"We invited them to ah stay with us for a while." The brunette lawyer added "Aubrey will be staying with me and Emily while CR and Amy will stay with Beth."

"Oh okay. What about Becs? Where are you staying?" Beca opens her mouth to speak but as always Amy beats her to it "She bought a house here."

It's loud and clear this time and no one said a word about it "Is that a joke?" Chloe asks.

The girls nervously laugh and nod their heads at the redhead "You know how Amy loves to joke." Aubrey said and looks at the blonde sitting next to her, she then gives her a deadly glare.

"Oh I almost forgot, I left the wine I my car. I'll just get it." The redhead said "Do you want me to come with you?" Beca asks.

"No, just stay there and wait for me okay?" Chloe gives a sweetest smile to Beca who smiled back at her. When Chloe is nowhere in sight, Bailey and Emily start to laugh.

"What I told you about keeping your mouth shut?" the DJ asks Amy who is eating her soup "What can I do? My mouth doesn't cooperate with my brain and it does things like that."

"You're lucky that you're one of our friends because if you're not, you are probably buried six feet under." Aubrey said.

"Why you didn't tell Chloe? I think she'll be okay knowing that you're going to live next door." Beth said "Yeah dude, I think Beth is right. There's no reason for you to keep this from Chloe." CR added.

"You don't want her to know?" Emily asks when she sees the DJ hesitates to answer "No, I mean yes…. Damn it… I'm going to tell her but not tonight. I don't want to ruin everything right now but please trust me, I will tell her one of these days." The brunette answered.

"Okay if that's your decision but don't say to us that we didn't warn you." Stacie said.

The girls are chatting while waiting for Chloe to return, Beca who keeps on looking towards the hallway looks at her watch. The redhead has been gone for ten minutes now which will only take 3 minutes to go back and forth inside the house.

"I'll just check on Chloe." She said and excuses herself from the table so the other girls continue on talking about their plans while they are in Atlanta.

"I promise you girls, you're going to love it here." Aubrey said and grins at them "Plus we will-" She stops on talking when she sees Beca running back towards the dining room.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks "Chloe… outside… truck… road… man… talking…" the girls look at each other confused. The brunette is panicking and at the same time, nervousness is visible on her voice and expression.

"Maybe she said that Chloe was run over by truck with a man driving inside and her body is lying on the street!" Amy said, they all stop and look at her.

"What? I'm trying to help here." She said "Then don't." Beth said.

"Come on Beca, tell us." Aubrey said "Chloe… Chloe is talking to a man with a truck outside." She said.

"So? Don't tell me you're jealous over that-" Beca cuts Stacie off "No! I mean I think it's the delivery guy who'll deliver my furniture!"

"What you mean is Chloe's talking to the guy and probably-" Beth didn't finish her sentence when they all get what she means. They immediately run towards the door. Beca opens it and stops for a sec.

"Chloe! Wait!" she shouted, the brunette was about to move again but she didn't know that Amy is running towards them. The aussie girl didn't stop herself from colliding to Beth also collided to Aubrey and the girls falls like dominos.

Beca who is the smallest among them is pushed by CR who out balance upon the impact of Stacie's body on her back. The smaller brunette fell on the ground hard but the good thing is she uses her arm to avoid her head to hit the concrete.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Beca shouted while pushing CR away "Oh come on dude! This is not my fault!" CR answered and try her best to kick Stacie away.

Chloe run quickly to her wife but confused on what on earth are they doing shouting her name.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asks Beca and saw a big wound on her arm and it's bleeding "Oh my god! Am I going to die? Please I don't want to die yet." she said panicking.

"Beca…" Chloe said "Oh god please! Forgive me for all of my sins!" Beca continues.

"The saviour will forgive you! Come take away her soul!" Amy butted in and earns a slap on her head from Beth "Beca!" Chloe shouted and the brunette looks at her wife.

"You're not gonna die okay? It's just a wound." The redhead said "Get up, let's get it cleaned and I want to know why are you girls running towards the door." Chloe helps her wife to stand up and walk her way towards inside.

"What the fuck Amy? Why the hell do you need to run like that huh?" Aubrey asks Amy "I told you guys to wait for me because I need to stuff some chicken on me mouth but you never listens to me!" the aussie girl answered.

"I was busy looking at the chicken on me hand and I didn't saw that you're all stops at the door and it was too late for me to stop!" she continued

"I think I even swallow a whole piece of chicken I stuff in my mouth." She added "You're unbelievable! Let's get inside." Stacie said and pulls Aubrey by the hand and walk towards the door.

"I almost crush Beca. Poor little DJ." CR said and walk pass by Amy and Beth.

"This is one hell of a disaster night." Beth said and shook her head, she walk pass Amy who stands there looking at the truck and two men unloading some boxes from the truck.

"What?" Beth asks her when she notices that Amy didn't follow her "D-do you think Chloe knows that Beca bought that house?" Beth widens her eyes at her and looks at the truck too and pulls Amy towards the redhead's house.

 _ **Hello once again! Lol. So here's a new chapter for you girls. Sad to say, this story will end soon. I think there are 7 to 8 chapters left. Like what I've said, the remaining chapters will be based on Bechloe interactions, about the divorce and of course will Beca change Chloe's mind?**_

 _ **If only I can update every hour I'll do it but I can't hehehe. So the next update will be… I still don't know… I'll be busy this week until weekends so probably 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **week of July?**_

 _ **Oh and I didn't get stuck on traffic don't worry.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for all the reviews, I know I haven't replied to all of it but rest assured that it's very much appreciated. Be safe and Take care always!**_


	24. PTA meeting and Beca's past

**BEALE'S RESIDENCE**

Chloe is cleaning Beca's wound before they can proceed with their dinner. Emily and Bailey who are both still sitting on the chairs at the dining table wonders what happened when her momma and Aunts run all of a sudden towards the house.

'Are they afraid at my mom's reaction if she finds out?' Bailey whispered to her Aunt Emily 'Oh absolutely, you see, you still haven't seen your mother on her pissed state.'

'Is she scary? Scarier than my momma smiling like a creep right now?' the girls look at Beca who is looking at Chloe with a creepy smile on her face. Emily then nods her head at the little redhead.

The older redhead puts some bandage on her wife's wound and look at the girls. When she looks at Beth and Amy, the two girls look away immediately and made her furrow her eyebrows.

"Okay, before we head back to the dining area, can someone please tell me what happened while I was outside?" she asks.

The girls including Beca start to talk all at once making Emily and Bailey laugh.

"Stop!" Chloe said "One at a time. Now I'll be the one to choose who will explain first." She added. All the girls prays she won't choose Amy or they were doomed.

"Amy-"but before Chloe can finish her sentence the blonde girl cuts her off "Why it has to be me Chloe? Why?! I kept your secret that you travel to LA so you can check on your sick wife! I kept that from them and even lied that my late late late grandma cooked that soup!" she said.

"And now I'm the one who needs to explain things to you!" she continues 'Please stop her.' Aubrey whispered to Stacie but when Chloe looks at her she closes her mouth.

"But fine if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you…" Amy added, the girls look at each other then to Chloe but then they saw what Amy did to them when they interrogate her.

"I C-can't breathe… I can't breathe…" Chloe starts to panic and notice the other girl's lack of action "Does she has asthma?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's what she said to us." CR answered and lean back on the sofa "Then where's her inhaler? Can someone please check her bag quick!"

"Nah, she doesn't have any medicine for that." Beca said "What? What do you mean by that?"

"You just need to tell her that you're not going to ask her any more questions or let alone explain things to you." Chloe furrow her eyebrows at her wife who shrugs her shoulder at her.

"C-chloe I'm going to die. J-just say it! Say it!" Amy said "Fine! I won't ask or explain it to me." In a matter of seconds, the blonde girl smiles and stands up.

"So can we eat now?" she asks.

 _=/=/=/=_

During dinner time, the girls forget what happened a while ago and talk about things that will take their mind off of 'Beca bought a house next to Chloe's'. They are happily chatting about their embarrassing moments and Chloe get the chance to tell stories about her college years.

She's in the middle of telling her stories when she remembers something.

"Are you doing something tomorrow morning?" she asks Beca sitting next to her "Uhm no, why?"

"There's a PTA meeting in Bailey's school and if you want you could join us." Beca happily nodded her head but thinks what a PTA meeting is.

'She doesn't know what PTA stands for huh?' Aubrey whispered to Stacie 'By the look on her face, you're right.'

"Great! So I can introduce you to Bailey's teachers and friends." Chloe excitedly said "But how are you going to introduce her? I mean you know…" CR asked.

"Oh, I'm still going to introduce her as my wife. We're still married." Chloe simply said and that makes Beca's heart warm. She promises herself that Chloe Beale will stay married with her no matter what happens.

"Do you know what PTA means mate?" here comes Amy and Beca scoffs "Of course! I'm not that stupid!"

"Okay what P stands for?" Beca swallow a big lump first and opens her mouth when she felt Chloe's hand on hers. The redhead starts to write letters on her palm.

"Parent!" Beca answered "T?"

"Teacher!" Beth, Aubrey and Stacie smiles when the redhead winks at them "And A is for Association." Beca proudly said.

"Nice one momma! See? She's one smart gal like me." All of them laugh when Beca gives thumbs up to her daughter "I thought it stands for Paternal Twins Administration." Amy butted in.

"It's Fraternal Twins, Amy." Emily said "Oh stop correcting me! I'm allergic to you and you know that!" the girls laugh once more as they continue eating the dinner Chloe made for them.

It was time to say goodbye because it's already 10 in the evening. Its way past Bailey's bedtime and the little redhead needs to rest.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Beca said to her while carrying her towards her room upstairs "Can't you stay?" the brunette look behind her and saw Chloe leaning on the door.

'As much as I want to but you know I need to unpack.' Beca whispered and the little redhead giggles "Okay momma, see yah tomorrow then." She lay her down on the bed and Chloe went to their side to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Good night little one. I love you." The redhead simply said "Good night to mom, love you more." Chloe step aside so Beca can kiss her good night too.

"Love you little bug, I'll see you tomorrow." She said "Love you too momma." The two girls quietly walk out of the room as Chloe turn the light off and closes the door.

"So what time do you need me here? I can be here at 9" Beca ask her wife as they both walk towards the stairs "Me and Bailey will run tomorrow, well basically she rides her bike and I'm sure we're still not here by that time." The redhead answered "Plus the meeting will start at 11 in the morning so if it's okay with you may be around 10-ish?

"Hmm I'll go with you girls for your morning exercise so I'll be here before eight." Chloe giggles and they both stop climbing down the stairs "What?" Beca asks.

"You don't do exercise Beca. Remember when I asked you to come run with me, you said you rather sleep than run and changing channels on TV is already an exercise for you."

"Well that's the old me. I've changed."

"I like the old one better." Chloe then winks at her and continue going down the stairs "Still I'm coming and I'll tell the girls to join us too." The brunette answered while following her wife from behind.

"Good luck with that!" Beca rolled her eyes at her while Chloe laugh out loud thinking how she'll convince the girls to join them tomorrow morning.

 _=/=/=/=_

Chloe lend her car to Beca for the night so it'll be easy for them to go to Beth's house and they're also going to drive Aubrey, Emily and Stacie at the taller brunette's house.

"Make sure to lock the doors and windows before you go up." Beca said, the girls are all waiting for inside the car. Beca insisted to drive Stacie, Aubrey and Emily to their house because it's not out of the way.

"And call me if you need anything." She added "Yeah call her mate because she'll be there before you can even open your eyes." Aubrey slaps Amy's shoulder to stop her from talking.

"Don't mind her, go inside." Beca said "Okay, drive safe and good night Becs."

"Good night too Chlo, see you tomorrow." The two girls stares at each other for a while but then hears a loud beeping behind the smaller brunette "Oh come on Beca, kiss her alrwady!" Stacie whines who is sitting in the passenger seat in front.

"Uhm okay, have a good night." Beca said and quickly turn around to hide herself from blushing. She took a step forwards but then she felt a hand stopping her. Chloe then spun her around and kiss her on the cheeks "See yah tomorrow." The redhead said and happily went inside her house.

Beca went inside the car and she heard kissing sound behind her and know that the girls is teasing her "Stop that will ya?!" she said and starts the engine.

"You need to drive a little further. Chloe loves to look out the window for a couple of minutes." Stacie said. The shorter brunette nods her head and drive pass by 5 houses. She then turns the car around and park it in front of the house before hers.

She turns off the ignition and look at Chloe's house.

"Do you think she's already upstairs?" she asks "Well the lights on the porch so yeah possible." Stacie answered.

"Don't tell me that this is where you're going to park her car?" CR asked "Of course not! I'm going to park it in my garage but I need your help."

"Help for what?" Beca then looks at Amy and smiles "In pushing the car to the drive way."

"What?! You want us to push the car?" Aubrey glares at her friend who is nodding at her "Come on, Chloe might hear the engine. What if she looks out of the window and saw her car entering my garage."

"Fine! Let's get do this once and for all because I want to go to bed." Beth answered and went out of the car "Should that include me?" Emily asks Beca.

"Nah, stay there. Leave it with the grown-ups." The girls start to stand behind the car and push it. It start moving slowly while Beca steering the wheel.

"So Beca, can you tell us now how did you end up buying a house beside Chloe?" Stacie asked while pushing "Like what I've told you before, I let Bailey pick a house. I didn't know she'll choose one that's beside theirs. Can you push a little harder?" She answered.

"And you didn't ask the agent when you gave her a call?" Aubrey is the one asking now and the girls try their best to push harder because the brunette behind the steering wheel is complaining.

"I only call her to ask where I will send the money and what papers she needs from me. When she gave me the address, I have no idea it's on their street."

"But Aubrey gave you their address when you went here, three times in two weeks!" CR answered "Well you see Beca likes to Assume and saying things she didn't mean but don't forget that she can be stupid sometimes and doesn't remember things." Amy said.

"Hey I heard that! Well it's already done and there's no way I'm going to refund my money so I can buy a new one again."

"Then tell Chloe tomorrow that you're living next door. She won't mind, trust me." Beth said and they are almost at the garage "Just give me enough time to find courage okay girls? But I will tell her sooner." She answered and step on the breaks.

 _=/=/=/=_

 **EARLY THE NEXT MORNING (6:30 AM)**

Beca is already awake and drinking her juice by the window. She's looking outside to watch her neighbours. She also needs to park Chloe's car on the side of the road before the redhead wakes up.

Once done drinking, she checks on Aubrey, Amy and CR. Stacie, Beth and Emily went home last night and that the six girls refused to join her morning session with Chloe and Bailey. The taller brunette told her that Chloe always wakes up around 6:45 so it's time for her to go.

She places some money and a note on the table. She wants Aubrey to buy some food and things they need. She ordered Amy to water the plants in front while CR will clean the house while she's gone. She giggles thinking of their reactions once they see her note.

She happily steps out of her house and walk over to Chloe's. She's carrying a duffel bag where her clothes are and knock on the door when she reaches the porch. It took a minute or two before the door opens and a smiling Chloe greets her day.

"Hey…" Chloe said and give her a hug "You're early." She said and motion for her to come in.

"Yeah I know sorry. I'm just excited that's all." Beca answered trying not to be nervous again "It's okay. I'm preparing food for later. Would you like some tea or juice?"

"Thank but I'm good. Bailey's still sleeping?"

"She's in her room; you can go up if you like."

"Nah, I'll just wait for her here." Chloe smiles but notice the uneasiness on the girl in front of her "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Huh? I mean yeah of course I am okay. You know, just tired and a bit sleepy."

"You don't have to go with us Becs, you can sleep here for a while then I'll wake you up once we're home."

"No, no, I'm fine and I don't want to miss this running session with you and our daughter." the redhead nods her head and head towards the kitchen. Beca follows her from behind.

"So how's your sleep?" Chloe asks again and give her a slice of bread "Its okay, it's kinda hot and dusty." Beca answered as she takes a bite on her bread and didn't realize what she just said.

"Hot and dusty?" the brunette widen her eyes and that didn't go unnoticed to her wife "Oh yeah I mean, we rolled down the window to conserve gas though it's kinda hot, yeah." She notices the way Beca rambles and not giving herthe right answer to her question. She's asking about her sleep, not the ride back to the hotel.

"So dusty means the dust from the road?"

"Yes! Why you're so smart?" she takes another bite to cover her nervousness but Chloe knows her better "Do you want to tell me something Beca?"

The brunette shook her head a few times so Chloe just shrugs her shoulder.

"Momma!" the two girls saw Bailey running towards her and give her a hug "Hey! Morning kiddo!" she said; the little redhead then run towards her mother and did the same thing. Chloe watch the interaction between the two but still thinking why her wife is always nervous when she's around.

At exactly 8:15 in the morning, the couple Beca and Chloe together with their daughter went out of the house and starts to run. Before they left, the older redhead ask her wife if she'd like to use her bike but she said no and wants to run with her. She also told the brunette to do some stretching first but again she said that she doesn't need it.

They are now passing the house Beca bought and Chloe furrows her eyebrows "So we have a new neighbour huh? You want to say hi Bailey?"

The little redhead looks at her momma while she did the same "Ah no, let's do that later mom. I think they are still sleeping." And Bailey starts to pedal her bike again.

Minutes passes by, Chloe and Beca are exchanging some topics while running. Bailey is in front of them. They've been running for just 30 minutes and Beca looks like she's been running for more than an hour now.

Chloe shook her head and giggles but Beca who is busy reminding herself to smile and act like she's not going to collapse so she didn't see the look on her wife's face. They reach the park and Chloe told Beca to have some rest for a while.

"I'm not tired babe. I'm good!" she answered and still standing "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now come on. I'll race ya!" she answered and speeds off. Bailey looks at her mother and they both giggle "Did you bring your phone baby?"

"Yes mom and I know we need reinforcement now." She then took her phone from the basket in front of her bike and sent a text message to her Aunt Stacie.

Another fifteen minutes passes by of running and biking, the Beale-Mitchell family saw Stacie, Aubrey, CR and Amy coming their way. Bailey waves her hand at them as they stop in front of the three.

"Special delivery for Beca Mitchell." Stacie said and the girls laugh "I don't need a bike." The brunette answered when her friend places the bike in front of her.

"Come on Beca, you look like shi- oh look a see-saw!" Amy said and she, Bailey and CR run towards it "So how's the running?" Aubrey ask; she looks at Beca first then to Chloe.

"It's good. I didn't know Beca's stamina is different from before." Stacie and Aubrey feel that the redhead knows her wife is going to collapse any moment now.

"You want some water?" she asks Beca who gives her a nod, Chloe run towards Bailey's bike to get some "Okay you can collapse now." Aubrey said and with that word, the smaller brunette slump her body on the bench.

"I s-should go t-to the g-gym sometimes. So y-you know p-prepare my b-body in t-this k-kind of s-situation." Beca answered while catching her breath, the two girls laugh at her and shook their heads then a group of girls saw them.

"Is that Beca Mitchell? The famous DJ, singer and producer?" the three of them saw five girls looking at them then walk towards where they are.

"Can we have a picture with you?" the one asks "Are you here for vacation or you'll be staying here?" another one asks.

"Oh yes because her wife is here." Aubrey answered which makes Stacie laughs "Are you free? Can I invite you for a drink sometimes." the girl with a long blonde hair sits beside her and places her hand on the brunette's left thigh.

'Uh oh, if Chloe's going to see this, that girl will definitely die!' Stacie whispered to Aubrey "Ah no, I already have a wife and I'm happy with her." They hear Beca answered.

"I don't care, I know celebrities like you wants to play dirty sometimes." Beca then hold her hand to remove it from her but they hear someone clears her throat.

All of the girls including Stacie and Aubrey saw Chloe's serious face looking at Beca and holding bottled water in her hand "Your water." She said and hand it over to the brunette.

"O-oh thanks babe!" Beca answered "We're heading back, you comin' baby?" Stacie chuckles but Aubrey nudges her elbow at her. They saw how Chloe look at the girl who slightly moves away from the brunette.

"Of course honey." The redhead didn't wait for her and walks back to her daughter "I'm more fun than your redhead." The girl said while Beca is standing up.

"Well maybe but she's the only girl who owns my heart and wants for the rest of my life." The brunette then looks at the other girls "Sorry but I got to go."

"BECA!" Chloe shouted "Coming babe!" Aubrey and Stacie laughs on how Beca runs faster to catch up with the redhead.

"I don't think she needs to go to gym. She can run faster whenever Chloe yells her name." Stacie said which makes Aubrey laugh more.

 _=/=/=/=_

Beca and Chloe are on their way to the PTA meeting at Bailey's school. Chloe's original plan is to bring their daughter with her but Aubrey told her that she and the girls will babysit for them. The little redhead agrees thinking she gives her two mothers some time alone.

When they arrive, Chloe parks the car on the side of the road and they both went in. They sign their names on the paper when one of Bailey's teachers saw the redhead.

"Ms. Beale! It's good to see you again." She said and gives the redhead a hug "Hello Mrs. Irving! It's good to see you again too." She answered. She then look at Beca but then look behind her.

"You came alone? Where's Beth or Stacie?" the redhead looks at the brunette who is gives her a small smile "Oh uhm I'm with my wife. I would like you to meet Ms. Beca Mitchell."

The lady look at her then gives the brunette and apologetic smile "Oh hello Ms. Mitchell, it's nice of you to join us."

"Ah hello too, uh well I'm willing to do anything for my daughter." Beca answered "Glad to hear that because Bailey is the most outstanding student in third grade. Like last school year she won first place in every quiz bee category."

"Really? I didn't know that." Though the brunette is smiling but deep down inside, there's a guilt building up for not being there for her daughter "Are you working overseas that's why you're not here?" the teacher asked.

Beca's been missing eight years of Bailey's life and throughout the years, the redhead never mentioned anything to anyone about Beca though her daughter is using her last name. She's not the type of person to babble what happened between her and the brunette and why she's MIA in the little redhead's life.

Chloe then hold Beca's hand and squeeze it "We should get going Mrs. Irving, I think the meeting is about to start."

"Oh yes of course, forgive me. Please go inside and you'll find some refreshment on the side." She answered "It's nice to meet you again Ms. Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Irving." The couple walk pass by her and went inside.

"I'm sorry about that. Mrs. Irving tends to talk too much, you know." Beca smiled at her and gently squeezes her hand too "It's okay but when we get home, can you please tell me about our daughter's achievements?"

"I will Beca and sorry about that again." The redhead answered.

 **BECA'S POV**

We've been sitting here for 45 minutes and I don't think what time this meeting will end. It's not that I'm complaining or bored, I'm happy to be part of this and be able to spend time with Chloe. Also, to learn things about my daughter's achievements in school and how smart she is which makes me proud.

But the thing is, most of the parents look at me somewhat asking where's Beth or Stacie and who am I joining Chloe this year. I don't want my mood to be ruin but it hurts to know that I haven't been there for her. Like helping her for her homework, picking her up or driving her to school, preparing snacks for her nad her friends.

Now I'm asking myself, will there be a chance that I can be a mother to her? Will Chloe give me a chance to do those things for our daughter? To show her I can change and be good for them?

I have a lot of questions, questions that doesn't have any answers for now. I know it's not right to be jealous of Beth and Stacie. They've been a parental figure to Bailey and took my place while I'm gone and I'm thankful for them in doing that.

I let out a sigh and felt an elbow nudging at me, I look to my wife and I saw her looking at me 'Is everything alright?' she whispered 'Y-yeah, everything's okay.' I whispered back.

'I saw the distant look on your face and I know you're not listening.'

'H-how'd you do that?'

'Well it's one of the powers I have. You know; Chloe Beale's powers.' She winks at me and I bit my lip to suppress my laughter. She then holds my hand once more and looks down at it.

'No matter what they say, don't feel guilty or feel down. If you only knew, I know you won't leave me so half of it is my fault.'

I give her an assuring smile but who am I kidding? I'd been missing for ten years in Chloe's life and eight years with my daughter. I'm good at ignoring things but this… this situation, I can't just ignore it. Let's face it, no matter how hard I try, even if I learned all of what happened to my daughter's life for the past eight years, it won't cover the guilt and pain I'm feeling right now.

 _Am I doing the right thing? Or I'll just let Chloe go and move on with her life. Will I be able to catch up with my daughter's life?_

So many questions running in my mind but no matter how I look at Chloe, I can't find the answers.

 _=/=/=/=_

Another hour passes by and the meeting ended. Chloe continues to introduce Beca to Bailey's teachers. The brunette smiles genuine but deep down inside, questions are still running inside her mind that she didn't hear what Bailey's teacher asks.

She felt someone nudge their elbow at her and when she look up, she saw the redhead worriedly looking at her "Oh uh I'm sorry…" she apologized and let out a small smile.

"It's okay. I know the feeling of sitting there for almost two hours. Believe me or not, I almost doze off a while ago." Beca smiles and look down on the floor for a while "I know Bailey will be happy that you're here for them now and I hope to see you in some of the school activities."

"You can count on me Ms. Olsen." The brunette then look at her wife "I'll go get something to drink, do you want some?"

"Yes please and thanks babe." Beca smiled at her and slowly walk-away though she knows that Chloe is following her with her gaze. She let out a deep breath, well she really is thirsty but she also wants to be alone for a while. She stands in front of table though there are only two choices, a water and juice.

She grabs bottled water and a red plastic cup to pour some juice in it. She's busy thinking at the same time concentrating not to spill anything on the table that she didn't saw a girl walking towards her with a flirtatious smile.

"I didn't think that being a mother suite your image." Beca almost drop the cup she's holding when she hears her voice.

 _Oh no please no…. not her please…_

She slowly turns around and widens her eyes when she saw her.

"It's good to see you again Beca Mitchell."

 _ **Hi! Okay first of all sorry for not updating my stories for days… or weeks maybe? I got busy… sort of though I'll blame it all on my laziness. Anyway, I'm going to update all of my stories (I hope I can all post it today) as my peace offering to all of you.**_

 _ **Like I said, this story is going to end soon and I do hope you guys ready for a heartbreak? LOL but let's see.**_

 _ **Also, I want to ask you if you have any suggestion on what kind of stories you want next (involving kids) because my other two on-going stories is just about Beca and Chloe though I already have an idea on what I'll write next. An idea from Parent Trap (my own version).**_

 _ **So thank you again for all the reviews(comments), follows and of course for reading this story of mine. Rainy season starts here in Manila so to my fellow Filipinos, please take care always.**_

 _ **Be safe everyone!**_


	25. The wrath (Part 1)

_**Will edit some typo errors and grammars later... Enjoy and be safe always!**_

 **BECA'S POV**

It took me a while before I force myself to smile back at her as memories of our past starts to flash in my mind. To be honest, she's the last person I want to see right now, scratch that, she's the only person on my list that I wish would vanish into thin air.

"So, you manage to win her back huh?" I don't like the way she smiles at me and if you're going to ask me, I don't want to speak to her too "Well yeah and I regret the day I listened to you."

She chuckles and then look at Chloe who is still speaking to Bailey's teachers "Now, now Beca, don't be like that. We both know that you got some benefits when you left her, don't you?"

"Still I shouldn't have listened to you. All you want is me and the money I'll be making with my career." I tried not to yell because there are some parents and teachers passing us by.

"You want a successful career with my help; I think it is fair to give me what I want right? After all, I'm the one who help you with your career."

As I don't want to agree but she's right. During those times that she's my manager, I landed a few gigs and even a sign a contract deal here in Atlanta. Its kinda kick start for me but she really showed me who she was.

Money is the only important thing to her, I was blinded by fame and even thought that she can love me like Chloe did but she only used me for her own sake. Now I do really know that I'm the big loser to believe in her.

"It's good to see you again but I need to get back to my wife." I didn't wait for her to say something as I start to walk "You think I don't know what's going on between the two of you?" she asks.

I shouldn't stop walking but my feet betrays me "I do know that she filed a divorce. You're still in the process of winning her back and to be able to be with your daughter."

"But let's face it Beca, you've been away from her for ten years and already missed eight years of your daughter's life, do you think you'll be able to catch up?"

I clench my fist but starts walking away before I can't control my temper "You do know the answer to my question. You're born to be alone all your life."

"You don't know how to handle a relationship or be true to your own wife!"

 _Don't stop walking, don't stop walking…_

I bit my cheeks from the inside to stop myself from crying. It hurts but what she said is true. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I already missed eight years of my daughter's life and betrayed the only one who loves me with all of her heart.

The question is; do I really deserve Chloe after all the things I'd done to her?

 _-/-/-/-_

Chloe said goodbye to her daughter's teachers and her fellow parents. She walks towards where Beca is sitting and she's been quiet since she came back from getting their drinks. The redhead asks her if she's alright and the brunette give her a small smile first before answering her question.

The truth is, she knows if Beca is not telling her the truth and she doesn't like that. They both know that they should be honest with each other with regards to everything if they want their relationship to work out this time. She sits beside her and the brunette didn't even look at her.

"Mrs. Steele says it was nice meeting you." Chloe said, Beca hears her and look at her wife "Please do tell her that it was nice meeting her too."

"Beca what's wrong?" she knows that something's bothering her wife by the way she answered "I told you I'm alright Chlo."

"Really? But there's not Mrs. Steele." The brunette furrows her eyebrows in confusion "I just said that to know if you're really okay but by the looks of it, you're not."

"Chloe-" the redhead places her hand on top of the brunette's hand "Like I've told you a while ago, they don't know what happen to both of us and why you've been missing in our daughter's life Beca."

"And I don't think they need to know all the things that happened between the two of us so please don't let their words get in to you. The important thing is that you're here now, you won't leave right?"

Beca shook her head a couple of times "Even if you push me away and doesn't want me anymore, I'll still be here for you and our daughter." tears escape her eyes and the redhead wipes it.

"Come on, let's head back home. The girls are waiting and I'm sure Bailey wants to spend some time with you." Beca smiles and gently squeezes her wife's hand on hers "I'd like that." She says.

"What? Spending time with Bailey?"

"Yes and also the word home." Chloe gives her a sweet smile and stands up, she extends her hand towards her "So shall we head home my queen?"

Beca chuckles and gladly hold Chloe's hand "Of course, but you're my queen."

"Nah, we're both queens." They both giggle and Beca pulls her into hug "Thank you Chloe." She broke the hug and they both smiled at each other as they exit the door and went to their car.

 _-/-/-/-_

When Beca and Chloe arrive at the latter's house, the girls are there with Bailey and they ordered food for them to share. They watch movies in Netflix and sometimes, talks about something or gossip about Hollywood actors and actresses. Everything seems perfect but there's someone who keep looking at Beca and that is Beth.

The lawyer noticed the distant look she have and the way she stares at Chloe then she'll let out a deep sigh. She also caught her looking at Bailey then blinks her eyes a couple of times, like she's keeping her tears at bay so she decided to talk to her.

"I'm getting more drinks, who want some?" the girls raised their hands and Beth shook her head " Beca come help me with the drinks."

The brunette looks at her and nods her head. Beth went straight to the fridge while Beca is leaning on the table waiting for her to give her some bottles but when the lawyer closes the fridge, she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Spill it." She says "Huh?"

"What's going on?" Beca furrows her eyebrows I confusion so Beth continues to speak "Oh please, don't give me that look. You've been quiet and distant the past few hours and look like you wanted to cry."

The DJ opens and closes her mouth like a fish, she's been trying to give Beth an answer but she fails "Is everything okay? Did something happen in PTA meeting?"

Beca shook her head and look down. Since they came back, all she wanted to do is to talk someone. She thinks of talking to Stacie but knowing the taller brunette, she'll force her to tell Chloe about her and she also knows how hysterical Stacie can be.

Her second option is to tell it to Aubrey, Cynthia-rose or Amy but they don't know about her and they also will force her to tell it to her wife. So her last option is Beth.

"Nothing… nothing happened at the meeting. Me and Chloe are fine." she look into Beth's eyes and the latter didn't say anything.

"Though something… or should I say, I saw someone-"

"Oh my God, don't you dare tell me you cheat on her again." Beca's eyes widen in horror and shook her head a couple of times "No!... why—What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Beca starts to fiddle with her fingers "The girl… the girl in my past. I saw her at the meeting."

"Girl? What girl?"

"You know who I'm referring to Beth. I don't need to repeat everything that's happened in the past."

"Oh… you mean that bitch…" Beca narrow her eyes at her "What? She's really a fucking bitch who—"

"Okay, I get it. I get it."

"Why? Are you hurt that—"

"I'm not and you can call her all you want for hell I care."

"Then what's wrong? Why you seem so… distant." Beca look at her once again but then look down on the floor "She said things to me and… I… I know it's the truth."

"Like what?"

"It's not that important. We should go back to them." Beca starts to walk when a hand stops her "I'm here to listen Beca. I'm your friend."

The brunette starts to cry and Beth pulls her into a hug "Come on, if you can't say it to me personally then maybe we can talk through text if that will make you comfortable."

"No, I'll tell you but please promise me not to tell anything to Chloe." Beth doesn't understand why Beca is asking her not to say anything but she agrees because of how the DJ looks right now.

"I promise." Beth answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

As week passes by, Beca got the chance to spend some quality time with Bailey. When the class started, she's the one who drives her to school and then pick her up later. She wanted to buy a car instead of car rental but Chloe told her that she doesn't need to.

The redhead let her use her car, so after they drop Bailey to school, she drives Chloe to work. At first the redhead thought her wife will get bored of the routine so she told her that she can do what she wants while Bailey is at school and she's at work.

Beca assured her that this is what she wants. She also told her about the indefinite leave she asked of Aubrey, the brunette still didn't told her that she already retire as a singer but will continue to write songs for some artist. So while waiting for her daughter and wife, she spent her time looking for a studio.

Aubrey, Amy and CR went back to LA but once in a while, they went to Atlanta to spend time with their friends and of course their favourite niece. Emily starts her last year in university and doing internship on Beth's law firm.

Beca is happy; this is what she wants, her family and friends together. During Friday and Saturday night, Chloe allows Bailey to stay with Beca at the hotel, her friends still keeps on bugging her to tell the redhead about the house but every time she tries, she always change her mind the last minute.

Their routine? Beca will check-in in a hotel where she and Bailey will spend the nights on Friday and Saturday then they will return home on Sunday to have lunch with Chloe. But there's one thing Chloe doesn't know.

Bailey is sneaking out every night to sleep with her momma. The older Mitchell disagree at first but then her daughter keeps on pouting the entire day so she agrees to her plan. Though sometimes, Bailey will sneak out on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evening. There were also times that she went back home and sleep there.

Everything went well… well almost….

It's Wednesday night and Chloe got an emergency call and she needed to be at the office as soon as possible. She's putting some things in her bag while Bailey sits on the couch playing with her phone.

"Like I said, you need to listen to your momma and don't force her to let you stay up until eleven or you'll be grounded for a week."

"How will you know I forced her?" Chloe looks at her daughter and gives her a small smile "I have my ways sweetie so if I were you, I'll behave."

"Okay mom, I promise I'll behave like an angel."

"Good! Now come here and give me a hug." Bailey runs towards her mom and hugs her then they hear the door bell rings. The two of them walk hand in hand and the oldest redhead opens the door.

"Hey…" Beca's face light up the moment she saw Chloe "Hey, come in." and Chloe closes the door.

"Sorry if I bother you girls tonight but there's an emergency at work and they needed me there." The redhead says "Its fine Chloe, you don't have to worry. We'll take good care of little shawshank."

"Okay you so you know where to call me in case there's an emergency and I mean call me okay?" Amy and Beca nod their heads while smiling at her.

 _Why do I have a feeling that something will happen… it's not a bad feeling but… in a weird way…_

Beca notice the hesitant look in Chloe's eyes "I'll call you, I promise."

"Okay good, so ah I need to go. I'll text you and don't wait for me; I don't know what time I'll be back." Chloe says and grabs her keys on the table "I'll drive you." Beca said.

"No it's okay, there's food in the fridge so help yourselves out but that doesn't include Baily… oh and Amy?…" the blonde girl looks at her "No junk foods please."

"Alright mate; no junk foods…" and gives her a salute, Chloe smiles and kiss Bailey's head then planted a kiss on Beca's cheeks. The three watches Chloe's car speed off and they all look at each other.

"So… you have an hour before you go to bed, what do you want to do?" Beca asks their daughter as she glance on her watch "Let's go to your house and watch some horror movies!"

"Nah, I don't want to have a problem with your mom so we'll stay here until she gets back. We can watch here."

"But mom, your living has this scary vibe that we needed so we'll enjoy watching a horror movie." Bailey starts to whine and look out of the window.

"We'll just turn off the lights s it'll be dark here."

"Do you think by just doing that, we'll get the vibe that we wanted?" Beca look around and knows that she's just making fool of herself. Chloe knows how to decorate and there's not a thing in her living room that can be scary or even if they turn off all the lights, the decorations around them still uplifting.

"But what if your mom comes back? She's going to kill me, you know that!"

"She won't and we'll be back before she knows it. You did hear her when she said that she didn't know what time she'll come back."

"Yes but what if-"

"Mom always text if she's on her way home." Beca thinks and contemplates for a while but then give in to her daughter's pout "Okay fine! But you have my back right?"

"Absolutely." Bailey answers.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **20 minutes later…**

The three girls, Beca, Bailey and Amy are now sitting on the DJ's couch, they are not going to watch some movie but they are going to play a game Amy recently found out from a friend. They turn off the lights, places some food at the table while Bailey answers the door for the pizza delivery guy.

"Okay so everything is set." Amy said after she tests if the screen mirroring will work "Cool!"

"Are we really playing that game?" the brunette asks when she hears the creepy music coming from the TV "Yes! They said it's one brilliant and unique game and it got me hooked though granny keeps on finding me wherever I hide."

"That means you're not good at hiding." Bailey said sitting in between the two while munching on her pizza "Hey little girl, I only allowed you to one slice and that's enough."

"Don't be a killjoy."

"Yes Beca, don't be a killjoy, now shall we start?" Beca glances at her phone for a while to check if Chloe text her and when she sees that there's no new messages, she looks at Amy and says "Hit it!"

The game creep the hell out of the three. Sometimes Amy throws her phone or if it's Beca's turn, the brunette will scream first before anything will happen on their character. Luckily for them the mobile phone seems to survive the impact of throwing or accidentally slipping off their hands, as what Amy calls it.

It's already been an hour and half since Chloe left. Beca told their daughter that it's past her bedtime but the little redhead keeps on insisting that she's not yet sleepy.

Beca checks her phone, still no text from Chloe but she has this feeling that someone is watching them.

"Here you go!" Amy said when she came back from the redhead's house to get more refreshments and chips "What the fudge Amy? She'll notice she'd been robbed of food."

"Don't be silly, she won't notice anything." Bailey let out a frustrated groan when granny finds her again "Did you close the door to the basement?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I don't want mom to see why its open." Beca look at her daughter and narrow her eyes at her "I thought she doesn't like going down there."

"Yeah because she hates dark and cold places but also she hates bugs."

"So that's the reason why she never caught you sneaking put using the door to the basement?" Amy asks her. Bailey found a door connecting to the basement of her momma's house.

Her friend, Riley, told her about it, at firsts she didn't believe her but oh boy she was wrong. You see the previous owner of Chloe and Beca's house are related to each other so they decided to build a pathway on the basement that will leads to each other basement doors.

Bailey uses it and confident that her mother won't find out because she'd never been to the basement since they live there.

"Lucky for you, you found that door or you'll be sneaking out through the window or the front door." Bailey winks at Amy and gives her the phone "Your turn."

"I think it's time for bed sweetie, it's almost 11 in the evening. Your mom will be mad at me if she finds out you're still awake."

"How would she know? She's not here."

"Yeah DJ, your wife's not here or did you receive a text from her?" the brunette shook her head while she glances at her phone again "But what if her battery wend dead and she's already at the house?"

Bailey and Amy look out the window "Nah, she's still not home." The little redhead says "How would you know?" Beca asks.

"There's a reason why I told you to turn off the lights, right?" she answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

Another thirty minutes passes by and still they are inside granny's house. Beca had the chance to escape but panic when she hears footsteps approaching her from behind so instead of shooting granny with a tranquilizer, she drops it and the old lady hits her with a bat.

"Damn it! This game scares the hell out of me!" she says and drink from her soda "I told you it's a good game right?"

"Yeah, yeah but come on, we need to get out of that house or I won't be able to sleep because I'll keep on thinking about it." Amy starts another game and they all look at the screen displaying the word 'Day 1'.

The three are engage at the game and oblivious to their surrounding "Hide! Fuck Amy hide!" Beca yells.

"Language momma." Beca smiles sheepishly at her daughter and went back looking at the screen "Behind you!" Bailey shouted out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell! Don't yell like that! Here, take it." Amy tosses her phone at Beca because she needs to take a break to calm her nerves. This time, Bailey is sitting on the left side, Beca in the middle and Amy on the right.

"Okay you need to get that last part of shotgun at the basement so you can defend yourself." Amy says and takes a mouthful of chips and shoves it into her mouth.

"Momma I'm thirsty." Bailey says and extends her arm on Beca so she can pour some soda in it "Get some water; you had enough soda young lady."

"But momma, I'm thirsty." The little redhead slumps her body on the couch still holding her glass while looking at the TV then she hears something "Here sweetie, let me pour some for you."

Bailey smiles and gives the glasses to her, the three screams once more when they saw granny is after Beca's character "Run! Run! You're such a slowpoke! She's coming right after you!"

"I'm doing the best I can so please stop yelling!"

"You two are making me nervous." Bailey said "Here you go, baby." The little redhead turns her head to the left and smile at someone standing there beside the couch.

"Oh thank you momma." She answered and took a sip from her drink when she notice and her something "Thanks for what Bailey?" Beca asks.

Bailey swallow the liquid hard and slowly look up and saw a figure smiling down at her "U-uhh momma…." She said.

Beca and Amy are both busy trying to figure out where they will hide while running away from granny.

"I'll hide under the bed!" Beca says "No, she already saw you! You must keep on running!"

"No, I'll hide!" the character hides under the bed while the two girls wait what will happen next "M-momma, someone's inside the house." Bailey said.

"What? What do you mean someone's inside the house?" as the two older girls look at Bailey, they saw fear in her eyes and they slowly follows her gaze and the moment Beca sees that someone, all she wanted to do is to run or faint but Amy did what she does best.

"OH MY GOD! GRANNY'S HERE AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" she shouted.


	26. The wrath (last part)

It was almost 12 in the midnight and all of the residents living on that street are sleeping. It was quiet and peaceful but not until three different voices scream their lungs out as they run around the house trying to find a place to hide.

Bailey and Beca run towards the tiny closet under the stairs. Amy who is still keeps on running around, stops and grabs some chips and soda "Running makes me thirsty." She says and the person raised an eyebrow at her.

"So are you just going to stand there or hide like those two did?" Amy thinks for a while and think why the hell is she running… but then her eyes widen and look at the person "You're not supposed to be here! How did you know we're here?"

"You forgot to close the door to my basement… and oh yeah, I saw you ransacking my fridge!"

"It's called borrowing Chloe and you said that I can eat anything I want." Chloe opens her mouth once more to speak but Amy beats her to it "And you do know that when I'm stressed, I intend to eat a lot."

The redhead crosses her arms on her chest "You're stress? Why? Is it because you girls are lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you… It's called 'keeping a secret' and I'm stress because of that game!" Chloe groans and walks towards the closet, she uses the baseball bat to knock on the door "You two, get out from there now!"

She waits for the door to open or listen for any sounds inside "Don't make me repeat what I said, get out now!"

"Promise first that you won't kill us with your bat, granny?" the little redhead answered "BAILEY MITCHELL!" the door swung open and the little girl look up to her mother.

"Oh hey mom! Fancy of you to join us." The lawyer ignores her daughter and look at Beca who seem stuck sitting on the ground "Do you want me to pull you out or you're just going to do that by yourself?"

"Come on DJ! You can do it!" Chloe glares at Amy who covers her mouth with her hand "I want you to call on Stacie and Beth." She ordered.

"How did you know that they are involved?" Amy asks "I didn't, you just said it by yourself, now call them."

"Oh… uh I think I'm having difficulty in—"

"NOW AMY!" Chloe shouted and the blonde haired girl immediately searches for her phone. The oldest redhead let out a deep sigh while having mix feelings on what she found out that night.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Chloe's been at work for an hour now while talking to her colleague about their plan on how to counter-attack the defense is throwing at them. She's massaging her temple when Beth and Stacie sit beside her._

" _Here, have some tea for a while." Beth said and hand over a cup of tea to her friend "This case is giving me a headache." She answered._

" _Well, that man is an asshole. I mean; hello? Who ask for something in return before he supports his child? It's his fault that their marriage didn't work out."_

 _When Beth heard the word 'work out' she looks at Chloe then remembers what Beca has told her "So, how are you and Beca?"_

 _The redhead let out a small smile on her lips while blowing her tea "We're doing okay. I'm happy that she's doing her best for Bailey. I know this is a big change for her but I just hope she's really happy with this."_

" _Of course she's happy! I don't think Beca will give up everything she has to be with you girls."Beth saw confusion on Chloe's mind and remembers that she still doesn't know that the brunette already retire as a singer._

" _What?" Chloe asks Stacie whose eyes went wide, like a deer caught in the headlights "I uh… I m-mean if she… uh you know plan on retiring so she can bet with you and Bailey forever."_

" _That's sweet of her to do but I hope she won't do it." Stacie and Beth look at each other then to the redhead sitting in between them "What do you mean? You don't want to be with Beca?"_

" _No, that's not what I meant. I don't want her to give up on singing or anything because I know that's her dream. We will work this one out, me and her with Bailey."_

 _The two brunette girls smiles at her and hopes that Chloe won't be mad when she finds out that Beca is keeping things from her. Stacie was about to say something when Francis calls the redhead's attention._

" _Het Chloe, did you bring those files that I told you to bring?" the lawyer nods her head and looks at her things but to her horror, she didn't saw the documents they needed "Shit! I think I forgot it on the table."_

" _I can drive you back." Beth said "No need, I need to drop by at the house too, my daughter doesn't want to go to bed without my goodnight kiss." Francis said._

" _I'll give you a ride then come back for you once I'm done." He added "Okay, thanks. I'll check on Bailey and Beca too."_

 _-/-/-/-_

 _It only took them ten minutes to reach Chloe's house and Francis told her to give him at least fifteen minutes before she comes back for her. The redhead nods her head and went inside her house. At first she notices that it's dark and even the porch lights are off._

 _I told Bailey to keep the lights on the porch…_

 _She took her keys from her pocket and opens the door. She didn't bother to say something knowing that the girls might be sleeping. She was about to run upstairs when she hears a sound in the kitchen._

 _Chloe walks slowly and look around for something she can defend herself with. She starts to walk again while holding a vase on her right hand. She saw lights and thinks that it comes from her fridge and when she saw Amy, she breathes out a sigh of relief._

 _She was about to say something when she notices that Amy is carrying a basket and placing foods and drinks in it._

 _What on earth is she carrying a basket? Is she going on a picnic or something?_

 _Chloe shook her head while saying to herself how silly she sounds. Then she hears the fridge closes and she furrows her eyebrows when she saw that Amy is walking towards her basement._

 _She carefully follows the blonde girl and saw her enters the basement but forgot to close the door. Chloe doesn't want to go down there because it's filthy, dark and cold but something is telling her to follow Amy and to see what she's up to._

 _She walks straight ahead and stops when her friend opens another door and didn't close it… again. She continue on following her until she saw a stairs and another door then hears Bailey and Beca's voice. The lawyer climbs up the stairs and slowly opens the door. She saw a stair and a tiny closet under it then she look to her left and walk a little then saw Amy placing the foods on the table._

" _What the fudge Amy? She'll notice that she'd been robbed of food." She hears Beca says. She doesn't know what she's going to do. The redhead is quite shock to see them inside this house, especially Beca and Bailey. A lot of questions are running in her mind right now._

" _Don't be silly, she won't notice anything." as Bailey let out a frustrated groan "Did you close the door to the basement?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Okay, I don't want mom to see why it is open." Chloe decided to listen a little bit more "I thought she doesn't like going down there."_

" _Yeah because she hates dark and cold places but also she hates bugs."_

" _So that's the reason why she never caught you sneaking out using the door to the basement?"_

 _Tears start to build up in her eyes._

 _For how long are they doing this behind my back?_

 _She can't take it anymore and she decided to go back to her house. Once she's at her kitchen, she sits on the chair and let tears rolls down on her face. She calls Francis on his home phone and told him that something came up and that she won't be able to go back. Her friend understands it and told her that he's going to drop by and get the documents they needed._

 _After she gave it to Francis, Chloe decided to confront her wife, daughter and their friends. She went back to Beca's house and saw a baseball bat lying on the floor, without thinking she pick it up knowing that someone might slip and get hurt. The lawyer stands beside the couch near Bailey's and waits for someone to notice her._

 _-END OF FLASHBACK—_

The rain starts to pour that night. Beth and Stacie already arrive and knocking on Beca's door while they both look at Chloe's house. Amy didn't inform them that the redhead is inside waiting for them. Aubrey and CR are already waiting through video call.

"Okay, what seems to be the emergency?" Stacie asks as she removes her jacket and hang it on the coat hanger "We need to get back to the office before Chloe or—"Beth stops talking when she sees a figure sitting at the corner in the dark.

"Chloe?" Stacie looks at the girl standing beside her and to the person who moves out of the dark. The two of them let out a deep sigh and looks at Beca.

"So who wants to explain to me everything? Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" she looks at her friend one by one then her eyes landed at Beca who is looking at her.

"I'm sorry Chloe…" she said, the redhead thought that she'll be able to bear the pain but why she wants to runaway all of a sudden. The DJ stands up and walks towards her, she holds her hand and squeezes it gently.

"This is all my fault. Don't blame them. I'm the one who wants to keep it from you." Beca starts to explain "They always remind me to tell it to you."

"For how long have you been lying to me?" Beca swallowed the lump on her throat "S-since… since we came back from LA."

Chloe bit her cheeks from the inside to keep her from crying. She pulls her hand away from Beca and let it fall on her side "Why Beca?" she asks.

"I—I'm sorry." Chloe shook her head and run towards the door. She doesn't mind if the rain is pouring hard that sent shivers on her body. Beth on the other hand looks at Beca and tells her to fix this and be honest.

The brunette runs towards the outside and shouted Chloe's name for a couple of times but the redhead didn't stop. She manages to get a hold on the redhead's arm and spun her around.

"I'm sorry alright. I know I made a mistake. I should have told you sooner!" she said, a little louder so her wife can hear her "But why you didn't tell me huh? Why do you need to lie to me and make me look like a fool!"

"You're not a fool okay? I'm afraid that you'll get mad at me. I'm afraid to know what your reaction will be if you found out especially that you filed a divorce against me." Chloe didn't say anything so Beca continue explaining it to her.

"I'm trying to build some courage and tell it to you. It's not my intention to lie to you Chloe. I just got afraid that you'll take this the wrong way." Beca look down and play with her fingers "God knows how much I wanted to be with you and our daughter every day. I did this because I want to stay close to both of you knowing that I might not get a chance when the divorce is settled."

"I want to fix what we had and I know I mess up again." She uses her fingers to comb her wet hair "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Beca look straight to Chloe's eyes and even though it's raining, she can tell that the redhead is crying.

"I… lucky for me, I found out before I give you a second chance." Chloe turn around and start to walk-away "Chloe please wait…"

The redhead stops on walking but didn't look back "I need some time alone…" Chloe continues on walking, letting her feet drag her to where they want her to be.

Beca watches her wife and cries then sits on the sidewalk not caring that her body starts to shivers because of the rain. She buries her face on her hands and decided to stay there until her wife comes back but then felt someone standing in front of her "Come on, let's get you inside." Stacie said.


	27. You're the one who always owns my heart

_**Okay before you read this chapter, I just want to say thank you again… To be honest, I didn't expect that this story will be a success since it's my first time to write a BECHLOE fic so I owe you guys a lot! So yes this story is about to end soon.**_

 _ **I read a review a while ago about 'rushing a happy ending' don't worry, I won't rush it and the remaining chapters will be longer than this latest update… so enough talking and do some reading. Thank you once again!**_

Beca went back inside her house and found her daughter crying on the sofa. The little redhead look up to her but didn't move or run towards her. The brunette knows that Bailey might feel a little guilty on what happened. Amy gives her a towel as Beca sits on the table.

"Hey…" she softly said and pokes her daughter's shoulder "Why are you crying?" but Bailey said nothing.

"Hey sweetie come on…" the little redhead look up to her once more and Beca's heart breaks "it's my fault that mom is mad at you right now and there'll be no chance to have our family to be complete."

Beca bit her lower lip to stop the tears from falling "I ruined it for you momma. I'm so sorry." Her daughter stands up and hugs her "I'm sorry." The little girl repeats while crying.

The brunette let her tears fall this time. She hugs her daughter tight knowing that in few days, everything will change. She's thinking about Chloe's words, how painful it is to hear those words from her wife but can she blame her?

No because she lied to her. Maybe the redhead will understand if she found out days after they came back but it's already been weeks and her thirty days plan to win her back is slowly fading away.

"You don't have to say sorry baby." Beca finally answered, she broke the hug and lifts her daughter's chin but Bailey is not looking at her "Look at me…" she speaks softly.

She smiles even though tears are still falling freely from her eyes "I know you only want to be close to me and help me win back your mom and I don't blame you for anything."

"Are—are you still going to fix things with mom?"

"I will Bailey and I promise you, I won't give up. I will do anything so your mom can forgive me." Beca wipes the tears from her daughter's cheeks "Please stop crying sweetie; it breaks my heart to see you like this."

Bailey nods her head and hugs her momma once more "I love you momma."

"I love you too Bailey. Come on, let's get you to bed. You still have class tomorrow." She held her daughter's hand and she stands up but before they walk upstairs, Beca look at Stacie and Beth.

"Please find her and make sure she'll be home safe." She said.

 _-/-/-/-_

After twenty minutes of driving, Beth and Stacie found Chloe sitting in one of the swings at the park and by the looks of it, the redhead is still crying. The two girls quickly went out of the car, umbrella open and run towards their friend.

"Chloe…" Beth said but the redhead didn't look or say anything "Let's get you home. Bailey is so worried about you."

"Leave me alone." And she stands up and starts to walk away "Chloe please, you'll get sick!" Stacie said and stops her from walking away.

"I said leave me alone!" the tone in her voice is not soft and she's glaring at them "Get Bailey to bed. I'll go home when I want to."

"She already said sorry and explained her side. What else do you need from her?" Chloe stops on walking again and look at Stacie "I don't want anything from her. Is it not right if I ask her to be honest with me all the time?"

Beth steps in between the two. If they want to talk then she needs to get Chloe home because she knows the redhead a lot and by the way Stacie is looking at her best friend, the taller brunette is taking Beca's side.

"Please, let's just go home and rest. If you two want to talk then do it tomorrow." The tension is still high and she doesn't want it to get worse. Stacie turns around and walks towards Beth's car while the latter gives her long drape jacket to Chloe.

"Come on before you get sick." Beth said as she guides Chloe to her car. She opens the door to the passenger seat and let the redhead went in first and she went in the driver seat after. She gives Stacie a knowing look so she won't say anything that can worsen the situation.

 _They'll talk… I know they will and in the end everything will be alright._

She glances at Chloe and the latter is just looking outside the window. She can be stubborn sometimes but this is not just between her and Beca, Bailey is involved too and she knows that her friend will do anything to make her daughter happy. She let out a sigh and assures herself that tomorrow morning, everything will be back to normal.

But she's wrong… very wrong…

 _-/-/-/-_

 **MONDAY MORNING… (FIVE DAYS LATER)**

Beca drive their daughter to school using Amy's car rental for three days now (except Saturday and Sunday) and for the first time, Bailey is ten minutes late. The brunette tells the teacher that something came up earlier, that it's her fault and promises that it won't happen again. The teacher let Bailey in and tells Beca that she trust her that there will be no second time.

The truth is, she's not getting enough sleep and always thinking about Chloe. The redhead's been ignoring her and shutting her out of her life. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

After leaving the school, she went to her studio and stayed there. She tried to contact Chloe for the past two days. She sent her messages but there's no reply. It's also been the third time that Chloe left early for work leaving Bailey with Beth or Stacie. The redhead is making sure that she and Beca won't see each other for a while.

She leans her back on the couch near the door when she hears a knock. Beca opens it and saw Beth, Amy and Aubrey outside.

"Hey…" Aubrey said and hugs her friend "When did you arrive?" Beca asks and closes the door then sits on the couch again.

"Just this morning. I booked and early flight the moment I finish my all of my work and duties yesterday. I want to be here for you and Chloe." Beca smiles a little at the mention of her wife's name "I appreciate you being here but you shouldn't have done that. I know you have a lot—"

"You need me here. You need your friends to be here." The brunette smiles once more but then look down on the floor "So, what are you going to do now?" she hears Beth asks.

"To be honest, I don't know. I sent her messages, wait for her after work, calling her phone everyday but she's ignoring me. I also sent her some flowers... still no hi or hello."

"She's hurting right now and I know you are too but please keep on trying and don't you give up on her." Aubrey said. Beca let out a deep sigh and the three girls looks at each other "Don't tell me you have a change of heart all of a sudden?" Amy asks.

The brunette looks to her and shook her head "I don't have a change of heart…"

"But?" Beth asks "But what if I'll just let her go and give her time to think?" she's still looking down on the floor that's why she didn't saw the expression on her friends faces.

"Give her time to think? Think about what Beca?" Aubrey is now standing in front of her "After all you've been through. Your sacrifices, you'll just let her go like that?!"

Beth places a hand on Aubrey's shoulder and motion for her to sit down "Can you please elaborate to us what you're trying to do here?" the lawyer said.

Beca took a deep breath first and let it all out. She looks at Amy, Aubrey and Beth who are waiting for her explanation "I'm just tired messing things up. No matter how hard I try, no matter how happy we are, something always happen that can ruin everything and that's all because of me."

She bit her lower lip and blinks her eyes for a few times before speaking again "If she only knows that I'm trying my best… that I'm doing everything I can."

"But it seems like the past keeps on coming back and no matter how hard I try to hold on, she's slowly slipping away from me." With those words, Beca cries and buries her face on her hands. She told the girls about Sylvia and what happened at the PTA meeting and she keeps it from Chloe too. Aubrey stands up and sits next to her. She places her left arm over the brunette's shoulders.

"I don't want to lose her Aubrey… but I don't want to keep on hurting her too." Amy looks at Beth who looks down on the floor too. She knows that there are only a couple of days left before the court will take action if she didn't sign the divorce papers. Like the DJ, she doesn't want to lose hope that the two will be able to sort things out but if the brunette is starting to lose hope, what else can they do to help?

She stands up and stands in front of the brunette and the blonde girl "Come on; let's head to the firm so you can talk to her."

Aubrey hesitates for a while "Are you sure about that? Won't they cause a scene there?"

"No, her wife has her own office and I own the firm. If I say that she'll talk to you, she'll talk to you… I'm still the boss you know." Beth answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **MEANWHILE…**

 **McIntyre Law Firm (30 minutes later)**

Stacie knocks on the door of her best friend's office; she turns the knob and slowly opens it. The taller brunette saw her friend sitting on her chair while both of her elbows are on the desk and hands are on both sides of her forehead. There are lots of papers scattered on the table and by the looks of it, the redhead is trying to concentrate on her work but her mind is floating somewhere else.

"You know, if your clients will saw you like that, they are going to worry that they'll lose their case for sure." Stacie then places a cup of coffee on Chloe's desk "What makes you say that they'll lose? I never lose my battles Stacie."

"Yeah I know that but what about your other battles?" Chloe then stops reading the paper in front of her and looks at her friend "What other battles?"

"Oh please, you know what I'm talking about." When Chloe didn't say anything, Stacie took Chloe's phone on the desk "It's been five days you know and you're still ignoring her."

The lawyer on the desk sighs and her eyes landed on the coffee table where the flowers are resting. It was delivered to her from Beca with a note attach to it.

 _ **I'm sorry Chloe. I hope you'll give me a chance to talk to you. I miss you.**_

"I don't have time for this Stacie." She answered and tries to divert her attention on the paper she's reading "Yes you do have time for this Chloe." As she gives her best friend a stern look.

"Things can't be fixed if you keep on ignoring her. The girl is hurting too Chloe." Stacie continued "If only she can turn back the time, she'll tell it to you right that moment… but it's already in the past. What's done is done."

"In case you forgot, this is all where it started. She lied to me that she's still going to school, lied to me that everything is okay then what? She left me and I beg her to stay."

"And I tried everything to make things right again…" the two lawyers look at the door. They saw Beth, Amy, Aubrey and Beca looking at them "God knows how hard I'm trying."

Chloe swallows hard so she won't cry and look anywhere except to the brunette.

"I know I made mistakes. I hurt you. I never been a good wife to you but Chloe I'm doing my best here."

"Doing your best? That includes lying to me again?" this time she looks at her straight in the eyes "I already told you how sorry I am. I got scared."

"You're scared of my reaction but you never got scared of what's going to happen if I found out?" Beca opens her mouth to speak but no words came out "We're trying to fix what we have Beca. I'm willing to give you a second chance not only because of Bailey… but it's because that I still love you."

"Chloe…"

"God damn it!... I'll swallow my pride for you. I'll try to forget things that happened in our past so we can be okay again. I never ask anything from you, I just want you to be honest in everything you say and do." Tears start to flow in Chloe's eyes.

"Is that too much to ask?"

Beca walks in a fast pace and held her wife's hand "No but please if you'll give me one last chance… one last chance Chloe, I'll be honest with you. I'll tell you everything and I won't keep any secrets from you."

"I'm also trying to forget everything that's happen even though a lot of people told me I'm not worthy of your love… I'm willing to do anything just to prove them wrong. I can't live another day without you in my life."

"They say I'll get bored with you but they don't know how you make me feel. I risk everything for you and I'll risk it all over again just to have you in my life back…" but still Chloe is not saying anything.

"I don't want to lose you please… I need you… I need you because I love you."

Chloe stares at her wife's eyes for a minute before looking away "I d-don't know Beca…" and pulls her hand from the DJ's grip and moves away from her "W-what do you m-mean?" but Chloe stayed silent again.

"Tell me anything you want me to do, anything and I'll do it." Beca looks at Stacie who is looking at her too then to their friends who are standing near the door and looks back at her wife.

"Chloe… please…"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do anymore." Those words shattered Beca's heart into million pieces. She saw Chloe walking back to her and stops in front of her.

"You can still visit Bailey anytime you—"

"No!… I… this can't be… We could fix… I don't… Chloe please." The redhead pulls her into hug. Beca buries her face on the crook of her wife's neck "I'm nothing without you. You're the only missing piece that makes me complete." She said in between sobs that makes Chloe cries harder.

"You'll always be the one who owns my heart, Beca." She broke the hug and walks towards the door but before she went out of her office, she takes one last look of her wife.

 _I'm sorry…_

She hurriedly went out of the office not minding if her colleagues will see her like this. She was about to push the elevator button when she heard someone calls her name. The redhead saw the court clerk she talked days ago.

The girl stops on her tracks when she sees Chloe crying "Oh ah I'm sorry to bother you but here's the form you're asking." The redhead then looks at the paper on the clerk's hand "Uh thank you."

She didn't ask anything from the redhead and just nod her head and slowly walk-away. Chloe pushes the down button on the wall and tries her best not to cry but every time she sees the paper she's holding, tears continues to fall.

The elevator arrives and she pushes the close button numerous times, not wanting to be with someone else inside. As soon as the door closes, Chloe cry her heart out, tears the dismissal form she needs for the divorce and slumps her body on the ground.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **30** **th** **day…**

It's a quiet Saturday morning in Beale's residence. Bailey is eating breakfast with her mom. She's aware of what's happening between the two and she's sad to see both of them crying. The little redhead explained to her mother on how Beca bought the house.

It is her fault and she's the one who didn't tell Beca that it's beside theirs. Chloe just give her a sigh and told her not to do it again. She also told to her daughter that she needs to tell her everything from now on and the youngest Mitchell agrees.

She's trying to be okay with it because Chloe told her that she's still going to see Beca whenever she wants and that she won't stop her momma to drive her to school but the little redhead knows something that her mother doesn't know and it's already breaking the rule of 'No secrets from now on'.

"Mom?" the redhead looks at her daughter and saw her that she's playing with her food "You do know how much I love you right?"

Chloe smiles a little and tucks a little hair that's covering her daughter's face "Of course sweetie, why?"

"Nothing but please remember that I'm always here for you and I won't leave you." when Bailey looks up to her, she saw tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Chloe asks and immediately pulls her chair towards the little redhead, the latter jumps of her chair and hugs her mother tight. She cries and Chloe didn't know what's going on until she hears a knock on the door.

"Stay here okay?" she told her daughter "No, I'm coming with you." Chloe nods her head and they both walk towards the front door and when she opens it, she sees Stacie standing outside holding a brown envelope.

The taller brunette hands over her the envelope as she furrows her eyebrows.

"What's this?" she asks but her best friend didn't answer, she was about to open it when she felt Bailey's hand holding her shirt. Chloe then opens the envelope carefully and take out the papers inside. She furrows her eyebrows then look at Stacie.

"Stacie…" she said but instead of saying something, the taller brunette pulls her into a hug while Chloe let go of the divorce papers she's holding.

Beca let her go. Beca Mitchell signed the divorce papers.

 _ **Uh… okay so there you go but don't be mad at me, it's how this story goes but like what I've said a few months ago. YOU NEED TO TRUST ME ON THIS…**_

 _ **So I'm ready for any violent reactions from you but please don't kill me. Be safe always!**_

 _ **By the way, I posted the first chap of my new story (that included kids) entitled Wait a minute… I'm married?**_


	28. Don't go

_-FLASHBACK-_

 _THE NIGHT BECA SIGNED THE PAPERS_

 _It is the loneliest night in Beca's life. She thought that the night she left Chloe for someone else and her career will be the saddest of them all… she's wrong. She lost her wife for the second time and their daughter too._

 _The brunette is with her friends, Amy, Aubrey, Stacie, Beth and CR who arrived two days ago. The girls wanted to cheer up their friend even for a little but they all know that there's only one person who can do that now. They tried watching movies but its no used so Amy plays some music on her spotify._

" _Am I that bad? Do you think to have a family of my own?" the five girls looks at each other first then to the brunette "Or Sylvia's right, I'm born to be alone."_

" _Don't listen to that psychotic bitch. Everyone deserves to be happy and that includes you." Stacie answered. They saw Beca sigh and stares at the bottle of beer she's holding._

" _I love her so much but she doesn't want me anymore. I failed again this time guys." She then grabs the brown envelope on the table "I want her to be happy… even if it means that I'm going to lose her for good."_

 _The brunette opens the envelope and takes the paper inside; she places it in front of her, staring at it._

" _Are you really giving up on her?" Aubrey softly asked "I don't want to but I have to." They watch Beca to sign the papers while tears roll down on her cheeks. Rain pours hard once more, like sympathizing on the brunette's feelings._

" _C-could you give this to her tomorrow? I—I don't think I can stop myself from begging her to give me a chance if I see her." The latter is not looking at anyone in particular when she said that, she's just staring at the divorce papers she's holding now._

" _Uh yeah, I'll drop by at her house tomorrow." Stacie answered "T-thanks." Beca then grabs her phone on the table and sped dial her daughter's number. Bailey answered after two rings._

" _Momma?" the little redhead said "Hey sweetie, w-what are you doing right now?"_

" _Nothing, I'm just watching TV with mom but she fell asleep."_

" _She must be tired." Beca then stands up and walks towards the window "Yeah, she's been busy with her work these past few days and I'm worried that she'll get sick because she barely eat."_

" _Don't worry kiddo, I'll talk to you Aunt Stacie and Aunt Beth about that so they can talk to your mom." the youngest Mitchell gives her an okay "C-can I see you?"_

" _Okay momma but I need to tell it to mom first."_

" _No sweetie, don't wake her up." Beca immediately answered "If you could just stand by the window while we talk." She didn't hear anything from Bailey but when she looks to the window opposite to her, her daughter is already standing there._

 _Beca remembers telling Aubrey to put a thick curtain on that side of the house so if ever Chloe look out through her window, she won't see anything. Bailey is waving her hand at her._

" _I'm… I'm s-sorry if momma can't keep her promise." She covers her mouth with her hand to stop the sounds from escaping "Momma please don't cry."_

" _I know you did your best, I may be just a kid but I know what's going on. I'm not mad at you." Bailey added "Even if I failed you?"_

" _You didn't fail me momma. I know how much you love us."_

" _Bailey…"_

" _I love you so much and I won't ask for another momma other than you." Beca then places her hand on the window, Bailey did the same. She badly wanted to hug her daughter for one last time._

" _I want you to promise to take good care of your mom and that you'll be a good girl."_

" _I promise but momma… are you going back to LA?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _But w-why?" she worries that her daughter is crying when she sees her wipe her hand on her eyes "Baby please don't cry."_

" _I thought you're going to stay here?"_

" _Bailey I…" her daughter didn't answer, she looks at her through the window and sees her looking down "Look at me." The brunette said._

 _Bailey looks at her again "I want you to listen okay?" and the little redhead nods "I'll go back to LA but I'll come back. I'm just giving your mom some space to think."_

" _Promise? You're not gonna walk out of our lives?" the brunette stares at her daughter for a while and she knows what she really wants this time and it's for good._

" _Yes I promise, I'll be calling you twice everyday and I'll be attending your school activities if your mom will allow me to." She paused for a while then speaks again "We might not be married anymore but keep this in your mind; you'll always be my one and only family."_

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

 _-/-/-/-_

 **CHLOE'S POV**

I'm sitting on my sofa while looking at the divorce papers on my hand. I have mixed feelings when I saw her signature. I tell myself, this is what I want right? This is what I asked from her… but why am I feeling hurt?

I comb my hair with my free hand and lean back on the sofa as Stacie took the papers from my hand.

"I talked to Beth already and she said that Beca doesn't have any conditions but she's willing to give child support to her daughter." she said to me but I wasn't completely listening "She also said that her client hope that you will grant her visitation rights."

"S-she can see Bailey anytime she wants. I don't need to file for custody or whatsoever." I saw Stacie nods her head and raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked "Are you sure this is what you want? For Beca to let you go."

"Yeah… maybe… maybe we're not meant for each other"

"But you found each other again after all those years."

"For closure." I didn't look at her but I saw her nod once more in my peripheral vision "Can I tell you something Chlo?"

I didn't say anything so she speaks again "She didn't want to sign these papers. She didn't want to let you go but for your sake, she did what she thinks is best for you."

I don't want t cry anymore so I swallow hard and look up to prevent my tears from falling "If I need to say it over and over again, I will." Stacie added "She did her best to make you forgive her. She made sure that you know that you're the only one she wants and love."

"She did all she can to be a better mother to Bailey. Despite of you kept your pregnancy to her and you filed a divorce, she's still here for you. Not giving up." I look down and let my emotions conquer me.

"Yes she hurts you a lot, abandoned you, lied to you and the list goes on but Chloe it's all in the past now and you do know that there's no perfect relationship." I saw Stacie sits beside me and hold my hand.

"Until the end, Beca thinks of your happiness. Don't you think that's more than enough for her to have that one last chance?"

I wanted to say something, badly wanted to say anything but I felt my throat went dry and Stacie takes my silence the wrong way "Well she wants you to have this. I'll just talk to Bailey then go to the office for these."

I took the paper she's giving to me and saw my name written on it with Beca's handwriting. I unfolded the paper carefully while my heart is beating faster. Once I opened it, I saw a short paragraph that made me realize how I'm being unfair to her.

 _ **Chloe,**_

 _ **I want you to be happy so I'm giving you your freedom. Please don't think that I'm walking out of your life again. As much as I want to see you every day, I have to stay away from you for the meantime. As much as I want to hear your voice before I go to sleep, I'll give you time and space to think. I'm always here when you need me, even if I'm just your friend. You might give up on me but I'm not giving up on you. You'll always be the one and only Mrs. Mitchell. I love you with all my heart.**_

 _ **Beca**_

"Beca…" I said and quickly stand up and went to the kitchen, I saw Stacie whispering something to my daughter when they both look at me "Where's Beca?" I asked her.

"She's at the—"

"I need to talk to her." I didn't wait for her to say something as I run to the door and went straight to the house beside mine. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Stacie calling my name.

"What? I need to talk to her." She looks at Bailey first then my daughter gives her a nod "Well, she uh… Beca's not here." My best friend answered.

"Then where is she?"

"She's uh… she's at the airport… her flight back to LA is today. The girls drive her to the there." I felt like someone punches me hard on my stomach. Beca's leaving and it's all because of me.

"She wanted to say goodbye and to see you one last time but she decided not to at the last minute knowing that she's going to cry and beg for you to be with her." I run towards her car park in front of my house.

"Where are you going?" she asks "Take me to the airport, I won't lose her again, not this time." I answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

It will only take the three to get at the airport in twenty minutes but as if the fate is not residing on them, they are now stuck in traffic and there's no sign that cars will start to move again soon. Stacie looks at her watch and decided to call Aubrey and puts her on speaker.

" _ **Where the hell are you?! Beca is going to leave soon."**_ Aubrey said once she answered the call "We're stuck in traffic, we're trying to call her but we can't reach her."

" _ **She told us that she'll turn off her phone and that's probably the reason why you can't. Where's Chloe?"**_

"I'm here. Do you think they'll let me in?" the redhead asks _**"The girls are trying to talk it out with the security but I don't know but don't lose hope yet."**_

Stacie and Chloe looks at each other then to the traffic in front of them _**"Don't you know me?! I'm Amy Wilson, a famous actress from Hollywood. I command you to let me in."**_ The two girls look at the phone as they hear Amy's voice.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Stacie asked Aubrey and she smiles when the car in front of them moves but only for a little bit as she groans in frustration "Come on, move!"

" _ **Well like what I told you, we're trying to reason out on them but it's no used."**_ Aubrey answered _**"Oh shit! Amy don't you dare!"**_

Chloe ignores the commotion on the other line, she can already see the airport and knows she must think fast or Beca will be gone. She then looks at her daughter sitting at the back seat.

"I want you to stay with your Aunt Stacie okay?" she said "Uh sure mom but where are you going?" before she speaks she looks at Stacie first then look back at Bailey.

"I'm gonna get your momma back."

"Well I'm with you on that one." The taller brunette then turns off the ignition and Chloe gives her a confused look "What are you doing?" the redhead asks.

"I'm your best friend and I know what you're thinking plus I won't let you run all by yourself. Now Bailey, come on." Chloe wants to stop her but she knows it's no used. The three of them are now out of the car and starts to move when a man shouts at Stacie.

"Hey! You can't just leave your car here!" the man yelled "Yeah? Then watch me!" Stacie answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **AT THE AIRPORT**

The girls are still trying to talk things out with the security and to be honest; they are not making a scene but the hell they care if by tomorrow, all of their names are in the headline of the news. They need to stop Beca from leaving because Chloe is already on her way there.

After minutes of running, Stacie, Bailey and Chloe arrive at the airport and saw their friends in a heated conversation with some security personnel.

"Guys!" Chloe calls their friends and they all immediately turn around and look at them "They won't let us through. They said that we're not allowed inside unless we're here to fetch someone." Beth said.

The redhead then walk towards the personnel and stands in front of him "Please, I just need to talk to my wife." She said

"I'm sorry Miss but we can't allow—"

"I know that but you see; she's leaving us again. Me and my daughter. I know I made mistakes of pushing her away and if I didn't stop her now for leaving, I don't know when I will see her again."

The security personnel looks at her for a while, the girls hope he will say yes but he didn't "I understand but I can lose my job if I let you through."

"Please mister, I don't want to lose my momma." Bailey said and pouted but it's no use. The girls try to reason out more while Amy, CR and Emily are talking at the back.

"We've got to think of something. Chloe needs to stop Beca from leaving!" Emily said then looks at CR "Nope, still can't reach her. Why did she need to turn off her phone before boarding! Stupid woman!"

"Okay if these guys won't let our redhead pass through then it's time for some drastic measures." Amy then look at Emily and CR "Are you two with me?"

"Hell yeah!" CR yelled but Emily hesitates "Emily?!" Amy shouted.

"Okay fine! Might as well experience how it feels standing behind bars." Then give a positive nod "Let's do this!"

The three girls then walk towards the door, Amy positions herself on the left while CR stands on the right and Emily is in the middle. They look at each other when the youngest brunette shouted 'Attack!'

Amy and CR jumps at the personnel while Emily pulls Chloe and Bailey and told them to run inside. Aubrey, Beth and Stacie can't believe on what they are seeing.

"Go help Chloe! Make sure she'll find Beca!" CR shouted while continuing to do her thing "We'll risk our life for our dear friends!" Amy said.

"Go Chloe! You better get your girl back!" Amy added while hanging on the back of the security personnel. Once they are satisfied, the two let go and runs as fast as they could knowing that they already caught the attention of the other securities inside.

As for Chloe and the rest of girls, they are running as fast as they could. They only have 15 minutes before Beca board the plane. Aubrey takes the lead and takes them to gates for the domestic flights. Of course, some securities are still on their tail stopping them from running. They stop when Aubrey sees the gate number but there are too many people that day so she describe what Beca is wearing.

The brunette is wearing her black leather jacket, blue navy pants and a baseball cap and a nike backpack. The girls decided to separate so they can easily find her but not walking far from the group. Chloe starts to panic as she looks at her watch.

 _6 minutes until boarding._

She search everywhere and her last option is to shout her name and when she's about to do that, she saw someone with the same description facing her back on her and walking to where the gate is.

"BECA! BECA!" Chloe shouted aloud causing everyone to look at her and stops walking, when the girl with a cap, leather jacket and nike backpack stops, Chloe speaks again "Please don't go." She said not minding that every eyes and ears are on her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being unfair to you. I'm not the only one who's hurting, you are too." She continues as she starts to walk towards her "I'm selfish and stubborn for pushing you away when all you did is to make things right again."

She waits for her to say something but she stayed silent so Chloe continues on speaking "I'm scared too… I'm scared that if ever I give you a chance, you're going to walk out of my life again… but they are right."

"If you risk everything for me, I must do the same." she wipes the tears on her cheeks "You're worthy of my love and don't you ever think that you're not."

"Beca… I don't want you to go. I'm willing to take a chance again because…" she pause for a while and look at Bailey standing beside her "Because I love you."

"I love you so damn much Beca Mitchell so please stay… don't go…" the girls are waiting for Beca to turn around and also the people who are listening and looking at them. As the girl with a baseball cap, leather jacket and nike backpack slowly turns around, Chloe bit her lip and look down on the ground.

It's not Beca…


	29. No one but you

**1 YEAR LATER…**

Burbank, California

McIntyre's Residence

It's just nine o'clock in the morning but you can hear yelling inside Beth and Madeline's house. Aubrey is screaming at CR and Amy for still sleeping knowing that they needed to be at the church at exactly eleven am in LA. Beth and Stacie who are busy preparing their breakfast just shakes their head while smiling.

"We're up! We're up! Sheez, will you stop yelling at me?!"they hear Amy answered and saw her walking towards the kitchen "I already told you two last night that we can't be late! You know how important this is to Chloe!"

'Aubrey acts like she's the one who's getting married.' Beth whispered to Stacie who winks at her 'Well what more if I ask her to marry me in a few years.'

Beth laughs out loud so Aubrey looks at the two "What's funny?" She asks and crosses her arms on her chest "Oh nothing baby, we're just talking who will win our bet later on if Beca shows up."

"Speaking of Beca, where is she?" Aubrey asks and looks at her friend "Probably still sleeping, I told Bailey to wake her up but the little girl give up an hour ago." As Beth places the food on the table.

"So she's not coming?" the girls shrugs their shoulders when they saw Madeline with Emily and Bailey "No luck huh?" Beth asks her wife.

"Sorry honey but I tried my best." And gives her a peck on the lips "Gross! Can't you see I'm eating here?" Amy blurted out but the couple ignores her and kiss each other again.

"Just eat your food Amy and we'll be late. I'll deal with Beca later." They watch Aubrey storm out of the kitchen and yelled once more "CYNTHIA-ROSE!"

"I'm up dude! Calm down!" the girls laughs and follow Aubrey towards Beca's room.

 _-/-/-/-_

Aubrey knocks on the door three times but before she can open the door, Stacie told her that she'll be the one who'll do the talking. The taller brunette turns the knob and open it, they saw the brunette sitting on the bed.

"I'm not going…" Beca said when she sees her friends and lay down on the bed again and covers her body with the comforter "Beca come on, you should be there supporting her."

"I can still support her by staying here."

"Let me remind you that this is your idea and you're the one who pushed her into doing it." Stacie nudges her elbow towards her girlfriend and give her a warning look "You know you can still stop her, you have the last word."

Beca who is under her comforter thinks what Stacie had said but can she stop Chloe from doing this? Aubrey's right, this is her idea even though all of her friends stops since day one.

"I—I can't do that to her. I mean… she's happy and I can see that. Who am I to stop her?"

The girls look at each other and Beth nods at them "Okay, if this is what you want then let it be. You know where to find us in case you change your mind." They didn't wait for the DJ to answer and they all walk towards the door.

"I can't wait to see Chloe kiss that guy after." Stacie said, Beth and Aubrey glares at her while Madeline giggles "Come on, our red is waiting for us. She needs our support since Beca can't give it to her."

Once they are out of the room, Aubrey slaps the taller brunette's shoulder "Why do you have to say that huh?"

"So she'll come and I want to win that bet." She then looks at Beth "So be ready because you owe me a hundred bucks!"

 _-/-/-/-_

The girls arrived at LA thirty minutes late. Thanks for Beca who keeps on changing her mind for the past few hours until Aubrey yelled at her for ten consecutive minutes and drag the brunette inside their vehicle.

They didn't see Chloe when they arrive and they think that she's already inside. Beth asks Beca if she wants to see her first but the latter refused and said that she's fine. As Aubrey, Emily, Stacie, Bailey, Beth and Madeline went into the church, Beca follows CR and Amy.

"Dude! This will be the last time I'm wearing a dress!" she hears CR said and smiles a little "But we still have Stacie and Aubrey's wedding, then Emily to someone and my wedding!"

"You have plans on getting married?"

"Of course though I'm still thinking which among my boyfriends is the lucky one." CR rolled her eyes and look at herself on the mirror "Good thing Beca allowed me to wear anything I want on her wedding day."

"I know you're not comfortable wearing things like those…"the brunette answered, the two looks at her and furrow their eyebrows "You're supposed to be in there." CR said.

"Nah, I'm fine here. I'll just wait for you guys outside until you're finished."

"But Beca, Chloe needs you there."

"I know Amy but… you know…"

"Yeah your heart can't take it!" the two said in unison. The DJ let out a frustrated groan and sits on one of the chairs "She's happy right?"

The two girls nod their heads while looking at the brunette "Then there's no way I'm stopping this… even if it breaks my heart."

Amy was about to say something when she saw a girl waving at them "You girls finished? They need you inside now."

"Oh yes, yes we're done. Come now Amy." The two walks towards the girl but the latter is looking at Beca "You're not coming Ms. Mitchell?"

"Uh no, I'll stay here until they are done."

"But Ms. Chloe told us that she wants you to be there inside." Amy and CR waits for Beca to say something and when she didn't respond, the blonde girl looks at her friend standing beside her.

"You think we need to do some drastic measures again like the one we did at the airport a year ago?"

"Oh no, we're not doing that while wearing this dress!"

"But our red wants her to go inside." CR thinks for a while and they both know that Beca won't move until someone drags her "Damn it!" the girl watch as the two runs to where the brunette is sitting and without a word, carry her like sack.

"Put me down! I said put me down!" Beca yelled, Amy is the one holding her hands while CR is the one holding her feet "Who want it the hard way then you got it!" Amy answered as they fasten their pace towards the church.

 _-/-/-/-_

The ceremony started as CR and Amy walks down the aisle. Aubrey is in front with Emily watching with a smile on their faces. Beth, Madeline and Stacie are with Beca, watching the brunette and trying to compress their laughter.

'She's going to lose it any moment now.' Stacie whispered to Beth 'No, Beca won't do anything to sabotage this. If she wants this to not happen, she should have talk to Chloe before it started.'

'Ow come on, look at her face.' They both look at her and they saw Bailey walking towards her momma 'She'll make it.'

Bailey on the other hand is looking at her momma, she holds her hand and the older Mitchell looks down on her "Hey sweetie."

"You okay momma?"

The brunette sigh first but give her daughter a faint smile "Of course I am, look at your mom." She answered and the two Mitchell looks at the redhead "She's happy."

"But you're not and I can see that you're jealous."

Beca scoff "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous?" Bailey shrugs her shoulders and looks at her mom again "Look momma! They are going to kiss each other now." With those words, the brunette furrow her eyebrows and looks at the man sitting on his chair in front.

She can't take it. That's her Chloe, her redhead, her… wife!

She then drags her daughter towards him, her eyes keep on looking back and forth to Chloe and the man in front. When she reached him, the latter looks at Beca and mouthed the word 'Don't you dare'.

The brunette just smiles at him then walks again and pick up something on the floor. As for Beth, she already pulls out a hundred bucks and give it to Stacie who is grinning at her then they both hear their friend say

"CUT!"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _As the people arounds them starts to walk again and do their thing, Chloe cries silently knowing that it's too late for her to stop Beca from going. She looks down at Bailey who has tears in her eyes also "Don't cry mom. We can go to LA and tell her to come back or we can call her."_

 _Chloe just nods her head yes, she knows they can do that but she wants to stop Beca now to let the brunette knows that she cares… she always cares and despite of the pain, she will always choose her._

 _Her friends who are standing behind her walk slowly towards the two "Chloe…" Stacie said but the redhead didn't say anything._

" _I know Beca will call you once she arrives at LA then you can tell her everything that you said a while ago." Chloe looks at Aubrey and shakes her head "I think it's better this way. Maybe this is really bound to happen, being away from each other."_

" _Hey don't say that. We're just a little bit late, it doesn't mean that she still chose to leave after." The older redhead just sighs and hold her daughter's hand "Let's go home and say sorry for the mess we did."_

 _Bailey nods her head as they both start to walk, the girls follows them except for Amy, Emily and CR who are looking at the girl Chloe thought is Beca._

" _Why the hell did you stop?! You're not even Beca!" Amy asked her, Emily places a hand on her friend's arm to stop her and smiles at the people looking at them again 'Amy stop it.'_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know and honestly I just stop to sent a text message to my mother."_

" _It's okay, sorry about that too." CR answered and pulls her friend away, they already did something a while ago and it's not a great idea to make a scene once again 'You do know that those personnel are still after us!'_

" _But she stopped dude! If she didn't, maybe we still have time to look for Beca!"_

" _You know what, it's already happened, Beca left and let's just support what these two want in their life plus Aubrey's right, I know she's going to call Chloe once she's in LA."_

 _Emily apologizes to the girl again and the three starts to follow their friends which are way ahead of them but once they make their fifth step, Beca came out of the bathroom._

 _-END-_

 **BECA'S POV**

Here we are outside of the church with my three supportive friends namely Aubrey, Stacie and Beth. They were sitting on the stairs in front but I'm pacing back and forth in front of them. The director kicked me out, he kicked me out of my own MV!

Okay fine, this is my idea. This is going to be my last song honestly, I write this for Chloe and I don't have any intentions of releasing it but my wife told me I have to so here we go…

I hear the three of them laugh again and I know that they are laughing at me "What's so funny?" I asked them, the three girls look at me with a big smile on their faces "You are! I mean, I didn't even think that you would do such thing."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend while Beth and Stacie laugh once more "I already told him that Colin doesn't need to kiss my WIFE!" emphasizing the last word.

"You know that's impossible, this is a wedding theme, there's no way a groom can't kiss his bride." Beth said, I pout my lips and crosses my arms on my chest "Do we need to remind you that you're the one who wants Chloe to star in this music video of yours."

"Stacie's right, we stopped you and even suggested that it should be you instead of Colin but you said no and that you want your wife to experience acting." Aubrey added "And—" I glare at Beth so she stops talking.

"I already said yes to some of the bed scenes! I even agree for some interactions like hugging, holding hands but kissing? NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

I turn around and furrow my eyebrows as I hear them laugh again.

"Will you three stop la—" I stop when I saw someone on top of the stairs. I smiled when I saw her smiling at me. I watch her as she climbs down the stairs, like an angel falling from heaven, my angel.

"So…" Chloe said "Someone pisses off her director huh?"

"That's why me and Beth made a bet that Beca will be kicked out of the set for the fifth time and guess what I won a hundred bucks!" I almost run towards Stacie and punch her but my wife stops me 'Don't mind them.' She whispered and kiss me on the lips.

I smiled and lean my forehead on hers "I'm sorry if I ruined it for you. I just didn't want someone else kissing you, just me." And pouted once more, she chuckles and hold my hands.

"That's why me and Colin decided to not kiss. Actually, we're thinking about it for a while know you know, my groom fears for his life."

I laugh and look at her straight in the eyes "You're beautiful in that dress."

"Oh yeah but you know what's more beautiful?"

"What?" she moves a little closer to me and our bodies almost touching then she places both of her arms on my shoulders "Me not wearing anything." She answered.

I grinned at her when we hear our friends voices "Get a room! This is a church, respect it!" Stacie shouted, I was about to say something when Madeline shouted Chloe's name.

"They need you inside." She added while holding Bailey's hand "Oh okay, thanks Maddie."

She looks back at me and give me her sweetest smile "Just a couple more hours and we're done then you and I are—"

"Okay, okay, we don't need to hear this. You two get up and let's find something to eat." Aubrey said, we both laugh and I said thanks to her, I watch her go inside as she mouthed the words I love you.

 _-/-/-/-_

The shooting has ended but Chloe is still talking to the director while her wife, daughter and their friends are waiting for her outside. CR immediately removes the dress and almost scolded at Beca for doing such thing which made her to wear the dress longer.

Bailey is sleeping on her momma's arm. They decided to spend the night with the Beale-Mitchell family then Stacie, Emily, Beth and Madeline will go back to Burbank. After the couple got married, they decided to open up a branch in California. Having Chloe and Stacie plus Emily as an intern, Beth knows their firm will be successful and she's right.

Bailey and Chloe are staying with Beca but the brunette bought a house in Burbank near Stacie's and Beth's. Amy and CR decided to stay in LA, it's just thirty-minute drive away from their friends.

One more thing, Beca and their friends are up to something. The brunette planned it for four months and she hopes that everything went well.

"So are we all good for tomorrow?" she asked while looking at the door of the church "Yes, everything is set and you've got nothing to worry about." Beth answered

"I already talk to some people at the resort and I rehearsed them on what they'll do." Aubrey added "How about the guest and food?"

"Like Beth said, you've got nothing to worry about. Me and Madeline got it covered." Stacie answered while checking something on her phone "But how on earth will she get there?"

"Oh leave that to me, Emily and Amy, we're already have a plan and I assure you that she's not going to suspect a thing." Beth, Aubrey, Stacie, Beca and Madeline looks at each other.

It's not that they don't trust the trio but they fear on what kind of plan they have in their minds "Can you please tell us what you three are up to?" Madeline asks.

"Uh no we can't, It's a surprise." Amy answered with a big smile on their faces that makes the girls heart starts to beat faster "Just make sure my wife will be there safe."

 _-/-/-/-_

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

Chloe didn't bother to wake up her friends especially her wife and daughter. She cooked them some breakfast and left a note on their bed side table. Amy and CR went home last night while Emily left an hour ago to go to their office to finish something.

The redhead is going to Malibu, Beth wants her to speak to a mother who's filing a sole custody for her two children and she needs to be there at nine. She looks at her watch, it's just seven in the morning and Malibu is forty-two-minute drive from LA, though she's a bit early, she doesn't want to get stuck in traffic.

She went to their bedroom again and planted a kiss on Beca's cheeks 'I love you.' She whispered and carefully went out of the room. She did the same with their daughter and proceed to the lobby to wait for the car that Beth rented with a driver.

A couple of minutes passes by when a blue car stops in front of her "Ms. Chloe Beale?" he asks "Yes?"

The guy smiled at her "Sorry Miss if I'm late, traffic is already building up." He said and opens the door for her "Good thing I decided to leave early and you don't have to worry about that." The redhead smiles at him as he closes the door.

Once the guy is seated on the driver seat, Chloe handed him a paper where the address is written "Can you please take me on that address?"

"I will Miss."

"Thanks…" the redhead answered as the car starts to move.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **AN HOUR LATER…**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

The car stops in front of the gas station, at firsts I thought that he needed to fill up some gas but he parks the car in front of the store. I furrow my eyebrows then look at him.

"Uh what are we doing here?" I ask, he looks at me in the rear-view mirror "We're here Miss. This the place that's written on the paper."

 _This must be a mistake!_

"Are you sure? My friend told me that I'm meeting my client at their residence."

"Yes Miss, if you want you can check your own GPS. I'm just following what's written on the paper you gave me."

I stare at him for a moment and I'm not the type of person who thinks bad for others and he seem a real nice guy "Uhm okay but let me just call my friend okay?"

He nods at me and I dial Beth's number but to my surprise, I don't have any signal "Do you have a phone that I can borrow? My phone doesn't have a signal in it."

I watch him fish out something on his pocket and hand over his phone "Thanks." I said, I dialed Beth's number again but it went through her voicemail. I tried again but it's still the same so this time I dial Beca's number.

I wait patiently for her phone to ring but in the end the operator said _'the person you are calling can not accept calls at this time.'_

 _Okay what the hell is happening?!_

"Is everything okay Miss?" I hear the guy ask, he must've seen the way I look at his phone "Oh uh nothing."

"Did you contact your friend? I don't want to be rude Miss but I still have another appointment."

"You're leaving me here?" I asks him and look around, he didn't say anything. I sigh and nod my head at him "Thanks for the drive, you take care." I said to him and didn't wait for the guy to open the door for me.

The engine starts but before the car moves, he rolled down his window "I'm sorry about this but I'll phone my manager to send you another car, if that's okay with you?"

"Uh yeah sure, thanks." He gives me a faint smile before driving away. I look around once more, it's not a creepy place and there's a couple of cars parked at the store and a few people inside.

I look at my phone but still there's no signal then I saw a black car stops in front of me. Two people came out of the car and dressed in black. There's something familiar about them that I can't put a finger on.

The two women in black walks towards me and stands on my left and right side. I look at the woman in my right and I saw her looking at me too, I was about to say something when she speaks.

'You need to come with us. Don't try to make a scene if you want to live.' I was shock to hear those words and then saw the other one slaps her on the shoulder 'Dude! Why the hell did you say that huh?'

 _That voice! I know that voice!_

And again, I was about to say something when the woman on my right speak once more "No, we're not Amy and CR. Just get into the car and don't make us drag you."

"There's no way I'm going inside that car!" the two looks at each other and of course drag me all the way, I screamed but it seems like those people can't hear me. One of them opens the door and gently pushes me inside and slam the door.

I try to open the door but it's not working "Child lock." I look at the driver seat and saw a girl "Emily?" she starts to panic but she's telling me her name is not Emily as she went out of the car.

I look out the window and saw the three of them arguing but then I remember that she didn't turn off the engine, I move quickly as I can but sad to say they beat me to it.

"Sit or you'll regret it!" the two woman sits besides me while the girl drives "You let Emily drive all the way here?"

"Well she said that she's fine— "but then a book landed on her face "She's not Emily okay? Keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

The car starts to move but there's no way I'm letting these three not tell me what's happening "You can't fool me with those disguises. A sunglass and a cap? You can't even hide your accent from me!"

"Accent? What accent? I'm an American!"

"Just tell me what's going on! Where are you guys taking me?!"

"It's confidential and all you need to do is wait." I sit quietly in between the two, as much as I want to argue I know them, I won't win against these three.

 _I just hope Beca has got nothing to do with this._

 _ **Okay here you go! Sorry for not updating these past few days. Anyways, so we're down to the last chapter. There are still flashbacks on the upcoming update about the continuation of what happened at the airport 1 year ago.**_

 _ **It'll be a little bit longer than this one but I don't know when I'll post it. Again, thank you for all the support you guys given me in this story.**_

 _ **Take care and be safe always...**_


	30. From this moment

_**Okay a few words before you start reading this last chapter of my story. I know a few of you have an account in Wattpad. I have two. I just want to clarify some things, if you ever see my stories posted there under the name of**_ _ **FanFicWriter08**_ _ **, that's me. Same goes for LuthorEdwardsBeale08 in AO3. Again, FanFicWriter08 and me are the same person.**_

 _ **So there you go hahaha! Oh, and a warning also, this chapter is a long one. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **MALIBU BEACH…**

A pair of blue eyes is watching all the people walk pass by her carrying things like plates, a tray of glasses, chairs and other stuff they needed that day. She wanted to help but her friends won't allow her to. Why?

She's too nervous and panicking! Her best friend, Aubrey gave her a task, a simple task to help the staff to lay down the carpet. Simple isn't it? But no, she keeps on changing her mind about the color. She changes it from red to blue then to white, she even asks for a green one! So, Aubrey told her to find something to do and she'll take care of it.

She saw Beth and Stacie, they are both busy telling people what else they need, so she asks if they needed any help, but the two knows what she did a while ago, the two-brunette told her to ask Madeline instead.

And even Madeline refused!

So, there she is. Sitting on a chair trying to calm herself down while waiting for her bride. To kill the time, she fishes out her phone and sent a text message to CR, asking for any update but the latter is not replying to her.

 _Where are they? I told them to give me a call or text once Chloe's with them._

She decided to call her friend but it's not ringing. The brunette stands up and walk towards Aubrey.

"Did Amy or CR call you?" she asks, "No, I'm waiting for their text too. Why?"

"Well I sent her a text message, but she didn't reply. I tried calling her too, but her phone is not ringing." The blonde girl saw the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry too much, okay? They'll be here soon." the brunette forces a smile and let out a deep sigh "Just relax, we're almost done here then we can start on your make over."

The DJ chuckles and nods her head. Aubrey watches her best friend walk away then fish out her phone and sent a text message to Amy, CR and Emily.

 _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING OUR TEXT AND CALL?!**_

 _-/-/-/-_

 **MEANWHILE…**

"I'm not going to wear that!"

The girl on her right side looks at the driver "Wear it! We don't want you to know where our hideout is!"

"No! Aren't you tired of pretending?! Your disguises don't work!" Chloe said, "I know it's you Amy." She added and look at the girl on her right.

She then looks at the other girl on her left then to the driver "Emily's the one driving and there's no doubt your Cynthia-Rose!"

"You're wrong! I'm uh… I'm B1 and she's B2!" the redhead gives her a confused look "And who is she?" she asks pointing a finger at the driver.

"Well she's… hmm… Oh she's the rat in a hat!" the driver groans and there's no way Chloe would believe that "What? You don't watch the show Bananas in Pyjama's when you were little?"

"You're unbelievable!" the girl on the left said. The blonde girl looks at Chloe "Wear it!" and place a small black sack on her lap she throws back a while ago, the lawyer takes it on her lap, but there's no way she's going to wear it over her head.

 _Okay you ask for it!_

She looks to her right and left then without a word, she reaches out for the driver and hold on to the steering wheel. The car starts to swerve from left to right.

"We're going to crash! We're going to crash!" Amy shouted but then CR slaps her on the shoulder "Stop shouting and help me!"

The two tries to pull Chloe away from the steering wheel "Guys come on! A little help here!" Emily shouted.

But Chloe's grip on the steering wheel is too strong, so Amy being Amy wraps her arms on the redhead's waist and pull her with all her might. Still panicking, Emily tries to regain control of the steering wheel and instead of slowing down the car, she steps hard on the brakes, so the car abruptly stops in the middle of the road which cause for Amy to lose balance and make Chloe hit her head on the window.

The girls catch their breaths first when Amy notices that Chloe is not moving.

"Chloe?" she asks and poke the redhead, CR who looks at them widen her eyes in horror "Beca's going to kills us!" she said.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **ONE HOUR BEFORE THE CEREMONY…**

Everything is set for the renewal of vows of Beca and Chloe. The brunette is so happy to see the outcome of all their hard work especially those past months of planning it to perfection. She's ready and just waiting for her bride to arrive. They finally receive a text from CR informing them that they'll be at the venue in twenty minutes.

"Okay so you stay here for a while, relax and feel the moment. You and Chloe will renew your vows and the two of you will be together forever." Stacie told her while she's placing some make up in her bag.

"Do you… do you think Chloe will be mad at me?" the brunette asks, "Mad at you for what?"

"For you know, not telling her about this."

"Of course not, this is different okay? You want to surprise her that's why you keep it from her, it's not a big deal."

Beca gives her a small smile and nods her head "Yeah, you're right."

The brunette smiles at her and walks to the door, she stops and looks at her friend "She's going to love this, I'm sure." The DJ bit her lower lip and watch her friend leave.

She then looks at herself on the mirror 'Just a couple more minutes. You can do this.' She smiles as she remembers what happened at the airport one year ago.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _The DJ looks at her watch and saw that it's time for her to board the plane, she places her Nike backpack on her back once again and starts to walk though she keeps hoping that Chloe will show up and stop her from leaving._

' _Who am I kidding? She's mad at me and I know she's had enough.' She blinks her eyes a few times, so she won't cry. She continues walking when she saw an old couple and perhaps their grandson watching something on his phone._

" _Poor girl, I hope Beca will contact her." She furrows her eyebrows and finds herself walking towards them "I hope we can post it, who knows, one of Beca's friend might recognize the redhead and tell her about this." The old man said._

" _We can't grandpa, we didn't ask her permission." The grandson answered then look up and saw a brunette looking at them. The old couple also looks at her, the brunette opens her mouth then closes it, opens it once more and let out a deep sigh._

" _Sorry. I uh, I thought I heard you guys say my name." the DJ said "Your name?"_

 _Beca hesitates for a while, she's thinking that she's not the only person who has that name, but when she heard the word 'redhead', the voice in the back of her head tells her to ask._

" _Yeah, I thought I heard you say Beca." The old woman smiles and looks at her husband then to the brunette "You're Beca?"_

 _The grandson immediately checks her bag, the cap she's wearing and the leather jacket, "You're Beca!" he happily said "Grandma! Grandpa! She's Beca!" the trio smiles at her and the old woman pulls her into a hug._

" _You're one lucky woman." She said when she releases her "W-what do you mean?"_

" _Joe, show her the video." Their grandson gives a salute to his grandpa and hand over the phone to the brunette "I'm recording a video message with my grandparents, so I can send it to my mother." He said, "I accidentally recorded everything."_

" _You'll hear a voice on the background." He motions for Beca to tap the play button_ _ **"BECA! BECA!"**_ _the brunette heart starts to beat faster. She knows who owns that voice._

" _Chloe…" she said._

" _ **Please don't go."**_ _She now saw that the camera is already focused at her, she also saw Bailey standing beside her mother "That's our daughter." She said and looks at Joe and his grandparents._

" _ **I'm sorry if I'm being unfair to you. I'm not the only one who's hurting, you are too."**_

" _ **I'm selfish and stubborn for pushing you away while all you did is to make things right again."**_

 _Tears are now flowing in her eyes._

" _ **I'm scared too… I'm scared that if ever I give you a chance, you're going to walk out of my life again… but I know they are right with one thing."**_

 _The brunette can tell that her wife is crying too_ _ **"You risk everything for me and I'm willing to do the same."**_ _Her heart can't take it anymore so,_ _she taps the pause button and look at Joe._

" _Why?" he asks, confused why she's not watching the video anymore "I don't need to finish it." The old couple look at each other than to their grandson._

" _I know what she's going to say, good or bad, the important thing is, she doesn't want me to go." The brunette is smiling while tears flows in her cheeks "and she doesn't need to say it to me twice."_

 _She gives back the phone to Joe and hugs the young man "Thank you." She said when she broke the hug and Joe smiles at her. Beca looks at the old couple "Have a safe flight."_

 _The brunette starts to run when the old woman calls her name again, she stops and looks at her "Love her like there's no tomorrow. Don't ever let her go."_

 _Beca smiles at her and didn't waste any time to find her wife. She run faster than she could, looking from left to right, shouting her wife's name, hoping that she's still inside._

" _Chloe!" she yelled once again as she caught some bystander's attention "Fuck!" she combs her hair using her right hand when she sees an information booth. An idea pop into her mind, she knows that she can just go back to Chloe's house, but the latter made an effort to go to the airport and stop her from leaving._

 _When she reaches the booth, the two women who are sitting inside looks at her with worried look on their faces, they recognize her as Beca Mitchell, the famous music producer and singer._

" _Ms. Mitchell, are you alright?" one of the women asks "Yes I am… but I need your help with something."_

" _S-sure Miss, what can we do to help?"_

 _ **MEANWHILE…**_

 _The security personnel are escorting the girls towards the exit, their boss who is walking beside the redhead felt pity for her. When he found out about the situation, he helps his men search for the girls and found the redhead poured her heart out with the wrong person._

" _I uhm, I'm sorry." He said when they are near the exit, Chloe just look at him and give him a small smile "Whatever happens, I know your wife will be back."_

 _Chloe is lost for words "S-sorry for the trouble we caused you. I hope you won't charge us for anything."_

" _You've got nothing to worry. I'll talk to my men about this." The redhead nods her head and hold her daughter's hand "Let's head home." Bailey nods her head and they start to walk._

 _Her friends who are following the mother and daughter from behind feels sorry for their friend "Well, there's nothing we can do anymore, but to wait." Stacie said, they saw Chloe and Bailey almost at the exit when they hear a voice on the speaker._

" _ **Chloe! Chloe!"**_ _the redhead stops when she recognizes the voice "Beca?"_

" _ **I don't know if you're still here but if you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Please meet me at the information booth near gate 10."**_

 _Their friends look at each other and now with smiles on their faces_ _ **"I saw the video and I have no intentions of leaving you and our daughter so please, I'll be waiting for you."**_

" _ **I love you." She added.**_

 _Aubrey looks at Chloe who is now smiling "Well? What are you waiting for?" the redhead then looks at the man who nods his head at her "Go."_

" _Thank you!" she looks down at her daughter who winks at her "Let's go find momma!" she said, and they begin to run. Their friends follow them well except for Amy, CR and Emily._

" _Beca knows that she has a phone, right?... That she can call Chloe." Amy asks the two "Yeah but this is more romantic and sweeter." Emily answered with dreamy eyes._

" _But I'm getting tired of running here and there."_

" _Then go sit on one of those chairs and wait for us." The aussie girl agrees and walks her way towards the chairs 'Help me convince her to run with me everyday once this is over.'_

" _I heard that! And there's no way I'll do it with you, in case you forgot, I'm allergic to you!" and slumps her body on the chair. CR shakes her head and pulls Emily, the two runs trying to catch up with their friends._

 _ **INFORMATION BOOTH…**_

 _Beca is getting impatient, it's been five minutes since she broadcasted to the whole airport that she's looking for her wife. She glances at her watch again then she remembers something._

' _I do have a phone! I'm so stupid!' she whispered to herself, she was about to get it inside her backpack when she hears Chloe's voice._

" _Beca! Beca!" a smile immediately forms on her face "Thank you." She said to the two girls who wishes her luck. She hurriedly run towards the voice, but the thing is, there are too many people walking around and Beca being smaller, is having a hard time finding her wife._

" _Chloe! I'm here! Chloe!" she shouted back "Beca?!"_

 _Beca is getting impatient once more, she run towards the steel bench and stand on it, she doesn't care if some people are looking at her. She looks around, nothing. Then to her right and left, still nothing._

" _Beca!" she hears Chloe once more, but she can't see her "Turn around, you dummy." the brunette did what she told to and at last she found her wife who's smiling at her._

 _The DJ jumps off the bench and stands there for a while, she's trying to control her tears but she's giving the redhead her brightest smile._

 _What are you waiting for?! The girl stops you from leaving and you're just standing there?!_

 _Beca shakes her head, drops her bag and run towards Chloe who meet her half-way. They hug while crying, neither one wanting to let go. Scared that once they did, they are going to lose each other again._

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Chloe said in between sobs, still hugging the brunette "Ssshhh, you don't have to apologize baby." Beca is the first one to break the hug. She wipes the tears on her wife's face._

" _I pushed you away when… when all you did is—" Beca planted a kiss on Chloe's lips to stop her from talking "Like I said, you don't need to apologize. You have the right to feel and react that way."_

" _But…"_

 _Beca shakes her head, she stares at her wife for a while "I don't want you to go." The redhead said._

" _You don't need to say it twice because I'm not going anywhere without you and our daughter." The two kisses again but they were interrupted when they hear Bailey's voice._

" _Let go of me." The DJ and the lawyer chuckles when they saw that Stacie and Aubrey are stopping their daughter to run towards them "You're going to ruin their moment." The taller brunette said._

" _No, I'm not, but that's what I'll do when you try to make a move on Aunt Aubrey." The two releases the little redhead as the latter run towards her mothers "So, you and Aubrey huh?" Beth teases._

" _Shut up!" the two said in unison and look back at the couple with their daughter._

" _You're not going to leave anymore momma?" Bailey asks her "Nope, unless your mom wants me to." The little redhead looks at her mother._

" _She won't go anywhere without us and if I need to lock her in my room, I'll do it, so she can't leave us again."_

" _You're going to lock me in your room huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her "Yeah I'll do that because you have a lot of catching up to do." The couple laughs and gives Bailey a kiss on her cheeks._

" _Is that mean I'm going to have a baby sister or a baby brother soon?!" she asks._

 _-END-_

 **PRESENT TIME…**

Madeline inform her wife that the trio are here with Chloe. Beth told her to tell the girls to accompany the redhead towards the room, her wife hesitates for a while but said yes after. She knocks on the door of Aubrey and Stacie's room.

"They are here. We need to hurry because we only have forty-five minutes before the ceremony starts." She said, the two went out of their room and they head downstairs.

They are smiling and chatting about something when they see Amy, CR and Emily, but Chloe's not with them. Beth then notices that Amy and CR are carrying something… something or someone wrapped in a white sheet.

The girls run towards them and look at the thing they are carrying "W-where's Chloe?" Aubrey asks, worried that something happen to the redhead. Amy looks at CR who looks at Emily then the latter starts to cry.

"It's not my intention to step hard on the brakes… car swerving… Chloe yelling… me panicking…"

"You didn't answer my question, WHERE IS CHLOE?!" the young brunette points her finger at the body inside the sheet "It's Amy's fault!" she said.

"What?! How can that be my fault?! You're the one who steps on the brakes suddenly!"

"Well if you didn't force her to wear—"

"Stop! Damn it!" Stacie said then unwraps the sheet and breathe a sigh of relief when she sees that the redhead is still breathing "Who's idea is this?" she asks the three while Aubrey and Beth checks on Chloe.

"Amy!" CR answered "Traitor!" the blonde girl said.

"You do know that if Beca finds out that you wrap her wife on a sheet like a dead person, she's going to kill you, right?!"

"I'm just preserving her body, so she'll be fresh before the ceremony starts." And with that, she earns a slap on her head "Enough of that. We need to get her to the room and I'll call the nurse." Beth said.

"Okay, Stacie help me with her." Aubrey answered as Beth run towards the clinic "I'll deal with you three later." The blonde girl said.

"Especially you Amy." She added.

 _-/-/-/-_

The girls let the nurse checks on Chloe while CR narrates to them what happened. Beth, Aubrey and Stacie just let out a frustrated sigh while Madeline smiles and shakes her head because of their crazy antics.

"You made it look like a kidnap for ransom!" Beth said as Madeline caress her face to calm her down "No we didn't!" Amy answered.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth? And why on earth are you wearing sunglasses and cap for disguise?!" Emily and CR just looks at Aubrey then to Amy.

"That's the cheapest thing I can think of besides we don't want to ruin the surprise." Stacie rolled her eyes and leans back on the chair "And you think that's not happening now?"

"You need to pray that Beca will spare your life." Beth said once more and sees the nurse walks their way "How is she?" Stacie asks.

"She's fine though she has a small cut on her forehead, but other than that, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Is she going to wake up soon?" the nurse nods her head at Aubrey "But you need to ask her a few things for precaution when she wakes up. I'll write it down for you."

"Thank you." Madeline said and walks her towards the table and write the things they need to ask Chloe once she regains consciousness.

"So, what now? Someone needs to go to Beca and stay with her while we think of a way to stall the ceremony for a couple of minutes." Stacie's agrees with Beth "Okay, you stay with Beca while—"

"No, no, no. There's no way I'm staying with her."

"Aubrey?" but the blonde shakes her head "Come on, she's your best friend!"

"My answer is still no." the blonde girl said. Stacie was about to say something when she saw Chloe moves her head. She run towards her and calls her name. the redhead opens her eyes slowly and blink a few times.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" she asks and places a hand on her forehead when she felt the pain, then looks at the girl sitting on the bed "Stacie?"

The taller brunette smiles at her and help her friend to sit "Well uh you're here in Malibu." She said "Oh yeah right… I was supposed to meet a client when—"

She looks at her best friend once more then saw Emily and CR smiling to her apologetically then her eyes landed on Amy who smiles at her while waving her hand "YOU!" the blonde girl immediately hides behind CR when she saw the redhead moves.

"Chloe stop, calm down okay… relax." Beth said as the three of them stops the raging redhead to attack their friend "What the fuck is going on?!" she asks and comb her hair with her hand.

The lawyer never uses the F word unless she's pissed "Well uh… We'll explain to you everything but for now we need you to get dress." Aubrey answered.

"Get dress for what?!" no one said a word, if they can't make Chloe get dress, they will face the wrath of Beca Mitchell later "Just please trust us on this one." Her best friend begs at her.

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Chloe please listen… we don't have time, we promise you, you won't regret this if you'll just listen to us and do everything we say." The redhead watches her friends for a while, she sighs and nods her head "Fine but—"

"There's no time for chit chat okay? Now move and the ceremony is about to start."

 _-/-/-/-_

The time has come for Beca and Chloe to renew their vows though the redhead is still clueless on what's going on. Aubrey, Beth and Stacie manage to not say anything to her while they help her get dress and fix her make up, but they ask her a few of the question the nurse wrote on the paper. They give each other high-five when they look at their friend.

"What's next?" the lawyer asks when she sees the smile on their faces, she saw Stacie nudges Beth and the latter fishes out her phone and sent a text message. A couple of minutes pass by when her phone beeps and gives thumb up to the two.

"Okay listen." Stacie said, "We're going to leave you here for a while… but you're going to walk out of that door after you're done counting from one to thirty."

"O-okay…"

"Then all you need to do is follow the trail of red rose petals on the ground." Aubrey butted in "Can't you just give me a hint what's going on?"

"Oh please Chloe, you're smart. I know you have an idea what's going on. So, we'll see you in a while, okay?" Beth answered and head to the door "Goodluck!" the taller brunette said and winks at her.

Chloe chuckles and shakes her head as she watches the girl leave one by one. She starts to count from one to thirty in her mind. Beth's right, she knows what's going on and she's excited to see her wife.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a baby blue dress that matches her eyes, she thinks what Beca is wearing.

 _Well I know she'll look good with anything she wears._

It's time for her to leave when she said the word thirty. She carefully takes the bouquet of white roses and walks to the door. When she opens it, she immediately saw a trail of red rose petals scattered on the ground.

She did what Aubrey told her and follows the trail, walks for a minute or two then stops when she sees two men smiling at her. She smiles back and bit her lip. The redhead can't see what's behind the curtain.

A music caught her attention, her heart starts to beat faster as she knows that it started. By the way their friends' dresses, she knows that they are walking the aisle, she also thinks about Bailey, how she wanted to be the flower girl. She smiles knowing that she's growing up too fast. The little redhead turned nine this year.

The redhead takes a deep breath when one of the men looks at her "Your lady awaits you." He said and they both open the curtains. She gasps when she sees the venue, Chloe can't believe that Beca planned all these for her.

The music change as she begins to walk.

 _ **(A/N: I live my life for you – Firehouse)**_

 _You know you're everything to me_

 _And I could never see, the two of us apart_

 _And you know I give myself to you_

 _And no matter what you do, I promise you my heart._

Chloe saw her friends watching her, slowly walking down the aisle towards the person who owns her heart from the start. She thinks of all the things that happened between them. All the pain hurt and betrayal… but for the redhead, she wants to start her life with Beca, without thinking of the past anymore.

 _I've built my world around you and I want you to know_

 _I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

From this moment on, no one can break them apart. No one. Not even their past. This is what Chloe wanted, to live her life with the person she loves more than herself. She saw the brunette standing at the end, they have the same color of the dress.

 _I live my life for you_

 _I want to be by your side in everything that you do_

 _And if there's only one thing you can believe is true_

 _I live my life for you_

As for Beca, this is the moment she'd been waiting for. She promises the one above that this time, she will try her best not to make the same mistakes she did. She won't let her go no matter what happens.

Her tears start to fall when metallic blue eyes meet the baby blue ones. The DJ looks at their friends, some are teary eyed but most of them, Aubrey, Beth, Stacie, Madeline, CR, Emily and Amy are crying. Beca owes them bigtime not only for being there when she needs them the most but for not giving up on her also.

She looks at her wife again. Her Chloe. Her redhead. The only girl that makes her heart skip a beat every time she smiles at her when they're in college. The only girl that completely believes in her and never doubted her even a bit.

 _I dedicated my life to you_

 _You know that I would die for you_

 _But our love would last forever_

 _And I will always be with you_

 _And there's nothing we can't do_

 _As long as we're together_

She won't waste the chance Chloe gives to her.

 _I just can't live without you, and I want you to know_

 _I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

Chloe finally reach her, she extends her arms towards the redhead and they hold hands.

"Hi…" Beca said "Hi to you too." And they both grin at each other. The music stops, Stacie and Aubrey are their officiates though Amy wanted to join, they refuse at first, but they know her too well and she won't take no for an answer.

The redhead raised her eyebrow at Amy who winks at her while Beca gives Stacie and Aubrey a what-the-fuck-is-Amy-doing-here look. The two shrugs their shoulders and just smiles at her.

'I'll do the talking.' Amy whispered at the two 'No you're not. We allowed you to join us here, so that's it… you better zip your mouth!' Stacie answered.

Amy being herself of course, didn't listen to her friend "Ladies and gentlemen, lend me your ears." Aubrey kicks her on the foot causing Bailey to laugh.

"Here we are to witness the renewal of vows of our beloved couple, BECHLOE." Beth groans, Emily slowly sinking on her chair and CR prays that Stacie shoves something in Amy's mouth.

"If you guys ask what is BECHLOE? It's the combination of their name, Beca and Chloe. I know I'm—" the taller brunette stands in front of her and apologizes to the couple "And now, let's hear their vows." She just said still blocking Amy's view.

Bailey readies her phone again and focused the camera towards her parents. Beca is the first one to speak. She takes a deep breath and let it all out.

"Chloe…" she said and looks straight into her eyes "We've been in a roller coaster ride. I keep doing things that hurt you but, in the end, you still chose to forgive me. I'm not perfect, I tend to make mistakes and I can't promise that I won't hurt you… but there's one thing I promise I'll do and I'm sure of…"

Beca bit her lips to keep her tears from falling but it's no use "That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That even if you don't want me anymore and pushes me away, I won't leave you. I won't turn my back on you again… not now, not ever." Chloe wipes her wife's tears with her finger.

"I'm always here for you, catching you every time you fall… You're the missing piece of my puzzle, the one who makes me complete... I love you Chloe Beale." Beca felt the redhead squeezes her hand gently and now, it's her turn.

She clears her throat first, looks at the ground then look back up to her wife. She stares at her eyes for a sec as she begins to speak.

"Beca… from the first time I saw you, until the day we got married, I know you're the one for me. We've been apart for years and even though were thousand miles away from each other, my love for you didn't die as it grew each day." This time, Beca is the one who wipes the tears on her cheeks "You risked everything for me and I'm willing to do the same for you. I'll be with you each step of the way as we face a new chapter in our life, together. Even if I have to relive my life again and again, I will always choose you to be my wife, my partner, my everything."

Chloe cries hard when she sees her wife crying again "I love you Beca Mitchell." Their friends start to cry also but clap their hands as the two kissed. Bailey run towards the two and gives them a hug and wipes the tears from her mother's faces.

They both smiles at the crowd who are cheering on them. The brunette then carries her daughter, "Thank you, Bailey." She said, "For what momma?"

"For being brave, knocking on my door and for telling me that I have a daughter." She gives her daughter a kiss on the cheeks then look at Chloe "You're the one who brought your mother back into my life and I'll always be thankful for that." She added while looking straight into the redhead's eyes.

"You're welcome momma, I love you both so much." The little Mitchell answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

The celebration continues, and they are now at the reception area. There were only a few guests, mostly people close to them. There's Stacie and Emily's parents, Beth's Mom's, Stacie's Uncle, the judge who officiates Beca and Chloe's wedding and some staffs of the brunette.

The couple is eating with their friends, Bailey is sitting in between the two. They are telling Chloe how Beca planned all of these and they hope she's not mad at her.

"Why would I be mad?" the redhead asks her wife "Uh you know… for keeping it from you…"

"You want to surprise me, so this doesn't count." Beca smiles and lean over, Chloe did the same and they shared a kiss "Gross! We're eating here! Thank you!" Amy said which makes the group laugh. A man then taps the DJ on her shoulder and whispered something to her.

The brunette nods her head and stands up "Where are you going?"

"I just need to do something babe." She kisses Bailey on the head and her wife on the lips and walk towards the music booth. Chloe sips on her wine when she hears Beca's voice on the speaker.

"Hello everyone." She said, Chloe and her friends look at the brunette "I just want to thank you all for coming and made this day more meaningful for both of us. Also, I want to thank my friends who are always there for me and Chloe. I don't know what I'll do without you girls in my life and I promise to each and everyone of you that I will take good care of her."

The girls smiled and Chloe squeezes Stacie's hand, the taller brunette stands up and get everyone's attention "I'd like to make a toast." She said and raise her glass.

"I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and a life full of love! To Beca and Chloe!"

"To Beca and Chloe!" they all said with a smile on their faces "One more thing. Uh baby can you please come here for a sec?"

Chloe narrow her eyes at the brunette, but she obliges. She walks to where her wife is standing, the DJ reach out her hand towards the lawyer who gladly accepts it.

"I want to dedicate a song for you." Beca said and nods her head at the guy in the booth and the song starts to play "May I have this dance?"

Beca leads the way and they are now both standing in the middle of the dance floor.

 _ **(A/N: From this moment on – Shania Twain)**_

 _From this moment life has begun_

 _From this moment you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment, I have been blessed_

 _I live only, for your happiness_

 _And for your love, I give my last breath_

 _From this moment on_

Chloe notices that Beca is staring at her "What?" she asks with a smile on her face "Nothing."

"No secrets remember?" the brunette sighs and nods her head "I just… I just can't believe we're here."

"I mean renewing our vows… you, giving me a second chance… Am I… Am I really worth it?"

"You are Beca, you're worth it and even if you won't ask, I'll still give it to you."

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _I can't wait to love my life with you, I can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment on, as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

"Thank you, Chloe, for always believing in me. I did a lot of hurtful things to you, but you choose to stay with me, be with me and loving me even though I have flaws."

"I have flaws too and your flaws makes you perfect Beca, always remember that." Chloe stares into Beca's metallic blue eyes while slowly swaying their bodies to the rhythm of the song.

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment_

 _As long as I live, I will love you_

 _I promise you this_

 _There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment_

The couple lean their forehead together "We will always be together." Beca said.

"Forever." Chloe answered.

 _I will love you_

 _As long as I live_

 _From this moment on_

 _-/-/-/-_

Their guest starts to leave one by one, the couple say their thank you again for coming to their ceremony. They are still at the reception area. Beca rented the whole place for them tonight. Chloe and Emily are talking to Madeline while the rest is at the table except for Amy and CR who are at the buffet table.

"Do you think Chloe will tell Beca what we did?" CR worriedly asks the blonde girl "I don't think so. She said that she forgives us, right? And that she doesn't have any intentions of telling her wife."

"Well yeah but I still feel guilty." They were busy talking and didn't saw Beca heading their way "If we had just been honest to her, that incident will never happen."

"It will ruin the surprise and we need to pretend that we're not Amy, CR and Emily."

"Yeah, but I don't know dude, the cut on her forehead…" Beca furrows her eyebrows as she listens to the two "Beca didn't notice the cut on Chloe's forehead so chillax." Amy was about to slice the cake when the brunette speaks.

"Cut?! What cut?!"

CR widen her eyes and run away from Amy and the DJ "Oh hey Beca… W-what brings you here?" Amy asks. Chloe who hears her wife, walks towards them and ask what's going on.

The brunette pulls her wife closer to her and inspect her forehead and there she saw the cut CR is talking about.

"What did you do to my wife?!" Chloe tries to stop Beca but latter is too fast for her, the brunette jumps on Amy's back "Help! Help! A killer midget is on the loose!"

Emily run towards the redhead to help her stop the raging brunette but it's no use. CR just sits there and eat. Stacie, Aubrey, Beth and Madeline just watch and places fifty-dollar bills on the table.

"I'm with Beca." Beth said, "Me too." Aubrey added.

"Okay place your bets everyone. Minimum of ten-dollars on each bet!" Stacie shouted.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **3 DAYS LATER…**

Beca and Chloe has been busy unpacking their things. The next day after their wedding, the brunette had one more surprise for her wife. The house she bought at Burbank two blocks away from Stacie's and Beth's. Chloe is so happy that she wants to move in within that day, so they didn't waste any time.

The couple are in the kitchen eating their snacks but since Bailey is in the living room and busy coloring her book, the two made some hocus pocus behind their daughter's back when there's a knock on the door.

"Momma! Someone's at the door!" the little redhead said, Beca emerges from the kitchen while fixing her clothes "How do I look?" she asks her daughter.

"Why? Are you expecting some girls?" the brunette rolled her eyes at her while Chloe laughs who is now leaning on the wall "I just want to be presentable as always kiddo."

Bailey ignores her momma and continue coloring. On the other hand, her mother opens the door and when she sees a little girl with a backpack standing in front of their door, panic sets in.

 _Do I have another daughter that I didn't know?_

"Hello." The little brunette said, Beca didn't know what to do but she breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a woman from the right side of the house walking towards them "Sorry I was on the phone." She said.

"Hi I'm Stephanie, we live next door and this is my daughter Anne." She added "Oh hi! Uh come in, come in."

As soon as Anne steps inside, Bailey immediately run towards her "Anne!" she said, the little brunette smiles and hugs her new friend "She met your daughter the first day you moved in here and ask me if she can play with… but if that's okay with you both." Stephanie said.

Chloe smiles at her and nods her head "Of course, little Anne is always welcome here." She answered.

"Thanks. I have some errands to do and I'll pick her up before dinner."

"No problem and take care." Stephanie smiles and kisses her daughter on the head. Once she's out of sight, Beca looks at Bailey "You didn't tell us that you already have a friend here."

"Oh sorry momma. We're just busy unpacking and I forgot to mention."

"It's okay sweetheart. Now why don't you and Anne play in your room."

"Okay. Come on Anne, I have new dolls we can play with." The DJ and the lawyer watch their daughter with her new friend climbing up the stairs, Beca leans a little closer to her wife and whispered something.

Chloe laughs and slaps her arm "You pervert. We can't do that now, we have a visitor."

"So what? Let them play while we do our thing." She places a kiss on her wife's neck but then the redhead runaway.

"What are they doing?" Anne asks Bailey, the two are still climbing the stairs "Well I told them that I want a baby brother and a baby sister, so they are making one now."

"Ohhh! I want a baby brother and a baby sister too!"

"Then go tell your momma when she comes back!"

"BAILEY MITCHELL!" Beca shouted, the two little girls run fast and hide inside the little redhead's room and all you can hear downstairs is Chloe's laughter while stopping the brunette on what she wanted to do.

THE END

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter is too long but there you go! Again, I want to say thank you for all the support you've given to this story. I hope I made you guys happy all throughout the story (though I know it's a roller coaster ride).**_

 _ **And of course, there's a SEQUEL… maybe 15 to 20 chapters only… You'll know the title of the sequel when I post the epilogue.**_

 _ **I'll post the EPILOGUE… maybe next year? LOL… I'll try to post it next weekend.**_

 _ **Update for THE BRAT AND THE BODYGUARD and WAIT A MINUTE, I'M MARRIED? Will be next week. I just need to do a few things, so I'll be busy.**_

 _ **Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **Be safe always.**_


	31. EPILOGUE

_**Since it's holiday yesterday, I finished editing this epilogue and decided to post it today. Thank you, guys this is for you all…**_

 **RED STUDIOS (2 YEARS LATER)**

Beca is with Beth and Stacie talking about some legal issues regarding her company. She just wants everything to be in order when she and her family goes for a vacation for two months. She gives Aubrey a power of attorney to decide if ever they will encounter some problems while she's away.

"Tell Aubrey that we need her tomorrow morning at 9 in my office to sign these papers." Beth said to Stacie who is texting the blonde girl "Yeah, yeah, I already told her about that."

"Why she's not here anyway?" Beca asks, she's also busy texting her wife Chloe and if CR and Amy already arrived. The thing is, Chloe's pregnant with twins and her due is in three weeks.

"She said she needs to talk to some of her client and ask if we can pick her up later. We're still on for a movie night, right?" Beca just nods her head, smiling while reading her text messages.

"How's Chloe?" Beth ask, as she places the paper inside her bag "She's fine. I just called her before our meeting starts."

"Good but you should always be ready, you know if the time comes and we're not there."

"Oh, I'm ready! Sooo fucking ready!" Stacie and Beth laugh and remembers the day Beca almost beg at Chloe to get pregnant again.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _Chloe please! I want to have another child with you!" Beca said, her friends are just watching the two, they are in Stacie and Emily's house for the movie night._

" _I already gave you my conditions, Beca! You want to have another baby, then you carry it."_

" _But—"_

" _No but's. If you don't want to agree then, there's nothing I can do about that." Their friends laugh when Beca pouted, she then looks at Bailey and motion for her to come._

' _Help me sweetie. You want to have a baby brother or a baby sister, right?' the little redhead nods her head and sit on her mother's lap "Why don't you just say yes mom? I don't think being pregnant will suits momma!"_

" _Hey! I'm just right here!" the brunette said "Besides, I want my baby brother or sister to have red hair like me!"_

 _Chloe then looks at Beca "You're really using a kid to make me say yes?"_

" _No, of course not… but does it work?" She asks, "Nope." The redhead answered popping the 'p'_

" _Oh, come on babe!"_

" _Why you don't want to do it? Don't you want to have mini-Beca running around?"_

" _Oohh, another Beca Mitchell? More girls are going to cry." Amy butted in and earn a kick from Aubrey "What?! I'm just telling the truth! You know how many—" CR covers her friends' mouth._

" _Of course, I want a mini me running around and annoying her big sister…" Beca answered "But?" Chloe asks._

" _I wasn't there when you got pregnant with Bailey… I want to see and feel what I've missed when you gave birth to her." The redhead carries Bailey and they both sit next to Beca._

" _I'm not going to leave your side ever again, Chloe. You can trust me on that one." She added, her wife smiles and hold her hand "You really want this?"_

" _Yes!... but only if you want to." The redhead thinks for a while and looks at her friends then back to Beca "Okay, let's do it!"_

 _Beca smiles widen and almost grinning at her wife "R-really?" Chloe nods her head a couple of times with a big smile on her face. The brunette pulls her wife and hugs her._

" _Thank you." She said "Yes! I can't wait to see my brother or sister!" Bailey squealed._

' _Now you and I, have something to do.' Chloe whispered to her wife's ear and kiss her on the neck. Beca bit her lower lip to stop herself from making sound._

' _To the guestroom!' the brunette said and stands up. She pulls her wife and all their friends are looking at them._

" _Where are you two going?" Stacie ask, but the two continues running towards the stairs "They are going to make your house a motel." Amy answered and stuff some chips in her mouth._

" _Oh not in—" but Aubrey stops her "Let them be."_

" _But I just change the bedsheet!"_

" _Then change it again after." Beth laughs out loud while Stacie glares at her "So prepare yourselves guys, we're going to have another little redhead or a little brunette soon." CR said._

 _-END-_

The three are laughing after reminiscing what happened that night.

"And now you're going to have twins." Beth said, Beca grins at them and they can tell that she's so excited and happy "I can't wait to see them."

"Well, just a few more weeks, Beca. Just a few more weeks." Stacie answered.

"Yeah. So, are we done here? I want to go home and be with my wife and daughter."

"Yes, I just need Aubrey's signature here and everything's set." Beth answered "Good! Let's hurry, Amy and CR are already there."

Stacie giggles and shakes her head "You still can't forget what they did huh?"

"Who will? Though I know they are sorry. I can trust CR and Emily, but Amy? I need to be there always if she's going near my wife."

The two laughs and grab their bags on the table "But you gotta love that girl." Beth said "Yes… I just don't trust her plans, that's all." Beca answered and they all went out of her office and make their way to the parking area.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **BEALE-MITCHELL'S RESIDENCE…**

Emily and CR are playing board games with Bailey while Madeline and Amy are talking. Chloe just finish talking with Beca on the phone. Since she got pregnant, her wife gives her a call thrice in every hour. Sometimes, she doesn't want to go to work and just stayed there until she gives birth.

"The girls are on their way home, they will pick up Aubrey at the café first." She said when she returned to the living room and sits beside Amy "What are you going to name these little rascals?" Amy asks.

"I'm still thinking about it, though Beca gave me a few." CR laughs but stops when the girls look at her "Sorry… I do love our DJ, but she's worst when thinking of a name." she said.

Chloe giggles and shakes her head "She told me she wanted a unique name for them and even consider naming, if ever, our little boy, Megatron."

"Optimus Prime would be the best!" Madeline said, and Chloe throws her a pillow "Well that's Beca… and that made me even love her more."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Emily butted in "Sweet my as—" Amy stops when the redhead clears her throat.

"I was gonna say ashtray." She answered while Chloe and Madeline shake their heads "Okay ladies, who wants some tea?" the redhead asks, they all raised their hands and Chloe goes to the kitchen.

 _-/-/-/-_

After five minutes, Amy followed their friend to help her prepare for the tea and to get Bailey and her some cookies. She saw Chloe sitting on the chair and making some deep breaths.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" she asks, "Yeah, I just felt a contraction but I'm good." She answered and smiles at her.

"Are you sure?" and the redhead nods her head "I am. Uh could you please carry that tray for me?"

"Sure." She answered "Where do you keep your cookies? Bailey wants one." Chloe points the drawer on the corner and Amy opens it.

She's puts five pieces of cookies in a bowl while Chloe stands up but stops when she felt something. She looks down and saw water on the floor.

"A-amy." She said, the blonde girl stuffs a cookie on her mouth before answering the redhead "I will give Bailey just one, I promise." She said, still not looking at her friend.

"Amy!" Chloe shouted. The aussie girl looks at her then to the water on the floor "You peed?"

"My w-water… My water broke." Amy furrows her eyebrows at her when Chloe starts to feel contractions. She held onto the table and Amy is just standing there.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" and walks towards her, she helps the redhead sit back on the chair "C-call B-Beca."

"And tell her what? That you peed. I will help you—" she stops when the redhead glares at her "I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! CALL HER NOW!" she shouted.

When the blonde girl heard the word 'birth', she starts to panic and pacing back and forth in front of the redhead.

"AMY! GET HELP!" the contractions continue and it's getting more intense "Maddie! Maddie!" Amy is yelling while running towards the living room. The girls who heard her, stands up and was about to run to the kitchen when they saw Amy.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" Emily asks, "Chloe… yelling... Beca... hospital…" CR furrows her eyebrows and looks at Madeline who shrugs her shoulders.

"What?!" CR asks, the blonde girl grabs her collar and pulls her closer to her "Chloe is about to give birth, that's why I'm panicking!"

The girls nod their head for a while and then in a few seconds they start to run towards the kitchen. They found Chloe sitting on the chair.

"Chloe… Chloe, look at me." Madeline said as she kneels in front of her. The redhead looks at her and they can see pain in her eyes "What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!" Emily asks.

"You want water? Or maybe you want to lay down for a while." CR asks her, none of the girls knows what they'll do. Amy is trying to contact Beca but she's not answering, Emily is still panicking and keep pacing back and forth while CR and Madeline tries to comfort Chloe.

Bailey on the other hand follows them and saw her mom on the chair. Emily pulls her gently and tells her to wait for them at the living room, she didn't ask why and do what she told to.

"We uh need to get her to the hospital. We can't wait for Beca." Madeline finally speaks up, CR agrees, and they help her stand up. The redhead screams which makes the girl worried more.

"Is this normal?" Emily asks Amy, the two are following them from behind "How do I know?! Do I look like I gave birth already?!"

"I'm just asking, what's the matter with you?!"

"You two! Enough!" Madeline said, "P-please hurry." Chloe said. Amy carries Bailey and Emily opens the door. They are already outside the house when CR asks for the key.

"I don't know!" Amy answered, "I gave it to you!" CR answered back.

"Well I don't know where it is!" CR groans and told Madeline to hold Chloe for a while she looks for the keys "E-Emily." Chloe said.

"Yeah?"

"Go t-to our room and open o-our cabinet. You'll see a… white baby bag inside, get it and bring it here." Emily nods her head and run faster as she can. Amy helps Madeline with Chloe and CR returns with the key.

The redhead screams once more and this time she's cursing. CR told Bailey to get in the car, they are moving too fast, still panicking so instead of putting Chloe at the backseat, Amy sits her on the driver seat.

Emily return with the bag and rides the car, but they are not moving.

"Why we're not moving?" Madeline asks, "This is why!" Chloe shouted.

The girls look at her "You're going to let my mom drive?" Bailey asks.

"Amy, you idiot!" CR said and once again, the girls went out of the car, assist Chloe and place her in the backseat "Try to call Beca again." Emily said to Amy, but the redhead stops her.

"I don't want to see Beca! Fuck this hurt!" she shouted, "But—"

"No but's Amy. Just get me to the hospital! NOW!" Madeline and Emily sit beside Chloe and Bailey while CR sits on the passenger in front, Amy was about to get in when she sees Beca's car.

The brunette immediately went out of the car, the three girls, Stacie, Aubrey and Beth did the same and run towards CR's car.

"What's going on?" she asks when she sees her wife at the backseat "Chloe!" she was about to open the door when the redhead speaks up.

"No! Don't get in here!" now Beca knows she's about to give birth "Babe come on, let me—"

"I'll punch you in the face if you tried to get in. Amy, drive now!" Beca looks at Amy who just shrugs her shoulder and goes inside the car.

"You know what to do." Amy said and speed off, she didn't waste any time and run towards her car. They all get in and the girls told her to hurry.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Jesus!" her hands are shaking knowing that she's going to meet their twins soon "Beca! Just insert the key!" Stacie shouted.

"Don't shout woman! You're making me more nervous!" and finally she inserted her key, she starts the ignition but instead of moving forward, the car moves in reverse.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted, "You know what, let me drive." Beth said who seems to be calmer than the three girls.

"Good idea!" Stacie answered and looks at the DJ "Move!" she added.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **AT THE HOSPITAL…**

Two car stops in front of the emergency room as the people inside went out and one of them ask to assist her pregnant wife. One of the nurses pulls a gurney and helps assist the pregnant woman.

Chloe is placed on the gurney as they wheeled her inside the emergency room. Beca carries Bailey while the rest of the girls follows. A doctor checks on Chloe's condition while her friends and family waits patiently, well except for Beca.

"What's taking the doctor so long?!" she asks, "Beca, relax. You're making us nervous." Beth answered.

She groans and sits on the chair. After a few hours, they saw her wheeled in to the delivery room.

"Chloe…" Beca says and hold her hands wife "Go away!"

"But, why? What did I do?!" she looks at the doctor who smiled at her "I don't want to see you!"

She ignores her wife and ask the doctor "Can I come inside with her?"

The doctor was about to say yes when the redhead speaks up again "No you can't! If you insist, then I won't give birth to these kids!"

Stacie chuckles and Aubrey nudge her elbow at her "But I want to be there with you."

Chloe tries to stand up, so the nurses stops on pushing the gurney "Okay, okay, I won't." Beca said "Don't worry, she'll be fine." The doctor said and tell them to wait.

The DJ slumps her body on the chair while Bailey sits on her mother's lap "You okay momma?"

"Yes sweetie." She answered and looks at Stacie and Beth "Is she—"

"Oh yeah but a lot worst. If you could only hear the way she cursed at you when she gives birth to Bailey. Oh God." Stacie answered, the girls laugh when Beca glares at her "I just hope she won't hate me after this."

 _-/-/-/-_

More than four hours have passed and Beca already drink six different types of coffee. The girls told her to drink water only, but she refused. Being the impatient one, she always knocks on the door of the delivery room.

Knowing their friend, no one dare to stop her.

"Is she giving birth to quadruplets?!" Beca asks and throws her cup in the trash bin "Four hours have passed, and they are still inside!"

"In case you forgot, she's giving birth to a twin" Aubrey said "But what's taking her so long?!"

"Do you think its easy to give birth?!" Stacie asks her, "Well maybe next time you guys want to have another baby, you carry it, so you'll know." CR butted in.

"Shut up!" they just shake their heads at her and saw her knocking on the door once more "Chloe! Chloe! I know you're in there… answer me!"

"Oh god, Bailey can you get your mother please before they throw her out of here." Beth said but before the little redhead can answer, the door to the delivery room opens.

"How's my wife?" Beca immediately asks, "Your wife is fine. She's just tired and we're about to place her in the recovery room for a while."

"Can we see my mom?" Bailey asks, "Not yet little one, but you can wait for her in her room."

"What about… our twins?" the doctor smiled at her and extend her hand to the brunette "A bouncing baby boy and baby girl."

The girls cheer and thank the one above for guiding their friend "They are just checking on them then clean them up. We will inform you when you can see them in the nursery room."

Beca is grinning with tears in her eyes "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome, congratulations again." The doctor leaves them for a while, the brunette carry and hug her daughter "You're a big sister now." She said.

"I'll help you and mom take good care of them, I promise!"

 _-/-/-/-_

The girls are waiting inside Chloe's room when a nurse informed them that they can see the twins now. They almost run towards the nursery room, Beca taps on the window and showed a nurse the words 'Beale-Mitchell babies' written on a paper.

She smiled and mouthed 'one moment' then picks up a baby wrap in pink sheet, then she told the other nurse to get the other one and they both proceed to the window where their family is waiting.

When Beca sees their babies, she starts to tear up but smiling. The girls start to take picture while the DJ showed Bailey her new baby brother and baby sister.

"They both look like you." She told the little redhead "What are their names momma?"

"Megatron and Megatrend." Amy answered who earns a slap on her shoulder, Beca ignores her and look at their babies "I want to name them Trinity and Skye, but I need to talk to your mom first."

The mother and daughter smiles at each other and look at the twins again. The brunette bit her lower lip and thank the one above for all the things that happened, good or bad, those situations makes the DJ a lot stronger than before.

 _-/-/-/-_

When they return to the room, Chloe is already there sleeping, so the girls decided to buy some food first while CR and Amy will go back to the house to check it when they realize they haven't lock the doors properly.

Bailey and Emily are both sleeping on the small couch while Beca is sitting beside the bed and playing some games on her phone. An hour passes by when Chloe wakes up.

"Beca..." she said weakly, the brunette puts her phone down and sits on the bed with her wife "Hey gorgeous." She said and stares at the redhead's baby blue eyes.

"Where's Bailey?" she then points a finger at the couch "Our little princess is tired but she's so happy to see her brother and sister."

Chloe smiles but she's still weak and tired "You want something? Food? Water?"

"Just water please." Beca gets a bottled water and place a straw in it, once done, she puts it back on the table "Try to get some sleep again, I'll wake you up when they bring our twins here."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." And kiss her wife on the lips, the redhead closes her eyes again but they both heard a knock on the door. Beca opens it and saw a nurse pushing a bassinette where the two babies are sleeping.

She smiles immediately and let her come in "Guess who's here to see you." Beca said, Chloe smiles too when she sees her babies.

"It's almost their feeding time." The nurse said as Beca held the little girl on her arms "She's so small." She said.

The brunette then places their baby girl on Chloe's chest, the latter tears starts to flow "'I'll be back in a few hours." Beca say thank you to the nurse and carry their little boy.

Chloe is now sitting on the bed and feeding her "So, you come up with a name yet?" she asks.

"Well…" Beca answered "Oh please don't tell me you're sticking to naming our little boy Megatron."

"I was thinking Dark Shadow, really." Chloe gasps but laughs after "Seriously, I… uh, I have a name already, but I want your opinion first." Beca added.

"I trust you. Whatever you want to name them, it's fine with me."

"You mean you'll say yes if I insist of naming him Megatron?"

"Beca!"

"Okay, okay… Well uh, I want to name our baby girl Trinity and our baby boy Skye." Beca waits for Chloe's reaction, worried that the redhead doesn't like it, but then she smiles and nods her head.

"I love it." She answered

"You do?"

"Yes. Trinity and Skye Beale-Mitchell." The two smiles at each other and Chloe continue to feed their daughter.

As for Beca, this is the life she always wanted. She promises herself that she'll do anything for her family. The brunette looks at Bailey, she'll be forever thankful for this little girl showing up in front of her door, then looks back to Chloe.

"I love you." She said with full of love in her eyes, the redhead smiles sweetly at her and said, "I love you more."

 _ **And there you have it, the EPILOGUE… so, sad to say this story is finished. Again, I want to thank you guys for all the support you've shown with this story.**_

 _ **Like what I've saidion Chapter 30, there's going to be a sequel so here's the title:**_ _ **'THREE PLUS TWO EQUALS TROUBLE'**_ _ **. I hope you guys can join me again with this sequel.**_

 _ **Thank you again and be safe always…**_

 _ **The DJ, the Lawyer and the Little Redhead is now signing off…**_


	32. NOT AN UPDATE

_**Hi! I already posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story… Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Here's the link: s/13069749/1/THREE-PLUS-TWO-EQUALS-TROUBLE-The-sequel**_


End file.
